Cambiar de Príncipe
by KandraK
Summary: Todos saben que Light no quiere a Misa. L decide aprovechar la oportunidad... ¿Por estrategia?. L x Misa / Ubicado en la era Yotsuba, con un final alternativo al de la serie/ Contenido M en la 16va parte.
1. Capítulo I

Hola n_n recién vi el anime (2014), así que soy nueva en fanfics de Death Note :v espero les guste mi forma de escribir y lean mis siguientes fanfics.

~Saga

Actualización 29/04/15

Antes de leer:

-La historia está ubicada en la era Yotsuba, eliminando las cadenas de Light cambiando la época del año. Encontrarán citas de los diálogos latinos, saltos temporales y teorías mías sobre cómo se pudo resolver el caso Kira

-Lemmon en el capítulo 16

-OoC y futuros OC

-Letras mayúsculas son para enfatizar, cursivas son pensamientos y flashbacks

_-Death Note no me pertenece, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener._

* * *

**Cambiar de príncipe**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Misa haría cualquier cosa por Light, de eso todos estaban seguros. ¿Acaso era más estúpida de lo que aparentaba? ¿no se daba cuenta que tenía en frente a alguien que sólo la utilizaba?

Como "parte de la investigación", observarla resultaba parte de la rutina para todos los del cuartel general. Claro estaba, que cuando llegaba el momento el único que parecía no estar fascinado con la actitud tan infantil y boba de la idol era su propio novio, Light Yagami.

Ella no podía ocultar su forma de ser, tan superficial pero desinteresada. Con todos resultaba ser así, pero su novio… Era su novio. El Chico más guapo e inteligente de todo Japón.

Su carrera como modelo y actriz parecía estar en pausa hacía unos días, puesto que no salía de su habitación para absolutamente nada. No podía quejarse del todo, tenía un relajante jacuzzi en su cuarto de baño personal, un mini bar el cuál intentaba no tocar, servicio a la habitación, una cama suave como las nubes y un par de sofás que eran sus más grandes acompañantes durante todos los días.

Misa Amane sabía como llamar la atención, lo sabía de sobra. Gran parte del día, cuando sospechaba que la espiaban, comenzaba a cambiar de ropa una y otra vez, como para prepararse para una ocasión especial que nunca llegaba. Todo por llamar la atención de su Light quien, desde su primer acercamiento en su habitación, no le había vuelto a demostrar cariño con un beso, una caricia y ni hablar de los abrazos.

Matsuda, resultaba ser el que más exteriorizaba su emoción de ver a Misa-Misa semi desnuda cambiando una y otra vez de ropa o cuando salía de bañarse, únicamente con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Aquel día, resultaba ser una entretención total para todos. La rubia mantenía una conversación consigo misma, ensayaba un diálogo. Después de todo, su voz tan desesperante tenía más de dos tonos y, sus expresiones, realmente parecían de actriz profesional y no de aficionada.

-¡Vaya! Misa-Misa realmente es impresionante – mencionó con emoción el ex integrante de la policía – y es muy hermosa

-Vaya que lo es- mencionó desinteresado L, mirando de reojo a Light, quien parecía quedarse dormido observando a su propia novia. No era una sorpresa para él, que Light no la quisiera. El más tonto podría darse cuenta, pero prefería no tocar el tema frente a ella. – Light…

El castaño reaccionó de sus adentros y lo miró.

-¿Qué sucede, Ryuuzaki?

-¿Por qué no quieres a Misa Amane?

La pregunta le cayó de sorpresa, ¿era tan evidente?

-No sé de qué hablas, es MI novia- Respondió Light con su énfasis y desinterés característico

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Ella te ama, ¿no es así? Ella daría la vida por ti –llevó su dedo pulgar al interior de sus labios dulces- pero se nota que tú por ella no.

-El caso de Kira consume todo mi tiempo. – Cruzó los brazos y se recargó en su silla- Por si no lo has notado, todos aquí llevamos meses sin ver a nuestros familiares.

-Evades mi pregunta

El pelinegro se deshizo de su posición de siempre y caminó hacia él.

-En vista de que no hay respuesta, no creo que te importe mucho si yo tengo una cita con ella. ¿O sí?

¿De qué se trataba esto? ¿Era otro de sus juegos mentales que lanzaba contra de él todo el tiempo?

Rió a lo bajo.

-No seas ridículo, Ryuuzaki. Ella no aceptaría salir contigo ni de broma.

-Sigues sin responder mi pregunta, Light. _Sólo haces que mis sospechas sean mayores_.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

* * *

-¿Ryuuzaki?- Llamó Matsuda. Habían pasado algunas horas desde que habían dejado de espiar a Misa. A estas alturas ella estaría cenando o viendo la televisión. - ¿Ryuuzaki? – volvió a llamar

El pelinegro reaccionó, sin despegar la vista de las pantallas. Llevó un macaron rosa a su boca y luego atendió.

-¿Qué sucede, Matsuda?

-¿Crees que utilizar a las personas sea malo? –preguntó mirando al joven Yagami dormir en su silla.

-Depende. Yo los utilizo a ustedes. Eso no es malo – dijo, sin vergüenza alguna, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar su compañero de trabajo- En cuanto a Misa… No lo sé, Matsuda. Puede que ella sea o fuera el segundo Kira, como lo sospechábamos, entonces ella nos estaría mintiendo y no sería malo utilizarla.

-¿Aún sospechas de ella? Pero si es toda ternura. Además… aceptémoslo, es un poco tonta…alguien así no podría matar con tanta astucia.

-Matsuda – comió una fresa cubierta con chocolate- ¿a cuántas personas has matado sin dejar rastros?

-Pues… a ninguna…

-En ese caso, apruebo tu teoría por ahora. –mencionó sonriendo hacia sus adentros. Seguramente Matsuda estaba acostumbrado a las burlas de sus compañeros-

-Por cierto- interrumpió de nuevo- ¿te has fijado que Kira sólo mata hombres?

Sólo hombres… No había considerado tal acto en los meses que llevaba a cargo de la investigación. Con excepción de su antigua compañera del FBI, todos los criminales, políticos y empresarios asesinados eran hombres, cosa común desde el punto de vista machista, pero sin duda alguna interesante.

Amane entró al cuartel, tallándose los ojos con sus delicadas manos de modelo. Su cabello estaba un poco despeinado pero el pequeño camisón rojo que llevaba puesto, casi figurando un baby-doll distraía toda la atención de su cara sin maquillaje y su cabello sin forma.

Misa caminó unos cuantos pasos con los ojos medio cerrados, sólo para percatarse de que sus intensiones serían frenadas una vez más.

-¿Cómo? ¿Light ya se durmió?

El pelinegro mayor quedó en silencio, observando sin descaro alguno la figura de la rubia. Ella se paró en frente de su novio e infló sus mejillas para gritarle y despertarlo. L, en un alto reflejo abandonó su silla y le cubrió la boca a la chica con su mano derecha, mientras que su ante brazo izquierdo estaba peligrosamente cerca de la parte inferior de los pechos de Misa, presionándolos hacia arriba, a lo que Matsuda respondió con un derrame nasal imaginario.

-No te atrevas a gritar, Misa –pasaron unos segundos antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de la presión que L ejercía sobre su cuerpo.

Ella lo intentó mirar de reojo, lo cual fue inútil pues sólo logró mirar la mano que le cubría la boca, mientras él, Elle, se mantenía sin saber lo provocativa que su "amiga" se veía ese día.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la hora que es?

El pelinegro empujó a la rubia con delicadeza hacia la puerta. Una vez descubierta la boca de la chica, la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella en dirección a su cuarto. Él primero, guiándola y ella, molesta y medio dormida por la hora.

Llegaron a uno de los dos elevadores y, sin pensarlo más, Misa dejó caer su cabeza sobre la espalda de su guía.

-¿Es tan malo que Misa quiera que Light duerma con ella? –su voz sonaba quebrada, como si quisiera llorar pero el sueño se lo impedía. No tenía muchas energías- ¡Me da miedo este lugar! ¡Siempre está muy oscuro!

L volteó y en un ágil movimiento la cargó, manteniendo aún su típica posición encorvada.

-Pervertido- mencionó Misa quedándose dormida, recargada sobre el pecho del escuálido joven.

Quizás la conversación debería quedar para mañana.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Pasaron horas interminables para el pelinegro que comía como bestia sus más anhelados, delicados y finos postres mientras intentaba buscar un detalle que lo acercara cada vez más a Kira. Por momentos, volteaba a su alrededor buscando señales de vida despierta y al no encontrarla, cambiaba las imágenes de noticias y datos por las de las cámaras de seguridad de Misa Amane.

_-Lawliet, ¿alguna vez has tenido sentimientos?_

No, el chico no podía tener sentimientos. Nunca los había tenido y no tenía tiempo para ellos y tenerlos resultaría ser sólo una debilidad que no se daría el lujo de tener. Sin embargo, sus deseos no podía ocultarlos y muy pocas veces lidiar con ellos. Para muchos, su adicción a los dulces no era más que uno de los pocos síntomas del síndrome de Asperger que mantenía. Para Elle, su adicción a los dulces era lo que lo mantenía con vida.

Dulces… ella era dulce. Era realmente admirable como ella podía mantenerse tan feliz y entusiasta en todo momento, sobre todo ante los gritos de Light Yagami y el caso de Kira. Aún durante su tortura, mantenía la calma más de lo pensado. Ella resultaba ser muy extraña para él, como él para ella.

Si ella era el segundo Kira, era muy lógico que el primer Kira no la hubiese matado ya. A pesar de llegar a ser tan molesta como un bebé recién nacido, si ella también era una asesina, le estaría ayudando a encubrir algo, la estaba usando a su antojo o posiblemente trabajaban con el mismo nivel de culpabilidad. Era una actriz, después de todo. No se revelaría tan fácil.

Sin embargo, aunque su relación con ella era de simple investigación oculta tras una amistad falsa, le era curioso pensar que una mujer era muy bella. Tanto como para querer verla a escondidas mientras todos dormían. ¿Acaso era un pervertido como ella decía?

_-¿En serio quieres investigar sobre lo que llaman amor?_

Diez de la mañana. Todos parecían estar atentos a sus respectivas computadoras.

Elle se levantó junto con las miradas de los demás. Watari, que llevaba un carro lleno de postres, atendió al llamado del joven que lo regresó hacia el pasillo.

_-_Watari. Quiero que dejes las luces de los pasillos que encendidas durante la noche. ¿De acuerdo? Y cómprale una lámpara de noche a la señorita Amane. Tú debes saber cómo le gustan esas cosas a las mujeres.

-Entendido, joven Ryuuzaki.

L, sin dudarlo se aventuró a la recámara de la modelo. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y tras un "pase" entró en aquella habitación.

-Buenos días, Misa.

Misa Amane se incorporó en su cama, cubriendo sólo la mitad de su cuerpo con una muy fina sábana color crema. Su camisón rojo hacía resaltar hasta la más mínima curva de su cuerpo, de modo que, si subía un poco de peso, todos los que la vieran vestida así lo notarían sin excepción alguna.

-¿Ryuuzaki?... ¡buenos días! Eh… oye, creo que soñé contigo – Misa se talló los ojos y los abrió poco a poco para evitar asustarse.

Él le era más que subnormal. Le recordaba mucho a un mono o a un personaje de película de terror. Su tono de piel, tan pálido, casi albino, debía ser por la falta de sol y de comida que, más allá de los dulces, seguro no había probado hacía años.

-¿Conmigo? – se preguntó, llevándose su dedo pulgar a la boca. Sus palabras, por pocas que fueran, resultaban ser más ligeras y tiernas hacia ella, por alguna u otra razón.

-Sí, sólo recuerdo que tú me cargabas y dormías conmigo un rato… fue muy raro… pero por favor…

-No lo comentaré, Amane. A decir verdad… fue cierto que te cargué. Estabas casi dormida. Y sí, sí dormí contigo… sólo unos minutos.

-¡PERVERTIDO! –gritó cubriéndose con su sábana.

-No pasó nada malo, Misa.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, él con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, y ella, cubriendo su cuerpo y sus mejillas sonrojadas con las sábanas.

-Misa- llamó L- ¿quieres salir conmigo?


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Fijó sus ojos en la enorme pantalla que tenía sobre de él, por alguna extraña razón no podía procesar la información que estaba proyectando. Su mente se mantenía ocupada recordando cómo el día anterior ella, la rubia, le había dicho que no saldría con él porque Light se enojaría. Pensaba que era muy curioso y a la vez, le daba lástima. Esa chica era tan fácilmente manipulable, tan sentimental, tan terca y tan impulsiva.

El castaño a su lado, Light Yagami, se le quedó mirando. L tomó la taza con café que había endulzado previamente con 17 cubos de azúcar, transformándolo en una pasta dulce.

-Ryuuzaki…-llamó el castaño- has estado muy serio. –No recibió respuesta- No me digas que… ¿En serio tenías ilusión de salir con Misa?

El pelinegro siguió sin atender a sus llamados. Recordó aquella noche en que había conversado con Matsuda. ¿Era posible que ese dato se hubiera pasado de largo a todos los investigadores? Tenía sentido. Kira no mataba mujeres así hubieran sido mostradas en televisión, ni siquiera el segundo Kira había mostrado en crímenes realizados por féminas.

Como un rayo le llegó un recuerdo a su mente. Después de salir de reclusión, Light había dicho que Misa lo había casi obligado a salir con ella, pero después, cuando se le había propuesto fingir amor por ella, había dicho que no jugaría con los sentimientos de una mujer… pero ellos ya tenían días siendo novios…

Si Light Yagami no quería a Misa Amane, sólo la utilizaba para algún fin propio. De otra forma, al ser Kira, la habría matado en un accidente que pareciera normal, antes de que todos se enteraran de su noviazgo.

Si Misa era el segundo Kira, tenía habilidades que iban más allá que las del primer Kira. Juntos serían más poderosos y dado que ella haría cualquier cosa por él y su admiración por Kira era increíblemente grande, podría ser un arma para conspirar contra L y poder asesinarlo.

¿Asesinaban ante sus ojos? Por un momento negó en su cabeza. Si asesinaban frente a sus ojos, tenían poderes paranormales más allá de lo que creía. Pero… ¿Y si fuera una fuerza paranormal quien controlaba a los dos Kiras y no lo hicieran por sed de muerte? No habría forma de juzgarlos, nadie creería en una teoría tan absurda como la de poderes mágicos.

Si esperaban la oportunidad para matarlo, debería realizar una investigación separada a la que hacían los demás miembros del cuartel.

-Ryuuzaki, ¡deja de ignorarme!-llamó de nuevo- ¿Por qué quieres salir con Misa?

El pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos.

-Eso es porque aún dudo de ti y de Amane- tomó un pedazo de pastel de fresa que se encontraba frente a él y comenzó a comerlo-

-¡¿Sigues pensando que somos Kira?!

-Eso acabo de decir… -tragó otro pedazo de pastel- Es por eso que te prohíbo que hables con ella hasta que yo lo haga. Claro, a menos que esté escuchando de lo que hablan.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-

-Claro, Light-respondió con sarcasmo.

.

.

.

Ella despertó. Un gran brillo de esperanza se reflejó en sus ojos. Saltó de la cama y se estiró mientras sonreía. Corrió a la ducha sacándose la ropa en el camino. El agua comenzó a caer y sin esperar se metió debajo de la regadera. El frío que hacía afuera era alentador para ese día. De hecho, esperaba que no saliera el sol ni un minuto. Le gustaban los días así y ese día era especial.

Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y salió con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y otra en su cabello. Corrió hacia el espejo y se miró. Pensó que era un buen día para cambiar de _look_.

Secó su cabello y lo cepilló hacia su izquierda. Lo trenzó y comenzó con la ardua tarea de buscar la ropa apropiada.

Las horas pasaron con ella sentada en el sofá. Devoraba revistas de moda una y otra vez, rodaba por la cama procurando no despeinarse o arruinarse el maquillaje. No paraba de ver el calendario de su celular. 25 de diciembre, navidad… se levantó y se dirigió al ventanal que había en su habitación. Eran más de las cinco de la tarde, sabía que a esa hora ya debían estarla espiando.

-Light, ¿acaso no verás a Misa hoy?

-¿Debería?

-¿Por qué otra razón preguntaría?

-Hace unas horas dijiste que no podría hablar con ella, _afortunadamente_. ¿Para qué quieres que la vea? ¿Para formar una idea loca sobre misa y yo acerca de Kira?

-¿Loca?- Miró al techo y se llevó un dedo a la boca- No lo considero locura. Pero mira, se ve que se arregló por algo, ¿no crees?

El castaño ignoró la pantalla y se levantó para dirigirse a una mesa donde había café. Su compañero, Shuichi Aizawa se acercó al pelinegro con un poco de timidez y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ryuuzaki. Sé que el caso Kira es lo más importante en este momento pero…Hoy es navidad, realmente quisiera estar con mi esposa y mi pequeña hija ya que ayer no pude y...

Elle sabía qué fecha era, lo tenía muy en mente. Se levantó de su asiento, metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y caminó por la habitación mirando de reojo a los integrantes del Equipo de Investigación.

Suspiró.

-Está bien, puedes irte, Aizawa…pero llega a las 7.00 am en punto, por favor.

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

-¿Alguien más quiere irse? - Nadie respondió – Señor Yagami, ¿qué me dice usted?

-La investigación es más importante ahora…

-Usted tiene una hija adolescente, ¿no es así?

-Sí, Sayou.

El pelinegro caminó hacia un sofá y se sentó en posición fetal, casi recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Si soy sincero… confío en usted, señor Yagami, por lo que sé que mantendría a Light vigilado, que es lo que me importa en este momento. Pero si quieren quedarse, por mí no hay problema. La mayor parte de los que están aquí, no tienen familia, pero si consideran que quieren pasar su noche en sus casas, adelante. Por otro lado, yo me ocuparé de Misa el día de hoy –mencionó levantándose de su asiento- Como Light seguro no sabe, hoy también es su cumpleaños y, ya que no quiere verla, agradecería mucho que no se acercara ni escuchara nuestra conversación.

Comenzó a arrastrar sus pies y, caminando encorvado, tomó un pastelillo de una bandeja que Watari iba metiendo a la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras de cristal que subía al piso de Amane.

-Por favor, si deciden irse, estén puntuales por la mañana, estén en el estado que estén.

Ryuuzaki llegó al piso exclusivo para Misa Amane y tocó a su puerta. La quinta del pasillo. No recibió respuesta. Volvió a tocar, siguió sin respuesta. Entró sin más aviso que sus dos golpes pasados y la vio dormir. Eran las 5:30 pm y ella no había aparecido en la sala del cuartel.

Se acercó a ella y se posicionó en su característica pose, quedando su cara al nivel de la de ella. Estiró uno de sus dedos a su hombro.

-Amane… Amane, ¿estás bien?

Ella despertó poco a poco. Su rostro parecía sin ganas de nada.

-¿Light?

-No –mencionó un tanto decepcionado- Soy Ryuuzaki.

-Ah…-Se talló los ojos llevándose el delineador con sus manos- ¿qué quieres?

-¿No pretendes salir de la habitación hoy?

-¿Para qué? No tengo nada que hacer y no quiero ver a Light –se volvió a acostar y se volteó, dándole la espalda-

\- Misa… posiblemente Light la pase con su familia el día de hoy…

-…Oh… ¿Ryuuzaki, puedes dejarme en sola?

-¿Por qué? –Movió su cabeza en señal de confusión e hizo una mueca con la boca-

-No quiero hablar…

Dejó un momento de silencio, escuchó un pequeño sollozo proveniente de la rubia y continuó hablando.

-Te traje algo

Ella volteó y lo miró confusa. Vio cómo estiró los brazos con un cupcake de glaseado rojo en manos, él no la veía, mantenía su mirada cansada y perdida fija en el pastelillo.

-Sé que no comes dulces, pero pensé que en una ocasión especial lo aceptarías. Si no lo comes está bien, sólo tómalo y considera mi propuesta de ayer.

Ella lo tomó con timidez y vio al pelinegro levantarse. ¿Por qué siempre caminaba como si estuviera desanimado de vivir?

-Feliz cumpleaños, Amane

Salió de la habitación y ella se quedó observando el cupcake. Se veía demasiado tentador… se secó las pocas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y dio un mordisco al pastelillo. Era delicioso. Dio otro mordisco sin importar ensuciar su cara o su ropa. Al terminar, miró hacia la puerta de su habitación y sonrió.

-_Ryuuzaki se acordó de mi cumpleaños_


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Sus pasos eran sigilosos. Caminaba descalzo casi todo el tiempo, por lo que estaba acostumbrado al frío del piso y los calcetines nunca eran una opción.

Era extraño que, después de todo el tiempo que había estado en compañía de los miembros de la policía, volviera a quedarse sólo en compañía de Watari. No le importaba estar solo, lo había estado siempre y esta vez no sería la excepción: todos habían optado por pasar navidad con sus familias o, en su defecto, con amigos.

Se sentía aliviado. Se había librado un momento de Matsuda y Light quienes, a veces, le colmaban la paciencia. Actuar era una de las cosas que sabía hacer de forma muy extraña.

Sintió la presencia de su fiel compañero entrar a la habitación. Caminó por el lugar y se acercó a uno de los sofás. Subió uno de sus pies, luego el otro y bajó su cuerpo para conseguir su postura característica.

Miró a su compañero observarlo con una charola en manos.

-Es hora del té, joven L.

-Sí… Por favor tómalo conmigo

-Con mucho gusto

El anciano sonrió y sirvió té en dos tazas de porcelana. Extendió una de ellas hacia el pelinegro, quien tomó 17 terrones de azúcar y los introdujo en el líquido, y él hizo lo mismo con sólo 1 cubo azucarado.

-Joven L… ¿Por qué quiere salir con la señorita Amane?

-…-Sorbió un poco de té- quiero realizar una investigación independiente de la que lleva el equipo, pero menos formal

-No creo entenderlo –sorbió té

-…-suspiró- Matsuda me dio una clave importante para volver a sospechar de Light más allá del 70%. Verás: Kira no mata mujeres y todos sabemos que Light aborrece a Misa, pero aunque dice no ser del tipo que juega con una mujer, ha estado saliendo con ella desde días antes a su reclusión. De hecho, fue justo por las fechas en que dije que los dos Kiras se pondrían en contacto.

-Entonces, piensas que el joven Yagami usa a Misa para matar

-Algo así…

-Mmh. ¿Por qué otra razón quieres salir con ella?

-…¿De qué hablas?-continuó tomando su té, luego, comenzó a apilar cubos de azúcar formando una torre

-Te conozco, Ryuuzaki. He estado a tu lado por más de 15 años. Te he visto crecer, conozco tus miedos, tus deseos, tus costumbres… pero esta vez no puedo saber cómo piensas

El pelinegro perdió su vista en la cara del hombre mayor. Llevó su dedo pulgar a su boca.

-¿Cómo pienso?... Creo que… me da algo de lástima que alguien como ella sea usada

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí, sólo eso

-Como tú digas, Elle

-Watari…-llamó

-¿Dime?

El pelinegro vaciló acerca de sus palabras. Lo miró fijamente y se dispuso a hablar hasta que fue interrumpido por una puerta abriéndose. Ambos voltearon al escuchar correr por las escaleras a la única persona que había ahí aparte de ellos.

-¡Ryuuzaki!

La rubia corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza tal que logró tirarlo del sofá, cayendo el uno sobre el otro. Él quedó paralizado, ¿qué pasaba con esa niña?

Ella se levantó y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, mirando al chico que aún se encontraba acostado en el piso, observándola desde su posición. Ella se inclinó hacia él y posicionó de forma fugaz sus labios sobre la mejilla pálida del chico.

-Muchas gracias por acordarte de mí. El cupcake estaba delicioso.

El chico se llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla que había recibido el beso de la chica. ¿Cómo era posible que ese gesto no le disgustara? Nunca había aceptado (ni le había interesado) ni una muestra de cariño de una mujer más que de su madre.

-… -quedó en silencio un momento- agradécele a Watari, él siempre hace las mejores elecciones de dulces

Ella volteó a verlo, por alguna razón su sonrisa era diferente a la de otras veces.

-Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Amane.

Ella sonrió sonrojada. Se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudar a Ryuuzaki. Él aceptó la ayuda y se levantó logrando su pose habitual, pensaba que aquella situación había sido un poco incómoda pero a la vez refrescante. Era algo novedoso y no podría negarlo. Misa hacía ese tipo de cosas sólo con Light.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Ya nos vamos?- mencionó la chica- Si no salimos ahora, habrá muchas más personas en todos lados y no podremos hacer nada.

-… ¿Entonces sí quieres salir conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!... Watari-volteó a verlo- tú también vienes, ¿verdad?

-A mí me parece buena idea, Watari.

El anciano miró a la chica y posteriormente a su pupilo. Sin perder ni un momento su sonrisa hizo una reverencia y se disculpó.

-Creo que me quedaré aquí, me gustaría ocuparme de algunos asuntos y, además, no puedo dejar sólo el cuartel. Joven Ryuuzaki, si necesita algo, sólo llame. –Hizo una segunda reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

La modelo volteó hacia donde su compañero de investigación estaba y lo encontró observándola. A veces, esa cara de "pervertido" no era del todo molesta, de hecho, llegaba a ser gracioso verlo abrir tanto los ojos mientras se mordía un dedo, como imaginándose cosas perversas en su cabeza. La razón era que su cara ERA graciosa, parecía de algún monstruo sacado de la imaginación de un director de cine amateur… Quizás algo sobrenatural.

Le gustaban las cosas sobrenaturales.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿Qué tanto me ves?

-…Te ves muy bien

Ella no pudo evitar el cosquilleo en sus mejillas. A diario recibía halagos de hombres y mujeres más grandes que ella, pero era la primera vez que aquel sujeto demostraba algo que no fuera deseo de atrapar a Kira.

Él la continuó observando, sabía que era una mujer hermosa pero nunca se había detenido a observarla, generalmente desviaba la mirada de ella en presencia de Light y, dado que nunca se separaba de él, los encuentros con Misa no tenían cruces de miradas.

Ese día se veía diferente, claramente estaba vestida para salir al frío de las calles de Japón. No tenía sus acostumbrados escotes o sus minifaldas a cuadros, esta vez portaba un pantalón de mezclilla lo suficientemente pegado para marcar las curvas de sus piernas y una blusa de manga larga. Era extraño verla así, pero le gustaba.

-Eres un pervertido, Ryuuzaki


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Sus ojos color miel detectar observar algún rastro de emoción, descifrar lo que el chico frente a ella pensaba acerca de la propuesta que él mismo había hecho el día anterior.

No. No podía. ¿Qué debía hacer para poder hacerlo hablar? Sólo habían pasado dos minutos desde que se había quedado en silencio, en su pose encorvada con su dedo en la boca y sus ojos mirando hacia la nada, como buscando dibujos en el piso.

-Ryuuzaki… ya, por favor, dime algo.

Él quedó en silencio de nuevo. Había resuelto casos difíciles, había detenido guerras y ahora se enfrentaba al caso Kira… pero por más que intentaba no podía pensar en algo qué hacer con esa mujer. Jamás creyó que llegaría tan lejos como para que ella aceptara salir con él sin Light.

¿Qué clases de cosas le gustan a ese tipo de mujeres? Mujeres que, a pesar de su hermoso físico y su empatía, resultaban o parecían huecas de la cabeza. Sin embargo, si esa chica sí era el segundo Kira, era más inteligente de lo que demostraba.

-¡Ryuuzaki!- La chica, furiosa, no contuvo las ganas de darle un golpe en el pecho, acción que sólo pudo moverlo unos milímetros hacia atrás, pero tan efectiva que lo hizo reaccionar.

-Umh… -parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor, ubicándose- perdona… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?, realmente no esperaba que el día de hoy quisieras salir, considerando que todas las calles estarán infestadas de personas. ¿No te preocupa ser acosada?

-Estoy acostumbrada… No te ofendas, pero si estoy arreglada es porque quería salir con Light… a lo que fuera, a comer, a tomar un café, a algún centro comercial, al cine… lo que fuera…

_-¿Así que eso es lo que les gusta a las mujeres?..._ ¿Y te molestaría hacer ese "lo que fuera" conmigo, Amane?

-Uh… supongo que no… de hecho… creo que será divertido… Mientras no te pongas de pervertido, creo que estará bien

-Sigues llamándome pervertido y te patearé…

Él sonrió para sus adentros. Esa actitud por alguna razón le había causado un poco de felicidad.

Ambos salieron del edificio en el Rolls Royce siendo manejado por Watari, el cual los dejó a una calle de un conocido centro comercial.

Ryuuzaki no era el tipo de personas que acostumbraban salir a una plaza y menos en un día como navidad, sin embargo tenía sus objetivos muy claros: encontrar a Kira. Ella era novia de Kira.

El anciano bajó del auto y abrió la puerta trasera del lado derecho, de la cual bajó su pupilo. Estiró los brazos y volvió a su pose encorvada. Extendió una de sus manos hacia el auto y su acompañante la tomó para ayudarse y bajar del vehículo.

Ella agradeció. El anciano subió al auto y se retiró del lugar. Caminaron hacia la plaza, cuando el pelinegro sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una paleta esférica color rojo con envoltura transparente que miró un par de segundos y la estiró hacia Misa.

-Tómala. No me apetece el sabor cereza en este momento.

Él volvió a meter su mano a su pantalón de mezclilla y sacó una nueva, esta vez de color rosa.

-Ésta sí- destapó la paleta y se la llevó a la boca, sosteniéndola con los dedos pulgar e índice.

-Te gusta mucho la fresa, ¿verdad? – preguntó, cabizbaja, observando su paleta roja.

-Mmh-sacó la paleta de su boca- sí, me gusta mucho, es deliciosa- dio una lamida a su dulce- ¿y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

Ella pensó observando por fuera toda la construcción frente a ella.

-No he comido desde ayer en la tarde… ¿Podemos comer?

Él pensó un momento, le hacía falta un buen pastel con urgencia.

-Escoge el lugar

-… ¡Ya sé dónde!-la chica sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo con pasos rápidos y fuertes

La rubia lo arrastró hasta un restaurante de comida italiana ubicado en la planta del edificio, dividido en dos: una parte adentro, con decorado en colores cálidos y luces bajas; y una parte afuera, con el piso de cristal que reflejaba un pequeño lago artificial lleno de rocas en el que "flotaban".

Habían pedido una mesa lo más alejada que se pudiera y, al esperar 20 minutos, fueron llevados a ella. Ryuuzaki se quitó el tenis derecho y subió su pie a la silla, doblando la rodilla. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro pie y se posicionó en su forma tradicional.

-He venido a esta plaza una infinidad de veces a comprar ropa y de más, pero nunca había entrado a este lugar. El piso sobre el agua es muy lindo, ¿no?

-Uh… sí-mencionó sin dar importancia al intrascendente suceso- por cierto… ¿Cómo es que alguien a quien le gusta el ocultismo, le tiene miedo a la oscuridad?

Ella se quedó en silencio, observando el menú que había sido dado cuando fueron llevados a la mesa. Recuerdos le llegaron a la mente:

La oscuridad de la noche… una casa iluminada por los pocos rayos de luz de luna que pasaban por las cortinas de encaje blanco. En el piso, su madre, rodeada por un charco de sangre y con una evidente expresión de error en su rostro.

A unos metros, su padre, con heridas y golpes en el pecho y cara. Todo iba oscureciendo más y más… no quería vivir en la oscuridad total. Siempre usaba velas para iluminar cuando no quería luz eléctrica.

Apretó un poco el menú, reteniendo un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. Ryuuzaki la observó confundido. Arqueó una ceja y miró hacia el menú… Seguro era una tontería de mujeres o algo relacionado con algún monstruo imaginario de la infancia.

-La oscuridad me recuerda el día que asesinaron a mis padres…

El azabache subió la mirada de golpe. Entendía el dolor de perder a sus padres, él era huérfano, pero muy diferente a Misa. Él era evidentemente más fuerte con sus emociones y, Misa, se dejaba caer hasta por la más mínima derrota.

-¿Cómo son tus padres, Ryuuzaki?-preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas

-Soy huérfano –respondió, sin interés. Abrió el menú y se dirigió a la parte de postres-

Ella se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo era posible que él no mostrara sentimiento alguno con ello?... ella observó el menú del chico con cara de desagrado

-Ah no- le golpeó las manos de forma rápida y levantó la voz en forma de regaño- nada de postres hasta que hayas comido

Él la miró con furia.

-¿Qué te pasa, Amane?

-Si te traje aquí, no fue para que sólo comieras dulces…

-Misa, mi cerebro necesita energía para concentrarme en el caso Kira

-Pero no estás trabajando… ¡anda!, por mí…

-No, Amane

-¿De qué tienes miedo? –se recargó en su silla y cruzó los brazos-

-Yo no tengo miedo de algo, sólo no quiero.

-… ¡Ya sé!... Si tú comes algo normal, yo comeré un postre

-Estás un poco loca, Amane

-¡Ha! Sabía que tenías miedo…-sonrió con malicia- Es más, estoy segura que nunca has probado tan siquiera el espagueti

-¿Crees que eso funcionará conmigo?

-¡Anda!... por favor… o lloraré aquí en frente de todos.

-No, espera –suspiró, harto. Ella estaba jugando con él y él no se quedaría atrás- no llores. Comeré lo que pidas, pero a cambio, dejarás de molestarme con tonterías así… y comerás el postre que yo te diga.

\- Mmh…-estiró su mano para tomar y apretar la del chico frente a ella- Trato hecho, Ryuuzaki-


	7. Capítulo VII

Las letras cursivas las usé para diálogos de otras personas y pensamientos en caso de los dos principales.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Aquella mesa parecía un bufet completo. Los diferentes platos habían llegado pocos minutos después de la insólita mirada del mesero que no se explicaba por qué alguien como Misa-Misa querría salir a comer con alguien que no sabía ni sentarse bien.

De dicha mesa se desprendía un indescriptible olor a quesos calientes y pasta recién hecha.

Ryuuzaki miró, con algo de asco, la comida frente a él. Habían pedido una porción pequeña de cada plato del menú sin contar las bebidas y los postres. Pero él no quería comer, quería postres, NECESITABA postres. Algo como un festín de quesos era demasiado salado para su delgado cuerpo y no tenía ni idea de cuánto resistiría.

También era contradictorio. ¿Por qué Misa comería todos esos platillos si se quejaba de su figura? Sin duda alguna parecía un día de permisos y pequeños placeres, pero el sólo ver humear aquellos platillos le provocaba nauseas. Parecía pequeño comiendo verduras por primera vez, pero esto era una competencia y no perdería.

-Y… -pensó un momento, ¿qué temas le gustaban a ella?- dime, Amane... ¿Por qué quisiste ser modelo? Digo, no eres exactamente una chica alta, al contrario.

-Bueno... es algo en lo que soy buena -miró su plato mientras jugaba a enredar pasta con un cubierto- tampoco soy del tipo inteligente... Me lo has dicho ya y se bien que los demás piensan lo mismo...

-Umh... -se llevó un dedo a la boca mientras observaba a la chica jugar con su tenedor- lo más estúpido que una persona puede hacer, es creerse estúpido.

Ella lo miró observar el techo en la posición que muchas veces creyó semejaba un mono. El chico bajó su mirada, aún con la cabeza hacia el techo.

-Crees que soy inteligente, Ryuuzaki?

-...No -dijo para poder llevarse un poco de pasta a la boca. Un bocado bastante salado para su cuerpo- bueno, algo así. No eres brillante, pero todos tienen algo de inteligentes y algo de estúpidos. Incluso yo, incluso tú... Aunque no brilles por tu inteligencia. Llamémosle, ingenuidad mezclada con estupidez.

Ella bajó la mirada y se sumió en sus hombros.

-Es decir, ¿por qué ser novia de alguien que no puede ni felicitarte en tu cumpleaños? -continuó comiendo entre gestos de repugnancia-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ah-suspiró, luego hizo un ademán para que ella comiera- ¿cómo lo digo?... ¿por qué eres novia de alguien que no te ama?

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Light me ama!

Ella había colocado su mano sobre la mesa de forma brusca. El chico rodó los ojos y comenzó a comer de otro plato.

-Yo no lo creo

-Pues no, porque tú no sabes lo que es amor. Sacrificarías a quien fuera con tal de sentirte bien contigo mismo.

-Te diría que no, pero es así… aunque sí sé lo que es un amor como el tuyo. Lo siento por Watari y se llama amor fraternal. Tú no amas a Light como hombre, sino como una figura paternal, como un salvador.

-¡NO!-la chica tomó su vaso lleno de agua y arrojó el líquido sobre el pelinegro y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego sonrió- Ah… ya entiendo, estás celoso.

-Amane-reprochó subiendo la voz, con cara de incrédulo- no creo que quieras que nos corran de aquí, ¿o sí?, te sugiero que te calles, además, recuerda que eres una celebridad y esto no vendría bien a tu carrera. Además, no quiero escándalos, así que cállate y come.

-Ryuuzaki, ¡eres un grosero!

-Misa…

-Pero está bien, tienes razón… celoso

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Habían atraído la atención no sólo por la cantidad y variedad de comida que habían pedido, sino por los gritos de niña de ánime que lanzaba la rubia. Continuaron probando la comida. Cada plato contenía pequeñas porciones de ocho tipo de pastas en total. El cuerpo de L, que no acostumbraba digerir alimentos salados recurrió a un gran vaso de leche, para poder continuar y al fin de una hora, los dos habían consumido la totalidad de su comida con demasiada dificultad, entre comentarios sin importancia y de cultura italiana.

-Amane… para que sepas que no te tengo rencor por el espectáculo que hiciste, dejaré la hora del postre para dentro de un rato-mencionó pagando la cuenta bajo el nombre "Rue Ryuuzaki"- y dime ¿a dónde quieres ir ahora?

-Ah-se había levantado y estiró sus brazos- quiero caminar me siento muy llena.

-Bien, así será.

El chico metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y los dos salieron entre miradas, para adentrarse en la inmensidad de aquel centro comercial. Ryuuzaki, aunque un tanto fastidiado, comenzaba a notar un dulce olor a fresas mezclado con queso. Sin duda alguna, sin esto último todo sería perfecto. Estaba harto del queso, pero cada respirar le hacía temblar de ansiedad y deseo. Supuso en ese momento que era gracias a su antojo de dulces.

-¡Mira, Ryuuzaki!

Misa corrió hacia una tienda de mascotas, donde se encontraba un cachorro de Pomerania color beige. Ella lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a hablarle. Él le respondió con un par de lamidas en la cara y ella rió con diversión. El chico no puedo negar la ternura de la escena y sonrió para sí.

-_Qué linda…_

-Ryuuzaki, ¡ven!- ella gritó acariciando al perro. Él se acercó- ¿apoco no es adorable?

-Creo que tú eres más adorable…

-¿Qué?

Él abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir ¿por qué lo había dicho?

-Que sí, es… está bien, supongo.

-¿Puedo tener un perrito?, anda, así no estaría tan sola y no los molestaría tanto

-¿No molestarnos?... ¿cómo desperdiciar esa oportunidad?... pero no.

-Pero Ryuuzaki…

-He dicho que no.

-Oh…está bien. Bueno… continuemos caminando.

Los dos continuaron, ella llevaba la mirada baja. Aunque resultaba ser más entretenido que estar encerrada, la actitud de Ryuuzaki la desmotivaba, pues no hacía más que insultarla.

-¿Sabes?, hasta hace unos minutos yo pensaba que Watari era algo de ti. No sé, tu padre, tu tío, tu abuelo…

-No te diré algo, Misa…

-¿No confías en mí?

-_No…_ Misa, entiende que cada cosa que intentes averiguar de mi puede ser usado en tu contra. Si digo algo acerca de Watari y algo le pasa, tú serás la principal sospechosa. Dudo que quieras volver a pasar por un interrogatorio de más de 50 días, ¿o sí?

-No diré nada, Ryuuzaki… no me gustaría que las personas pasaran por lo mismo que yo pasé al perder a mis padres… ¿entiendes?

-No, Misa, realmente no entiendo. Piensa un poco. – paró de caminar- No te gustaría que las personas sufrieran por perder a sus padres, pero varios de los criminales asesinados por Kira, a quien veneras, tenían hijos, familia. ¿Lo has pensado?...

-Pues realmente…

-¿Qué habrán sentido sus hijos de verlos muertos?, Kira no es más que un vil y cobarde asesino que no tiene para nada el poder de juzgar a las personas.

-No lo había pensado así… creo que… es cierto

-Van dos veces que discutimos, Misa… mejor continuemos caminando

-Esta cita es muy rara, Ryuuzaki

Él, que había comenzado a caminar, se quedó parado mirando hacia el piso, mientras la rubia lo rebasaba.

-…_ ¿Cita? ¿Una cita con Amane?...-_llevó un dedo a su boca y miró al techo_\- ¿cita?_

-Ryuuzaki –la chica se volteó hacia él- ¿vienes?

Los dos caminaron un par de metros mirando los aparadores de mueblerías y tiendas de electrónica. A pocos metros los dos se detuvieron frente a una tienda de ropa. Misa se acercó al vidrio acariciando su cabello y miró maravillada un vestido corto color dorado.

-Entremos a ver

La chica lo tomó de la mano y entró al local con prisa. La canción navideña que sonaba de fondo fue opacada por los gritos de un par de personas.

-¡Miren ahí! ¡ES MISA AMANE!-gritó una chica, haciendo que más personas se sumaran a su recibimiento

Las personas comenzaron a rodear a los dos chicos haciendo sonrojar a la rubia. Hacían toda clase de declaraciones y felicitaciones de cumpleaños. Ella, apenada, se acercó a su compañero estrujando su brazo y recargándose sobre él mientras sonreía en agradecimiento a sus fans.

_-Oh… Misa-Misa, ¿esta cosa es tu novio? _

_-Claro que no-_respondió otro_\- Misa no puede tener gustos tan horribles_

_-Sí, da miedo_

_-Yo puedo ser mejor novio_

_-¿Qué no salía con alguien más?_

Las personas comenzaban a murmurar acerca del chico que sujetaba aún la mano de la modelo. Él rodó los ojos, sin darle importancia a las críticas.

-jeje-interrumpió la chica, un poco sonrojada- él no es mi novio, es mi amigo. Así que por favor, no sean groseros.

-Pensé que este día era sólo para los dos, Amane- articuló el pelinegro, molesto

_-¿Nos estás corriendo, espanto?_

_-_Sí

-¡Ryuuzaki! –la chica se dirigió a él y volteo hacia sus fans- perdónenlo, suele ser muy malhumorado porque nadie le enseñó modales

Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse mientras Lawliet recorría el lugar con la mirada. No estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de tiendas en donde las prendas colgaban por colores, su atuendo era más bien sencillo: un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca de manga larga. Ponía la comodidad ante todo.

La rubia corrió hacia un conjunto de vestidos en color amarillo y dorado, junto a otros naranjas y cafés. Eligió uno idéntico al del aparador y se dirigió a los vestidores. Tardó sólo unos minutos antes de salid del probador y caminar hacia su compañero, quien esperaba con la mirada fija en las puertas de madera.

-Y bien, ¿qué te parece?

Ryuuzaki la observó de pies a cabeza. Pudo sentir, por primera vez en años, el cosquilleo propio de la sonrojación y unas ganas casi incontenibles de sonreír de nervios. Aquel vestido corto, además de acentuar la cintura de la rubia, resaltaba sus pechos y dejaba a la vista sus piernas. A él le gustaba ver sus piernas. En ese momento pensó que el adjetivo que ella le decía quedaba corto. Creyó que las ganas de abrazar con intensidad a una menor de edad estaban mal, más que nada por ser la segunda Kira, por ser la novia de Kira.

¿Qué debía decir?

Ella dio la vuelta mostrando la totalidad del vestido y haciendo que los clientes hombres y algunas cuantas mujeres voltearan a verla con gestos de asombro.

-Creo que…estás bien. Ese color te queda perfecto y te ves bonita.

-¿Qué? ¿Sólo bonita? –la chica hizo un gesto de tristeza

_-_ Deberías comprártelo, Amane.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Sí. Es más, yo lo hago, considéralo como mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿En verdad?, ¡Gracias Ryuuzaki!

La chica sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo. Su forma de pararse le facilitaba el abrazo.

Él, llevó sus manos, un tanto temblorosas, a la cintura de la modelo mientras olía con excitación el perfume que el cabello de esta liberaba. Cerró los ojos mientras ella se despegaba de él lentamente.

Ella se detuvo y subió la mirada hacia su rostro, topándose con sus labios. Luego lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez de una forma más tierna… Él también olía bien.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Disfrazaron un suspiro como exhalación moderada. Él subió las manos hacia los hombros de Misa y la alejó con tranquilidad. Sin esfuerzo alguno esbozó una sonrisa más que nada tétrica.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

-Sí- ella se sonrojó- volveré al vestidor

-Amane… -Elle dudó un momento, ignorando la mirada de la rubia- Si yo elijo un vestido para ti, ¿lo usarías?

-¿TÚ? ¿Un vestido?... Pues, sí, claro, pero siendo sincera no confío en tu sentido de la moda

-Es entendible… -posó su mirada sobre ella- pero soy hombre. Eso debería bastar para saber que tendré una buena elección para ti.

Ella lo miró dudosa, su boca reflejó desconfianza. Él no era exactamente un fashionista, pero él pagaría.

Misa regresó al probador y cerró la puerta. El chico arrastró sus pies con dificultad por la alfombra del local y se dirigió hacia un conjunto de vestidos de variados tonos de verde. Hurgó entre el montón imaginándose a la rubia en cada uno de ellos hasta que se detuvo. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? ¿Seleccionando un vestido para Misa Amane? ¿Por qué? Ella era un cero a la izquierda en su vida, pero un gran elemento para la investigación del asesino serial que ella ayudaba. ¿Sentía lástima?

Cerró los puños mientras apretaba los dientes. Luego, su mirada se distrajo hacia un vestido corto verde aqua. Era sencillo, no tenía escote alguno y tenía mangas largas, pero la parte de la falda era bastante suelta y moderadamente corta. Ella no estaba acostumbrada en lo absoluto a ese tipo de prendas, ¿le gustaría?

Imaginó el cuerpo de la rubia en aquel vestido verde y se llevó su pulgar derecho a la boca, evitando una sonrisa. Caminó hacia la prenda que era sostenida por una de las chicas que lo habían insultado y lo tomó sin permiso alguno, ignorando los gritos de indignación. Caminó hacia el vestidor y tocó la puerta.

-Amane, ya he elegido tu vestido, abre un poco, por favor.

Ella abrió la puerta unos centímetros y tomó el vestido. Lo miró fijamente de arriba abajo y se lo colocó para salir del vestidor y encontrarse con una de sus fans discutiendo con el detective, que la ignoraba.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la chica, irritada- ¿Estás discutiendo de nuevo?

-¿Uh?... –señaló a la chica a su lado- Ella empezó.

La chica bufó y se alejó del lugar entre maldiciones. El pelinegro examinó sorprendido a la rubia, tal como un escáner. Ella lo notó a lo que respondió con una ruborización.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Aunque hay un 97% de posibilidades de que me digas que soy un pervertido, creo que es el vestido que mejor te ha quedado hasta el momento.

-Creo que… no está tan mal, es cómodo y lindo. Creo que sí me veo bien.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa de esta tienda, Amane.

Lo había dicho sin ningún problema. En ese momento efectivamente creía que la chica frente a ella era más que hermosa, pero le daba lástima. Ella no necesitaba utilizar vestidos cortos y escotes grandes para ser bella, al contrario, se veía vulgar. Pero ese vestido lo cambiaba todo. No había lujuria en sus pensamientos esta vez, no la observaba por la piel que enseñaba, sino por la ternura que la rubia junto con aquella prenda le connotaba.

-Creo que ya me gusta este vestido- sobó su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha- iré a cambiarme… y luego me explicarás por qué discutías con esa chica.

-Yo creo que no –la miró desinteresado- cámbiate, perdimos mucho tiempo con tus fans

Ella estaba confundida. Por momentos se mostraba tierno y unos segundos después volvía a ser el mismo Ryuuzaki que conocía, el frío, desinteresado y grosero pervertido que quería atrapar a su ídolo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que salieron de la tienda. El chico miró por en todas direcciones y se detuvo cerca de una banca, donde ambos se sentaron.

-Amane, debemos hablar seriamente

-¿Qué pasa, Ryuuzaki?

-Estoy cansado. NECESITO un postre inmediatamente.

-Ryuuzaki, ¡No seas perezoso! – Estiró su brazo y lo tomó de una mano, obligándolo a levantarse- vamos por tu postre, hay una pastelería en el piso de arriba.

-Ve por él…

-¡NO!, tú vendrás conmigo.

-Pero Amane…

-Oh, vamos Ryuuzaki, pareces un niño berrinchudo, estamos a pocos metros de las escaleras eléctricas.

Ella lo guió con dificultad hasta las escaleras eléctricas y luego hacia una cafetería. Pensó entonces en dos opciones: ella era muy débil o él era muy pesado. No le sorprendía, comía dulces todo el tiempo, ¡Claro que era pesado!... y alto, MUY alto.

Entraron y tomaron un lugar alejado de la entrada y, por lo tanto, de la mayor parte de la gente. Sentía emoción de sólo oler el café preparándose, necesitaba comer inmediatamente, había soportado lo suficiente. Una mesera se acercó sin oportunidad de recomendar los postres más pedidos.

-Traiga una unidad de todo lo que tenga. Pasteles, chocolates, dulces artesanales, todo. RÁPIDO. La señorita comerá de lo mío.

-Disculpe la pregunta, señor… ¿es una broma?

-NO

-¿tiene con qué pagar?

-Sí

-Señor, disculpe pero tengo que consultarlo con mi jefe, es una petición muy extraña…

-Señorita- interrumpió la rubia- ¿Confiaría en la palabra de Misa Amane?

-Mi-sa… ¡Eres Misa Amane!, ¿podrías darme un autógrafo? Soy gran admiradora tuya

-Por supuesto, pero después de que traigas lo que mi amigo te pidió. Es muy malhumorado, ¿sabes? Estuvo peleando con varias chicas mientras me compraba ropa… Creo que es porque le falta amor

-Amane-interrumpió el chico, molesto- dile a tu amiga que se apure

-Sí… -miró hacia ella- discúlpelo. Escuche señorita, le diré un secreto, ¿me promete no decirle a nadie?... Él puede comprar toda la plaza si lo desea, ¿excéntrico, no? –rió un poco- por favor, sea tan amable de traer lo que mi amigo pidió… y un cappuccino helado para mí.

La chica sonrió y se alejó, casi de inmediato volvió con dos compañeros suyos con carros de metal llenos de todo tipo de pasteles y dulces que el investigador no pudo resistir. ¿Qué debía ir primero? Tenía exquisitos postres de chocolate a un lado de coloridos macarones y helados de sabores variados. Los helados irían primero por lógica. ¿O no?

Tomó una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y la cubrió con helado del mismo sabor y así comenzó a comer. Aunque a simple vista no se veía en lo absoluto delicioso, su sabor le provocaba un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo erizando la piel por donde la sensación pasaba. A pesar de ser selectivo en lo que consumía, no podía esperar que lo que encontrara en una cafetería fuera tan fino como su reserva de azúcar.

Expresarlo, por supuesto, no estaba en sus planes. Misa lo miraba bastante extrañada ya cómo para darle el gusto de burlarse de su expresión. Ella, por su parte, tomó una copa con helado y comenzó a degustarlo con tranquilidad, mostrando felicidad cada que tragaba.

-¡Esto es delicioso, Ryuuzaki!

-No está mal. Oye Misa… ¿puedes darme el tazón con fresas que tienes a tu lado?

-Cla-se detuvo- ¿me dijiste Misa?

-Ese es tu nombre. –Se llevó un poco de helado a la boca haciendo un ruido al tragar- ¿No es así? –

-Pues sí – comió más helado- pero tú siempre me llamas "Amane"

-¿Me darás las fresas?

-Mmh, no –sonrió y tomó el tazón para agarrar un par de dichas frutas- son todas mías

-Pero quiero fresas –abrió los ojos, mirando cómo la chica comía- Dame las fresas ahora, Amane

-¡Ah! ¡Ya no soy Misa!

-Dame las fresas, AHORA

-¡NO!

El chico estiró la mano y le arrebató el tazón de fresas no sin que antes la rubia robara un par de ellas.

-Ryuuzaki, eres un grosero

-¿Grosero yo? –Miró al techo mientras se metía una fresa a la boca- Tú no querías darme el tazón

-Podías pedir más- se metió una fresa a la boca, manteniéndola entre sus dientes, como mostrándola al pelinegro.

-Podría quitarte esa fresa con mi boca muy fácilmente- mencionó, mordiéndose el labio sin notarlo

-¡¿Qué?! –tragó y tosió un poco

-Que no podía pedir más. Se iban a tardar. Yo no podía esperar, ya esperé mucho por tu culpa…

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Sea como sea, me agradaría que continuáramos nuestra plática

-Sí… Yo también. ¿Quién lo diría? Eres interesante… Pero ahora me toca a mí hacerte comentarios molestos

-¿Molestos? –comió un macaron verde- no considero ser molesto. ¿Molesto a la señorita Amane?

-A veces…

-Entonces estamos a mano –comió un macaron azul- tú también me molestas

Ella bajó la mirada, triste. No era la única persona a la que molestaba. A decir verdad, de no ser por Mogi y Matsuda, ella estaría completamente sola en el cuartel. Durante sus ratos en el centro de mando Ryuuzaki ofendía su inteligencia y su novio, Light, la insultaba y maltrataba. -¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Así cómo?- cogió un pedazo de tarta

-Así… En un momento te portas como mi amigo y al otro muy serio. Eres cálido y le dices cosas lindas a Misa, pero al otro eres muy grosero. Si soy sincera, agradezco mucho esta salida, pero a veces me haces sentir mal con tus palabras.

-Tú fuiste quien dijo que me faltaba amor. ¿Quién es más grosera?

Ella se quedó mirando hacia su cappuccino y giró su dedo siguiendo el contorno de la copa donde se encontraba. No debería burlarse de él, después de todo su situación no era muy distinta. Light nunca demostraba que quería estar con ella y siempre ponía todo en frente de ella. Era increíble que incluso el hombre frente a ella, su captor por 50 días, había dejado atrás la investigación del asesino serial más grande y misterioso de la historia, sólo por festejarla a ella.

No festejaba navidad. No lo había mencionado en todo el día, ignoraba cualquier costumbre nacional o extranjera que viniera relacionada a la festividad. Sin embargo, todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por ella y su cumpleaños.

Miró cómo poco a poco fueron disminuyendo los postres que habían ordenado. Él la miraba fijamente, manteniendo silencio para respetar sus pensamientos.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado?

-No… no lo sé… NO, nunca. Los sentimientos no son una opción para mí, Amane. Los sentimientos son una demostración de distracción mental que terminan en sensaciones de dolor. –Se llevó una fresa a la boca y al tragar la miró a los ojos, posando sus manos sobre sus piernas- _Pasas una vida construyendo una armadura completa para que nadie pueda herirte y entonces, una persona estúpida se aventura en tu vida estúpida y les das una parte de ti. Te come por completo y te deja llorando en la oscuridad. Es un verdadero dolor que te descuartiza._ (1) Finges ante todos sólo para no dar explicaciones. Te creas una vida feliz y perfecta con alguien con quien no la tienes. Das algo que no tienes a alguien que no lo quiere… Eso no es una opción para mí, señorita Amane.

-Hablas como si alguien te hubiera lastimado… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Lo digo porque lo veo en ti. –Tomó por completo los restos de un helado derretido- Tú dices estar enamorada y si el enamoramiento es tan insano como lo que vives con Light, no quisiera experimentarlo jamás en mi vida. Prefiero amarme a mí mismo y a mi seguridad.

La rubia presionó sus dedos contra la palma de sus manos formando puños. Sus dientes eran presionados como forma de soportar las lágrimas que no pudo contener. Estaba furiosa. Se sentía ofendida, indignada, odiada. No sólo por Ryuuzaki, que no había hecho más que ofender su relación con Light, sino con ella misma, por creer que tenía una relación con Light. Light… Light… Todo era Light… Su nombre retumbaba en cada centímetro de su cerebro revolviéndola por dentro. Él tenía razón… Ella no tenía una verdadera relación con él. Ni siquiera en los momentos en que pudo estar a solas con él sin la vigilancia del investigador, él le demostraba amor. No le dirigía una mirada. Una palabra.

-Día a día-interrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia, provocándola aún más- despiertas alrededor de las seis de la mañana para comenzar tu rutina diaria y a las ocho bajas a la sala de investigaciones y saludas a todos, esperando que él voltee, te diga que te ves hermosa y valore tus esfuerzos por arreglarte para él.

Ella apretó los ojos mientras él se llevaba otro dulce a la boca, tragándolo casi sin masticar.

-Él te corre. No recibes lo que esperas pero aun así sonríes y vas a tu cuarto a llorar para tus adentros. Ignoras por completo que tienes la dicha de estar viva. Ignoras que tienes una carrera exitosa y una belleza envidiable. Le entregas todo a alguien que no lo quiere ni lo agradece. ¿Y todavía te indignas si alguien te dice la verdad?... Tu caso es deprimente.

Ella se soltó a llorar, hundiendo su cabeza en sus brazos, recargada en la mesa. Había tirado al piso todo lo que tenía frente a ella sólo para tener algo de espacio.

-¿Por qué te rebajas de tal forma, Amane? ¿Acaso él te obliga a algo? _¿Te ofrece falso amor con tal de matar bajo el nombre de Kira?_

-¡¿Y a ti por qué te importa?!-levantó la cabeza-... Es mi vida Ryuuzaki. Mi vida y la de Light. No la tuya. Tú eres sólo un pervertido que mantiene un pasatiempo tan miserable como el espiarme y grabarse mis horarios. Un adicto a los dulces que no hace otra cosa que lastimar los sentimientos de las personas con comentarios negativos. Un hombre que se rehúsa a crecer, que tiene miedo de todos. Un millonario que construye rascacielos para un pequeño grupo de personas pero que nunca podrá comprar amor.

La chica tomó sus bolsas y salió del lugar corriendo para evitar ser seguida. El chico rodó los ojos de lo predecible que resultaba ser. La mesera se acercó para limpiar el desorden y recibir el pago correspondiente, pero no pudo evitar una mirada acusadora hacia el chico que, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía culpable.

Ella no le hacía nada malo. Al contrario. Ella era la única persona en toda su vida que había conseguido que él creyera a alguien hermosa. La única persona que hacía que él soportara a tanta gente ayudándolo de cerca en las investigaciones que generalmente realizaba solo. Era un dolor de cabeza, sí, pero era sólo una niña y él no podía comportarse así con alguien tan delicado como ella, por más honesto que debiera ser.

Pensó un momento en el cuestionamiento de la rubia. Realmente no sabía por qué le importaba tanto que estuviera tan hipnotizada por los encantos de Light. Si quería encontrar algún dato que lo ayudara a avanzar con el caso Kira, ahora lo veía lejano. Sacó su teléfono móvil del pantalón, marcó y lo tomó con las yemas de dos dedos esperando que del otro lado respondiera su mentor para contarle todo lo sucedido.

-Joven L-comenzó él tras escuchar- sus razonamientos generalmente no son cuestionables, pero esta vez creo que debo hacerle dudar sobre lo que está haciendo. La señorita Amane es una persona profundamente lastimada que reacciona ante cualquier impulso. Y usted… lamento la indiscreción, pero vuelvo a preguntarle, ¿está seguro que sólo está investigando?

-No lo sé, Watari- suspiró- Siento algo extraño en mi pecho en este momento, me hace presión en mi corazón. ¿Mi salud está bien?

-Está en absoluto orden.

El chico se quedó pensando aún sentado. Movió los dedos de sus pies mientras miraba al techo. ¿Tan notorio era? Y si era tan notorio como para que Watari insinuara algo sin verlo… ¿por qué él mismo no podía darse cuenta? Pensó en la pregunta de Misa y comenzó a dudar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuvo un sentimiento de felicidad hacia algo. Todo había sido concentrado en sus investigaciones 24/7, pero ella… Ella le hacía tener lapsus de tiempo donde toda discreción desaparecía. Tan sólo ese día se había animado a realizar cosas que nunca creyó realizaría por gusto. Le gustaba ayudar a Misa, le gustaba verla sonreír aunque sólo fuera cuando le compraba algo.

Su sonrisa era tierna. Ella era tierna.

-Watari… ¿Qué síntomas son esos de lo que llaman enamoramiento?

-¿Enamoramiento?... joven L, ¿es acaso que usted…?

-…Buscaré a Amane

* * *

(1) Fragmento un poco cambiado de la frase de Neil Gaiman: "¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado? ¿Horrible, verdad? Te hace muy vulnerable. Abre tu pecho y abre tu corazón y significará que alguien puede entrar en ti y revolverte por dentro. Tú construyes todas esas defensas, construyes una armadura completa de forma que nada pueda herirte y entonces una persona estúpida, similar a cualquier otra estúpida persona, se aventura en tu vida estúpida… les das una parte de ti. No la pidieron. Sólo que un día hicieron alguna tontería, como besarte o sonreírte y desde ese momento tu vida ya no es tuya. El amor toma rehenes. Se mete dentro de ti. Te come por completo y te deja llorando en la oscuridad, de forma que una simple frase como quizá sólo deberíamos ser amigos se convierte en una astilla de cristal directa hacia tu corazón. Duele. No sólo en la imaginación. No sólo en la mente. Duele en el alma, un verdadero dolor que se mete dentro de ti y te descuartiza."


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

Miró su celular que mostraba la hora. Ryuuzaki había buscado por toda la plaza, excluyendo tiendas para hombres y tiendas de electrónica. Husmeó en cada tienda de ropa y de mascotas hasta que tuvo que regresar a la cafetería por más dulces y recuperar su energía física y mental. Suspiró, rendido. Aquella mujer lo había hecho perder la razón.

No podía suponer donde estaba porque aun cuando la observaba gran parte del día, no sabía qué lugares frecuentaba. Como un flash llegó la imagen de Light a su cabeza. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Sintió un poco de alivio por suponer que se encontraría en la residencia Yagami y no fue hasta que el sonar de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Watari-respondió tomando el teléfono con las yemas de dos dedos y colocándoselo cerca de la oreja

-Joven Ryuuzaki. ¿Tiene noticias de la señorita Amane?

-No. –Mencionó en un suspiro- Salió del centro comercial. Intuyo que puede estar en casa de la familia Yagami.

-Me parece una idea sensata. ¿Quiere que vaya por usted?

-No, gracias.

.

.

.

Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo ni hacia dónde había corrido, bendijo el no estar utilizando tacones o tener paquetes pesados. En más de una ocasión había volteado para atrás vigilando que su bolsa con los vestidos estuviera intacta. Había entrado en una parte de la ciudad que no era por completo de su agrado. Dejó de correr, el viento frío que había helado su sudor hacía equipo con su agitada respiración para impedirle respirar con facilidad.

Colocó sus manos en sus rodillas intentando tranquilizarse y luego, al subir su rostro, pudo observar la cuchilla de una navaja apuntando hacia ella. Más arriba, la mirada de un hombre cuya horrible sonrisa era superada sólo por la del mejor detective del mundo.

-¿Qué tienes en la bolsa, preciosa? -El tipo escupió hacia el piso y recuperó su sonrisa. Ella se hizo hacia atrás, evitando la punta de la navaja que parecía acercarse cada vez más. –Hey, ¿qué tú no eres la famosa que sale en las revistas? –La observó de arriba abajo y se acercó a ella- Sí, sí eres tú… estás más hermosa en persona-acarició uno de sus cabellos- Mmm y hueles a fresas.

-Por favor –ella comenzó a temblar, poco a poco la había acorralado contra un árbol sin opción de escapar- No… No me hagas daño. Llévate la bolsa y lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz.

-¡Qué lástima!, yo quiero llevarte a ti. Se nota en tu cara de perra que quieres venir conmigo.

Ella cerró los ojos tras reconocer el lugar, era el parque donde grabaría su próxima película. A esas horas de la tarde, incluso aún con sol, era común que los compradores de último minuto atravesaran por el lugar con regalos de navidad, por lo que eran blanco fácil para los criminales.

Él se acercó al cuello de la modelo y comenzó a lamerlo con lujosa lentitud. Por el cuerpo de ella comenzó a recorrer un escalofrío que subía a su garganta en forma de nauseas, las cuales expresó con agitados intentos de liberación. No logró moverse, tampoco podía gritar pues el hombre le había cubierto la boca con su mano libre. Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas humedeciendo los dedos de su atacante los cuales mordió con fuerza. Éste despegó su boca dejando un hilo de saliva para luego propinarle un golpe en la cara y rasgar la blusa a la mitad, logrando una herida por el filo de la cuchilla.

Él rió y guardó la navaja. Llevó su nueva mano libre hacia el torso de la chica y entonces, al voltear a ver el gesto de su víctima divisó algo: La luz era diferente.

Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo que escuchaba la voz espeluznante del ser que había logrado esa sombra.

-Suéltala en este momento

El hombre volteó, su sonrisa desapareció al ver lo que estaba detrás de él. Un ente, persona, alien, fuera lo que fuera estaba ahí. Su cuerpo le recordaba a las momias y esqueletos que solían aparecer en las películas. Su único ojo visible lo miraba con rabia pero su cara no parecía poder transmitir algún sentimiento. ¿Un vampiro?

El hombre cayó al suelo aún sin poder creer a la enorme criatura que se había atrevido a interrumpirlo. Aquella cosa encorvada había desplegado dos alas y se disponía a volar.

-Ahora, lárgate o tendré que matarte

Eso estiró sus largos y esqueléticos dedos hacia él, quien salió corriendo sin olvidar tomar las bolsas que la rubia cargaba. Ella estaba confundida. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso estaba drogado? No tenía tiempo para pensar, todo estaba saliendo mal en ese día.

Jaló los extremos de la blusa para cubrirse y al abrazarse a sí misma se dejó caer a la tenue sombra del árbol, llorando. Se sentía estúpida por haber abandonado a Ryuuzaki así y ahora tenía que darle gracias a _quien sabe qué cosa_ por haberla librado de una tragedia. Sacó uno de sus celulares de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y lo revisó: 23 llamadas perdidas y 5 mensajes.

-Me alegra que estés bien-comenzó a decir la extraña criatura aún sabiendo que ella no podía oírla ni verla- Pronto estaré contigo de nuevo, Misa…

.

.

.

El viento agitó su cabello azabache. Llevaba apenas cinco minutos parado frente a la puerta de la residencia Yagami esperando ver alguna sombra que se asemejara a Misa Amane. No podía tocar, no podía poner en peligro los avances (si es que había alguno) de su investigación personal. Tampoco se sentía con humor de enfrentar a los Yagami y sus preguntas si es que la rubia no estaba ahí.

Sólo quería verla. Sólo quería saber que estaba bien. Aunque saliera a golpearlo al darse cuenta de su presencia. Sentía algo indescriptible y claramente desconocido. Algo presionaba su garganta y su pecho causándole ansiedad.

No, no podía quedarse sin hacer algo. Tocaría aunque eso significara explicar lo sucedido o ser acusado por la rubia. Se acercó a la reja de entrada y suspiró. En ese momento su celular sonó. Sintió una especie de alivio al pensar que podrían ser noticias de ella.

-Ryuuzaki, considero importante que regrese lo antes posible.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Kira volvió a matar?

-No, joven Ryuuzaki. La señorita Amane está en el edificio, pero por favor, este tema sería mejor tratarlo en persona.

-Voy para allá. Gracias, Watari.

Suspiró con alivio, después de todo no tendría que lidiar con Light.

Apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar al edificio. Las cámaras de seguridad grababan su descontento ante la situación. No sólo no había conseguido pistas sobre el caso Kira, sino que había descubierto que podía sentir culpa y cariño; que podía expresar sus pensamientos. Eso no le gustaba. Alguien como él no tenía tiempo ni intensiones de mostrar debilidades.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de controles donde Watari pasaba gran parte del tiempo a solas. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y sólo bastaron dos pasos para comenzar con el difícil trabajo de articular algo que en parte no quería.

-Watari-llamó- ¿Qué sucede con Amane?

-La señorita Amane fue violentada en el parque frente a Seguros Yotsuba. La recogí en un estado denigrante. No ha querido hablar desde entonces. Ha corrido inmediatamente a su habitación y ha abierto el mini bar-esperó un momento - luego se encerró en el baño y no ha salido de ahí desde hace 45 minutos.

-¿Qué le hicieron exactamente?- Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentir algo parecido a miedo-

\- Recibió golpes y a juzgar por su blusa rasgada a la mitad y las marcas en su cuello, parece ser que fue un intento de violación.

El pelinegro cerró sus puños con fuerza. Nunca en su vida se había sentido como en aquel momento. Impotente, frágil, culpable.

-¿Curaste sus heridas?

-Me fue imposible razonar con ella.

-Watari- masculló entre dientes- ¿la señorita Amane tiene antecedentes con el alcohol?

-Lo ignoro, joven Ryuuzaki.

-Ya veo…

-¿Irás a verla?

Él esperó la respuesta de su pupilo. Sabía que expresar algo personal era difícil e impensable para él. Había dejado todas las muestras de afecto atrás desde hacía más de 15 años. Wammy lo conocía de pies a cabeza. Conocía sus más profundos pensamientos y temores. Lo conocía tan bien como a sí mismo y esa vez la cara de su protegido tenía un tono diferente, sus ojos brillaban por algo que él quiso creer felicidad, pero el contorno de estos reflejaba algo más.

-Me siento mal, Watari. –Hubo silencio- …Watari, ¿Estaría mal… sentir algo por Amane?

-¿Algo?- arregló sus lentes y luego inquirió, confundido- ¿Es sobre tu pregunta de hace rato?

-…-suspiró mientras se llevaba una paleta a la boca-Sí

-Ryuuzaki: –el hombre se levantó y caminó hacia él para tomarlo del hombro- el enamoramiento nunca es malo, ni siquiera sentir culpa lo es. Es cierto que hay sentimientos nada agradables, pero es parte de ser humano. Eres un ser humano, Ryuuzaki. En mi punto de vista, no es malo que estés enamorado de la señorita Misa.

-Pero no es legal ni ético- Sus ojos sin vida miraron al hombre de la sonrisa perpetua. Con esa simple frase estaba confirmando lo que su mentor venía sugiriendo

-No, no lo es. ¿Eso te preocupa?

-No sé. –Desvió su mirada hacia el techo- estoy confundido. Estoy un 70% seguro de que ella es o fue la segunda Kira, pero…

El anciano lo miró y sonrió hacia sus adentros. No le gustaba ver a su protegido de esa forma, creyéndose débil y reflejando miedo y culpa, sin embargo, era maravilloso pensar que él, su favorito, lo más cercano a un hijo que tenía, estaba madurando emocionalmente.

-Ryuuzaki, tener sentimientos no te hará débil. Todos tienen una fortaleza diferente. La de la señorita Misa Amane es mantener la esperanza siempre… Tú debes encontrar la tuya –subió su otra mano al otro hombro- Pero toda fortaleza tiene su precio y debes estar consciente de ello.

-¿Y si esa fortaleza hizo que ella esté así en este momento?

Lawliet miró a los monitores, la chica aún no salía del baño pero podía imaginarlo, estaba llorando. ¿Y si eran ciertas las premisas de Watari? ¿Si alguien había intentado violarla y él no estuvo para defenderla?

-Me siento culpable, Watari. Si ella no hubiera escapado por lo que le dije, no hubiera pasado por lo que sea que pasó. –Lo miró bajando la mirada, se sentía derrotado, indefenso.

-No puedes arreglar el pasado, Elle.

El ojinegro suspiró. Su mentor tenía razón, no podía arreglar el pasado. Sin embargo hablar con Misa en esa situación haría todo más difícil. No podía dejar o evitar que tomara, pero sí podía intentar razonar con ella, al menos a través de la puerta.

Se despidió del anciano con una mirada de agradecimiento y se dirigió a la habitación de Amane. ¡Todo un piso del edificio para ella y sólo utilizaba una habitación!

Abrió sin llamar a la puerta y se detuvo frente al cuarto de baño.

-Amane, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó

No recibió respuesta.

-¿Amane?

Tampoco hubo respuesta.

-Abriré

Apuró sus pasos y terminando una nueva paleta, entró. Ella estaba ahí, en la bañera, sumergida en espuma. Sus ojos se veían rojos, completamente cansados de tanto llorar. Ella lo miró con odio.

-Intentaron violar a Misa- susurró la rubia y su miraba volvió al frente. Su piel estaba pálida y arrugada por tanta agua absorbida. Sacó una esponja y comenzó a tallar las marcas de su cuello con brusquedad, como buscando eliminar manchas invisibles. Desde ese punto el golpe se observaba por completo: una superficie morada y roja que marcaba su mejilla y parte de su contorno del ojo derecho.

Ryuuzaki suspiró y tomó un par de toallas. Al acercarse pudo notar el olor a alcohol emanando de la piel de la rubia que parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos. No había tomado, era claro. Había utilizado el contenido de esa botella para desinfectar una que otra herida sangrante que tenía. Él observó el golpe más de cerca. ¡Alguien se había atrevido a tal bajeza!

Tragándose sus maldiciones la jaló del brazo que tallaba el cuello y la levantó con facilidad. Sus piernas temblaban por falta de energía, así que se apuró a enredarla en uno de los pedazos de tela y la cargó para sacarla de ahí y colocarla en la cama.

Sin pudor alguno comenzó a secar el cuerpo de su "amiga", quien se resistió y comenzó a llorar.

-No te haré nada malo, Misa- Su cara por primera vez reflejaba algo más que indiferencia o concentración. Se veía molesto.

Dejó su tarea y la tapó con una cobija. Se dirigió a su armario buscando ropa cómoda. Logró encontrar un pantalón de pijama bastante gastado pero no así algo más cómodo para su torso. Se acercó a ella lentamente como pidiendo permiso para colocarle la ropa y logró ponerle el pantalón.

Ella volteó a verlo.

-Ese hombre robó los vestidos que Ryuuzaki le compró a Misa… Y Ryuuzaki no estaba para defenderla.

Él se quedó estático, sólo la miró. Sus ojeras parecían crecer cada día más y su mirada reflejaba aún más molestia. Le estaba echando la culpa y en parte lo consideró cierto.

-Si Misa Amane no hubiera salido corriendo de la cafetería, esto no hubiera pasado. ¡¿En qué pensabas?!

-En que la vida de Misa es un desastre. No tengo a nadie, no tengo nada, Light no me ama y todos me consideran una estúpida, sobre todo tú.

-Sí, creo que fuiste muy estúpida- L se llevó un dedo a la boca, esta vez no miró al techo, sino al piso. Mordió su dedo con algo de fuerza para darse valor. Apretó los dientes una vez con el dedo fuera y desvió la mirada lo más lejos de la mujer.- Watari y yo estábamos… preocupados. Hiciste algo muy malo, Amane.

-Él amenazó a Misa con una navaja y… mi cuello...

-Calla-interrumpió- lo mejor será que descanses y trates de olvidar lo sucedido. –Sacó su celular -Watari, necesito comida para la señorita Amane: fruta, jugo, agua, té, leche, proteínas y algo dulce, puedes tomar alguno de mis postres; también necesito medicinas: unos tranquilizantes, un analgésico y un antigripal; alcohol y algodón. Por último, alguna revista o libro, lo que se te ocurra. Eso es todo.

-Enseguida, joven Ryuuzaki.

Ella siguió llorando cubriéndose el torso desnudo, hacía mucho frío incluso con la cobija que él le había colocado sobre los hombros. Él la miró intentando buscar una forma de tranquilizarla, hasta que después de unos minutos llegó Watari a tocar la puerta de la habitación.

-Espera un momento por favor- él detective se quitó su famosa playera blanca y se la colocó a la rubia- Pasa- Acercó uno de los sofás y lo pegó a la cama. Al ver el carrito de metal con todo lo que había pedido, agradeció y le alcanzó un par de tranquilizantes junto con un vaso de agua y ella los tomó.

-Bien, ahora debes comer algo.

-No quiero… comimos hace poco.

Ella continuó mirando a la nada abrazándose a sí misma. Él movió los dedos de sus pies mientras sostenía sus piernas con sus manos, sentado en posición fetal. No importaba lo que fuera que sentía, antes que nada era su trabajo investigar los hechos y llegar al culpable.

-¿Él… logró hacer algo más? –Estiró su brazo hacia el carrito y tomó un algodón al que le puso alcohol, luego, comenzó a presionar sobre una de las heridas de la chica. Ella gimió de dolor y apretó los ojos-

-Me volvió horrible… Misa tiene la culpa, ¿verdad?

Ryuuzaki la miró con desgano. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia él con dificultad, se sentía mareada, sin energías, sus ojos dolían. Él le dio un algodón con alcohol para que se curara las heridas del pecho. Una cosa era haberla ayudado a vestirse y otra aprovecharse de la situación, realmente no quería que lo llamara pervertido en ese momento.

-Considero imposible tu razonamiento. Creo que eres una mujer hermosa… además, ese golpe desaparecerá pronto. Ahora necesito que descanses, encargaré una lista de criminales y espero que lo reconozcas. Si no lo ha matado Kira para ese momento, me encargaré de la logística para arrestarlo. –Ella asintió- Lamento mucho que tu cumpleaños haya tenido que terminar así… Te dejaré la comida aquí para que la consumas a tu ritmo, pero los medicamentos te los vendrá a dar Watari. … ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

-No sé…

-Espero te sientas mejor pronto, cualquier cosa, Watari estará a tu disposición

Elle se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con su típica pose encorvada y piernas separadas como mono. Su espalda desnuda lo hacía parecer más alto de lo que era. Misa lo observó y dirigió su mirada a sus propios brazos. Tenía puesta la camisa de Ryuuzaki. Agradeció en su mente y, afinando su garganta, logró emitir palabras que no esperó decir nunca.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿puedes quedarte con Misa hasta que duerma?


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

* * *

Él se detuvo aún de espaldas a ella. Arqueó una ceja, ¿había escuchado bien? Misa Amane, la chica que tantas veces le había dicho que era un pervertido, esta vez pedía compañía de él. Estaba asustada.

-No creo que sea lo apropiado, Amane.

-Por favor, al menos hasta que me duerma, ¿sí?

Él volteó a mirarla, le dio lástima ver la demacrada imagen de la rubia, cansada y sin ganas de vivir en ese momento. No era para menos, habían intentado violarla.

-Sólo si comes lo que trajo Watari.

-Comeré… con una condición.

-¿Ahora tú me condicionas a mí? Aún debes tu parte de la apuesta, ¿recuerdas? Debes comer el postre que yo elija para ti.

-Sí, recuerdo… y sí, te pondré una condición y tendrás que aceptarla, por el bien de Misa.

-Uh… ¿Y cuál puede ser esa condición?

-Que te quedes conmigo, pero evitando esa forma tan extraña de sentarte.

-Olvídalo… Misa, no me siento así porque me guste, sino porque es necesario.

-Por favor, Ryuuzaki… No me dejes sola en este momento. Te prometo que te recompensaré: dejaré de molestarlos en la sala de computadoras, si eso quieres. Le ayudaré a Watari con las labores domésticas… Todo lo que me ordenes.

-Todo… lo que te ordene, ¿eh? –se llevó un dedo a la boca esbozando una leve sonrisa

-¡PERVERTIDO!

La rubia tomó una de sus almohadas y la aventó a la cara del detective. Él sólo la miró con desgano por su actitud tan infantil. Ryuuzaki sintió incomodidad recorrer por todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué sucedería si, así como Misa veía a Light como un salvador, él viera a Misa como una hermana menor? Todo aquello que sentía era completamente desconocido para él. No sabía que era sentir amor, no sabía que era sentir cariño. Fuera lo que fuera no podía descifrarlo.

Suspiró y caminó hacia la rubia, quien le había hecho un lugar en la orilla de la cama para que pudiera acomodarse.

-Nada de sentados extraños, ¿eh?

-Está bien, Misa.

Él se sentó en el colchón y estiró sus pies para cubrirlos con la sábana. Era una de las experiencias más incómodas que había pasado en la vida, no sólo sentía extraño acostarse lo más normal que podía, sino porque estaba dentro de la cama de una chica mucho menor que ella. Una menor de edad (1). Ella comenzó a comer con lentitud frente a la mirada perdida de su acompañante.

-Misa… ¿Cómo fue que te libraste de ese hombre? ¿Cómo no logró hacerte algo?

-No lo sé. –Ella paró de comer y él le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad- Ese hombre tuvo una especie de alucinación y se fue. No dijo nada, no hizo nada. Sólo volteó, se sorprendió y se fue.

Él asintió y se introdujo en su propio mundo. Una vez la rubia dejó el plato a un lado, bostezó y se acomodó bajo las sábanas, obligando a su amigo a acomodarse también.

-No quiero dormir mucho, Ryuuzaki. ¿Podrías despertarme en una hora?

-No lo creo.

-¡Pero Ryuuzaki!... –comenzó a contar con los dedos- No quisiste dejarme tener una mascota, no quisiste decirme por qué peleabas con la chica de la tienda y ahora no quieres despertarme pronto.

-No, Misa. Además, estaré aquí sólo hasta que te duermas. Ese fue el trato.

-Pues… Ryuuzaki ha sido un tramposo otras veces… ¡Misa también puede hacer trampa!

Misa se aproximó y recargó su cabeza contra su pecho, utilizándola de almohada. Luego posó una de sus manos cerca de su propia cara, sobre la piel de él. Ignorando la impulsiva acción, apresuró su sueño.

Él estaba extrañado, ¿por qué ella había hecho algo así? No. La pregunta más bien era ¿por qué él lo había permitido? Mantuvo sus pensamientos ocupados con la poca energía que la paleta que había comido hacía pocos minutos le había dado, pero ya necesitaba más glucosa. Intentó zafarse de aquel aprieto sin despertarla, pero no lo logró. En cambio, sólo logró dirigir el aroma frutal de aquel cabello limpio y todavía un poco fresco hacia su nariz. Aquel olor era una delicia, un completo festín de reacciones para su cuerpo.

Aspiró profundo llenando sus pulmones del dulzor emanado por los dorados cabellos de la chica. Poco a poco, como si de un arrullo se tratara, se quedó dormido. En ese momento Kira no existía. Tampoco Watari, tampoco los dulces. Sólo eran él y ese olor.

Durante sueños logró colocar una de sus esqueléticas manos sobre el cuerpo de Misa-Misa, abrazándola. Aunque su sueño era muy ligero, aquella vez no hubo lugar para el ruido. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que un gemido lo hizo abrir los ojos. La observó. Estaba a escasos centímetros de él. Un impulso lo hizo acercarse a ella y, justo antes de poder colocar sus labios sobre la cara de la chica… Ella volvió a gemir. Estaba teniendo una especie de pesadilla que terminó en rasguños inconscientes al pecho del detective.

-Amane- L logró sacudirla con fuerza tal que pudo despertarla- Amane, ¿estás bien?

-Umh…-Misa apretó los ojos tratando de despertar- ¿Light?

-…-Sintió un extraño peso caer de su pecho a su estómago y luego subir a su garganta. Tal sentimiento sólo era comparado con la sensación de perder y ser humillado. No lograba recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había sentido con tanta intensidad. ¿Cuándo perdió a sus padres? ¿En su primer caso? ¿Al principio del caso Kira?- No, Amane, soy Ryuuzaki. Estabas sumergida en una especie de mal sueño, estoy un 80% seguro que es sobre lo ocurrido hace rato. – la movió un poco con la fuerza suficiente para poder salir de la cama- creo que mejor te dejo y continúo con la investigación. Descansa.

-¿Ryuuzaki? Espera... –ella se incorporó tras el brusco movimiento, buscó inútilmente los ojos del pelinegro y sólo logró verlo salir-

-_Light, Light… Yo no soy Light… De acuerdo, concéntrate: Kira no mata mujeres, si Misa es la segunda Kira no puede ser asesinada puesto que tiene el don para matar con sólo ver el rostro de la persona. Pero si Misa fuera Kira, hubiera matado al hombre que intentó abusar de ella. No, eso hubiera sido muy obvio…. Amane dice que ese hombre tuvo alucinaciones… ese vil y despreciable animal capaz de aprovecharse de una adolescente por el simple hecho de tener belleza y… Espera, no, ¡CONCÉNTRATE, L!...Sólo come glucosa, ese pastel servirá… Bien… Uh… Sabemos que Kira es capaz de controlar las acciones de sus víctimas antes de morir. Sin embargo, ¿puede controlar las acciones de su víctima y matarla mucho tiempo después? No… tendría que idear también lo que ese hombre haría durante el tiempo que tuviera de vida, además, si Amane fuera Kira, no hubiera dudado en quitárselo de encima desde que se acercó a ella para hacerle esas marcas en el cuello… ¡Ah! ¡Ese maldito se atrevió a morderle el cuello! ¡Bastardo!... ¡NO, L, CONCÉNTRATE! … Quizás si comes más pastel… Bien: ¿Qué caso tendría que Amane se dejara hacer daño? ¿Acaso está fingiendo que eso resultó una experiencia traumatizante?… No, no lo creo. Es demasiado vanidosa como para dejar que algo le pasara a su cara y no es tan buena actriz como para poder engañarme… Lo primero será averiguar quién era ese hombre. Si está vivo, puede que haya estado en estado de ebriedad o con alguna otra droga en su organismo; pero si ha muerto, Kira debió involucrarse en el crimen y, si Light no estaba en el lugar de los hechos, Misa Amane lo mató. _

-Ryuuzaki, te he traído ropa. ¿Quieres contarme que ha pasado con la tuya?

Elle volteó hacia el hombre a sus espaldas, era quizás la única persona en quien realmente confiaba y que lograba sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Lo vio sonreír con especial picardía.

-Gracias. Se la di a Amane. Esa niña tiene solamente ropa incómoda, no sé cómo puede vivir con eso.

-Me parece que estás teniendo muchas atenciones con la señorita Misa. ¿Sigues confundido?

-Sí

Él tomó la playera blanca de repuesto y comenzó a intentar ponerla. En la posición fetal en que se encontraba era una aventura intentar vestirse. Odiaba cambiarse de ropa. A sus veinticinco años su singular forma de agarrar los objetos no era de gran ayuda para labores como esa. Se sintió infantilizado por la mirada de Watari. ¿Había podido vestir a Misa, pero él mismo no podía? Metió ambos brazos con torpeza mientras trataba de acomodarla y poder meter la cabeza por el cuello. Su mentor rió para sí y se aproximó a ayudarlo. Una vez la playera quedó bien puesta, cubrió el cuello de Ryuuzaki con una bufanda color rojo.

-Hace mucho frío. Debes cuidarte más.

-Me tratas como si fuera un niño todavía, Watari. Ya soy un hombre. –sonrió

-Sabes muy bien que siempre velaré por ti, L. Tengas la edad que tengas. Además, tengo entendido que los hombres adultos y gran parte de los niños pueden vestirse sin ayuda de nadie.

-Watari… -Ryuuzaki bufó apenado, pero por primera vez en horas, completamente feliz- Gracias.

-Lamento la indiscreción pero… noté un repentino y extremo cambio de humor para/con la señorita Amane. ¿Qué fue lo que te molestó tanto?

-¿Moles-tarme?… Sí, creo que me molesté –comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus pies- Creo que me molesta que Misa Amane me confunda con Light. Ya van dos veces que lo hace. Me desagrada y tengo una sensación que no sé qué es, pero hace que me duela el pecho y la garganta.

El cuartel se quedó en silencio, lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de las computadoras trabajando. El anciano lo observó mirar los monitores con el dedo en la boca.

-Watari, responde a mi suposición, por favor: Kira no ha demostrado compasión alguna. Kira trabaja solo y necesita un nombre y/o rostro para matar. El día de hoy ha habido cinco muertes por ataque al corazón, pero Kira no podría hacer su trabajo si festejara estas fechas en familia. Kira, aparte de trabajar solo, ¿no tiene familia? ¿O sólo está controlando la hora de muerte para no levantar sospechas?

-Yo creo en la primera suposición.

-Sí, también yo… _Familia…_Watari, ¿podrías comunicarme con Aiber? Hay algo importante que debo preguntarle.

-En seguida, Ryuuzaki…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Ella giró en la cama con suma dificultad, aquellas heridas le dolían. Intentó volver a conciliar el sueño inútilmente, algo le había despertado más que la pesadilla. Logró incorporarse en la cama y miró su brazo: era cubierto en su totalidad por la enorme playera blanca del investigador. Agitó sus brazos viendo como la tela sobrante de la manga se movía en todas direcciones. Ella rió. Miró a su izquierda y alcanzó el postre que Watari le había llevado, era una rebanada de tarta de fresas.

Sonrió para sí. Intentó imitar la pose de Ryuuzaki fallando un par de veces y cuando logró mantener el equilibrio frunció el ceño y se llevó el pastel a la boca.

-Dame las fresas ahora, Amane- endureció la voz intentando imitarlo- yo y sólo yo merezco comer fresas. ¡YO DOMINARÉ EL MUNDO DE LAS FRESAS!...No, espera, así no es… Veamos: Amane, estoy un 85% seguro de que tú y Light son Kira. –Suspiró- ¡Ah, Ryuuzaki! ¿Cómo puede estar sentado así? ¡Es muy cansado!...

Ella volvió a acostarse mirando al techo. Aspiró profundo y sonrió al reconocer el aroma que desprendía la playera. El aroma de Ryuuzaki. Sonrió, por alguna razón le emocionaba sentir la tela de la playera sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Reaccionó.

¡RYUUZAKI LA HABÍA VISTO DESNUDA!

_-¡¿Cómo pude permitirle eso?! no, no, no… me vio desnuda… ¡Ah!... ¡Qué pena, ES UN PERVERTIDO!... Aunque… sus manos… No, Misa… ¡Ah! ¿Qué se supone que estás sintiendo? Deberías sentir incomodidad y en vez de eso… ¿Qué?... Él ha sido bueno con Misa. Pensemos: -_estiró uno a uno sus dedos, contando-_ Fue el único junto con Watari que se acordó de mi cumpleaños, me llevó a comer, me compró ropa, me ayudó con mis heridas, me vistió, durmió conmigo… ¿Durmió conmigo?... ¡PERVERTIDO!... aunque…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-No te confundas, Aiber, esta vez no tengo trabajo para ti. Verás, tengo información sobre el caso Kira que me gustaría analizar, pero me hace falta la opinión de un delincuente. Tengo entendido que tienes familia: Esposa, hijos. ¿Cómo alguien tan inmoral puede tenerla?

_-Ha, ha, soy humano, ¿acaso no puedo sentir amor?_

-De eso hablo. ¿Cómo se siente el amor?... desde la perspectiva de un delincuente, por supuesto.

_-¿Cómo se siente, dices?... No sé. Es el único sentimiento que no puede describirse con palabras. Imagínate esto, un asesino de nivel mundial puede ser capaz de matar a todas las personas a su paso, pero preferiría morir él antes que la persona que ama. ¿A eso te refieres?_

-No del todo. ¿Cómo tú, un criminal, se enamoró?

_-Algo me dice que no estás investigando el caso Kira. _

-Limítate a responder, por favor.

_-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!, ja,ja, vaya, qué mal humor. ¡Es noche buena, hombre! ¿Por qué siempre debes ser tan amargado?_

-Aiber…

_-¡Bien!... En pocas palabras, cuando te enamoras, te sientes a gusto, te sientes feliz. Te emociona ver a esa persona y cuando la tienes en frente, crees que es lo más hermoso del mundo. Sonríes al pensar en ella y sientes cosas que no creíste pudieran existir… El amor viene después. Pero vamos, me enamoré de mi esposa cuando éramos unos chiquillos, eso ya ha evolucionado a algo que debes sentir para saber cómo es. _

-Bien, creo que después de todo tu información será de ayuda. Te lo agradezco.

_-De acuerdo… y hombre, ¡en serio! Tómate una copa y deja ese mal humor. _

El detective guardó su celular. Dejó caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla.

_-¿Es eso? ¿Estoy… enamorándome?... No, ¡Qué ridículo! ¡Eso es un 99% imposible! ¡CONCÉNTRATE, LAWLIET!_

* * *

**Yumiumegi-chan:** Me has hecho el día! Me alegra que te inspire a escribir :') es lo mejor.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

Misa Amane veía el reloj, hacía un par de horas que Ryuuzaki se había ido de la habitación. Caminó hacia la ventana observando la hermosa vista que tenía aquella ciudad de Japón en ese día, justo en vísperas de navidad. Suspiró imaginándose el viento agitar sus cabellos. Por "seguridad" las ventanas del lugar estaban selladas y no podían abrirse. Pero todo era tan atractivo para ella… Aquel momento sentía paz al imaginarse en frío sobre sus mejillas. Se abrazó a sí misma y suspiró.

Recordó ese día. Tan feliz y triste. Pensó en la escena de la banca de la plaza y no evitó sonrojarse.

_-Ryuuzaki es un bobo… _

Le parecía por demás subnormal cómo la persona más seria en el cuartel estaba comportándose de otra forma con ella. ¿Acaso dejarlo sin dulces era la razón? Fuera como fuera, él le había dado uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida y ella lo había culpado de lo que había sucedido en el parque.

Decidió salir de la habitación y subir al piso más alto. Escaló al helipuerto y ahí se sentó.

-_Ryuuzaki es bastante extravagante…_ _pero inteligente_, _¿y si tiene razón sobre Light y yo?... No, Light me ama, yo lo sé y yo lo amo…_ _pero con Ryuuzaki…_

Volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el soplo del viento. Se sentía extasiada por el momento. Un momento personal, íntimo: ella, su mente y el viento… Se abrazó y recordó que no traía mucha ropa encima. Se estremeció ante el frío, pero todo era tan perfecto... Agradeció a ese algo o alguien que había asustado al ladrón que se había llevado sus vestidos. Así fueran sólo drogas lo que lo alejó, agradecía. Gracias a eso había podido darse cuenta que era una gran fortuna para ella seguir viva y salva en el edificio de Ryuuzaki, CON Ryuuzaki.

-¿Cómo esperas que los medicamentos contra la gripe que te administra Watari te hagan efecto, si estás aquí sin cubrirte?

Esa pregunta la sacó de su fantasía. Miró hacia la puerta por la que había salido y pudo observarlo. Estaba acomodado en su pose encorvada de siempre. Se había colocado otra playera tal como la que ella traía pero ahora él tenía una bufanda que se agitaba con el viento. En su mano izquierda traía una manta verde y en su derecha una barra de chocolate a medio comer. Se acercó con desgano hacia el helipuerto y se acomodó junto a ella.

-Creo que deberías taparte –él le ofreció la manta y ella aceptó- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? ¿Sabes que debemos tenerte vigilada, verdad? Además hace frío y deberías cuidarte más.

-Lo sé… pero quería sentir el viento un momento. Pensaba en muchas cosas… Ryuuzaki, ¿por qué te fuiste así de mi cuarto?

-¿Por qué? –Mordió su chocolate- Estoy muy molesto contigo, Amane. Creo que debiste darte cuenta que en el día me confundiste con Light dos veces durante el día.

-Ya veo… -ella se desanimó, se sintió culpable por haber confundido a quien había hecho su día más interesante- es sólo que… me hubiera gustado que Light estuviera conmigo en mi cumpleaños… ¿me perdonas? –ella se recargó en el hombro del detective, pero un leve empujón la hizo retroceder-

-No, Amane.

Él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Ella lo observó confundida. Aquella reacción le había provocado una especie de dolor en el pecho, como si de un golpe se tratara. ¿Había hecho las cosas mal de nuevo?

-¡Ryuuzaki, espera!

-No quiero hablar contigo, Amane

Ella lo siguió y lo detuvo jalando de su brazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? –dijo poniéndose frente a él. Él desvió la mirada bajo su ceño fruncido y ella buscó verlo a los ojos sin ningún éxito- ¿Ryuuzaki?

-Sigues comparándome con Light, Amane.

-¿Comparándote?... Oh -miró al piso y luego, con una sonrisa, volteó hacia él- ¿Estás celoso?

Él la miró con molestia. Hacía años que no sentía el viento frio sobre su piel pálida y ahora que volvía a hacerlo recibía una pregunta a la que no podía responder. Mantuvo su expresión perdida pensando en una posible respuesta. No olvidaba sus premisas de hacía unos minutos, si ella era Kira no podía darse el lujo de revelar sus dudas. Pero, por otro lado, si en verdad era obligada por Kira para matar viendo sólo el nombre, podría enamorarla para así evitar que lo matara…

-_No… No puedes hacer eso… _No sé lo que signifique sentir celos, Amane. Jamás en mi vida he sentido algo a qué llamarle celos. De hecho, creo haberte dicho en la plaza que los sentimientos no son una opción para mí.

-Lo lamento… no debí compararte ni confundirte con Light, después de todo, tú sí recordaste mi cumpleaños y él no

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…

-Está bien, está bien… ¿Pero sabes? Agradezco mucho el día de hoy, con todo y los problemas fue un lindo día –Misa sonrió y dudó de lo que debía hacer, se acercó a Ryuuzaki para donar abrazo y luego, en un rápido movimiento, colocó un beso en su mejilla- fui muy feliz contigo aun cuando me hayan robado mis vestidos y te comportes extraño conmigo-

Él recibió el beso sorprendido por el gesto que ella había tenido con él. Después de lo ocurrido durante el día y todas sus críticas hacia Light, lo más que esperaba de parte de la rubia era un "Gracias" y una bofetada. El viento alborotó sus cabellos azabaches mientras él examinaba su mejilla con la mano asimilando que era real. Sentía aún el calor de sus labios sobe su piel fría.

_-¿Pero qué cree que hace?_ ¿A qué te refieres con extraño?

La modelo sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo. Cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del investigador. Todo rastro de frío que pudo llegar a tener había desaparecido. Estar entre sus brazos era absurdamente cómodo para ella. Era la segunda vez que se sentía así desde que llegaron al edificio.

-En un momento eres muy odioso y al otro me haces sentir… extraña- Presionó sus hombros y su cuerpo contra él, quería sentirlo más cerca todavía.

-¿Por qué las personas no son más específicas con lo que dicen?

-¡Ja!... Me refiero a que… me gusta cuando te portas bien conmigo, Ryuuzaki… -ella respiró profundo, quería volver a oler el aroma dulce que desprendía la ropa del pelinegro- ¿Podrías… abrazarme?

-Creo que no hay algo de malo con eso

Él guardó el poco chocolate restante en su pantalón y rodeó la cintura de Misa con inusual dulzura. Sus esqueléticos dedos se posaron por completo en la espalda baja de ella presionándola contra su cuerpo. Esa mujer lo confundía con sus palabras y ahora por alguna extraña razón sentía la emoción y satisfacción que sólo era conseguible con una gran victoria.

Recordó las palabras de Aiber y de su mentor. ¿Eso era estar enamorado? ¿Esa sensación de cosquillas y excitación en su cuerpo que lo llevaba a la completa plenitud? ¿Ese latir acelerado que su corazón adquiría cuando estaba cerca de ella?

No… Seguramente era algo distinto. El cuerpo humano reaccionaría de esa forma ante cualquier persona que le demostrara interés o gratitud a alguien como él, alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir la atención del sexo opuesto. ¡Seguro eso era! ¡Se estaba confundiendo porque alguien había hecho caso de él! ¿O no?

-Misa –la llamó alejándola de sí y llevando un dedo a su boca- ignoro y realmente no me interesa saber todo lo que gira alrededor de los sentimientos humanos, pero he de confesarte que hay algo que me incomoda: Tú me incomodas y no sé por qué. He pensado en distintas teorías, pero necesito probarlas. Así que me arriesgaré.

Ella estaba confundida, ¿lo incomodaba? Sintió cómo sus fuerzas se le iban por haber molestado a una persona más. Pensó en salir corriendo hasta que fue tomada de los hombros y volvió la atención a él. De un momento a otro sintió los labios del hombre frente a ella presionando los suyos.

Ella, sorprendida, no pudo más que sonrojarse. No le molestaba el hecho de estar besando a alguien que no era su novio, pero le era inevitable compararlos: Light era una máquina de hielo comparado con este hombre que, aunque parecía menos humano, tenía más calor en su cuerpo.

Ese simple contacto le emocionaba y le había hecho cerrar los ojos para dejarse caer en el placer que le provocaba. Su corazón estaba acelerado aunque los labios de él sólo estaban siendo presionados contra los suyos. Él, por su parte, se había arriesgado para descubrir de una vez por todas si el enamoramiento era una posibilidad. Era un experimento en el que había descubierto algo que no había sentido con anterioridad. Lo comparaba con un shock eléctrico que había ido directo a su pecho y bajaba por cada vena de su cuerpo, llenándolo de energía.

-_¿Entonces… esto es estar enamorado?... _

Llevó sus manos de nuevo a la cintura de la chica y la aproximó más hacia él. Ella estiró sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello de su amigo. Quería tenerlo más cerca. Supuso que era el primer beso de aquel hombre. Sonrió en su mente y comenzó a abrir la boca para presionar los labios que habían violado su espacio personal. Poco a poco ella comenzó a poner un ritmo de juego al que él respondió tímidamente.

Ella lanzó un pequeño gemido lo suficientemente emocionante como para hacer que él presionara la tela espalda de la rubia con las yemas de sus dedos. Decidió alejarla. Aquella situación, por donde fuera que la viera NO ESTABA BIEN.

-Es mejor que vayas a descansar… y olvides lo que acaba de pasar, Amane.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¿Pero qué demonios hiciste?_

Miró el reloj, tres de la mañana. Era el único despierto en aquel edificio. De regresar a sus cinco años quizás estaría asustado, quizás incluso estaría llorando por sentirse solo en tal edificación. Incluso a su edad y por sus exigencias extremas a su cuerpo lograba ver sombras y alucinaciones, pero él estaba consciente de que eran sólo eso. De que eran juegos visuales provocados por su falta de sueño. Hacía tantos años que había aceptado jugar ese mano a mano con su mente, que ahora le resultaba rutinario y aburrido.

También había aceptado un trato más: sentirse pesado y cansado todo el tiempo con tal de mantenerse despierto el mayor tiempo posible. Regularmente controlaba todos aquellos sentires que su cuerpo tenía por falta de descanso y solía comparar su caminar con el volar en un sueño. Era extraña la vez que sentía los pies en la tierra. Pero esa noche había sido la completa excepción.

_-¿Acaso todo eso en serio quiere decir que estoy enamorado?... No, eso es ridículo. El cuerpo humano responde positivamente a ese tipo de estímulos. Cualquiera desearía, consciente o inconscientemente un beso de Amane. Es muy bella… ¡Ah!. No, no puedes estar enamorado y aunque así fuera, no puedes permitirte esto en este momento. No hasta que termine el caso Kira. Ahora el problema es otro… ¿Por qué me correspondió? ¿Acaso ella lo hace para engañarme y poder asesinarme? Si es así, solamente estaría confirmando mis sospechas y aunque yo muriera, ella quedaría como culpable ante el resto del equipo de investigación… Sea como sea, me esté enamorando o no, si ella es culpable debe pagar por ello… Por otro lado, si ella resulta no ser Kira, significa que sintió algo con ese beso… No. Así no son las cosas… Ella no sintió nada y yo no estoy enamorado de Misa… Ahora… ¿dónde dejé ese pastel? _


	12. Capítulo XII

**-Contenido categoría T. Insinuaciones sexuales. **

* * *

Capítulo XII

* * *

Ella dio vueltas en el colchón tratando de despertar. Ahí estaba él de nuevo, en sus sueños, intentando tocarla y abusar de ella. Su sonrisa era desagradable y sus ojos parecían arder de lujuria. Estaba tomado. Quizá se había metido alguna droga antes de verla. Él acercó su boca a su pecho y de pronto una patada lo derribó. Ahí estaba él, Ryuuzaki, parado frente a ella con su usual desinterés, mirando con molestia y cansancio en sus ojos.

Ella corrió a los brazos de su salvador y éste la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Ella respiró profundamente y pegó sus labios a los de él. Ryuuzaki pasó sus manos bajo la blusa desgarrada y las posó sobre su fina espalda que recorrió lentamente y luego, en un rápido movimiento… despertó.

Sus ojos color miel se posaron en la ventana que era decorada por pequeñas gotas de agua formadas por la diferencia de temperaturas. Era de día, el momento perfecto para ser la primera en desearle "Feliz Navidad" al detective. Supuso que, al ser día festivo, los demás investigadores tampoco habrían llegado.

Se levantó y se vio el golpe frente al espejo. Cepilló su cabello y lo amarró de forma desarreglada cubriendo lo más posible el ojo morado. Le emocionaba verlo y contarle su sueño. Le emocionaba saludarlo aunque fuera con palabras. Ni siquiera con Light se había sentido así. Light… ¡Ese mal hombre! Sólo le hacía promesas que nunca cumplía. Ni siquiera se emocionaba al salir juntos. ¿Qué clase de novio era? ¿Por qué no podía ser más como Ryuuzaki?

Bajó por el elevador pensando qué diría. Él le había dicho que lo olvidara pero no podía. Por primera vez había recibido un beso desobligado y ella se sentía completamente diferente. Sin embargo, ¿qué le diría a Light? Era su novio al fin y al cabo y aquello había sido una especie de infidelidad… No, él se lo había buscado por ser tan malo con ella y Ryuuzaki tenía razón: Light no la amaba. Y ella debía dejarlo en paz para no seguir siendo utilizada.

Sin embargo, Ryuuzaki era su compañero del mismo dolor. Ambos eran seres sin cariño, solitarios, sin alguien a su lado que les demostrara cariño. ¿Y si sólo la había utilizado para experimentar? Después de todo él siempre se mantenía distante de ella. Él nunca le dirigía una mirada cuando entraba al cuartel de investigaciones. Él nunca había sido atento con ella, sin embargo, ahora le había comprado cosas, le había regalado uno de sus preciados pastelillos y hasta la había besado. Además su forma de hablar había cambiado radicalmente con ella.

Suspiró con los ojos cerrados al oír la campana del elevador. Estaba preparada para la reacción de Ryuuzaki, fuera cual fuera…

-¡Buenos días, Ryuuzaki!

Ella abrió los ojos al no recibir respuesta, entonces recibió las miradas de extrañez por parte de todos los miembros de la investigación de Kira. Ryuuzaki estaba de espaldas, soportando la pesadez del ambiente.

-Misa-Misa… -comenzó Matsuda- ¿Qué haces con la ropa de Ryuuzaki? ¿Acaso ustedes dos…?

-¡MISA!- Llamó su novio. Realmente no le importaba si ella había estado con Ryuuzaki en la noche, si se había atrevido a entrar a la habitación de él o si este se la había regalado en un acto de idiotez navideña, pero la humillación que estaba pasando por la situación era demasiada. No podía pasar esto… No frente a su padre- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Buenos días, Amane. –interrumpió el pelinegro, girando su silla y bajando de ella con dirección a la rubia- Por favor, señores, pido que no malentiendan la situación. Yo le di esa ropa a Amane debido a que tuvo un encuentro desagradable con un criminal el día de ayer y no tenía algo cómodo para ponerse. Respecto a Amane… -llegó a ella e hizo a un lado su cabello para mostrar las heridas de su rostro. Él rozó una porción de su mejilla con un dedo, como un pacto entre ella y él por lo sucedido la noche anterior, como un deseo que se rehusaba a aceptar. Un juego entre los dos.- Lo que importa es que ella cure y encontremos a quien le hizo esto. No será difícil y distraerá a los medios del caso Kira por un momento. He encargado una lista de criminales que suelen operar en días festivos en el lugar donde fue el encuentro. Además, hay algo que está realmente mal con esto. –Se dirigió a su lugar y miró a los monitores- ¿Quieres contarnos lo que está mal, Amane?

-Lo que está… ¿mal?... ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a porqué huyó?

-Exactamente

-Bueno…no lo sé… Fue muy raro. El tipo me desgarró la blusa, pero antes de que hiciera algo, volteó y se asustó, luego se fue. Eso fue lo único que pasó.

-Conocemos que Kira controla la hora y forma de las muertes, además de que cabe la posibilidad de que también manipule las acciones de los criminales antes de morir. Si ese es el caso, tuvo que ser alguien que estuviera en la escena del crimen y observara lo que estaba ocurriendo con Amane. De acuerdo a la declaración de Misa Amane, no había nadie más en el parque, por lo que sólo puedo pensar en dos opciones… O Kira se encontraba en uno de los edificios aledaños… o Misa Amane es Kira. ¿Qué puede ser?

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿CREES QUE SOY KIRA?

-Tengo razones de fuerza para creer eso en un 1% solamente. Pero es una posibilidad, Amane.

Ella quería llorar, si pensaba eso, ¿por qué la había besado? ¿Se había aprovechado de ella? Después de todo él dijo que necesitaba comprobar teorías. ¡¿CÓMO HABÍA SIDO TAN TONTA?!

-Sea como sea, quiero que el Señor Mogi se encargue del caso de Amane. Los demás continuaremos con el caso de Kira, que es la prioridad.

-Hablando de eso, Ryuuzaki… Creo que tienes que ver estas estadísticas del grupo Yotsuba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Días y sus noches habían transcurrido sin el más mínimo descanso para el pelinegro que, un poco mareado, comenzaba a sucumbir a sus necesidades de dormir. Desde aquel momento en que había cedido a sus deseos, la pelea con su inconsciente se había desatado. Estaba harto de sí mismo. Aunque los constantes pensamientos sobre Amane y sus aparentes sentimientos eran cada vez más abrumadores, la adrenalina de saberse más cerca de Kira le mantenía enfocado en la investigación. Contaban las tres de la mañana, al día siguiente podría ser que el caso tomara más forma.

Matsuda, el imprudente, había logrado descubrir que el grupo Yotsuba hacía juntas para determinar a quién matar. La premisa de Light había estado en lo correcto y ahora, gracias a un error de Touta, Misa se veía obligada a participar físicamente en el caso, como supuesta imagen de los Seguros.

-_El 24 de diciembre Misa Amane fue violentada en el parque frente a Seguros Yotsuba, el escondite de Kira. Sin embargo, aunque puede sonar lógico, los tipos de muertes no coinciden. La primera época de Kira estaba enfocada en criminales libres y presos. Ahora se enfoca en gente con puestos altos de la competencia. ¿Por qué alguien que quiere posicionarse en el mercado continuaría matando criminales como el tipo que quiso abusar de Misa? ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO. De haber dos Kiras en Yotsuba, sería fácil determinar que uno de ellos tiene el poder de matar con sólo ver el rostro del atacante. Pero la distancia entre el lugar del altercado y el edificio de sus oficinas es ridícula y haría improbable que ese haya sido el caso. Además, el tipo ha sido metido a la cárcel, está vivo y su declaración va más allá de lo estúpido. ¿Estaba drogado? No, entonces lo recordaría… uh… aun así, si el poder de Kira se encuentra en Yotsuba, es algo reciente. El modus operandi no coincide… Entonces, ¿el poder es transferible? _

Decidió levantarse e ir en busca de un plato con malvaviscos o en su defecto un pedazo de pastel, su espera había terminado con su paciencia. Aunque sabía que lo mejor era continuar como hasta el momento, por momentos extrañaba las visitas nocturnas de Amane, aunque fuera para ver a Light. Desde el momento en que él se había atrevido a besarla supo que estaba cometiendo la tontería más grande de su vida. Se había preguntado una y otra vez cómo había sucedido, sin llegar a una explicación lógica.

-_Si el poder es transferible lidiamos con algo que quizá nunca pueda terminar. Por más que capturemos a la persona que opere como Kira, su poder se transferirá a otra persona en cuanto el humano sea imposibilitado para matar. Quizás por eso Misa Amane y Light Yagami cambiaron de parecer tan pronto y tras días encarcelados los asesinatos que habían cesado, volvieron a ocurrir. ¡Esto sería inútil si es así! _

Llegó a la cocina del lugar. Era amplia, con el triple de electrodomésticos que una cocina común y corriente. Vio la luz de uno de los refrigeradores encendida y pudo ver las piernas de la única mujer del edificio, asomándose por los límites de la puerta blanca.

Se detuvo a observarla. Por alguna razón verla le estaba provocando nervios y subía su temperatura. Ella mostraba sus piernas en su totalidad. Él sabía que debía estar usando uno de sus famosos camisones. ¿No tendría frío? ¡Era invierno!

Recorrió sus piernas blancas un par de veces de arriba abajo antes de ser descubierto. Ella se levantó de su posición en la que buscaba por el interior del refrigerador y comenzó a consumir una de las zanahorias que Watari había dejado preparadas para la comida del día siguiente.

-¿Despierta a estas horas?-interrumpió el pelinegro, observándola aún con más intensidad. Miró sus brazos desnudos, subió hacia sus clavículas y fue bajando por toda la tela del camisón azul zafiro hasta terminar en sus piernas, las cuales no se cansaba de ver. -_NO, contrólate. ¡Recuerdalo!: TÚ NO ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE MISA AMANE. _

-¡Ryuuzaki!... Me espantaste… Yo sólo quería comer algo, tengo hambre y estoy nerviosa por el día de mañana. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-_¿Cómo puedes parecer tan feliz aún cansada? ¿Cómo puede andar así vestida por el edificio sabiéndose la única mujer aquí?_ Se acabó mi pastel. Watari despierta hasta dentro de unos minutos y necesito glucosa con urgencia.

-Yo te ayudo con eso- ella abrió la puerta de un segundo refrigerador y se inclinó a tomar un pedazo de tarta que se encontraba bajo una tapa de cristal.- creo que este es el que te gusta, ¿no? Pan de vainilla, betún color blanco y fresas para complementar.

-Sí. _¡Deja de hablarle ahora, Ryuuzaki! _Es mi favorito. –él lo tomó- te lo agradezco, Amane… y también te agradezco el ayudarnos con el plan

-¡Todo por la vida de mis amigos! De no ser por mí, Matsuda habría muerto y…

-Matsuda es un idiota. _Y tú también, L._

El ambiente comenzó a tensarse, él intentaba no mirarla. Tenía que ir en contra de sus propios pensamientos. El mejor detective del mundo no podía darse el lujo de tener sentimientos. L Lawliet no debía tener sentimientos como los de cualquier humano.

Pero L Lawliet también es un humano.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿por qué me besaste hace unos días?

-_Bien, es tu oportunidad, deshazte de esto._ Creí haberte dicho que lo olvidaras-mencionó viendo como la rubia se sentaba en una de las sillas altas que alcanzaban la barra-desayunador junto a él- Además no creo que sea el lugar para hablar de eso. Mucho menos el momento. _¿Continuarás?_

-Pero… es muy importante para mi saberlo, Ryuuzaki. –ella mordió la zanahoria sin mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía avergonzada por la simple idea de mantener una conversación de ese tema con él. Su simple masticar era una marea de calor para cualquier hombre y ella lo sabía pero… él no era como cualquier hombre.**\- **Y no tengo sueño**. **

-_¡Deja de hacerme esto, Misa Amane_! No encuentro la razón para que sea importante. Fue un beso, ¿no? Light te ha dado muchos sin amarte. _DEJA DE HABLAR CON ELLA_

-¿Un beso?... entonces… ¿me utilizaste?

-Umh… sí. Pero no de la forma que tu cabeza pueda estar imaginando… -había terminado su pastel exceptuando la fresa- _¿Qué estás pensando?_

-¿Entonces?...

-No soporto las mentiras, Amane. Así que quiero que te quede claro que no te utilicé para alguno de los fines que piensas.

Él comenzó a acercarse, la forma en la que hablaban a veces le parecía cada vez más cálida y especial. Una especie de coqueteo predominaba cada que hablaban en soledad, así hablaran de cosas sin importancia y, aunque el ambiente se tornara emocionante, el tono, las groserías y el ritmo que él usaba siempre para hablar lograba desesperar a Misa, quien estaba acostumbrada a ser demasiado entusiasta. Ryuuzaki se posicionó frente a ella. Su pose encorvada hacía que fuera innecesario que sus pies tuvieran que estar tan cerca de ella para poder observarla con claridad. Ella se acercó a su rostro retándolo.

-No puedo creerte.

-No me creas. Sólo lo he aclarado. Lo que pienses de mi declaración ya es tu problema. Además, ¿no te das cuenta? Complicaste las cosas. De no haber salido corriendo ese día, nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Me echarás la culpa de nuevo?

-…-suspiró- A lo que quería llegar, es a que con ese beso quería comprobar una teoría que aun así, me rehúso a aceptar por demás estúpida.

-¿Teoría? Si, ya me dijiste que sospechas que soy Kira, todavía…

-Sí, pero no me refiero a eso

-¿Entonces?

Él por primera vez en años, quizás en toda su vida estaba nervioso. Dudaba de sí mismo y eso no era para nada una buena señal. No, estaba soñando, llevaba más de tres días sin cerrar los ojos. ¡¿Qué caso tenía ocultarlo entonces?! Si era su sueño podía mostrarse como se sintiera… ¿y si no era sueño? Él comenzó a saborear su pulgar mientras observaba el sueño de una pequeña araña en el techo.

-_Si ella es Kira, me utilizará para poder matarme. Si no es Kira, puede que no vuelva a querer acercarse a mí… Eso no importaría realmente. Por otro lado, ella ya no se ha acercado a Light desde aquel día en que la besé, ni se ha portado como antes lo hacía con él. ¿Está planeado? No, no podrían, no hubo ningún momento desde su encarcelamiento en que ellos dos estuvieran completamente solos y no pudieron crear un plan tan a futuro antes porque ellos no sabían que Misa sería privada de su libertad. No, no importa, ofrecí mi vida para capturar a ese criminal y no cederé ante cualquier oportunidad que se presente. De todas formas, ella me corresponda o no, salgo ganando. _

-¿Ryuuzaki?

-Creo que estoy enamorado de Misa Amane. _¡No, imbécil! _

Su corazón se aceleraba con esas palabras, intentó ver alguna reacción en él pero sólo logró observar como la veía de soslayo, aún con la cabeza hacia el animal.

_-¿QUÉ? ¿Enamorado de… Misa? ¿Por eso me besó? No, esto no puede ser así… ¿porque en ese caso yo… he estado con mi salvador equivocado? No, Light es mi príncipe, es mi futuro esposo… pero… ¡NO! ¡Ryuuzaki tiene razón! Light no me ama… ¿Ryuuzaki sí? ¿Y si miente? No… el no haría eso, ¿o sí?... _¿Cómo sé que debo creer eso?

-Una vez más, no tienes por qué creerme.

Hubo silencio. Ella comió con la cabeza baja. El detective se acercó con la fresa entre las yemas de sus dedos y se la colocó en la boca de forma un poco brusca.

_-¡Para ahora mismo, estúpido!_

A ella le parecía graciosa la expresión que mantenía él en su rostro. Desinteresada, infantil, penetrante. Mordió la fresa con suavidad evitando sentir asco por el betún que tenía a su alrededor. Era dulce, sabía a Ryuuzaki el 24 de diciembre, pero sin chocolate. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo una vez lo vio a él recargando un codo en la barra, mordiendo el otro extremo de la fresa.

Sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, desde esa perspectiva se veía… diferente. Podía observar la anchura del cuerpo de Ryuuzaki, dos veces más que la suya propia. Se mantuvo inmóvil ante la expectativa. Él podía decirle las mentiras que quisiera pero su respiración estaba agitada y eso no le mentía.

_-Detente. _

Él raspó el cuerpo de la fruta con sus dientes inferiores acercándose cada vez más a la boca de Amane.

_-¿Por qué no sigues mi juego, Misa?_

Ella suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando la lenta llegada de sus labios. Sintió un dedo rozando una de sus manos y decidió morder un poco más. ¡ÉL ERA DEMASIADO LENTO Y TORTURADOR! Si estaba jugando con ella, no le gustaba que fuera así… No. ¡AMABA QUE FUERA ASÍ! Por primera vez en su vida pudo sentir la excitación propia del coqueteo correspondido por un chico por el que sentía algo que no fuera incomodidad. Pero la espera comenzaba a desesperarla. Sin embargo no podía apresurarlo, quería que durara cuanto fuera posible ese momento previo a lo que supo terminaría en un beso.

La respiración de Ryuuzaki se volvía pesada y su corazón le dolía con cada latido. Apretó en un puño la mano que reposaba en la barra y se acercó más a Misa, alargando sus mordidas a la dulce fresa que apresaban sus bocas.

Tragó

_-Detente_

Y ella sufrió un escalofrío al sentirlo más cerca.

-_Detente en este momento_

Pero no parecía importarle. Ella destensó sus músculos otorgando su cuerpo a lo que fuera que viniera. Un beso, un abrazo… más… Ahora ella estaba segura de que lo que le pasaba, de por qué se mantenía lejos de Light, de por qué había estado soñando con Ryuuzaki. Él le gustaba. Ese esperpento cara de rana de película de terror le provocaba todo lo que su príncipe no podía.

_-¡NO LO HAGAS, ELLE LAWLIET! NO-ESTÁ-BIEN _

Y la besó. El corazón de Misa pareció detenerse un momento al sentirse tan cerca de él. Los músculos de ambos de nuevo se tensaron por un par de segundos y luego él continuó. Comenzó moviendo lentamente los labios tal como ella le había enseñado noches atrás pero de forma más lenta. Le gustaba la espera que estaba provocando en su propio cuerpo y seguramente en el de Misa.

Dejó de recargarse en la barra-desayunador y al recuperar su pose encorvada logró inclinar la cabeza de Misa hacia arriba. Sujetó la suave barbilla con dos de sus dedos, mismos que fueron bajando y subiendo por su cuello segundos después y que lograron dirigirse hacia la nuca de la menor pasando por la mejilla y la oreja.

A ella no parecía molestarle, al contrario. Sintió varias veces un ligero hormigueo en su piel que la animaban a unirse pero que al mismo tiempo la hacían mantenerse en el papel de pasiva.

Ella suspiraba.

-_Sabes que quieres más, Lawliet. SABES QUE ELLA quiere más._

Él suspiraba.

_-Deja de hacerlo antes de que sea tarde. Ella es una menor de edad._ _Ella es Kira_.

Ambos volvían a suspirar.

_-Pero ¿por qué pararías? ¿Acaso no te gusta esta nueva sensación? Ya comenzaste. Si es Kira o no, esto que estás haciendo no tiene vuelta atrás._

Y él empujaba con delicadeza la nuca de Misa mientras intensificaba los movimientos de sus labios. Él decidió entonces probar algo nuevo. Introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Misa-Sumisa Amane y comenzó a pelear con la de ella. Quizás nunca antes había besado a otra mujer, pero dedujo que se necesitaba sólo un 1% de conocimiento y 99% de práctica con rabos de cerezas.

Ella cedió el paso al invasor en su boca experimentando por primera vez en su vida la sensación del paraíso físico. ¡La lengua de ese hombre! No sólo era dulce y suave, era ágil y traviesa.

Ryuuzaki llevó sus huesudos dedos hacia el brazo de Misa y con suma delicadeza comenzó a recorrerlos de arriba abajo.

-_¡ESO ES DEMASIADO! ¡Debiste hacerlo cuando aún podías, pedazo de estúpido! … Aún puedes detenerte. ¡Hazlo!_

Ella sintió una fuerte excitación que la impulsó a posar sus pies en el travesaño de la silla alta y se impulsó para abrazar lo más posible a Ryuuzaki.

Para quedar completamente juntos.

Para poder tener la oportunidad de estar más alta que él…

El investigador acarició de forma descendente el mismo brazo hasta llegar a las rodillas.

-_NO…_

Colocó la otra mano en la fina cintura.

_-NO LO HAGAS..._

Y la cargó para sentarla sobre la barra.

_-¡Bastardo! _

Ella abrió sus piernas para que él pudiera meterse entre ellas y continuar besándola, luego las cerró abrazando su espalda con ellas. Con su pie subió la enorme camisa blanca de Ryuuzaki y acarició la espalda baja de éste.

_-¡NO CAIGAS EN SU PROVOCACIÓN! _

Él bajó sus besos hasta el cuello de la rubia y lo lamió con suavidad.

Se detuvo.

¡Estaba probando el cuello de Misa Amane!

-Hueles exquisito _¿QUÉ? ¡IMBÉCIL!_

Continuó con su tarea. Por momentos hacía uso de sus dientes para rasgar cuidadosamente la piel tan suave de la que se ocupaba, por otros succionaba creando pequeñas marcas rojizas.

Ella utilizaba el brazo del lado contrario a la boca del hombre y enredaba la mano en su cabello negro. Los vellos de su cuidada piel se levantaron una vez sintió los dedos largos del detective subiendo desde sus pantorrillas hasta sus muslos.

Ella volvía a suspirar.

Sintió como las manos se escurrían por debajo de la parte inferior de su camisón azul zafiro para acariciar sus piernas a más profundidad, como si fuera lo más suave del mundo y de su vida misma. Subía, bajaba y terminaba regresando en círculos.

Y él volvía a suspirar.

Ryuuzaki lamió con suave instinto animal como si fuera un verdadero caramelo hasta bajar a sus hombros. Ahí comenzó con mordidas pequeñas hasta llegar al tirante del camisón el cual mordió y jaló hacia arriba para propinar su caída.

Ella lo interrumpió inclinándose hasta llegar al cuello de él. Lo mordió con fuerza tal que hizo que él se apoyara sobre el travesaño de dos sillas y empujara el plato de su pastel hacia un lado para subirse a la barra, posicionándose sobre Amane.

Ella se sonrojó pero sin ninguna objeción al suceso. Al contrario. Deseaba más. Su tirante había caído y el otro estaba por hacerlo gracias al brusco movimiento. Todo rastro del frío ambiente había desaparecido.

-Ryuuzaki…yo…

El celular sonó. Era el timbre exclusivo para Watari. Sacó el aparato de la bolsa de su pantalón con dos dedos y continuando en la misma posición lo abrió con ayuda de su boca para contestar. Intentó relajar su respiración inútilmente.

-¿Sí, qué pasa?

Ella se apoyó en sus propios codos y se levantó para alcanzar el cuello de su captor.

-No pares- mencionó entre susurros-

-Ryuuzaki... el joven Yagami y el señor Matsuda han despertado. Sugiero que usted y la señorita Amane vuelvan a sus actividades normales antes de que ellos dos revisen las cámaras.

-Ah… ¡Gracias, Watari!

Cerró su celular y lo dejó a un lado. Quería continuar, pero no era el lugar ni el momento. Desvió su mirada un tanto decepcionado de sí mismo y apenado por haber olvidado las cámaras que Watari revisaría apenas despertara.

-¿Qué sucede?- ella lo miraba sonrojada, apenada por su falta de pudor... Y claramente adormilada.

-TU NOVIO acaba de despertar.


	13. Capítulo XIII

**-Los diálogos provenientes del anime fueron copiados tal cual el doblaje mexicano (que por cierto, es maravilloso, en mi opinión)**

**-Letras cursivas son pensamientos de personajes de la serie**

**-Posible OoC**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

Su falta de sueño no era para nada un impedimento para que ella, Misa Amane, estuviera resplandeciente y fresca en la mañana. Hacía un par de horas había vuelto a su habitación a intentar conciliar el sueño.

No. Eso era imposible. ¿Cómo podría conciliar el sueño cuando lo que acababa de pasar con Ryuuzaki era extremadamente emocionante? No era la primera vez que se sentía así, estaba claro. La primera vez había sido cuando se había enamorado de Light, sin embargo ahora confiaba en que sí era la primera vez que su sentimiento era correspondido.

No podía más que acariciar su propio brazo con la suavidad con la que lo había hecho él y bastaba sólo recordar el momento para estremecerse y sonreír a la nada. ¡Estaba emocionada! Pero las palabras de Ryuuzaki habían sido claras: _Puedes estar un 100% segura de que lo que dije es cierto, tan segura como de que sospecho que Light es Kira. Tan segura como que en exactamente dos horas con 17 minutos comenzará el amanecer. Sin embargo hay algo que debes tener en tu mente con extrema persistencia… Estamos dentro del caso Kira, Amane, y no puedo andarme con distracciones. TÚ eres una distracción… En unas horas vas a interactuar con ejecutivos del grupo Yotsuba y aunque Aiber no permitiría que te hicieran algo físicamente hablando, sabemos que entre ellos está Kira. Debes tener cuidado y no hacer algo estúpido que termine en tu muerte. _

¡Definitivamente no lo echaría a perder! ¡ESTABA DECIDIDA A AYUDAR A RYUUZAKI! Ryuuzaki, sí, porque Light no se lo agradecería. Porque quien estaba arriesgando su vida más que nadie era Ryuuzaki. ¡Un mundo sin Ryuuzaki sería catastrófico! Perder al mejor investigador del mundo no era una opción. No podría haber nadie como él.

Asintió para sí haciendo pucheros. Daría su mejor esfuerzo… Pero no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Él estaría pensando en ella? No, él tenía cosas que hacer y ella entendía. Estaban en un punto crítico en la investigación y de ella dependería que todo saliera bien o mal. Además, él le había pedido que actuara con normalidad con Light.

Había decidido ducharse con agua fría apenas regresó a la habitación y al salir, veinte minutos después, se quedó dormida en el sofá, intentando esperar el amanecer.

-Amane ¿estás despierta?

Tres golpes en la puerta la habían sacado de su sueño.

-No tocaré de nuevo, Amane.

Pero él había entrado aprovechando el adormecimiento de Misa. La pudo ver en el sofá, con las piernas juntas y rodillas pegadas a su estómago. Estaba cubierta solamente por una bata de baño blanca y aparentemente bastante cálida. Sintió un poco de disgusto por verla indispuesta dado que debería estar preparada con anterioridad. Pero la incomodidad de haber estado frente a ella de una forma diferente era mayor.

_-_Pensé que ya estarías lista, son las siete y media de la mañana. Aiber y tú deben ensayar lo que se dirán en la entrevista de Yotsuba.

-Disculpame, Ryuuzaki- titubeó, tallándose los ojos. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta que el otro hombre estaba en la habitación también, esperando con su cínica y acostumbrada sonrisa en el rostro.- La… emoción me mantuvo despierta durante la madrugada. Me quedé dormida sin querer.

-Si sigues explicándonos lo que no preguntamos, se hará más tarde, Amane.

-¡Osh!... bueno, ¡dame unos minutos y estaré lista y hermosa para los ejecutivos!

_-Tú eres hermosa siempre, Misa. _Los milagros no existen, Amane. Pero sí, haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Tienes cinco minutos, te maquillarás en el auto.

-¡Pero Ryuuzaki!...

-Cuatro minutos cincuenta y siete, cincuenta y seis…

-¡Esta bien!...

-Bien Aiber, repasemos lo que dirás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Era una broma? ¿Una ilusión? Cientos de teorías pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza, esa cosa estaba tocándola, estaba ejerciendo presión sobre su boca y su cuerpo y aunque el espejo y sus ojos pudieran mentir, se sentía muy real. La emocionante sensación de adrenalina en su cuerpo era tan intensa que aunque quisiera, no podría gritar. Eso, fuera lo que fuera la había interceptado advirtiéndole lo que ya sabía, lidiaba con Yotsuba y ellos podrían matarla en cualquier momento…

-Light Yagami es Kira

Un hormigueo que comenzó en su corazón desembocó como piedra en el estómago. Ignoró su pregunta posterior a la declaración y la interrogó a ella. Un shinigami, eso era, una supuesta "aliada", alguien con quien trabajaba con anterioridad.

Estaba confundida, esa Shinigami o lo que fuera, estaba hablando de una libreta como arma mortífera. No sólo eso, hablaba de un poder mayúsculo al de Kira al que había sido acreedora con anterioridad. ¿Una libreta con esas capacidades? No… Eso no podía ser cierto porque en ese caso…

-¿Yo soy el segundo Kira?

-Así es

…Porque en ese caso Ryuuzaki tenía la razón y ella era una asesina.

-Más bien, así solía ser. Light hizo que ambos perdieran este poder, todo de acuerdo a su plan.

¡Así que ese era su plan! Perder el conocimiento de poder ser Kira para que alguien más pudiera serlo y así perseguir a alguien más. Era ideal. La miró con incredulidad en sus ojos azul artificial y esa cosa continuó hablando con su voz espectral.

-Amas a Light Yagami tanto como para morir por él.

Ella sonrió en su interior, en días pasados quizás así sería y aceptaría por completo su amor por él. Pero esta vez era diferente.

-No- su corazón latió aliviado- Ya no amo a Light Yagami… Pero supongo que en el tiempo en el que tú y yo trabajamos juntas así era. Así que te creeré, no pareces ser mala… pero ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

-Cuando renunciaste a tu poder, renunciaste a tus recuerdos y a toda relación conmigo. Por eso no podías verme.

-Pero… puedo verte y no recuerdo ser Kira

-Ser tocado por un pedazo de la Death Note permitirá que veas al Shinigami propietario, mas no te dará tus recuerdos de nuevo. Es el mismo truco que utilicé en el parque… Misa, el Kira actual es un vil y patético ser humano, no sé de qué sea capaz. Ten cuidado, desconfía del grupo Yotsuba…

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto, Shinigami?

-Me llamo Rem. Lo único que quiero es protegerte Misa… Pero ahora ya no estoy segura de que lo mejor para ti sea ayudar a Light Yagami con su plan.

-Yo… no. ¡Yo quiero atrapar a Kira y ayudarle a mi Ryuuzaki! ¡Misa es feliz con Ryuuzaki y no con Light!... Aunque… Si sabe que Light es Kira y yo la segunda Kira… No querrá estar con Misa nunca más…

-Misa Amane, ¿qué planeas?

-Atraparé a Kira. ¡De eso no hay duda!... Luego demostraré que Light fue Kira… Rem, si tú eres mi aliada, ¿me ayudarás?

-Si eso es lo que deseas… escucha bien lo que debes hacer…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Así que Higuchi es Kira, bueno, el nuevo Kira… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Yo era el segundo Kira y lo he negado tanto que si ahora Ryuuzaki se entera, va a odiarme. ¡Ay, Misa! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… Aun así, Ryuuzaki debe saberlo. Ryuuzaki tiene razón, todas esos criminales fueron llorados por alguien y aunque eso no quita el hecho de que fueran criminales, Light no tenía derecho de tomar justicia por su propia mano… ¡PERO QUÉ VA! Yo maté sólo para encontrar a Kira y ayudarlo… ¿Kira recibirá sentencia de muerte?... no, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO QUIERO MORIR. _

_Si Light tiene un plan, Ryuuzaki tiene otro plan, Higuchi otro plan y Rem otro plan… yo DEBO tener un plan… pero ¿contra qué? ¿contra Light? ¿contra Ryuuzaki? ¿contra Higuchi?... sé que cuento con Rem, pero… Umh… si lo que ella me dijo es cierto, entonces la forma de atrapar a Light es tan fácil para mí que hasta me da miedo pensarlo… ¡eso es!... debo crear la forma para entregar a Light, quizás si coopero pueda recibir un castigo no tan malo… también debo ayudarle a mi Ryuuzaki a atrapar pronto a Higuchi porque mientras más rápido termine el caso, ¡más rápido podré estar con él!... pero también debo actuar con Light como si aún lo amara, ahora más que antes… ¡AH! ¡TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO!... Si como uno de los dulces que tiene Ryuuzaki, ¿será más fácil?... ¡Ah! Necesito un beso de Ryuuzaki, ¡son tan dulces!, son tan suaves, tan tiernos tan… ¡¿REM DIJO QUE EL TRUCO DE LA LIBRETA LO USÓ EN EL PARQUE?! Osea que ella me salvó… con razón ese tipo se echó a correr… ¡JA, JA! Vaya, Rem es increíble… _

-¿Sucede algo, Misa?

Ese hombre estaba ahí, mirándola por el retrovisor del automóvil. Era sorprendente como con tan sólo unas pocas horas de haberse empezado a tratar como personas, había confianza suficiente para poder llamarla por su nombre. Él era agradable y un investigador muy capaz. Ella lo sabía, aunque era de los que menos hablaban e intervenía en las discusiones, él había demostrado ser un gran observador y saber escuchar. ¡¿Quién diría que estar con ese hombre sería tan cómodo?! No era tan serio como Aizawa, quien a simple vista denotaba aburrición y odio por ella; ni tan efusivo como Matsuda.

-Nada, Mochi. Casi no dormí y la entrevista con Yotsuba fue muy estresante, sólo eso…

Habían llegado al edificio. Ella suspiró para comenzar con su siguiente actuación: su amor por Light. No podía darse el lujo de que sospechara de ella y la matara en cuanto tuviera la Death Note en sus manos… no, ella iba a vivir. QUERÍA vivir.

Subieron por el elevador hacia la sala de controles. Ella se dirigió al interior mientras estiraba los brazos, ante la mirada de todos, incluyendo la del pelinegro que había volteado tras su repentina aparición. La observó con discreción mientras comía su tarta. Le era difícil aceptar, incluso para sus adentros, que tenía un endemoniado gusto por la apariencia de Misa con faldas rojas a cuadros y circle lenses* azules.

Maldijo hacia sus adentros cuando la vio acercarse con usual ternura y suavidad hacia las sillas giratorias, sólo para sentarse en las piernas de Light. Elle frunció el ceño intentando no ser obvio. Una vez más sus ojeras lo salvaban de una situación.

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó él-_ joder, Misa_

-Yotsuba decidió contratar a Misa como su vocera para la nueva campaña- respondió su representante

-Ya veo… son buenas noticias.

-Y les di el número de mi teléfono celular –intervino, sonriendo- ¿Puedes creer que tres de los siete ya me enviaron mensajes invitándome a salir? Acepto sus invitaciones y los investigo, ¿cierto? marcha tal como lo planee.

-No, el plan se cancela ahora mismo.

Light intervino ante la mirada penetrante del detective millonario y la sorpresa de la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Todo está saliendo bien _y yo quiero ayudar a Ryuuzaki_

-Estarás en peligro si continuamos…puedes aparecer en sus anuncios pero desde ahora debes negar que se sospecha que eres el segundo Kira y que te arrestó L, Mogi seguirá siendo tu guarda espaldas, pero trabajarás sólo como modelo.

Había tardado mucho en rechazar el contacto de Misa con él, pero esta vez había "algo" nuevo. Ryuuzaki hizo una mueca de desagrado la cual cubrió con la taza de porcelana que tenía en la mano. Sintió alivio al ver que el mismo Light paraba a la rubia de sus piernas y giró su mirada hacia su monitor.

-Si eso quieres Light, eso es lo que haré

Él giró a mirarla de nueva cuenta. Sabía que él mismo se había metido en esa situación por haberle pedido en la madrugada anterior que actuara aún como novia de Light. Sentía una especie de incomodidad al mirar la escena. Esperó una mirada inútilmente y sorbió más de su taza.

-Bueno, estoy muy cansada y empiezo temprano, así que me iré a dormir –se despidió mientras caminaba a la puerta del elevador- Oye Light ¿vendrás a dormir conmigo esta noche?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó el castaño

_-¿pero qué carajo dices, Amane? _

-Bromeaba, lo reservas para cuando atrapemos a Kira, que no te de pena

-Es cierto light, que no te de pena…

Ella se había ido hacia su habitación. No podía engañarse del todo, Light era un hombre guapísimo, con ojos, rostro y cabello perfectos. Un hombre inteligente cuya voz podía derretir a cualquier chica. Y ahora, por primera vez se preocupaba por ella. ¿Sería acaso por la falta de recuerdos? El Light que era Kira la trataría muy mal, seguramente. Pero éste parecía tener consideración por las mujeres aunque no así interés por ella.

Por otro lado, Ryuuzaki tenía una belleza extraña. Era obviamente más viejo que el castaño, pero no tanto como para verse imposible para ella. Su rostro, aunque joven, demostraba ya cansancio intenso propio de alguien que nunca dormía. Su cabello despeinado no tenía forma alguna pero el negro era tan intenso que le provocaba admiración. Uno parecía haber sido hecho por los dioses de la perfección mientras el otro, por los dioses rechazados de la extrañeza y la subnormalidad. Sin embargo, ella nunca había sido una chica normal.

Entró a su habitación con la seguridad de que nadie la observaría en ese momento y mando un mensaje de texto. Momentos después recibió un par de ellos. ¡Era tan molesto! Apenas hacía unas horas estaba siendo interrogada por Yotsuba y ahora ya recibía mensajes de ellos. Higuchi era el más insistente desde que había hecho una fiesta para salvar la vida de Matsuda, su cara le daba miedo y asco. Se sintió incómoda al ver su bandeja de entrada con mensajes de Eiichi Takahashi, Masahiko Kida y Kyosuke Higuchi. Quizás y sólo quizás, de haber sido Reiji Namikawa** no se sentiría tan extraña. Él tenía su encanto y se veía que era mil veces más caballero que el actual Kira.

Rió para sí pensando que con las herramientas que tenía era más que fácil atrapar a los dos Kiras hombres. Pensó en la estrategia perfecta y con Rem, la tenía preparada. Se dirigió a su armario y desnudándose frente a él, dejó a un lado sus usuales camisones cortos y se colocó la camisa de L para poder dormir.

Al paso de unas cuantas horas despertó sintiendo una mirada. Ahí estaba Ryuuzaki, acechándola desde la puerta con su usual desinterés. Ella se talló los ojos y se incorporó en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede, Ryuuzaki? ¿Qué hora es?

-Tres treinta y siete de la mañana.

-¿Se hará usual encontrarnos a esta hora?- Misa se sentó poniendo un cojín entre sus piernas e hizo un ademán invitándolo a sentarse-

-Es la única hora en que puedo verte, todo el equipo cae rendido cerca de las 2:30 o 3:00 de la mañana, Watari despierta a las 4:00.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

Él se sentó junto a ella en su posición tradicional y se llevó su pulgar derecho a sus labios, observándola.

-Llevas mi camisa puesta.

-Oh…-ella desvió la mirada apenada- Sí, me gusta muchísimo. Además es muy cómoda y tibia. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre usas esa ropa… pero eso no es lo que te pasa…

-Siento una especie de molestia cuando te veo con Light. Sentarse en sus piernas fue demasiado, Amane.

-Es mi novio, ¿no es así?... tú mismo le dijiste a Misa que actuara como si aún amara a Light.

-Lo sé… -movió los dedos de sus pies y distrajo su mirada hacia el techo. La habitación era iluminada por la lámpara de noche que Watari había puesto a petición de él

-¡Ryuuzaki está celoso! –ella se hincó sobre la cama por la emoción que le provocaba, colocó el cojín frente a ella cubriendo sus piernas y se llevó ambas manos entrelazadas al pecho.- ¡Eres tan adorable!

-Así que estoy celoso…

-Sí, genio, así se le llama a esa sensación. ¡Ja, ja! Te pone celoso verme con Light

-Umh… sí, creo que así es…

-¡Eres un bobo, Ryuuzaki!... –Ella lo miró, su cara demostraba más que concentración. Le gustaba que reflejara sus sentimientos involuntariamente y le gustaba aún más que ella se diera cuenta de ello. ¡Podía deducir lo que sentía el gran L! – _¡Eres tan tierno cuando te enojas!… veamos…_ no voy a negar que Light es un hombre guapo. ¿Qué digo guapo? ¡Guapísimo! Su porte lo hace parecer tan sexy y su voz es tan profunda que haría que cualquier chica se derrita. ¡ES TODO UN SUEÑO!

-Ya veo, _quieres hacerme enojar_… sí, tienes razón, Light es el hombre perfecto para cualquier chica, incluyendo a Misa Amane. –Él se levantó de su lugar con dirección a la puerta, ignorando por completo la sonrisa contenida de la rubia- De igual forma, ella es la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre, incluyendo a Light Yagami y al grupo Yotsuba

Él abrió la puerta con extrema relajación, él también sabía actuar y era algo que Misa ignoraba. Esperaba que en cualquier momento comenzara a contraatacar o que lo aceptara, ella sabría cómo desesperarlo: un reclamo personal con su voz de chica de anime bastaría, por ejemplo, para provocarle enojo.

Su plan no había funcionado. Pensó que quizás más que hacerlo enojar lo había lastimado. Se levantó con cuidado y siguió sus pasos. Lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¿Y Ryuuzaki? ¿Misa también es la mujer perfecta para él?

-Si no lo fuera, Ryuuzaki no hubiera dicho nada el día de ayer… Pero está bien, debo irme, deberías soñar con Light, sería un buen sueño.

-¡Ryuuzaki, basta!

Él volteó, victorioso. Hizo una expresión de falsa sorpresa sin impedir que se viera sobre actuado.

-¿Basta de qué? Misa Amane lo ha dicho ya, Light Yagami es todo un sueño.

-¡Eres un bobo, cara de rana!

Ella se posó sobre las puntas de sus pies y rozó los labios del pelinegro de forma rápida pero suave. Luego lo abrazó. Se sentía culpable por el simple hecho de estar con él a escondidas aun teniendo novio, la hacía sentir infiel… Pero la emoción que sentía al estar cerca de él era diferente.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia un sofá frente a la ventana y lo obligó a sentarse, acomodándose entre sus piernas momentos después. Él estaba más que visiblemente nervioso y confundido por la acción de la rubia.

Jugó un momento con los cabellos del pelinegro y luego besó su mejilla. Había deseado todo el día poder estar con él y ahora que estaba en su habitación, ella estaba cansada. Él se relajó una vez ella recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho y juntó sus brazos hacia ella. Él la abrazó con movimientos torpes y se mantuvo así.

-¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche?

-No

-Je… Ya lo sé. –Ella subió sus labios hasta su barbilla y luego volvió a acomodarse- ¿Hasta las cuatro?

-…Hasta las cuatro

-Pensé que no te andarías con distracciones…

-Sí, yo también.

* * *

* Pupilentes, lentes de contacto, etc. (aunque sean diferentes)

**N/A: Namikawa era tan lindo, tenía ese noseque que queseyo…


	14. Capítulo XIV

**-La escena donde Ryuuzaki pide a Wedy poner micrófonos y cámaras ha sido cambiada/interrumpida de lugar para meter una escena con Misa.**

**-Contiene OoC**

**-Puede contener escenas de categoría T**

**-Los diálogos que pertenecen a la serie son una copia (en un 99.9%) del doblaje mexicano.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

* * *

Observó a través de sus lentes el reloj de bolsillo que había sacado de su pantalón. 5:23 am y contando. Tomó un sorbo de la infusión que había en su taza de porcelana y observó por décima vez la segunda pantalla de entre todas. La imagen que transmitía le llenaba de emoción. Si bien él había decidido destinar sus últimos años de vida al servicio de su pupilo, también había jurado protegerlo y cuidarlo. Sabía que no sería posible del todo, pues su protegido era un hombre adulto con decisiones propias, pero aquella escena le enorgullecía y le llenaba de esperanzas, veía (por fin) a lo más cercano a un hijo que tenía socializar con una mujer y no sólo eso, sino demostrando que era humano.

Que estuviera dormido era lo de menos, verlo abrazando a la mujer que le había provocado tanta confusión, mientras se olvidaba del trabajo, era la novedad.

Repartía las miradas entre esa y la pantalla principal que mostraba la transmisión de la cámara de la sala de controles. Quería dejarlo dormir y disfrutar ese momento lo más posible, hasta que los investigadores de la policía japonesa se despertaran al menos.

Sonreía de nuevo y luego tomaba un poco más de su infusión.

El pelinegro se había ido resbalando hasta quedar completamente recostado de tal forma que la chica estaba completamente sobre su cuerpo. Él la abrazó con más confianza como si estuviera estrujando un peluche de su infancia con sus padres. De entre todas las razones por las que decidía no dormir estaba la constante aparición de su madre en sus sueños. Odiaba soñar con ella. Lo odiaba porque era hermosa y tenía una mirada tan penetrante que lograba causarle miedo. Lo odiaba porque la extrañaba y nunca podía descansar su cuerpo y su mente cuando ella aparecía… Pero aquella madrugada descansaba por primera vez desde que comenzó con su trabajo de detective.

Ella se movió para acomodarse y él despertó de golpe. Miró a su alrededor para reconocer el lugar y pudo observar como el cielo comenzaba a aclararse y pintarse de naranja y violeta. Movió lentamente los dedos de sus manos para intentar despertar a la rubia. Sin respuesta alguna aprovechó para recorrer su espalda con un dedo. Le parecía curiosa la forma del cuerpo que tenía una mujer, pero era aún más curioso que con ella podía dejarse ser humano y no sólo "L".

-_¿Qué se supone que haces? Deben ser casi las seis de la mañana, ¡Sigue con el caso de Kira ya! _Amane-llamó sacudiendo un poco los hombros de ella- Amane… Misa, despierta.

-Mmh, cinco minutos más Ryuuzaki… -ella volvió a acomodarse y luego subió la cabeza de forma rápida- ¡Ryuuzaki! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, pervertido?! –golpeó con ligereza el pecho del hombre bajo de ella mientras se sonrojaba

-Amane-la miró abriendo aún más sus ojos con falsa indignación- eres tú quien está sobre mi… pervertida.

-¡No soy una pervertida!

-¿No? Repito que estás sobre mí con solamente mi camisa puesta.

-¡No!... Bueno, sí, ¿y?... ¿No que no dormirías conmigo?

-Evades mi comentario. Y sí, ese era el plan… Si no estuvieras aplastándome podría verificar qué hora es, ya casi amanece.

-¡De todo te quejas! Pues no me quitaré- ella se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el pecho de Ryuuzaki pero esta vez de una forma un poco más agresiva. Él apretó los dientes. -¿Quieres saber lo que estaba soñando?

-No realmente

-Igual te contaré

-¿Acaso no tienes que estar temprano en la locación para el comercial de Yotsuba?

-¡Ah, es cierto!... Pero es hasta las nueve y además, si Watari no te ha llamado es porque los demás están dormidos, ¡Así que puedes estar con Misa!... Ahora dime, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan grosero conmigo?

-No soy grosero, pero debo volver a trabajar con TU novio.

-¿Puedes dejar de decir que es mi novio? Me haces sentir culpable… le estoy siendo infiel y aunque él no me quiera y me demuestre que así es, me hace sentir incómoda y culpable…

-¿Por qué le eres infiel?

-Porque Misa se siente feliz con Ryuuzaki… se siente de una forma contraria a como se siente con Light, pero no puedo cortar a Light porque es necesario para la investigación de Ryuuzaki.

-Entonces te gusta estar conmigo… ¿eh?-mordió uno de sus dedos mientras mostraba algo parecido a una sonrisa-

-Sí… ¡me gusta mucho!- hizo una pausa recordando el momento de la cocina- no me habías dejado decirlo pero...Misa cree estar enamorada también.

-Así que la pervertida está enamorada de mí…

-¡No soy una pervertida!

Él reía a sus adentros, en verdad le gustaba molestar a Misa Amane y no se había dado cuenta. Se sentía atraído de la forma más estúpida e hipnótica por las diferentes expresiones que realizaba en cada situación. A veces no la soportaba, era cierto, pero tenerla así en ese momento le provocaba emoción que nunca aceptaría.

Ella lo observó perder su mirada en el techo, admitió para sí que le daba miedo cuando sucedía. Él era un hombre sumamente inteligente y la simple idea de que estuviera analizando la situación le ponía los nervios de punta. Ya había experimentado aquella situación un par de veces y sabía que por más que hablara él no saldría de su trance.

Misa introdujo una de sus manos bajo la camisa de Ryuuzaki para tocar su abdomen por curiosidad. Él comía dulces todos los días, todo el día. ¿Era en serio su delgadez? No hacía ejercicio y se mantenía esbelto, ¡vaya envidia!

Continuó con su recorrido hasta llegar a su pecho y luego bajó de nuevo a su abdomen. Él salió de su mundo y la observó con confusión. Le gustaba sentir sus manos, por supuesto, pero no hacía muchos minutos ella le había dicho que se sentía culpable.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Amane?

-¿Qué? –Ella observó su mano bajo la camisa- Yo… ¡lo siento! No quería… vaya, ¡mira qué tarde es!

Ella se levantó con dirección a su baño personal y se recargó en el marco con una sonrisa hacia él. Ryuuzaki se levantó y siguió sus pasos. Metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y la observó con cansancio.

_-_ Éxito hoy, Amane

-Igual tú, Ryuuzaki. Espero hayas descansado un poco.

-Para serte completamente honesto, sí, descansé. Con todo y el peso extra.

Él acercó más su rostro buscando una demostración de amor de su parte. Ella se sonrojó mientras abría los ojos lo más posible y cerró la puerta de golpe. Suspiró una vez abrió la llave del agua caliente y entonces, antes de desvestirse, mandó un mensaje de texto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué tal si tendemos una trampa? –Comenzó a hablar el policía más joven- Haremos una empresa que pueda competir con Yotsuba. Wedy se podría encargar de hackear el sistema de la empresa para que sus acciones sean supuestamente afectadas. Pero los nombres de los directivos permanecerán ocultos…

-No, Matsuda-interrumpió Ryuuzaki- es demasiado arriesgado y sospechoso que una empresa fantasma pueda ascender tan rápido. Incluso con una excelente campaña publicitaria necesitaríamos por lo menos un par de meses para que eso se lleve a cabo y los asesinatos que el señor Yagami quiere impedir se cometerán en menos de un mes.

-Pero debemos atrapar a Kira de alguna forma-habló Soichiro- sabemos que está en contacto con el grupo Yotsuba, pero primero hay que encontrar si es alguien de ellos o sólo los tiene amenazados

-Estoy un 87% seguro de que es uno de ellos… tal vez dos. –continuó L mientras jugaba con los cubos de azúcar, formando una torre- Por la forma de interactuar en las juntas sobre Kira, me parece que los mayores sospechosos son Takeshi Ooi, Kyosuke Higuchi y Masahiko Kida. Shimura y Takahashi no quedan fuera de sospecha, pero en menor medida. Podemos descartar a Namikawa en un 99% y a Mido en un 95%. Coincido con el señor Yagami en que debemos averiguar quién de ellos es Kira. Podríamos haberlo hecho de forma más rápida, pero Light le ha prohibido a Misa que investigue a los ejecutivos saliendo con ellos.

-Era necesario, Ryuuzaki-interrumpió el castaño recargado en la palma de su mano- eso era muy peligroso, pudieron haberle hecho daño a Misa. Si alguno de los ejecutivos se propasaba con ella hubiera sido nuestra culpa.

-Eso es cierto- continuó Matsuda- además, desde el momento en que la tienes viviendo en este lugar es tu responsabilidad, Ryuuzaki. Tú eres quien aprueba las campañas publicitarias y…

-El punto es-interrumpió Light de nuevo- que es mi novia y no puedo permitir que la pongas en riesgo

-Creí que no te importaba y que no querías ser su novio, Light.

-No, no quiero ser su novio, pero es una mujer y merece respeto. No me gustaría que trataran así a mi hermana Sayou, por ejemplo.

-¿Qué importa si Light quiere o no quiere a Misa? –comentó Aizawa. Le desesperaba cuando las cosas se iban por rumbos que no servían de nada a la investigación- ELLA DEBE INVESTIGAR A LOS EJECUTIVOS DE YOTSUBA.

-No, Aisawa. Puede pasarle algo…

_-¿Qué pretendes, Yagami? Si no quisieras que le pasara algo, le hubieras dejado claro que no querías ser su novio. ¿Cómo es que pasó eso? No coincide para nada la actitud de Light. ¿Por qué no dijo algo cuando arresté a Misa? Además, en ningún momento preguntó por ella en sus días de reclusión._

-Ryuuzaki-llamó Watari por medio del ordenador, colocando su tradicional "W" en la pantalla de todos los monitores- Recibí la alerta del cinturón del señor Kanzo Mogi.

-Comunícanos

-Enseguida

Todos se pusieron de pie para acercarse a la pantalla principal en la cual aparecieron las letras "M" y "W" refiriéndose al policía y al anciano.

-¿Qué sucede, señor Mogi?

-¡Ryuuzaki! Misa escapó

Todos se sorprendieron, al escuchar esas palabras. Ryuuzaki sentía lo más parecido a impotencia. Abrió los ojos lo más físicamente posible, conteniendo gritos por la ineptitud del hombre.

-¿Cómo pasó?

-Me pidió que la llevara al sanitario del hospital que está cerca de la locación, pero intercambió ropa con una chica y ella escapó.

-¿La chica está contigo?

-Sí, aquí está.

-Espera treinta segundos y comunícame con ella.

-¿Qué harás, Ryuuzaki?- preguntó el ex jefe de la policía

-Silencio por favor- contó los segundos mientras desactivaba el filtro para su voz- ¿Hola?

_-¿S-Sí?_

-Soy el novio de Misa- comenzó a hablar con voz preocupada mientras observaba de soslayo a Light. De cierta forma le preocupaba que pudiera estarle pasando algo, después de todo estaba completamente seguro de que se encontraría con alguien de Yotsuba- ¿Eres amiga suya? ¡Estoy muy preocupado!, he estado llamándole todo el día y no me responde. Por favor, ayúdame. Si sabes dónde está, ¡dímelo en este momento!

-_Lo siento mucho, Light_

-_Light… Light… Light…_

_-Yo le debía un favor a Misa y ella me pidió que me disfrazara de enfermera y que entrara al baño, luego intercambiaríamos ropa y ella podría irse. No me dijo a dónde ni con quién, pero hizo una llamada antes de salir del lugar diciendo que estaba lista y que la viera en la entrada. ¡Por favor no te enojes! _

-Escucha-suspiró- quizá no me explico bien contigo: Estoy enamorado de Misa y no quiero que nada le pase. Ella es muy hermosa y es famosa, los acosadores están a la orden del día y si tú eres su verdadera amiga, no querrás que alguien malo le haga algo. ¿O sí?

_-¡No, claro que no!... pero ya te dije, no sé a dónde fue ni por qué, sólo sé que hablaba con un hombre… perdón_

-Está bien, gracias por tu ayuda. Por favor, no menciones esto a nadie.

_-¡Cómo tú digas, Light! _

_-Uh…_

-¿Ryuuzaki? –Se escuchó la voz del hombre por la pantalla-

-Mogi, regresa al edificio, por favor.

La comunicación se cortó dejando a los miembros del caso Kira en un punto de confusión máximo. Misa Amane se había atrevido a burlar las normas y la seguridad ofrecida por el gran L. No sabían si era demasiado ingenua o demasiado valiente.

-Vaya Ryuuzaki, actúas genial, en verdad parecías enamorado de Misa-Misa-comentó el segundo más joven…

-Quién lo diría –respondió con burla- Amane es la versión femenina de Matsuda.

-¡Le dije que no fuera con nadie de Yotsuba!-bufó Light visiblemente enojado

-Espero que al menos esa chiquilla consiga algo útil- intervino Aisawa- mejor continuemos trabajando

-Sí, _¿se fue con un hombre vestida de enfermera?..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que basándonos en lo que dijo, Higuchi es Kira.

El pelinegro estaba de espaldas pero había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras grabadas por el celular de Misa ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan absurdamente fácil para ella descubrir quien había sido Kira? ¿Suerte? ¿Encantos de mujer? ¿Algo más?

_-¡Esto es estúpido! Higuchi no sería tan descuidado como para revelar que él es Kira a menos que reciba la confianza suficiente por parte de Misa. ¿Casarse con él fue en serio suficiente? Ella es hermosa pero ¿para qué la querría Kira? Está claro que tendría poder, dinero y una bella esposa, pero entonces los objetivos de Higuchi no son los mismos a los de Kira… ¿Acaso Misa es el segundo Kira? ¿Por eso los otros dos Kiras, tanto el primero como éste la quieren a su lado?... ¿CÓMO, MISA? ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LO CONSEGUISTE?! _

-¡Genial, ya sabemos la identidad de Kira!

Misa se acercó a Light ignorando la forma en como Aisawa la miraba, había odio e incredulidad en ese hombre.

-Light –llamó la chica con voz dulce- ¿no crees que merezco un abrazo?

-Te dije que no hicieras tonterías y las hiciste- él la tomó de los hombros para reprocharle

-¡Pero ahora sabemos quién es Kira! ¡Eres muy injusto!-

Ella comenzó a golpear el pecho de su novio con delicadeza. Él tomó sus muñecas y la acercó a él para rodearla con sus brazos. Ella se sorprendió, hacía mucho tiempo no tenía una muestra de cariño por parte de él.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así de estúpido, Misa

Eso le gustaba, sentía preocupación por parte de su novio y era sin duda alguna una victoria. Comparó de nuevo entre los abrazos de ese hombre y los del investigador a sus espaldas. Era completamente diferente. Recordó la madrugada de ese día y se sintió en los brazos de Ryuuzaki de nuevo. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza aún sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Por su parte, el pelinegro los observaba con el ceño fruncido. Sentía de nuevo el dolor en su estómago. Contenía las ganas de pararse y gritar por celos. Su parte más primitiva deseaba que esa mujer se hubiera arreglado para él, que lo abrazara a él, pero no podía ser impulsivo de ninguna manera. Él ante todo era un hombre inteligente con un caso qué resolver. Era L, el amargado, deductivo, frío y calculador detective, pero era un hombre, al fin y al cabo.

-Light –mencionó rodando un cubo de azúcar entre dos de sus dedos- Necesito que investigues todo de Higuchi, las relaciones profesionales que tiene, sus antiguos trabajos, familia y todo lo posible. Misa –él se levantó de su silla metiéndose el cubo de azúcar a la boca- debo hacerte un interrogatorio

-¿interrogatorio?-cuestionó ella- está bien… ¿puedo cambiarme primero?

-No. Sígueme.

-Está bien, te veo luego Light.

Ella lo siguió con nervios. Reprimió una risa al darse cuenta de su caminar: le recordaba a un mono pero con ropa. Él por el contrario intentaba no mirarla. ¡Era una locura que tuviera a una de las modelos más sexys a su lado y sobre todo vestida de enfermera! Maldijo una y mil veces a la rubia por hacerlo salir de su zona de confort y despertar sus sensaciones más ocultas, tanto así que había inventado un trabajo innecesario para Light con tal de alejar a Misa de él.

-_Eres un ridículo, Elle. ¿No puedes ser más obvio? _

Subieron por el elevador hasta el penúltimo piso y al salir doblaron a la izquierda. Al llegar a un pasillo lleno de ventanas del tamaño de la pared doblaron a la derecha y pararon en la segunda puerta. Él pidió que ella se cubriera los ojos y tras constatar que había obedecido, acercó su cara al identificador ocular y tecleó unas cuantas cifras. Ambos entraron.

Ella se quedó sorprendida y muy nerviosa, sin duda alguna estaba entrando a la habitación de Ryuuzaki.

Después de la sala de controles ese era el lugar más seguro dentro del edificio. Era el único cuyas cámaras de seguridad sólo eran registradas y transmitidas por el cuarto de controles, sin posibilidad de ser vistas en los monitores de la sala principal. Era también el lugar más vacío de la casa y uno de los más grandes. La habitación constaba solamente de un sofá de color rojo, un colchón con un par de sábanas y un baño personal. En ese lugar había tecnología de visión nocturna solamente comparada con la de uso exclusivo del ejército y fuerza aérea. Había también unos cuántos papeles y una computadora que permanecía apagada siempre y, en caso de ser encendida, tendría que pasar diversos filtros de seguridad. Toda su vida de detective se encontraba en ese lugar y era por eso que nadie más que Watari y él tenían acceso al lugar.

Ella atravesó el marco de la puerta observando a su alrededor con la boca abierta. La puerta se cerró y sintió cómo él presionaba su muñeca derecha. Con un poco de fuerza la recargó en la pared y agachó aún más la cabeza para estar al nivel de ella.

-¡¿A qué estás jugando, Amane?! –comentó él, esta vez sin reprimir los gritos. Esa mujer estaba logrando sacar una parte suya completamente diferente al desinteresado y frío Ryuuzaki- Quiero que me cuentes todo, con detalle.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿por qué estás así?

-CUÉNTAME

-Iba en su auto, y comenzamos a hablar de Kira. Le dije que amaba a Kira y que me casaría con él sin pensarlo dos veces. Que deseaba pasar mi vida a lado de quien había hecho justicia por la muerte de mis padres. Él paró, reclinó mi asiento y se puso sobre mí, me dijo que era Kira y yo…

-¿Te hizo algo? – su mirada se intensificó y su voz era más grave

-No, le dije que lo probara y dijo no podía probarlo hasta llegar a su casa.

-¿Fuiste a su casa?

-¡No!, le propuse que me probara que era Kira de otra forma. Que no matara hasta que yo le dijera.

-Fuiste muy estúpida, Amane. –Bajó la mirada con alivio- Pero por ti estamos a nada de encontrar a Kira. Gracias.

Él la besó aun teniéndola contra la pared. Ella aceptó el beso de forma suave-

-_Bien, ahora vuelve a trabajar._ Amane –se incorporó poniendo su espalda casi derecha de forma que quedó con la cadera ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Su cara reflejaba molestia por el tema que intentaba tocar- ¿qué piensas de Yagami en este momento? _Nunca entenderás… _

-¿Qué pienso de Light?... pues es guapo, ya te lo dije…

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien, lo dijiste hace unas horas… No me refiero a eso.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿Puedes olvidarte de eso? Yo… _¡sólo dilo Misa! ¡Di lo que sientes y sé feliz por una vez!_ ya no amo a Light.

Ella intentó sonreír pero sus labios fueron atacados de nuevo por los del chico frente a ella. Le gustaba que fuera así, que tomara la iniciativa. Sabía que era difícil para él ya que nunca demostraba sentimientos aunque los tuviera y por lo mismo se sentía agradecida.

Ryuuzaki pasó las manos por detrás de la cintura de Misa y la aproximó a él. Ella rodeó su cuello e intensificó el beso. Luego se separó un poco.

-Ryuuzaki, las cámaras. Todos están despiertos y si nos tardamos…

-Nadie puede ver las cámaras de aquí- él se agachó y la tomó entre sus brazos. La cargó para que quedara a su altura. Ella aprovechó la nueva postura de la espalda de Ryuuzaki y rodeó su cuerpo con las piernas para sujetarse y evitar su caída- Esta es mi habitación.

Y volvió a besarla. La recargó sobre la pared para tener libres las manos y continuó con el beso. Ella infiltró sus dedos en la cabellera y luego levantó su cabeza a forma de empuje para separarse.

-¿Estás seguro de que no nos ven? Tú dijiste que…

-100% seguro. Mi habitación es de acceso restringido y las cámaras no pueden ser conectadas a los monitores de la sala de investigación. ¿Te incomoda algo?

-No pero… Eres muy diferente cuando estamos a solas y cuando estamos con todos

-Es necesario.

Ella lo meditó un momento. Nunca lo había pensado pero era mejor ser de esa forma, tenía una imagen que cuidar ante todos, al fin y al cabo. Además, así su parte sensible y humana sería solamente de ella y para ella. Se sentía especial y debía aprovechar que él no se portaba de esa forma con todas las personas.

Misa abrazó al investigador y luego comenzó a besar su cuello. Él, sorprendido, cerró los ojos dejándose experimentar el cosquilleo que su cuerpo comenzaba a obtener. La sensación que le provocaba era exquisita.

Llevó una de sus manos a las piernas de la modelo, la cual comenzó a recorrer por sobre la media y luego bajo el uniforme de enfermera. Dobló sus dedos y recorrió con sus uñas la misma pierna en dirección contraria, rasguñando la piel y desgarrando las medias.

-Algo me dice que te gusta que Misa esté vestida de enfermera

-_Me encanta…_

Él la tomó de los muslos y la cargó. Caminó un par de pasos y la dejó caer en el colchón que se encontraba en el piso, quedando sobre ella. Él se separó de ella y se hincó para observarla. Miraba con detenimiento cada centímetro del cuerpo de la rubia. Quería recordar ese momento con sumo detalle. Recorrió con su vista su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuello, su uniforme… ¡Su uniforme! ¡Debía quitárselo! Bajó su mirada por el largo de la tela hasta que vio una de las bolsas iluminarse de color rojo y luego el silencio de la habitación se vio interrumpido por el timbre del celular de Misa.

_-¡Otra vez no! _

L se sentía frustrado, dos días seguidos había ocurrido lo mismo. Comenzaba todo bien y entonces un estúpido celular sonaba. Siempre le distraían pero eso era el colmo. Bufó harto de ser interrumpido y volvió a su pose encorvada.

-¿Quién te llama?

Ella sacó su celular y lo tomó con delicadeza para ver por la pequeña pantalla exterior. Se sentó manteniendo las piernas entre las de Ryuuzaki y rodó los ojos.

-Es Higuchi…

Él desvió la mirada visiblemente enfadado y se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y observó al exterior.

_-_Qué oportuno tu prometido… ¿No responderás?

-No… estoy cansada de él por hoy… -dejó a un lado su celular y cuando dejó de sonar lo puso en modo avión. Luego comenzó a hablar con voz dulce- ¿Estás enfadado?

-Sí

-… ¿Irás al cuarto de Misa esta noche?

-No

\- ¿Misa puede venir al tuyo?

-No

-¿Dejarás de estar enojado si me quito el uniforme?

_-¡Sí!..._ No, Misa… volvamos a nuestras actividades, por favor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-…Si existiera una tercera persona con la capacidad de otorgar y transferir el poder de Kira y no quisiera que su método fuera descubierto no tiene sentido que esperara tanto para transferir el poder de Light al siguiente Kira. Si creemos que es obra de un ser superior entonces debemos aceptar que es imposible de atrapar. Sin mencionar que yo ya estaría muerto o que al menos soy ridiculizado bailando en la palma de la mano de alguien más. Es muy improbable que exista un ser así. Aun si Light Yagami fue Kira… el poder de Kira solo puede ser transferido por voluntad de quien lo posee.

-_¡Ryuuzaki es increíble! Supuso todo de forma correcta… Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Light en serio quiso que el poder de Kira fuera transferido a Higuchi? Rem me dijo que él había hecho que ambos renunciáramos al poder pero…_

-Crearemos una situación donde Higuchi no pueda transferir su poder a alguien más. Nos mostrará cómo asesina.

-¿Qué es lo que harás? – interrumpió Light

-Engañaremos a Higuchi utilizando a la Televisora de Sakura. Usaremos el especial de Kira que Demegawa transmite cada semana. Una emisión de 3 horas. Anunciaremos que la identidad de Kira será relevada al final del especial…

-_Aun así, Light debió suponer que todo esto pasaría… ¿Entonces ese es su plan? ¿Qué atrapemos a Kira y nos deje libres? Pero si matan a Higuchi, ¿quién se quedará con la libreta? ¿Rem morirá? _

-Quién aparezca en el programa debe ser alguien que Higuchi crea que puede matar. En otras palabras alguien cuyo nombre averigüe fácilmente…

-_Si lo arrestan, podré ver a Rem de nuevo. ¿Me echará de cabeza? ¿Qué pasaría si ella confiesa que yo fui el segundo Kira?… No, ella dijo que me protegería… ¿Pueden juzgarme por ser el segundo Kira, si no recuerdo nada?_

-…Veremos su método para matar, después lo arrestaremos. Hay un problema potencial con este plan, si Higuchi puede matar con solo ver el rostro como el segundo Kira, Matsuda morirá.

-Pero considerando el hecho de que estas vivo y como busca a Misa, dudo que sea el caso

-Como sea, lo haremos hasta que los criminales dejen de morir. Esperaremos unos días y veremos si eso sucede, mientras tanto Matsuda decidirá si está dispuesto a aceptar el plan….

-_Definitivamente debo ver a Rem de nuevo. Necesito que me explique… pero… ¡su plan! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Espera, ¿Matsuda moriría? _

-Por lo mientras, los siguientes días serán fundamentales. Si Higuchi deja de asesinar criminales, no tendremos mucho que hacer. Necesitaré a alguien en este lugar. Conociéndolos estoy un 99% seguro de que Light y el señor Yagami se ofrecerán, pero Matsuda y Aisawa quedan libres para poder irse, al menos por el día de mañana. Mogi puede retirarse siempre y cuando esté temprano en la mañana, ya que las actividades de Misa no paran. Pasado mañana los papeles se revertirán y el señor Yagami podrá ir a su casa con su esposa e hija. De igual forma, necesito que Misa responda a las llamadas de Kyosuke Higuchi, no hagas nada estúpido esta vez, Amane.

-¿Eh?... ¿¡Me estás diciendo estúpida?!

-¿Yo?... Sería incapaz, Amane.

-¡Ja, ja! Qué hilarante, Ryuuzaki.

-Vaya, conoces la palabra hilarante.

-¡Ryuuzaki!


	15. Capítulo XV

-Tuve una pequeña confusión en las edades. Pensaba que Misa y Ryuuzaki se llevaban por mucho pero no es así, solo por 5 años. Sin embargo, en capítulos anteriores hago comentarios de que es menor, esto lo digo porque la mayoría de edad en Japón es a los 20 años. Aunque Misa tiene 19-20 al momento en que Muere L, en este fanfic la dejaré con 19 años. De hecho, LxMisaSuperFan tiene razón (creo), Misa es más grande que Light n.n

-Letras cursivas son pensamientos de personajes principales

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

* * *

La silla giraba con desesperación. Debía admitir que estar sin hacer algo le estaba aburriendo. Apoyaba el pie en el suelo y se empujaba para volver a los círculos. En el carrito tenía una plataforma de tres pisos llena de pan y galletas que tocaba cada minuto. La sala estaba casi vacía y el sonido de las computadoras era más que relajante.

Giraba. Tomaba una galleta.

Estaba tan cerca de poder alcanzar a Kira pero no se sentía como una victoria. Al contrario, se sentía más y más atrapado, abrumado por cómo habían sucedido las cosas y aún más por su teoría de la transferencia de poderes.

Giraba. Tomaba un macaron.

Además la pregunta existía: Si Light y Misa hubieran sido el primer y segundo Kira respectivamente, no lo recordaban, era claro, pero si fueron presionados por una fuerza mayor… ¿podrían ser juzgados y condenados a muerte? En esencia, Kira era un asesino, pero si sólo fuera un títere…

La silla volvía a girar.

Se chupó los dedos con suma delicadeza y desapareció su rostro entre sus rodillas. Cuatro de los investigadores se habían ido a descansar. Mogi y Aizawa con su familia, mientras que Matsuda y Yagami en habitaciones del edificio.

Ahora estaba con él. Con el "amigo" que se había convertido en la primera persona que odiaba de verdad. Nadie le sacaría de la cabeza sus suposiciones. A veces le era difícil aparentar que ese hombre no le daba asco, pero la investigación estaba por sobre todas las cosas. Incluyendo su propio bienestar personal y su relación "prohibida" con la novia de su supuesto primer amigo.

-Ryuuzaki, me estás mareando.

-Oh, lo siento, Light. Sin algo más que investigar sobre Kira esto es bastante aburrido.

-Lo sé, ¿por qué no descansas?

-Eso es una improbabilidad. No puedo descansar en este momento. Kira podría no cumplir su palabra y entonces continuar matando. ¿Y tú? Tienes la noche prácticamente libre y estás aquí conmigo en vez de estar con tu novia.

-No tengo humor para estar con Misa. Además, ya te lo dije, realmente no me gusta jugar con sus sentimientos. Yo no soy así de inmoral.

-Es verdad. _¿No quiere jugar con ella o simplemente le estorba? ¿Qué se necesitaría para que una persona moral dejara de serlo? ¿Ambición?_ _Está claro que algunas personas supuestamente ejemplares terminan cediendo ante la adrenalina que produce el realizar un homicidio con sus propias manos y el sentimiento de superioridad que les da al ver a un humano tan frágil como para convertirse en víctima… _

-Por cierto, Ryuuzaki –él sonrió con delicadeza- ¿Conseguiste tu cita con Misa?

-_¡Cierto! Light no puede enterarse de lo que hay entre Misa. Si es Kira, podría matarla. _Sí, algo así. Si te soy honesto me dio lastima verla tan triste, no convenía a la investigación que ella se deprimiera.

-¡Vaya! Sí que te subestimé. Siendo sincero me sentí un poco mal por dejarla aquí sola en nochebuena. Me alegra que al menos se haya divertido. Con todo y lo que sucedió. ¿Y con eso te quedó claro que no soy Kira?

-No pude averiguar nada, Light. No dejaba de hablar de ti y de cuánto te amaba, por lo que no es algo trascendental, sino aburrido. Pero supongo que hacer feliz a una chica fue una buena acción. Además, si siendo feliz es insoportable, deprimida creo que sería peor.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Tienes razón!

La puerta del elevador se abrió dejando ver a una Misa sonriendo. Vestía un camisón de dormir corto color rojo con holanes negros en el pecho. Se aproximó a los dos investigadores llamando la atención. Ryuuzaki era el más afectado. Giró una vez más para que no se viera la presión que ofrecían sus dedos contra sus rodillas, evitando cualquier tipo de comentario. En su propia mente no podía negarlo, ella le encantaba.

Light no parecía sorprendido. Era bella, sí, pero ni en un millón de años llegaría a ser su tipo de mujer.

-Oye Light- llamó en tono coqueto mientras llegaba a él- tengo una entrevista el día de mañana y sé que me preguntarán sobre mi novio. ¿Podrías corregirme el texto que tengo pensado decir? Me ayudarías mucho… Además no estás haciendo nada. Por favor, ¿sí?

-¿Por qué hablarás de mí?

-Pues porque eres mi novio, tontito. –Ella estiró un pedazo de papel en que tenía escritas algunas palabras erróneas en japonés e inglés, además de por supuesto una descripción bastante idealista de su novio. – pero no te burles

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción

Ella se recargó en la mesa donde estaban las computadoras, haciendo que su camisón subiera unos centímetros. Ryuuzaki miraba de reojo mientras Light escribía las correcciones. Luego volvió a girar la silla.

-Es muy tarde, ¿no crees, Amane?

-Sólo espero a que mi Light me corrija lo que diré mañana y me iré a dormir. ¿Ustedes no dormirán?

-No-respondió Ryuuzaki de forma grosera

-Light, no quiero que termines con ojeras tan horribles como las de ese pervertido

-No, Misa, de hecho yo sí dormiré.

-¡Bien! Yo iré a mi habitación, por si quieres ir. ¡Buenas noches! –Ella recibió la hoja de papel con las correcciones y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio, se dirigió a su habitación ignorando a Ryuuzaki-

-Ryuuzaki, si sucede algo, no dudes en despertarme. ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto. Descansa, Light.

El castaño se levantó y se dirigió al elevador. El pelinegro suspiró y miró el reloj de su computadora. 1:00 am. Conectó las cámaras de los pasillos y las habitaciones donde dormitaban los miembros de la investigación que habían decidido quedarse y luego de unos minutos tomó su computador portátil. Tras presionar unas cuantas claves accedió al servidor que lo conectó con una computadora de Londres. Esperó unos minutos hasta que su llamada fue respondida.

-¿Roger?... Roger, contesta.

-L. ¿Qué sucede? Es tu segunda llamada en un mes.

-¿Estás solo?

-Así es

-Las cortinas, por favor.

Ryuuzaki encendió su cámara como forma de educación con el anciano. Con las demás personas "L" era tan sólo una voz tras un fondo blanco con dicha letra en negro. Pero él era especial, era de las pocas personas que conocían su rostro y su verdadero nombre.

-La investigación va bien y dado que el lugar en el que estoy no es apropiado para enfocarme en un caso rápido, decidí hacer una llamada. ¿Existe alguna novedad?

-No, joven L. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Mi buen amigo Watari está bien?

-Perfecto, debe estar durmiendo. Por lo visto tú también gozas de una salud formidable. Roger: como sabrás estoy arriesgando mi vida en este caso. Y si yo llegase a morir…

-Oh no, no digas eso. Tú no morirás.

\- Es una posibilidad. ¿Crees que podría hablar con ellos tres?

-Ya mismo los mando llamar. Quizá si hablas en unos minutos…

-Roger, no los quiero juntos. Irán en el siguiente orden: Matt, Mello y Near. Me gustaría interactuar con ellos y ver cómo reaccionan con algunas situaciones que he pensado mucho.

-Entiendo. Por cierto, te ves diferente, más… feliz.

-La felicidad no está en mis planes, Roger. –mintió. Nadie debía saber de su relación con Misa hasta después del caso.

-Pero la victoria sí. Quizás eso sea.

-Sí. ¿Puedes ir por ellos?

La imagen del pelinegro desapareció de la computadora de Inglaterra y apareció su logo. Aprovechó para servirse un poco de café y esperó en la línea unos minutos hasta que su receptor respondió.

-Hola, Matt- mencionó al ver a un chico sentarse.

Le parecía curioso que cada persona en The Wammy's House utilizara la misma ropa como si de un uniforme se tratase. Él lo hacía incluso a sus 25 años. Pantalón de mezclilla y camisa blanca, ambas prendas lo suficientemente grandes como para poder sentarse en su forma tradicional. Matt siempre usaba su característica playera a rayas y googles de diferentes colores cada día.

Lo observó sentarse en la silla principal de la oficina con un juego portátil en las manos. Estaba al tanto de sus habilidades informáticas y tecnológicas y pudo notarlo con suma facilidad al verlo: Una consola casera junto con un videojuego desarrollados por él mismo.

-¡Hey, L! ¿Cómo has estado? Todos los niños del orfanato no dejan de conversar del caso de Kira, ayer hicieron una obra de teatro en la sala de juegos de la victoria de L sobre Kira. ¡Debiste verla!

-Me siento halagado- respondió sin emoción alguna. Aunque gritara, su voz sería distorsionada y no se escucharía énfasis alguno.

-¡Luego Near y Mello comenzaron a discutir! Son tan frustrantes- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Él era lo más parecido a un niño normal entre sus sucesores, alguien tan frío como sentimental, alguien neutral.

-Nunca cambiarán…

-¡Sí y luego Near no le hizo caso y…!

-Matt, tranquilízate, por favor. Agradezco que me tengas informado, pero me gustaría conversar contigo. Trata de responder de forma breve y rápida. Todo lo que diga se lo contarás a Mello y a Near en forma de insinuación y en cuanto pueda me comunicaré contigo para saber sus respuestas.

-¡De acuerdo, L!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella miraba las luces de la ciudad desde su ventana, no podía dormir. Sentía confusión. Se abrazó sus piernas y recargó la cabeza sobre ellas para continuar mirándolas. En tan poco tiempo su vida había cambiado tanto y ahora no sabía cómo salir de los problemas que iba consiguiendo poco a poco. Por un lado, ella sabía que era el segundo Kira, pero no podía recordar nada. ¿Cómo podría tener un plan si no conocía el de Light? Si él había renunciado a ser Kira no era en vano, él tenía un objetivo desde que comenzó a matar, por algo lo hacía tan seguido y sólo a criminales. Entonces… si Light mataba a criminales, ¿sus objetivos eran buenos?

-_Si Rem no sabe cuál es su plan, yo necesito descubrirlo… pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada, ¿cómo podría detenerlo? ¿Por qué Light mataría a tantas personas malas? No tiene sentido, yo sé que a pesar de que no me quiere, es una buena persona, digo, ¡está ayudando a Ryuuzaki! ¡Esto es tan desesperante!... ¿Qué sucederá cuando capturen a Higuchi? ¿Y si me mata antes de que lo atrapen?_ ¿Y si Rem sólo me mintió y dice que soy el segundo Kira para ayudar a Kira?_… Necesito ver a Rem, necesito saber más sobre esa Death Note… pero no falta mucho para que Ryuuzaki capture a ese infeliz pervertido de Higuchi. _

Su celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar sobre la mesa de noche. Ella se acercó pesarosa pensando en algún ejecutivo de Yotsuba, pero su mirada cambió al ver la pantalla y sonrió emocionada.

-¿Estás despierta?

Ella lo meditó. ¿Responder o no? Él se había enojado sin razón con la llamada de Higuchi y la había hecho sentir mal diciendo que no iría a verla como las dos noches pasadas. Se mordió su labio inferior y tras unos segundos comenzó a presionar el teclado de su celular.

-No tengo sueño.

-Quiero verte

-¡¿En serio?!... Pero tú dijiste que no vendrías a mi habitación y no iría a la tuya.

-Efectivamente… ¿Tú quieres verme?

-¡Pero qué pregunta!, ¡claro que Misa quiere ver a Ryuuzaki!

-Ve al helipuerto en quince minutos.

Su corazón latía de forma rápida, suspiró mientras dejaba su taza de porcelana en la mesa junto a su ordenador y se dirigió al elevador. Le gustaba estar con ella y se sentía cada vez más pesado siendo como era. En algún momento ella se hartaría de él y su actitud lejana. Aun así sabía que era mejor que Light. Light no mostraba ninguna emoción al estar con Misa, al contrario de él. Ella desbloqueaba todo lo que las personas no podían ver desde la simple acción de aceptar estar con ella a solas.

Comió un cupcake que llevaba en la mano derecha y se relamió el labio superior. Miró su mano izquierda y se sintió tentado a comer el segundo pastelillo. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar el timbre del ascensor llegar al piso donde se encontraba la cocina y se aproximó a uno de los refrigeradores. Hurgó entre los frascos y las bolsas que había en el lugar y sacó un recipiente con fresas. Estaban en su punto perfecto: Dulces, sólidas. No le gustaba que se aguadaran, era una sensación asquerosa para su paladar. Tocó un par de ellas para deshacerse de alguna que estuviera mal y tras cerrar la puerta volvió al elevador hacia el piso más alto. Atravesó un pasillo siendo iluminado sólo por la luz de luna que entraba de las enormes ventanas que conformaban la pared principal y subió por las escaleras.

Se sintió ridículo al pensar que ese edificio con tantos pisos y más de 70 habitaciones fuera solamente suyo. No, realmente lo que le molestaba era que fuera tan tonto como para construir un edificio enorme para un equipo de siete y que sólo Amane y su tutor ocuparan una habitación día tras día.

Cruzó por la puerta superior y vio la figura de la rubia parada bajo una gran antena. Siempre observaba las luces de la ciudad como si fuera hipnotizada por ellas. Él se acercó con su acostumbrada lentitud y aproximó su cara al hombro de ella mirando en la misma dirección.

-Parece que te gusta mucho mirar la ciudad

Ella dio un pequeño brinco al ser desconcentrada. Sonrió lentamente al ver frente a ella el pastelillo con merengue y lo tomó.

-Sí, me gustan mucho, también este lugar… Por cierto, ¿sabes todo lo que tendré que hacer para bajar las calorías de todo lo que he comido desde que salimos en mi cumpleaños?

-Sí, pero unas cuantas horas en el gimnasio no te matarán. Podría acondicionar una habitación como gimnasio, así no tendrías que salir. Además… a juzgar por tu rostro, calculo que sólo has subido un par de kilogramos.

-¡UN PAR ES MUCHO!

-No, estás perfecta. No deberías exagerar tanto.

-Lo dices porque tienes la ventaja de no engordar por más dulce que comes… ¡te envidio!

-Todas las calorías las quemo usando mi cerebro.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo…?!

-No, Amane.

El viento sopló agitando sus cabellos. Ella jaló los brazos de Ryuuzaki para que la abrazara por la espalda. Él sentía una obvia molestia. Le gustaba estar con ella, por supuesto, pero que alguien lo obligara a hacer algo era demasiado incómodo. Poco a poco fue acostumbrando su cuerpo a la sensación de obligación y cerró los ojos en forma de resignación.

-¿A Misa Amane le gustaría viajar en helicóptero?

-¿Helicóptero? ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! ¿Watari también sabe pilotar helicópteros?

-Para serte sincero, no lo sé. Pero yo sí sé hacerlo, Misa.

-¡Vaya, eres sorprendente Ryuuzaki!

-Ven conmigo- L soltó el abrazo y caminó en dirección a la plataforma del helipuerto. Abrió la puerta que se encontraba a un lado de las escaleras para subir a la plataforma y encendió las luces. Dentro se encontraban dos helicópteros negros. Ella brincó de felicidad, había abordado aviones, trenes y barcos, mas no así un helicóptero. Ryuuzaki hizo uso de la totalidad de sus manos para abrir la puerta de la cabina del piloto y la de pasajeros. –Sube, pero NO toques nada.

Ryuuzaki la observó. No se había dado cuenta que la vestimenta que ella traía seguía siendo la que horas atrás le había provocado nerviosismo. Hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor: disimular y poner cara de poker. Arqueó una ceja al ver que Misa no podía subir por su propia cuenta y la ayudó para poder sentarse en el asiento del piloto.

Él se puso a analizar la situación. ¿Por qué hacía ese tipo de cosas para impresionarla?

Quizá porque le gustaba verla emocionada.

Quizá porque sentía diferente a Misa "enamorada" de Light que "enamorada" de él. A él no lo acosaba como a Light.

-_Algo tuvo que pasar para que se enamorara de Light… Es absurda la teoría de que se haya enamorado de él a simple vista y sólo por su físico y, a decir verdad, ellos no tenían tanto tiempo conociéndose. El segundo Kira buscaba al primero para ayudarle… Misa buscaba a Light para ayudarle… Amane se enamoró a primera vista de Kira…. NO, NO se enamoró… ¡AH! Si perdió los recuerdos de ser Kira, los de su verdadera relación con Light igual, dejando a un lado la sensación obsesiva sin amor que tenía por él y…._

-Ryuuzaki, ¿es difícil volar un helicóptero?

-¿uh?, no, es intuición. Todas las máquinas llegan a ser sencillas una vez que observas con atención el centro de mando.

-Vaya, eres muy inteligente.

-Sí…

Él perdió su mirada de nuevo. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y decidió desobedecerlo. Tomó el volante y comenzó a imaginar que volaba como una completa experta.

-Te dije que no tocaras nada-mencionó aún con la mirada perdida -

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Ella sonrió con nerviosismo y despegó las manos del volante.

-Oye, Ryuuzaki ¿en este lugar hay cámaras?

-Sí

-Umh… ¿qué tienes? ¿sigues enojado por lo de Higuchi?

-No. Es más, creo que deberías salir con él a comer, nos serviría un poco más de información sobre él para saber a qué nos enfrentamos. Las cámaras que pondrá Wedy en sus autos nos servirán sólo en un 40% por el momento… Además, si sales con él evitaremos sospechas en nuestra contra.

Ella bajó del helicóptero apoyándose en los hombros de Ryuuzaki y luego lo abrazó. No importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera, él seguía tensando su cuerpo al contacto humano. Ella se estremeció por el frío del ambiente y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Subamos –mencionó al notar el escalofrío que recorrió los brazos de Misa. Cerró la cabina del piloto y la ayudó a subir a la de pasajeros, apoyándose en el patín de aterrizaje y evitando maltratar las fresas. Luego cerró la puerta y ocupó su posición característica sobre uno de los asientos. Él tomó una fresa y ofreció otra a la rubia.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre no cubrirte en invierno- la regañó con cara de desinterés mientras masticaba la fresa

-No me regañes… no tenía frío…

-Eso puedo verlo. ¿Por qué otra razón traerías esa ropa?

-¿Ah? ¿No te gusta?

-¿Qué…?

-Ja, ja, Ryuuzaki bobo.

-¿Ya no soy inteligente?-bromeó presionando su labio superior hacia arriba con su pulgar derecho.

Ella sonrió y tomó otra fresa. Esta vez la dirigió a él para que la mordiera. Ella pensó un momento en un tema para hablar con Ryuuzaki. Sabía que sería difícil poder conversar con él de forma normal puesto que aún no confiaba en ella y era una persona reservada. Recorrió todo un catálogo mental: Algo de su vida no lo respondería. Algo de sus gustos, quizás.

-¿Te gusta la música?

-En mi infancia aprendí a tocar algunos instrumentos. Por razones obvias dejé de hacerlo.

-¿Qué instrumentos?

-La habilidad y fuerza que tienen mis dedos me ayudaron a manejar a la perfección el piano y guitarra(1).

-¡FASCINANTE! Realmente no pareces alguien muy musical…

-No, no lo soy y no tengo tiempo para ello.

-¿Algún día me enseñarás?

-Es una posibilidad.

-¿Grande?

-Pequeña, más bien.

-¡Ryuuzaki malo!

-Vaya que sí tienes una opinión mala de mí, ¿ah?

-¡Osh!... por cierto… -ella tomó el recipiente con fresas y lo colocó detrás de ella. Él lo miró con incredulidad y un poco de enojo en el rostro- Ahora sí me dirás por qué discutías con esa chica cuando yo estaba probándome el vestido que elegiste para mí.

-No creo- él se estiró para intentar agarrar las fresas pero ella lo detuvo pegando uno de sus pies en el pecho de Ryuuzaki.

-¡Dime!

-Dame mis fresas, Amane.

-No, dime

-No creo que quieras saberlo

-Dime

-Misa…

-¡Dime!

-Está bien. - Él recuperó su posición y fijó su mirada en los ojos de ella para que creyera la mentira que estaba a punto de decir. Sus palabras eran contundentes, pero su mirada lo era aún más. - Esa chica quería salir conmigo pero le dije que no. Ella se enojó y me reclamó por rechazarla. ¿Me das mis fresas?

-¡¿QUÉ?! –ella hizo su espalda hacia atrás indignada, luego se aproximó a Ryuuzaki - ¡¿ACASO ESA FÁCIL NO SE DABA CUENTA QUE IBAS CON MISA?!

-Claro que sí–él volvió a apretar su labio con su dedo y continuó hablando con tono cínico en su apenas audible voz- pero me presentaste como tu amigo, ¿no es así?

-¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?! ¡RYUUZAKI ES DE MISA!

-Ryuuzaki no es una cosa, Misa…

-¡Ah! Si vuelvo a verla, juro por mi vida que le daré una buena bofetada, la tomaré del cuello y…

-Oh no, no hagas eso Misa- mencionó jugando- ella es muy hermosa como para que le hagas algo así

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Ella comenzó a llorar. Sus cejas enmarcaban sus ojos llenos de preocupación y miedo- ¡¿A Ryuuzaki le gustó esa intrusa?!

-Bueno, Misa… la verdad es que…

-¡No, no, no! –Ella se tiró en el piso de la cabina y pataleó mientras un divertido Ryuuzaki tomaba sus fresas y las comía-

-Yo no quería decirte, Misa, pero tú insististe…

-¡No puede ser verdad! –

Ella se levantó un poco y lo jaló con fuerza tal que lo hizo caer junto a ella. Misa posicionó sus piernas a cada lado aprisionando a Ryuuzaki. Tomó los brazos del hombre con sus manos y las presionó contra el piso. Las pupilas de L se dilataron ante las acciones que ella estaba tomando, se imaginó su propio rostro con expresión de terror, confusión y gusto. Sí, lo más posible era que luciera como lo estaba imaginando, pero aun así, él lo había provocado y quería continuar, saber hasta dónde llegaría.

Ella se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. Apenas abrió la boca introdujo su lengua para jugar con la de Ryuuzaki y luego mordió su labio inferior con algo de fuerza. Se levantó dejando caer sus cabellos rubios hacia su rostro de forma fiera. En esa posición, sus clavículas se marcaban aún más y sus hombros se levantaban hacia su rostro.

-¿Ryuuzaki ya olvidó a la intrusa?

-Mmmh a decir verdad no…

Ella repitió el proceso de besarlo con desesperación, esta vez soltando sus brazos y llevando sus manos en garra al rostro del pálido detective.

-¿Y ahora?

(2)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los gritos no paraban y dudaba mucho que lo hicieran pronto. Caminó por los pasillos del enorme edificio ignorando las risas que provenían de fuera y giró a la derecha en dirección a la cocina. Necesitaba agua para refrescarse. Los reclamos lo estaban asfixiando.

Miraba de reojo a su acompañante. A sus quince años estaba realmente acostumbrado y resignado al temperamento de quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Él era la única persona que lograba ponerlo serio o triste, incluso molesto.

Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pero las órdenes del héroe de la casa eran claras. Él había insinuado algo intocable: ¿Qué pasaría si L se enamorada?

-¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO, MATT! L no tiene tiempo para estupideces de amor, eso le pudriría el cerebro. Las chicas son un problema, si eso pasara, L no podría seguir siendo el mejor del mundo. ¡¿Cómo puedes tan sólo imaginar una estupidez como esa?!

Matt reía a sus adentros. Era tan divertido como peligroso hacerlo enojar. Ese chico de ropas oscuras y pegadas al cuerpo había reaccionado al contrario de su competencia, un niño de ropas claras y holgadas.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Near: Si L es tan grande y majestuoso como lo pintan los niños del orfanato, nada le impedirá enamorarse y continuar siendo el mejor detective del mundo.

-Near, Near… YO soy tu amigo, Matt, maldito perro hijo del demonio.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Sólo fue una suposición.

-¡No vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa de nuevo, bastardo! L debe continuar siendo el mejor y atrapar a Kira.

-No creo que estés analizando la situación, Mello-

Los dos amigos voltearon a la puerta de la cocina. El niño que había hablado mantenía sus ojos fijos en el cohete de juguete que volaba con la mano derecha mientras con su mano izquierda rizaba un mechón de sus cabellos.

-¿De qué hablas, rata?

-¿En serio no lo has pensado? ¿Tu obsesión e idolatría por L es demasiada para impedirte razonar, en serio?

-Puedes ser más específico, Near-interrumpió el chico de googles.

-L te mandó a decir eso por una razón, pero en el remoto caso de que eso suceda, se habrá enamorado de alguien con quien tenga bastante contacto. Considerando que en el caso Kira solamente trabajan hombres, existen dos posibilidades: Una, que él se sienta atraído por alguien de la policía japonesa; y dos…

-Ella- interrumpió el de negro-

-La mamasota, ¿eh?-mencionó Matt con una media sonrisa en la boca, ignorando por completo la mirada de descontento de su amigo.

-Así es-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) Referencia a mi fanfic sobre L titulado "A quien corresponda"

(2) De esta escena se desprenderá un Lemon, por eso lo corté.


	16. Capítulo XVI Capítulo Especial

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene** material sexual (categoría M). **Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, eres completamente libre de pasar al siguiente capítulo.

_Letras en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes. _

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

**Capítulo Especial**

* * *

La había citado en ese lugar por dos sencillas razones. Primero, porque verla se estaba convirtiendo en un gran gusto y besarla en su obsesión; segundo, porque era uno de los pocos lugares del edificio donde, a pesar de haber cámaras, era poco probable que fueran descubiertos.

Lo estaba volviendo loco. No sólo se transformaba en otra persona cuando estaban juntos, sino que ahora no podía pensar con claridad. Su inteligencia y sus habilidades deductivas no habían sido afectadas en los días pasados, pero esta vez era diferente.

Esta vez no había pensado en las consecuencias de poner celosa a Misa Amane con una mentira. ¿Qué había pensado con exactitud al provocarla? Había desatado una tormenta que no podía controlar y que ahora lo tenía atrapado contra el piso de uno de sus helicópteros.

Sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, observaban cada detalle del lenguaje corporal de la modelo. Pasaba del enojo al miedo en tan sólo un instante, sus ojos estaban reprimiendo lágrimas y eso no le gustaba, le parecía incómodo.

La veía de arriba abajo en cada oportunidad. Pudo notar que no tenía maquillaje en su cara pero sí en sus labios. No tenía duda alguna de que esa mujer era hermosa como fuera que se arreglara. Todo lo contrario a él.

Él estaba consciente de que no era la persona más físicamente atractiva, que su actitud siempre era cortante y sus palabras eran brutalmente honestas y cínicas. Sabía que reflejar enojo o concentración era tan cotidiano que mirar una sonrisa en su rosto no podía ser más que terrorífico. Pero a ella no le había importado y esa era sin duda alguna un punto en su contra. No podía confiar en ella por ir en contra de la superficialidad que la describía, además era absurdo que de la noche a la mañana alguien como Misa Amane hiciera a un lado la obsesión que tenía por Light Yagami y se enamorara de él…

-¿Ryuuzaki ya olvidó a la intrusa?- preguntó y él negó. ¿Qué tendría que olvidar de ella? Quiso decirle que era una mentira, pero sus labios fueron atacados con desesperación.- ¿Y ahora?

-No- mencionó él alargando la palabra. Un shock eléctrico recorrió sus venas cuando sintió la suavidad del par de labios en su cuello.

Por su parte, ella tenía miedo al no conseguir ninguna respuesta física a su juego, ninguna caricia, ningún sonido… Jugó con el movimiento de sus labios en toda dirección posible hasta que saboreó su propio labial color carmín que ya era parte de la piel del pelinegro. Luego mordió el lóbulo de su pálida oreja y escuchó por fin como la garganta de su amante reprimía un gemido. A él le gustaba, ahora lo sabía, pero su cuerpo aún estaba muy rígido.

-Qué… ¿Qué haces, Amane?- Preguntó presionando la tela del camisón rojo por excitación

-Quiero que Ryuuzaki se olvide de esa tipa- Respondió volviendo a su cuello para recorrerlo de arriba abajo con su lengua.

-Mi-sa – Él cerró sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para darse valor- Espera, por favor.

Ryuuzaki colocó sus manos en los hombros desnudos de Misa y la empujó con poca fuerza hacia atrás mientras él se sentaba. Observó la mirada de la rubia, llena de miedo y confusión por el rechazo. Él supo lo que vendría: se levantaría y se iría llorando, así que dobló las piernas hacia él presionando el cuerpo de Misa y así impidió su movimiento, luego se llevó su pulgar derecho al labio superior y así comenzó a hablar.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto sólo porque piensas que alguien es mejor que tú. _¡Pero deberías seguir, Amane!_

-¿Mejor… que yo?

-Piensas que esa chica es una amenaza para ti y buscas impedirlo. ¿No es así?

-Sí pero…

-¿No crees que el que yo esté aquí significa algo?

-Pero es que no quiero que Ryuuzaki salga con nadie más…

-Repito –esta vez sus ojos azabache la miraron de cerca- ¿No crees que el que YO ESTÉ AQUÍ significa algo?

-Sí…

-Además... Fue mentira. Esa chica discutía conmigo porque el vestido que elegí para ti se lo quité de las manos.

-¿EN SERIO? -ella se sonrojó emocionada- ¡eso es muy tierno! ... Espera, me mentiste...

-Sí, así es...

-¡Eres muy malo! ¡Eres un hipócrita! -ella comenzó a golpearlo en los hombros para alejarlo- ¡Me hiciste llorar!

-Acepta mis más sinceras disculpas, Amane

Su pálida y fría mano acarició la mejilla de la chica para tranquilizarla. Ella respondió con una mirada de confusión. Supuso que si se había enamorado de él, debería acostumbrarse a que su mirada o su tono de voz se quedarían en la monotonía, más no así sus movimientos y acciones. Él la sorprendía más día con día.

-Ryuuzaki... –llamó

-¿Misa?…

-Me gustas mucho…

Él agachó la cara cuando un pequeño hormigueo en sus mejillas se hizo presente. Bajó las piernas y ella se levantó. Suspiró aliviado al ser obligado a recargarse en la puerta que permanecía cerrada, con Misa entre sus piernas dándole la espalda. Ella se recargó en su pecho y cerró los ojos para sentir las caricias que Ryuuzaki le ofreció en los brazos por varios minutos en completo silencio.

-… ¿Crees que es raro?

-¿Qué?

-Que me gustes…

-Sí

-Yo también lo creo…

Acercó su cabeza a sus hombros y cerró los ojos para identificar y grabar en su memoria el olor que tenía la piel de la modelo: maracuyá. El silencio del momento fue interrumpido cuando sus labios tronaron suavemente en uno de los hombros desnudos de Amane. Cubriendo su mirada con mechones de cabello oscuro fue ascendiendo los besos por todo el cuello de forma lenta, deteniéndose entre cada uno. Volvió a lamer su labio inferior y con él recorrió los puntos en los que había logrado se estremeciera más.

Ella apretó la tela que cubría las rodillas de Ryuuzaki al sentir como la punta de su lengua se movía con rapidez detrás de su oreja. Acomodó su cabeza de tal forma que logró darle un suave beso en los labios a su amante y luego regresó a su posición.

-Y… ¿Misa te gusta?- preguntó relajada

El dudó en responder. Quería hacerlo, decirle que le encantaba y que era hermosa, pero no podía. Algo en él le impedía expresarse con claridad a pesar de nunca hablar con tapujos.

-Sí…

-¡Umh! Vaya entusiasmo…

-…_Aquí vamos…_

-Podrías haberlo dicho más alegre... Ni si quiera me dejaste continuar con lo que hacía...

-Yo tengo auto-control, Misa, de otra forma...-cortó la frase perdiéndose en el techo ¿Qué debía decir?

-¿De otra forma...?

-Nada

Había conseguido parar con el acoso del monstruo de los celos. Hizo una nota mental y continuó acariciando el brazo de Misa con suavidad. Comió una fresa y pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de la rubia y la abrazó. Apoyó su peso en su espalda para inclinarla hacia enfrente y llevó su lengua a su espalda.

Ella volvió a apretar las rodillas de Ryuuzaki con más fuerza. El contacto de la saliva con su piel le hizo soltar un gemido nada tímido que le erizó la piel al hombre. A él le encantaba escucharla emitir ese tipo de sonidos, no eran irritantes como sus reclamos y ofensas, al contrario, le provocaban un terremoto de sensaciones que terminaban con su parte racional y daban paso a las reacciones más primitivas.

-Te sugiero que no repitas eso

-¿Por qué?...

-Sólo no lo hagas.

El sintió como se estremecía entre sus brazos al fijar su boca en la nuca. Sin poder evitarlo, ella emitió un gemido aún más fuerte que hizo que Ryuuzaki apretara su abrazo mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

-_No lo hagas, L... _Creo haberte dicho que…

-...No quiero que te controles, Ryuuzaki

_-¿Qué? … ¿Qué pretende? ¿Seducirme para que __revele mi verdadero nombre y ayudar a Kira? No… Si fuera así no hubiera reaccionado de esta forma con mi mentira. Si aún amara a Light estoy seguro de que buscaría la forma de sacarme información de una forma en la que no le fuera infiel a su novio, sin mencionar el hecho de que tendrían que tener una forma de comunicación más allá de lo ordinario para crear el plan con detalle… Planee lo que planee, sabes que te gusta…Pero no debes ceder… O sí…_

Cedió. Él detuvo sus acciones por un momento. Aunque no la observara directamente a la cara sabía que seguramente estaría sonrojada. El calor que emitía su piel contrastaba con la frialdad en las manos del pelinegro que la observó con detenimiento y emoción tal como un adolescente observaría por primera vez a una mujer. Permanecía de espaldas a él con el cabello completamente recogido y su silueta era apenas visible por la luz que entraba por el cristal de la cabina del piloto, sin embargo, incluso con poca iluminación pudo identificar como sus delgados dedos tiraron de los tirantes de su camisón. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar que no había escapatoria. Llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios y sonrió al espectáculo.

-¿Misa Amane está segura?-inquirió acercándose nuevamente a ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sí… cuida de mí, por favor…

Ryuuzaki colocó sus manos en las clavículas de la modelo, descendió a media velocidad llevándose consigo la prenda de dormir e hizo una pausa para acariciar con lujo de detalle sus senos. En esa posición, aunque podía observarlos por ser más alto que ella, prefería dejar el trabajo a su imaginación. Masajeó con suavidad provocando sonrojación en las mejillas de la rubia y un par de gemidos. Exploró con curiosidad: si bien la imagen del cuerpo femenino no era un misterio para él, estar en una situación así era completamente nuevo. Tras unos momentos pudo darse cuenta de la reacción que sus manos provocaban sobre ella al sentir sus pezones con una textura completamente diferente al resto de su pecho. Jugueteó un momento más tomándolos con dos dedos de cada mano como si fueran cubos de azúcar y luego continuó bajando el camisón hasta la cintura.

Dirigió una de sus manos hasta los muslos de la modelo y subió con rasguños ansiosos. Se introdujo dentro del camisón y se detuvo en la fina tela que cubría su entrepierna. Dudó hasta que un "no te detengas" a forma de orden lo siguió invitando. Estaba confundido. No sólo era su primer acercamiento de ese tipo con una mujer, sino que era con una mujer con novio y de cierta forma, comprometida.

Dos de sus dedos se colocaron sobre la tela y presionaron con movimientos lentos y circulares. Ella tembló y se lamió los labios mientras sentía como su piel comenzaba a mojarse con los movimientos curiosos de Ryuuzaki. Ella lo detuvo y se hincó aún de espaldas, tomó su prenda roja y la levantó para librarse de ella. Su cuerpo fue delineado por los ojos azabaches que miraban con atención la escena.

-A Misa Amane le queda bien el rojo –mencionó con su índice en la boca al dirigir su mirada a la tanga que portaba la chica y que era parte de su conjunto de dormir

Ella se sonrojó y tras deshacerse también de su única prenda restante apretó los puños ante la idea de dejar que la viera de esa forma. Deshaciéndose del pudor se giró hacia Ryuuzaki que no tuvo la oportunidad de observarla, pues ella se coló entre sus piernas con sensual lentitud y mordió su labio para luego comenzar a besarlo.

Él la tomó de la nuca y la acercó para intensificar el beso. Amaba el sabor de su boca, pero en sus momentos más lúcidos maldecía el momento en el que había decidido besarla, pues poco a poco se convertía en necesidad.

Ella colocó sus piernas a cada costado de las de L y se sentó sobre él sin despegar sus bocas. Él bajó una de sus manos hasta su cintura y la acercó mientras la otra mano masajeaba uno de sus pechos con desesperación. Conforme el beso se iba intensificando sintió un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo y centrarse en su miembro.

Misa notó la reacción del cuerpo de Ryuuzaki y se separó de él dejando sus bocas con sensación de vacío, como si los labios ajenos pertenecieran a su propio cuerpo y ahora no estuvieran. Comenzó a levantar la camisa de su amante hasta que, con ayuda de él, terminó por quitársela y lanzarla a un lado. Ambos aprovecharon el momento para recostarse, Misa atacó el cuello del detective con su lengua y este hizo lo propio con su hombro.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse por necesidad luchando descaradamente con sus lenguas entre gemidos y rasguños. Nadie los vería ni los escucharía, así que todo ese pudor japonés era lo menos importante para ambos. Las manos de Ryuuzaki presionaron con fuerza los glúteos de la modelo y recorrieron de arriba abajo su cuerpo,, hipnotizado por la suavidad que este tenía. Sentirla justo sobre su erección le provocaba algo parecido a angustia y necesidad por síndrome de abstinencia.

Ella se separó de su boca y fue bajando sus besos junto con su cuerpo mientras él observó curioso como recorrió su torso dejando un hilo de saliva a su paso hasta que llegó a su ombligo.

Durante los segundos que le tomó deshacerse de la mezclilla pensó en la situación: a pesar de responder a sus estímulos, Ryuuzaki no había hecho lo que los demás chicos harían, se mantenía al margen de la situación en un papel pasivo. Él nunca había vacilado en invadir su espacio personal, pero esta ocasión no se atrevía por completo, se veía… Inexperto. ¡Eso era! ¡Era la primera vez que tenía algo así con una mujer!

La modelo volvió a su posición anterior y aproximó sus labios a la oreja del pálido hombre.

-_Misa sabe que Ryuuzaki es virgen pero_… Misa hará que Ryuuzaki disfrute como nunca en su vida.

Y así fue. Ella dio paso a sus dedos por entre los vellos de las piernas de Ryuuzaki hasta llegar a su cadera. Su lengua volvió a acariciar su abdomen haciendo énfasis en los vellos que surgían de su ombligo y se perdían en la ropa interior del sujeto. Él tembló al sentir como ella curioseaba con su boca al encontrarse con el bulto que se levantaba bajo su ropa interior.

Ryuuzaki apretó los labios. Misa hizo un camino de rasguños que surgieron de las costillas y terminaron en la única prenda que le quedaba al hombre, la cual bajó con lentitud mientras pensaba en la ironía: en las historias de amor, el hombre siempre era el papel dominante, pero ahora lo era ella… ¿Se estaría viendo muy pervertida?

-¿Qu-Qué haces, Misa?

Por instinto subió hasta su entrepierna y se detuvo. Misa tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud mientras sintió como él tensaba cada uno de sus músculos al contacto. Ella soltó una pequeña risa de gusto y tragó saliva. Luego abrió su pequeña boca y lo introdujo en su boca creando un "cero" perfecto con sus labios.

Él se apoyó en sus codos para levantarse un poco y gritó entre dientes. La súper modelo le estaba causando un innegable e incomparable placer que lo hacía temblar: sentía a la perfección como el roce rítmico de las paredes de su boca, lengua y paladar humedecían su pene buscando una completa erección. Las corrientes de viento enfriaban la saliva que dejaba a su paso cada que su cabeza iba hacia arriba.

Él gimió un par de veces al sentir como ella succionaba con fuerza. Psicológicamente se sentía atrapado por mentalidades primitivas, machistas y de dominación, aunque la pasividad estuviera de su lado. Tomó los cabellos de la rubia y guió sus movimientos hasta que abandonó su acción.

Ella se posicionó sobre su cuerpo y tomando la erección comenzó el roce de sus sexos para buscar el momento preciso. Él abrió los ojos de golpe y levantó la cabeza en un intento inútil de mirarla. Tras unos segundos de espera sintió cómo poco a poco su miembro era envuelto por un enorme calor y era presionado por las paredes del cuerpo de Misa. Entraba con extrema lentitud y placer.

Su respiración se detenía por un momento en el que cedió por completo a las sensaciones que le provocaba. Se mordía el labio inferior para impedir que los gemidos salieran de su boca, pero su momento de goce se interrumpió al escuchar quejidos de dolor por parte de la rubia.

-Amane, ¿qué sucede?

Ella no respondió y siguió haciendo un esfuerzo por bajar por completo. No era su primera vez, pero sí la segunda y después de dos años de inactividad sexual, el dolor era simplemente indescriptible. No dolía como tiempo atrás, pero la espera para la contracción era casi agonizante. Una lágrima de esfuerzo fue limpiada por uno de los dedos de Ryuuzaki… Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró incorporado frente a ella: levantaba su labio superior con su pulgar derecho.

-¿Te lastima, Amane?

Ella asintió y Ryuuzaki jaló de su mentón para besarla con delicadeza. Misa sintió el sabor de las fresas en su aliento y se relajó. Continuó bajando poco a poco entre dolor y solo un poco de gusto. Los besos que le donaba el pelinegro la excitaban facilitándole las cosas.

Él se recostó y se dispuso a disfrutar de lo que comenzaría, le gustaba observar su silueta a contra luz, era un completo ángel rubio que comenzaba con movimientos lentos que iban de adelante hacia atrás para acostumbrarse al invasor en su cuerpo.

Ryuuzaki se relamió los labios y acarició las piernas de la modelo. Suspiró conforme ella iba cambiando de velocidad y tan pronto como comenzó a tomar intensidad, la sensación de dolor fue sustituida por una de placer. Su primera experiencia había sido fatal, pero esta era completamente diferente: esta vez sentía una mezcla de egoísmo y preocupación. Quería que él la pasara bien, pero su propio bienestar ganaba en cuanto a proporciones, buscaba su propio placer aún por sobre el de Ryuuzaki.

L también cedía al egoísmo, aquello le estaba gustando demasiado y quería sentir cada vez más. Decidió salir de la inactividad: tomó de la cadera a la modelo y comenzó a subir y bajar su pelvis con fuerza. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la boca de Misa gimiendo a pocos centímetros de su oreja, permaneciendo inmóvil para que él pudiera seguir con ese movimiento.

Ella se incorporó y arqueó su espalda en cuanto comenzó a sentir un escalofrío que surgía desde la unión de sus cuerpos hasta el final de su pelvis. Sus movimientos incrementaron de rapidez nublando su mente. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no le importaba, se movía tal como aquel impulso se lo pedía y gritaba mientras luchaba por mantenerse en movimiento.

-¡Por todos los dioses, Ryuuzaki!

Golpeaba el pecho de L mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de sudor. Clavó sus uñas en los pectorales del hombre que la observaba con atención, gimiendo al ritmo de sus movimientos e ignorando las heridas que recibía.

-¡Ah! -cerró sus ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca a más no poder. Su cuerpo se paralizó por unos segundos antes de dejarse caer sobre el torso estremecido del detective.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa al ver la escena. ¡Era jodidamente sexy verla moviéndose de tal forma! … Ryuuzaki aprovechó el momento de debilidad para voltearla y hacerla quedar acostada. Ryuuzaki acercó su boca al cuerpo de la modelo y atacó uno de sus pechos, lo succionó y mordió vorazmente mientras ella aún intentaba recuperarse. Debía admitir que aquella parte del cuerpo le atraía con demasía. ¡Eran extraordinariamente tersos!

Amane abrió los ojos y lo observó por primera vez en esa noche: su espalda era mucho más ancha que la de Light y su abdomen estaba marcado, mas no ejercitado. Supuso que se debía en gran parte por la edad. No sabía con exactitud cuántos años tenía pero físicamente se observaba ya como un hombre y no un adolescente como el castaño. También podía darse cuenta de los rasgos de su cara: no era completamente japonés, había algo más. Quizás esa también era la razón para que su órgano sexual estuviera por encima del promedio nipón.

L invadió nuevamente el cuerpo de la chica con nerviosismo, pues ahora era él quien quería experimentar aquello que logró volver loca a su amante. Comenzó con lentitud logrando inmediatamente un grito de placer por parte de ella, cuya sensual resonancia lo obligó a aumentar la velocidad.

Embestía con fuerza intentando saciar algo que parecía no tener fin. El hormigueo de su cuerpo aumentaba con cada rasguño que la chica le propinaba en los brazos y cada gemido que lograba emitir. Su nombre retumbó en cada centímetro del helicóptero y la habitación mientras gotas de sudor escurrían sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Misa.

-¡Más fuerte!- exclamó la rubia en tono de súplica

El vaivén de su pelvis se tornó desesperado. La tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia él con cada empuje de su cadera. Tras unos segundos se dejó dominar por sus más bajos instintos impidiéndole parar. Entraba y salía del cuerpo de Amane con rapidez sin importar absolutamente nada, no podía detenerse aunque se lo propusiera. Comenzó a jadear con fuerza mientras su cuerpo realizaba convulsiones leves que terminaron en un momento de debilidad total.

Aquella sensación sólo podía ser descrita como el mismo paraíso carnal.

Apretó con fuerza de la cintura de Misa al sentir como todo iba volviéndose más tibio conforme eyaculaba dentro de su cuerpo. Ella pasó su antebrazo por su frente para quitarse las gotas de sudor que la tenían empapada y se dejó abrazar por una corriente de aire frío proveniente de la puerta abierta del helicóptero.

Él salió de su cuerpo y se dejó caer a un lado para intentar normalizar su respiración. Su cabello completamente húmedo cubrió sus ojeras dejando a la vista su boca jadeante.

Ella se giró hacia él y colocando una mano sobre su pecho, lo abrazó y sonrió.

-Me gustas mucho, Señor Autocontrol.

* * *

Recuerden que sus comentarios son bienvenidos, al igual que sus dudas, aclaraciones y sugerencias.


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

* * *

Sus ojos ámbar luchaban por mantenerse abiertos. Giraba la cabeza intentando reconocer el lugar y tras unos segundos se encontró con la cabellera negra de Ryuuzaki cubriendo sus ojos. Su respirar era calmado y cálido. Parpadeó rápido para desengañar a su vista, pero sin resultado alguno. Los dos estaban ahí, frente a frente, cubiertos únicamente con la playera blanca del detective, a forma de sábana. Ella sonrió y evitó reírse al darse cuenta de la posición de las manos de Ryuuzaki: una de ellas se aferraba a su cintura de modelo y la otra se encontraba cerca de su propia cara, con un dedo pegado a los labios cual niño pequeño.

-¿Ryuuzaki? – Mencionó mientras acariciaba una de las piernas de él con la suya propia, pero sin respuesta- Ryuuzaki, despierta, debemos ver qué hora es… ¡Ryuuzaki!

-No grites, Amane –mencionó con su acostumbrado tono monocorde, aún sin abrir los ojos-

\- Ryuuzaki, esto es grave, debemos ver qué hora es

-Seis cero cuatro de la mañana, recién comenzará el crepúsculo, aún no hay nadie despierto.

-¿Eh? El cre…crespusc… crespuc…

-Crepúsculo… el amanecer, Amane

-Ah… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque en esta época del año generalmente…

-¡Me refiero a la hora!...

-Hablé con Watari tres minutos antes de que despertaras.

-¿Con… Watari? -ella se sentó y llevó una de sus puños a su propio pecho- ... ¿Él sabe dónde estás?

-Así es- él abrió sus ojos ante el movimiento y la observó lanzando una sonrisa de entretenimiento aún con su dedo en la boca.

-¿Por qué me ves así?...

Ella lo miró nerviosa hasta percatarse de la razón de la expresión de Ryuuzaki. Se sonrojó un poco y abrazándose a sí misma continuó hablando.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

-Tengo el sueño extremadamente ligero y tú no sabes permanecer quieta al dormir…

-Lamento eso… ¿Ryuuzaki?

-Dime

-Tengo hambre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sombra de un árbol disminuía la sensación térmica de ese día. A la sombra, el viento causaba frío, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que sudar. Odiaba sudar, por eso prefería sentir cómo su cara se congelaba. Su cabello rubio en la frente cubría sus cejas convirtiendo su mirada en más que terrorífica. Mordía su chocolate con sus colmillos izquierdos y luego recargaba su brazo en la pierna que tenía flexionada.

-Te digo que no, Matt. No puedo llevarme bien con la rata blanca.

-Vamos, viejo, no es del todo malo. Near es… bueno, no sé por qué lo odias tanto.

-¡Porque se cree superior a mí en todo!-volvía a morder su chocolate-

-¿Se cree superior o te crees inferior? En el tiempo que llevo conociéndote, he llegado a la conclusión de que eres el más grande idiota de este estúpido orfanato, Mello.

-¿De qué carajo hablas, Matt?

-Tsk, que si no te obsesionaras tanto con ser mejor a Near, tal vez podrías superarlo. Digo, te quejas de que L no podría ser el mejor si se enamorara de Mi-Sabrosa Amane… Si lo que está mal es tener sentimientos, tú tienes un problema grave.

-¡Estás loco! Creo que al fin tanto videojuego te pudrió las neuronas… Además, ¿qué es eso de "Mi-Sabrosa Amane"? –Bajó la voz- ¿Te das cuenta que ella puede ser la segunda Kira? ¿No entiendes la gravedad de esto?

-¡Bah! ¿Qué caso tendría que L nos hiciera pensar en esto? Hasta donde sé, no necesita nuestra aprobación porque no somos nada, ¡no conocemos ni su rostro!

-Piensa un poco, Matt. Mi teoría es que nos está poniendo bajo aviso. Si L muere al intentar atrapar a Kira, todo irá contra la rubia.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Contigo de qué habló?

-Me hizo unas preguntas extrañas sobre una empresa de seguros, no importa. Sea como sea… Yo creo que debemos hablar con él cuanto antes. Hay que tenderle una trampa e intentar extraer más información… ¡Así podríamos subir más en la línea de sucesión!

-Pero yo no quiero sustituir a L… ¡Que pereza!... Además, ¿cómo sabes que dirá la verdad? Ni siquiera confía en nosotros para mostrarnos su rostro. Puedo apostarte lo que sea a que todo eso de estar enamorado es mentira… Además, piénsalo ¿qué puede tener él que no tenga yo? Si Misa me espera cuatro años verá qué feliz puedo hacerla… y no necesariamente hablo de noviazgo.

-A veces me das asco, Matt…

-Meh, ya somos dos…

-Como sea… Estoy muy aburrido en este lugar, vamos por algo de diversión… ¿qué tal si vamos a molestar al idiota de Hungría?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Joven Ryuuzaki-mencionó el anciano de espaldas a él cuando lo sintió entrar a la cocina- ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?

-Watari ...

L caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba una variedad moderada de postres y frutas y se sentó frente a ella. Tomó una dona de chocolate e introdujo su dedo índice por en medio de ella a forma de anillo y comenzó a comer observando hacia la nada con su habitual cansancio.

-Creo que me siento bien. En un par de días el caso Kira llegará a un punto importante y atrapar a Higuchi resolverá muchas de mis dudas. En primera y la más importante: cómo asesina. En segunda, pienso mantenerlo en observación por un periodo de tiempo para analizar su comportamiento… pero algo no está bien, si Kira en realidad es una energía divina que puede controlar a seres humanos a su antojo, entonces arrestar a Higuchi no servirá de nada y resultará la misma situación que la reclusión de Misa y Light… Si es así, no puedo más que pensar en que es imposible detener los asesinatos y que Kira ganará…

-Una energía divina suena muy pretencioso, si me permite.

-Quiero pensar en la posibilidad de que más bien sea un ente físico con razonamiento y mortalidad. De otra forma sólo podría aseverar que quizá nos enfrentemos a algo tan disparatado como un Shinigami, tal como lo dijo el segundo Kira.

Elle llevó un par de sablés (1) a su boca mientras el anciano le servía café y se sentaba frente a él.

-Si soy completamente honesto tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta situación. Aunque el caso ha tardado mucho, resulta demasiado fácil ahora. No tiene sentido alguno. El primer Kira sobrellevó la amenaza de que L estuviera detrás de él con mucha inteligencia, pero el Kira al que nos enfrentamos tiene un nivel intelectual muy por debajo de lo esperado. Me hace preguntarme, ¿el poder y los conocimientos fueron transferidos o el primer Kira le está ordenando sacrificarse? Sea como sea, por el momento tendremos que enfocarnos en él ahora que está deslumbrado con Amane.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo…-tomó un sorbo de café junto con su pupilo- y sobre la señorita Amane… me intriga saber qué hacían en uno de los helicópteros.

Ryuuzaki abrió los ojos a más no poder y frenó en seco el intentar tragar el pedazo de tarta que se había metido a la boca. Desvió la mirada y bajó la cabeza para que su flequillo cubriera lo más posible su cara. No era exactamente placentero recibir cuestionamientos de su tutor en el tono de voz en que lo hacía en ese momento, mucho menos lo era dar explicaciones sobre sus relaciones personales con ella. Un leve cosquilleo en sus mejillas le hizo saber que su parte humana sentía pena.

\- Amane y yo…

-Me refiero- interrumpió- a que en su habitación hubieran estado más cómodos, libres de cámaras.

\- Watari…-él lo observó por entre su cabello. Se sentía ridículo ser regañado a esas alturas de la vida. Ese hombre, por sobre todas las cosas era lo más cercano a un padre y un amigo que tenía y por lo mismo, el simple cambio en su tono de voz le bastaba para pasar de ser el jefe, al subordinado. Fuera L, Coil o Deneuve, su parte deductiva siempre terminaría rindiéndose ante la voz alzada de acento británico con la que Watari lo reprendía tras tomar una mala decisión.

-Aunque sus relaciones personales son completamente su decisión, debo informarle que mi alma siente regocijo de verlo interactuar de esa forma con una mujer completamente contraria a usted. Estaba resignándome a morir sin haber sentido esa emoción. Usted sabe a lo que me refiero, joven Ryuuzaki.

-Ya veo… entiendo

-Sin embargo, ¿ya ha pensado qué sucedería si ella fuera culpable?

-La ejecutarían. –dijo en seco y se llevó un pedazo de pastel de fresas a su boca. Comenzó a hablar mientras masticaba- Dado al comportamiento tan obsesivo que desarrolló tras la muerte de sus padres, aun alegando problemas mentales, sería sentenciada. En el mejor de los casos será metida en un reclusorio de máxima seguridad.

-Eso lo sé a la perfección. Mi pregunta iba dirigida a…

-¡Ah! ¡Qué hermosa mañana!-Misa entró gritando con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Al percatarse de la presencia del anciano, saludó con una reverencia- ¡Buenos días, señor Watari!

-Buenos días, señorita Amane- se levantó e hizo una reverencia hacia ella- Inferí que tendría apetito. Me tomé la molestia de prepararle su desayuno como todos los días.

La modelo se acercó dejando ver la ropa que llevaba puesta. Ese día en específico hacía mucho frío, por lo que utilizar un pantalón a la cadera en lugar de falda no parecía una mala idea. De igual forma, llevaba una blusa de manga larga color rojo que dejaba ver parte de su cadera. Se había recogido el cabello en una sola coleta y esta vez había optado por no utilizar circle lenses, pues sus ojos marrones relucían de ilusión.

Ella se sentó cpmenzó a comer de la variedad de platos que Watari colocó frente a ella. Tarareaba sin despegar los ojos de la mesa ni borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Está muy alegre el día de hoy, señorita Amane.

-¡Lo estoy, Watari! ¡Estoy enamorada! ¡¿Acaso no es maravilloso?! ¡Misa se siente feliz, feliz, feliz!

-Me alegra por usted… Ryuuzaki, ¿necesita algo más?

-No, gracias Watari. Avísame si algo importante sucede.

-Por supuesto… por cierto, recibí una llamada de Roger.

-Hablaremos de eso en otro momento

\- … Joven Ryuuzaki, si me permite un consejo, debería lavar su cuello lo más pronto posible. Con permiso

Misa y L se miraron con complicidad y vergüenza mientras el hombre mayor salía de la cocina con media sonrisa en rostro. Ella hecho una mirada al cuello del detective y se dio cuenta que las marcas de su labial seguían ahí como un grafiti escarlata. Ella rio un poco y continuó comiendo.

-¿No tienes sueño, Amane? Has dormido sólo poco más de una hora y dudo que tu cuerpo esté acostumbrado a ese ritmo. Si sigues descompensándote subirás de peso y comenzarás a verte cansada.

-A decir verdad… sí, tengo mucho sueño. Pero está bien, porque no tengo actividades el día de hoy más que una entrevista en la tarde, así que tengo mucho tiempo para poder descansar. Además, ¡estoy muy feliz y emocionada!

-Ya veo –se llevó una fresa a la boca y miró hacia la puerta con discreción- ¿Alguna razón en especial?

-¡Claro!, pasé la mejor noche de mi vida

Él se llevó un pedazo de pastel a la boca y tras tragar, mordió el tenedor con delicadeza. La observó fijamente, como analizando sus acciones como un escáner. Ella lo miró también con un poco de incomodidad.

-¿P-por qué me ves así? ¡Pervertido!

Él sonrió aún con el tenedor entre los dientes y se levantó. Arrastró los pies hasta quedar frente a Misa y se encorvó un poco más para quedar más cerca de su rostro.

-A Misa le queda muy bien el rojo…

-Grac ...

-Amane… -interrumpió-

Ryuuzaki sacó el tenedor de su boca y con la otra mano jaló la barbilla de la rubia para pegar sus labios a los suyos. Una suave mordida en su labio inferior la hizo soltar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del contacto. Sus dientes se dispusieron a regresar aquella acción hacia el pelinegro pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre en un grito. Abrió los ojos con miedo y junto con él giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina. Alguien los estaba mirando.

* * *

(1) Nombre de una galleta de origen francés.

¿Ustedes quién creen que sea ese alguien? x3


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Notas:

-A partir de este capítulo **comienzo con un desenlace alternativo de la serie**, involucrando puntos que considero se le pasaro la hora de hacer sus deducciones en el anime. Involucrar a los sucesores es solo mi gusto, no lo considero (ni lo consideraré) importante para que L resolviera el caso.

-Los diálogos que pertenecen a la serie son transcritos de la versión latina

-Las letras en cursivas significan pensamientos de personajes, las letras cursivas y centradas son conversaciones o flashbacks

* * *

Capítulo XVIII

* * *

Su cuerpo temblaba incesantemente. Talló sus ojos para salir de la impresión y con sus dedos peinó sus cabellos hasta la coronilla. Suspiró preparándose para hablar y tragó saliva mientras arreglaba el nudo de su corbata. Las personas frente a él estaban cometiendo un atropello moral y el pedestal invisible donde tenía puesta a una diosa rubia se había desmoronado.

-Misa-Misa... –comenzó a hablar notablemente enojado- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo puedes estar haciéndole esto a Light?

-_Matsuda, idiota…_

-¡Matsu!... E-espera, por favor. Yo te explicaré todo… ¿está bien, Ryuuzaki?

-No armen un escándalo- L rodó los ojos con molestia y cedió el paso a la única mujer del edificio.

Misa se acercó a Matsuda y lo tomó del brazo para sentarlo en donde ella había estado con anterioridad. Presionó su puño y exhaló con fuerza, no sabía por dónde comenzar. ¡TODO ERA UNA LOCURA! ¿Cómo decirle que se había enamorado del hombre que había ordenado su detención y su tortura?

-Matsu… ¿eres amigo de Misa? – Preguntó - porque Misa quiere mucho a Matsu y se sentiría muy triste si la odia por lo que acaba de ver, porque él no sabe cómo pasaron las cosas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?... es decir, se supone que tú amas a Light, Misa-Misa. Eres su novia pero aceptaste el beso de Ryuuzaki y… ¡Ryuuzaki! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu amigo?! ¡Qué terrible decepción! ¡ESTO DEBE SABERLO LIGHT!

-_Ya va a empezar…_

-¡Matsu, no!… es que… yo… no puedo decirte mucho…-desvió la mirada hacia las boronas de pan que había en la mesa y luego volteó a verlo con expresión de felicidad- Pero lo que sí puedes saber es que Misa está muy, muy, muy enamorada de Ryuuzaki, así que ¡por favor, por favor, por favor, no digas nada!

-¿Enamorada de…Ryuuzaki? –Matsuda frunció el entrecejo al verla asentir con la cabeza y dirigió miradas hacia los dos. Ella se veía aliviada por haber revelado su secreto a alguien; él, perdido en la escena con mirada de enojo y frustración- Perdón, Misa-Misa, pero es que yo no… ¿en serio?

-¡Sí! Misa es muy feliz en este momento porque Ryuuzaki sí le corresponde, no como Light.

-¿Ryuuzaki te corresponde?... _¡Cierto, Light no la quiere, lo dijo cuando fueron liberados!_..._Aún así…_ ¿Y entonces por qué no le dices a Light? ¿Por qué estás actuando así a sus espaldas, Misa-Misa? Le estás siendo infiel, con todo respeto, tú no eres así, te estás viendo como una…

-NO te atrevas a terminar esa frase– mencionó L, acercándose con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, ante la mirada maravillada de la rubia-…Matsuda, sugiero que pienses tus palabras antes de decirlas y guardes silencio acerca de esta situación ya que es lo ideal para la investigación de Kira. Ya cometiste un error una vez y no quiero otro.

-¡Pero Ryuuzaki…!

-Además, ¿qué clase de amigo serías para Misa si la metes en problemas? – preguntó, su voz había dejado de ser monótona y ahora tenía un semblante chantajista. Su dedo índice empujaba su labio superior hacia la misma dirección de su mirada. – Lo mejor será que te mantengas al margen de esta situación

-¡Por favor, Matsuda!- insistió la modelo ablandando su mirada y sonriendo con picardía- no digas nada y te prometo que en cuanto esto acabe, te presentaré con unas amigas de la agencia. Estoy segura de que les encantarás…-juntó las palmas de sus manos, implorante- ¡Anda, por mí!

-¿Se-Serás feliz así, Misa-Misa?- replicó pretendiendo ignorar la propuesta por vergüenza y sobrellevar los regaños de su jefe provisional

-¡Sí, sí, sí, es lo que quiero! Por favor… quiero ayudar a Ryuuzaki en todo lo que pueda, incluso si debo seguir siendo novia de Light hasta que la investigación termine… Mientras más rápido atrapemos a Kira, más rápido mi Ryuuzaki y yo podremos estar juntos.

-Supongo que no me queda de otra… vaya, quien lo diría. Sí que tienes suerte, Ryuuzaki. Misa-Misa es una chica MUY hermosa…

-Sí, así es. –mencionó el pelinegro casi por inercia, aún con su dedo en la boca

-Es extraño que… ¿espera, así que por eso es que ella tiene una de tus playeras?

-No, Matsu bobo –interrumpió la rubia mientras se colgaba del brazo de pelinegro- Lo que dijo mi Ryuuzaki ese día fue completamente cierto, me dio su playera para que estuviera cómoda… ¡pero no se la regresé y no pienso hacerlo!

-Matsuda-llamó L, intentando soportar tal acto de cariño por parte de Misa- ¿hay alguien más despierto?

-¿Eh?... No, de hecho vine a este lugar porque no vi a nadie en la sala principal y supuse que deberían estar comiendo. Como nos citaste a las 7 de la mañana, Mogi y Aisawa no han llegado y Light y el jefe están dormidos todavía… Oigan, pero no sean así, ¡cuéntenme cómo pasó!

-¡Yo te cuento!... pero después…la verdad no he dormido mucho y quiero aprovechar que todavía es temprano para hacerlo…

-¿No has dormido? Misa-Misa, no me digas que te contagiaste del insomnio de Ryuuzaki

-Ja, ja, ay Matsu

-Matsuda, ¿es acaso que no tienes nada más que hacer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más de 36 horas habían pasado y el gran espectáculo había comenzado. El trabajo de campo nunca le había gustado, pero la emoción que había sentido al perseguir a un verdadero asesino serial por los cielos, mientras su equipo lo perseguía por tierra, había sido cautivadora y emocionante.

_Light Yagami… Una libreta…_

Habían atrapado a Kira. El tercero, en opinión de Ryuuzaki, pues nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que Light Yagami y (desgraciadamente) Misa Amane, habían sido Kira hasta que su poder fue transferido. Ahora su cerebro iba a mil por hora. Todas las disparatadas teorías que pudieron haber pasado por su mente en meses pasados no se comparaban con la realidad. Kira mataba a distancia… no con sólo ver el rostro como se pensaba, sino con escribir el nombre en una libreta.

_El segundo Kira… Una libreta asesina…_

Una libreta cuyo funcionamiento estaba mucho más allá del alcance de la lógica del planeta Tierra. Un simple cuaderno negro que le había otorgado la posibilidad de ver a un verdadero Dios de la Muerte que custodiaba el cuerpo sin vida de Kyosuke Higuchi.

_Así es como Kira asesina…_

Buscaba y rebuscaba la solución a sus interrogantes con impotencia. La presencia de ese monstruo ojos de gato cambiaba en lo absoluto TODA la investigación que habían estado llevando durante meses.

_El segundo Kira, dos libretas…_

Presionó sus dientes mientras asimilaba la situación. Se estaba enfrentando a algo sobrenatural, a algo por completo inhumano y era por eso que el caso había perdido sentido en algún momento de la investigación. Por más que le costara admitirlo, nunca hubiera sido capaz de capturarlo sin ayuda.

_¡Debe haber dos libretas, posiblemente más!_

_._

_-¿Por qué Higuchi moriría? ¿Acaso a parte del Shinigami y la libreta, hay otro poder que sea el verdadero responsable y que haya matado a Higuchi para que no hablara? No, suena muy pretencioso. Si hubiera un tercer factor, la presencia del Shinigami no sería necesaria. ¿El Shinigami lo mató? Y si es así… ¿por qué no huye? Quizá porque es un Dios y está muy confiado en que no podrá morir. Quizás está custodiando la libreta… esa libreta ¿era la que Light tenía antes? _

Light… por alguna razón su simple presencia se había vuelto pesada, asfixiante, casi insoportable. Su voz había cambiado al igual que sus ojos. Hablaba con cruel diversión en su tono y su mirada se había cerrado. Su intuición le decía que no podía dejar la libreta en manos de aquel hombre, que no podía tenerlo cerca, pero aún no era libre de toda sospecha y no podía dejarlo ir.

-¿Qué sucede, Ryuuzaki? Has estado muy callado. Acaso… ¿no te emociona?

-Sí, Light- contestó sarcástico- Que Kira haya muerto sin responder a todas mis preguntas es reconfortante

-Mph

-Será mejor darnos prisa. Amane está encadenada en la sala de investigaciones y creo que lo mejor es que no tenga conocimiento de la resolución del caso. _No tiene sentido que el Shinigami lo matara. Si quería ocultar alguna información se hubiera llevado la Death Note en cuanto Watari disparó… _

Ryuuzaki bajó del helicóptero y a paso rápido se dirigió a la sala principal. En ese momento su mente comenzó a entrar en una encrucijada. Las probabilidades de que Misa hubiera sido Kira y no tuviera recuerdos de ello se habían incrementado… Una parte de él QUERÍA creer que Misa Amane en realidad era inocente, pero otra pensaba que definitivamente ella estaba fingiendo.

-Amane –mencionó al verla semi dormida en la silla donde se encontraba encadenada- Amane, despierta

-¿Uh?... Ryu… ¡Ryuuzaki, regresaste! ¿Eh? ¿Y los demás?

-Ellos vienen en camino-intentó dulcificar un poco el tono de su voz para preparar el terreno- Lo lamento, sé que no te gusta estar sola pero tendrás que quedarte encerrada en tu habitación hasta nuevas órdenes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De nuevo me encerrarán?... ¡Pero no quiero, me aburro mucho!

-No fue una sugerencia, Misa. Ahora, vete.

-¿Irás a ver a Misa en la noche?

-Imposible

-Pero…

-Vete

Misa infló los mofletes en señal de disgusto pero cedió en cuanto vio a Ryuuzaki quitarse los tenis y tomar su lugar. Caminó a paso lento hacia el elevador para dirigirse a su piso y lo vio abrirse dejando ver la silueta de su novio junto con el resto de los investigadores y Rem. Ryuuzaki, quien observaba la situación con intriga no pudo evitar notar el (casi imperceptible) sobresalto de Rem y de Misa.

\- ¡Light! –ella corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto vio entrar al chico, el cual dio un paso hacia atrás en señal de molestia- ¡Ese pervertido cara de mono me dijo que me tendrán encerrada de nuevo en mi habitación! ¡Dile algo!

-Misa…- Llamó mientras la tomaba de los hombros, inclinándose hacia ella. La rubia se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en voz de Light Yagami, su tono era completamente diferente, más sensual y profundo.

-¿S-Sí?-

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al verlo así de cerca. Habían pasado meses desde que habían tenido un encuentro a solo centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos se cristalizaron en una ilusión momentánea ignorando por completo la presencia de los otros hombres. Ryuuzaki miró con un dedo en la boca y el ceño fruncido. Sentía celos, pero no podría reclamar nada porque él mismo había pedido que siguiera siendo novia del más joven de los investigadores. Además, había algo extraño en él.

El timbre del elevador sonó sacándola de su fantasía, ella volteó a ver al anciano que bajaba de éste con una charola y juego de té de plata y volvió su mirada a Light

-Es necesario que vayas a tu habitación. Todos estaremos muy ocupados, así que no vengas a interrumpir.

-¡Lo que tú digas, Light!... ¡Con permiso Watari!, ¡Buenas noches a todos! – Ella corrió al elevador y desapareció entre sus puertas.

Todos los investigadores se adentraron en el lugar y aproximaron mesas al centro de la habitación. En ese momento todos los archivos que habían reunido fueron posicionados sobre estas y tras hacer que Matsuda tocara la libreta para poder ver a Rem, comenzaron a discutir.

-Ryuuzaki… -intervino Aisawa- durante el viaje de regreso nos dimos cuenta que esta libreta tiene escritas unas reglas en inglés, ubicadas en la portada y la contraportada.

-¿Sabes inglés?

-_¿Ryuu-zaki? Este es el hombre del que Misa me habló en Yotsuba… ya veo… ese no es su verdadero nombre… Este tipo debe ser el que Light me pidió que matara… pero no puedo hacerlo, Misa me ha dicho que él es al que quiere ayudar._

-Eh… Sí

-Léelas

-Los humanos cuyos nombres hayan sido escritos en este cuaderno morirán. Esta libreta no funcionara a menos que el escritor tenga el rostro de la persona en su mente mientras escribe el nombre, por lo tanto personas que comparten el mismo nombre no se verán afectadas. Si la causa de muerte es escrita dentro de los 40 segundos siguientes al nombre de la persona, así sucederá. Si la causa de muerte no es especificada, la persona simplemente morirá de un ataque al corazón. Tras escribir la causa de muerte, los detalles de la muerte deberán ser escritos en los siguientes 6 minutos y 40 segundos.

_-Es… tal como lo sospechaba_

-Hay dos reglas más en la contraportada: Si esta libreta se hace inservible rompiéndola o quemándola, todos los humanos que la han tocado morirán.

_-¿Dos reglas? _

-Si la persona que usa esta libreta no escribe nombres de personas al menos cada 13 días, entonces morirá.

_-_¿Qué? –Interrumpió Matsuda- De ser cierto, significa que Light y Misa- Misa son inocentes, ¿no es así

_-¿Por qué sólo hay dos reglas que benefician o afectan directamente al propietario? Y justamente en la contraportada… Suena ideal… _Rem ¿cierto?, ¿ese es tu nombre? La cosa esa de allá…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hay más de una libreta en el mundo humano, ¿no es así?

_-Si este humano es Ryuuzaki, entonces debo ser cuidadosa… _Quién sabe. Puede que sí, puede que no

_-Si hubiera otras libretas, aquí o en tu mundo, ¿todas tendrían las mismas reglas?_

_-_Sí, todas son iguales, existen muchas libretas en el Mundo Shinigami pero todas tienen las mismas reglas, incluso para cuando los humanos las obtienen…

_-En ese caso necesito la segunda libreta, pero en el departamento de Misa Amane no había nada tal como una libreta, tampoco la tenía la representante y no iba entre sus pertenencias cuando fue arrestada… _

-Ryuuzaki-Reprochó Aisawa -Misa Amane y Light están libres de sospecha. Ya no deberían estar bajo vigilancia

-Supongo que así es- respondió el detective sin ganas dejando en paz la torre que había estado construyendo con envases de leche evaporada- por favor, acepten mis disculpas por las molestias…

-Sí- interrumpió Light, sonriendo para sus adentros- pero no podemos decir que resolvimos el caso hasta descifrar todo. ¿Está bien si sigo investigando contigo sin estas esposas?

-Sí… -presionó el intercomunicador- Watari, por favor desactiva las cámaras de la habitación de Misa Amane. Ella y Light ya no son sospechosos.

-Entendido…

.

.

.

Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Sin planearlo había quedado profundamente dormida al cabo de media hora de su salida de la sala de investigaciones y desde entonces hasta ese momento había estado reposando en uno de los sofás, con un brazo colgando sobre el piso y el otro bajo su cara. El celular que mantenía en la mano derecha comenzó a vibrar, masajeando su mejilla y sacándola de su sueño.

Intentando aclarar su vista, miró la pantalla de su móvil anunciando la leyenda "Alarma 3.30 am" que había programado justo un par de días atrás. Esa hora se había convertido en el momento más feliz de sus días desde que Ryuuzaki había tomado la costumbre de visitarla, pero esta vez algo le decía que no iría a verla. Lo había sentido tan raro momentos atrás. Estaba confundida. Por un lado, Light tenía algo diferente a los días anteriores, algo que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido con cada centímetro que se acercaba; por otro, Ryuuzaki la había hecho sentir atacada con sólo el tono de su voz.

Se levantó para dirigirse a su cama y dejó caer la mitad de su cuerpo en ella sin siquiera cambiar su ropa ni desmaquillar su cara. Intentó acomodar la cabeza sobre su almohada y al no lograr recuperar sus fuerzas para subir, se dejó caer al piso jalando solamente la sábana para tapar su cuerpo.

-Creí que la cama era suficientemente cómoda para que la gran Misa Amane pudiera descansar.

Ella abrió los ojos intentando identificar el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Se talló los ojos con pereza y levantó su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta. Todas sus energías se recuperaron cuando vio a dos figuras encorvadas a contraluz dirigiéndose hacia ella, haciéndola levantarse en un impulso.

-¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Mi amor, creí que no vendrías! –Misa corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza - En serio creí que te habías enojado conmigo o algo parecido…

-_¿Mi…amor?..._Uh… Misa… Hay algo que debes saber- mencionó alejándola un poco de él, dirigiéndola a la cama

-¿Qué sucede?

Él subió a la cama de un brinco, acomodándose en cuclillas, mirándola fijamente. No habría más opción que hacer lo que los demás le decían y eso lo sabía de sobra. Había perdido autoridad sobre la vida de Misa y Light desde el momento en que la regla de los 13 días había aparecido.

-Light y tú ya están libres de sospecha. El día de mañana te irás de este edificio. _¿No se ha dado cuenta de la presencia del Shinigami o solamente está fingiendo?_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Misa no quiere irse! Misa quiere quedarse con Ryuuzaki… Misa es capaz de dejar a Light en este momento, pero por favor, ¡no eches a Misa!

-No, Misa. No debes hacer eso hasta que el caso se cierre, recuérdalo.

-Pero Ryuuzaki…

-Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, esta vez procura que no sea en el piso.

-¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Quédate con Misa!

-No puedo

-¡Quédate!

-No

-¡Quédate!

-No

Ella comenzó a sollozar presionando los puños sobre sus rodillas. Quería gritar y confesar que Light era Kira pero eso también era perjudicial para ella. En ese momento, sin que ella pudiera recordar con exactitud lo que había hecho durante sus días de criminal, estaba en desventaja, sobre todo porque ahora ellos ya sabían de la existencia de la Death Note y de Rem.

-¿Puedo besarte por última vez?

-No

-¿Por qué?... Acaso… ¡¿ya no me amas?! ¡¿Sólo me utilizabas para agarrar a Higuchi, verdad?! ¡Abusaste de mí!

Misa lo miró con sorpresa. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos por el rechazo que acababa de sufrir y las ganas de ser tragada por la tierra comenzaban a surgir en ese momento. Lo golpeó en los hombros con fuerza hasta que sus muñecas fueron detenidas por las manos de Ryuuzaki quien, en un rápido movimiento, apresó sus labios contra los de la rubia.

-¿Por qué afirmas que será la última vez? –Ryuuzaki enarcó una ceja, soltándola y llevó su índice entre sus dientes- Acabo de decirte que esto será hasta que termine por completo el caso de Kira… A menos que tú sepas algo que yo deba saber para cerrar el caso cuanto antes…

-¿Q-Qué?... ¡Yo no sé nada!

-Titubeaste

-¡N-no es cierto!

-Volviste a hacerlo

-Es que… Ryuuzaki es muy malo, espantó a Misa con lo que dijo… Misa creyó que…

-Antes de que continúes, creo que es justo que sepas que a pesar de todo, yo sigo dudando de tu inocencia sobre ser el segundo Kira. Sabes que siempre ha sido así y eso no cambia.

-¡¿Dudas de mí?!...

-Efectivamente.

-¿Entonces por qué te enamoraste de Misa?

-Me gustaría saberlo… ¿Y bien? ¿Aún me "amas"?

-¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que sí!

-Ya veo…

Los dos volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos momentos ante la mirada curiosa del Shinigami. Misa, quien se había quedado mirando hacia sus rodillas no pudo evitar sentir como la gravedad y el sueño reclamaba su ser. Cabeceó un par de veces y luego subió la mirada hacia Ryuuzaki, quien la observaba atentamente con diversión interna.

-Misa Amane se ve muy linda con sueño…

Ella sonrió y se dejó caer en el colchón sin decir algo más. Ryuuzaki se levantó y recuperó su semblante desinteresado en cuanto se cruzó con el Shinigami.

-Humano, ¿esta mujer te ama?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿o sí, cosa?

.

.

.

Había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida. No sólo no había podido buscar una prueba a tiempo que demostrara que Light Yagami y Misa Amane deberían seguir siendo sospechosos, sino que ahora ella se había ido del edificio y algo le decía que no resultaría nada bueno de esa situación. Sin embargo, también había caído en cuenta de que la verdadera resolución al caso no era la que tenía frente a sus ojos ni estaba relacionada con la libreta, sino que estaba, quizás, en los videos de las cámaras de vigilancia.

-Watari… -llamó mientras levantaba la mirada hacia las pantallas. En una de ellas estaba la sala de investigaciones y en la otra la que había sido la habitación de Misa, siendo inspeccionada por Mogi. Fijó la mirada en esta última hasta que la voz de su mentor lo hizo reaccionar- ¿Tenemos las grabaciones de las cámaras del auto en el que iba Higuchi? De ser así, ¿podrías ponerla en el momento en que salió con dirección a Producciones Yoshida? En especial necesito la parte en la que comienza a hablar aparentemente solo.

-Sí- el hombre tecleó y localizó el video y lo puso en una de las pantallas. Su protegido se acercó para concentrarse en la transmisión.

_-…Puede ser cierto, pero si sabe que tú eres Kira anunciará tu nombre en público. Es un hecho inescapable. Tu única alternativa es ir, desafortunadamente el nombre puede ser falso, pero si no lo es puedes matarlo discretamente con la libreta._

_Sí, eso ya lo había pensado, pero para estar seguro también mataré a las personas con quien tuve contacto en Yoshida: el presidente, Misa y su representante._

_-No seas descuidado, es al único al que tienes que matar. Si a quienes llamaste muren las llamadas telefónicas te implicaran en sus muertes._

_-Sí, Rem, no sabía que fueras tan lista, hare que borren sus registros antes de matarlos._

_-La compañía telefónica tendrá registradas las llamadas…_

**-**Para. ¿Por qué el Shinigami insistiría en que fuera a Yoshida? ¿ Quería ayudar a Higuchi? Porque de ser así, lo más lógico era que aprovechara que era invisible a nuestros ojos para poder matarnos. Por otro lado, ¿por qué insistiría en que el único que debería morir fuera Matsuda?

\- Si me lo permite, creo que por su tono de voz y la rapidez de sus palabras, el objetivo del Shinigami más bien sería…

-Defender… _Pero ¿a qu-?-_ sus pupilas se dilataron mientras la desesperación comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo-... Misa Amane… Continúa con la grabación, por favor.

-Sí

_-¿Y si renuncias a la propiedad de la Death Note y me la regresas?_

_-¡No! Estaré arruinado si lo hago, aun si yo olvido la Death Note, él dice tener evidencia concreta que lo apoya, si menciona el crecimiento de Yotsuba al aire nadie dudara de él. Creerán todo lo que diga. A quien mencione como Kira será considerado Kira._

-¡Para!- ordenó. El semblante en su cara había cambiado. Mordisqueaba su pulgar derecho con miedo y satisfacción en los ojos. Él tenía razón. Siempre la había tenido – Entonces sí se puede renunciar a la propiedad y los recuerdos del poder de Kira voluntariamente…

-¿Ryuuzaki?... ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Yo… _Misa es culpable_… No lo sé aún… _Y tú caíste en su trampa_… No puedo actuar impulsivamente, Watari. Esta conversación no basta para demostrar que Misa y Light fueron Kira, sólo confirma mi teoría de que se puede renunciar al poder. Aún no tenemos pruebas concretas sobre ellos. Conociendo al Señor Yagami y al resto de los investigadores, lo más probable es que se pongan en contra de mantenerlos retenidos. Permíteme pensar un momento… ¿Tienes los videos de la reclusión de Misa y Light?

-No, Ryuuzaki. Fueron borrados por no encontrarse nada que sirviera, incluso los de la tortura de la señorita Amane.

-Esto no está bien… necesitamos recuperarlos, en específico los minutos donde comenzó a hablar y pedir que la mataran.

-¿Por qué?

L miró la pantalla que mostraba la sala de investigaciones, fijando su vista en Rem, completamente desinteresada en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Apretó sus puños dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón de mezclilla y entrecerró los ojos.

-Esa cosa, Rem, lo cambia todo… Si mis sospechas son ciertas y Misa Amane fue la segunda Kira, ella también fue custodiada por un Shinigami. Por desgracia, no podemos saber con exactitud si Rem custodiaba al primer Kira, al segundo o a ninguno, pero es una posibilidad en más de un 25%, así que también necesitaré las grabaciones del encierro de Light durante los primeros 13…no, 20 días.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Wedy no sabe hacer ese tipo de trabajos, Watari… -Se volteó hacia él y llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca- ¿Cuántas horas tardaría alguien en viajar de Inglaterra a Japón?

-Máximo doce horas en avión comercial

-No, quiero algo más rápido. ¿Aún tienes los datos de aquel hombre que pidió la ayuda de Deneuve hace 5 años?, Hawes.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Contáctalo, necesitaremos un jet. Quiero a Matt aquí lo más pronto posible.

-En seguida

-También… quiero que hagas todos los arreglos necesarios, quiero probar esa libreta.

-Sí… Ryuuzaki, ¿estás bien?...


	19. Capítulo XIX

-Este capítulo contiene referencias del anime, por lo que los diálogos que son propios de la serie son transcritos de la versión latina

-Puede que haya algunos aspectos** atemporales** o que no vayan muy apegados a la serie, pero recuerden que empiezo ya con mi versión del final

-Incluye** teorías que YO** considero hubieran servido para que el caso terminara antes y/o L **no muriera**, esto sólo aplica **PARA EL ANIME**

-**OoC**

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

* * *

Matt se había levantado a rastras. Ya no le sorprendía en lo absoluto sentir los golpes con almohada que eran dados por su único y mejor amigo alrededor de las ocho y veinticinco de todos los días ni tampoco sentirse observado por sus orbes azules tras negarse a despertar.

Tras años viviendo en The Whammy's House, también había aprendido a sobrellevar las constantes lluvias que azotaban Inglaterra durante todo el año y ese día no era la excepción. En días como esos quería gritar groserías a todo el mundo con tal de que lo dejaran permanecer más tiempo en su cama. Pero sabía muy bien que eso no ocurriría. Era viernes, por lo que sus clases y cursos seguían sin ningún cambio y su molestia por la monotonía se había aliviado considerablemente al pensar en el fin de semana.

.

-¡Ah! Al fin terminó esa estúpida clase. Dime, ¿de qué me servirá saber tocar un instrumento? ¡Son babosadas!

-Quizá piensas eso porque no se te da tan bien. Vamos, Mello, que el violín no es tan difícil si no estás comiendo chocolate durante hora y media y se te derrite sobre el arco. Además, si aprendes, podrás ser parte del soundtrack de mis videojuegos cuando no consigas qué hacer de tu vida.

-Qué buen amigo eres, cara de perro

-Ya sé, soy genial… Oye, ¿me das chocolate?

-¿Qué?, no, consigue el tuyo.

-Anda, sólo quiero un poco. Un trocito. Sabes que a mí no me gusta pero se me antojó…

-¡Que no, que no!

-Envidioso… Pero ya verás, cuando termine mi videojuego, no te dejaré jugarlo…

-Como si me importara…

Mello y Matt hicieron su recorrido de cada viernes. Salían de su clase de música alrededor de las 17 hrs (*), caminaban dos pasillos y atravesaban la sala de estar hasta la cocina. Tras tomar un poco de agua para aliviar sus gargantas subían a la segunda planta hasta la habitación que ambos compartían. Hacían una revisión rápida de sus pertenencias para verificar que no faltara algo y luego Matt y Mello ocupaban diferentes lugares.

-Sólo mira todo ese desastre, Matt. ¿Alguna vez has considerado en ser ordenado? Hace unos días casi me caigo con uno de esos cables tuyos.

-Lo consideraré

-Por cierto, ¿Roger no se dio cuenta de que lograste sacarle un cigarro al guardia del museo de la semana pasada, verdad?

-¡Ja!, no, pero mejor cállate… Además, no podré fumarlo hasta que volvamos a salir, que gracias a tu amargura ya nos tiene en la mira desde hace meses. Hay que ser más cuidadosos… ¿A qué sabrá? Tiene un olor muy raro

-No seas idiota, si supiera mal las personas no fumarían

-Tsk, nena amargada

-Jeev…

-Matt- interrumpió una voz por detrás de la puerta.

Mello se reincorporó de su acostumbrada pose de relajación que ocupaba en su cama y desvió la mirada que antes observaba el techo hacia la puerta. Sintió un golpe irreal en la boca de su estómago y mostró los colmillos en forma de reproche. Conocía muy bien esa voz tan desinteresada y en cierto punto femenina.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora ya eres amigo de la rata blanca?

-Cállate, déjame ver qué quiere

El castaño se dirigió a la puerta esquivando los cables que escondían el piso de su mitad de la habitación y abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente se encontró con los ojos grises del niño albino y sin tener la oportunidad de preguntar, fue atacado con palabras en el mismo tono frío.

-Roger quiere verte, me ha dicho que hagas una maleta y luego vayas a buscarlo. Es urgente.

-¿Una maleta?

-Eso dije- replicó

-¡¿Maleta?! –interrumpió el rubio recargando su peso contra la espalda de su amigo, lo que hizo que Near rodara los ojos y se marchara- ¡¿TE CORRERÁN?!... ¿Hiciste algo ilegal sin mí?

-¡Claro que n…!... bueno… umh

-¡…!-Mello entrecerró los ojos y abrió ligeramente la boca en señal de indignación.

-Oye Near… ¿eh?... ¿A dónde se fue?

-Espero que al infierno… eh, ¡vamos a ver que quiere Roger!

-¿Vamos? Me habló a mí

-¡Vamos!

El rubio jaló de la mano a su mejor amigo y corrieron hacia la oficina principal. Los nervios se apoderaban del cuerpo del tercero en la línea de sucesión al estar frente al hombre que lo había mandado llamar. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir regaños de todos los del personal e inclusive de sus profesores, pero ser llamado exclusivamente por Roger significaba problemas graves para cualquier habitante o trabajador de ese orfanato. No sólo era el encargado de proteger los intereses de Watari, sino también era el contacto directo con L. Ninguno antes había visto a dicho hombre en cuestión, pero las historias de sus hazañas y los rumores sobre su personalidad eran muy bien conocidas y admiradas por la mayoría de los niños que entraban en ese exclusivo lugar, por lo tanto, nadie quería dar una mala imagen al mejor detective privado del mundo.

-Matt, veo que aún no has hecho tus maletas.

-No, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Near me dijo que era urgente pero…

-L quiere verte. NECESITA que vayas a Japón en este mismo momento.

-¿Qué?... ¡¿L quiere verme?!

-¡¿CÓMO QUE L QUIERE VERLO?! –interrumpió Mello abriendo la puerta con agresividad- ¡¿Es acaso que ya se decidió por Matt?! ¡¿Es eso?!

-Mello –intervino el adulto- ¿estabas espían…? No importa, no me extraña… No, L no ha decidido, pero lo necesita.

-Yo quiero ir con Matt

-No, Mello, no es un viaje de recreación. L pidió verlo exclusivamente a él y no hay discusión

-¡Pero Roger! ¡Quiero conocer a L! ¡Por favor! ¡Dejaré de robarme el chocolate en las madrugadas, pero por favor déjame ir a verlo! Nunca nos muestra su rostro, yo quiero conocerlo, por favor, por favor, por favor.

-No, Mello

-¡POR FAVOR!

-No

-¡POR FAVOR!... Lavaré vajilla, ropa… puedo… puedo ser tutor particular o guía de los de nuevo ingreso. ¡TODO LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS, PERO POR FAVOR DÉJAME IR!

-Mello

-¡DI QUE SÍ!

-… Contactaré a Watari, no te aseguro nada. Preparen una maleta con un cambio de ropa y lo más indispensable. Los veo en la entrada en quince minutos.

-¡SÍ! ¡CONOCEREMOS A L! ¿NO ES EMOCIONANTE, MATT?... ¿Matt?... ¿¡Me dejó hablando solo de nuevo!?...

.

.

.

Dirigió sus ojos onix al título: "How to use it" y se repitió las reglas como un rezo mental. Utilizó sus dedos índices y pulgares para llegar a la contraportada y repitió el procedimiento en diversas ocasiones.

-_Misma tipografía y sintaxis. No se ven impresas pero tampoco escritas con un bolígrafo o marcador común… Sin embargo… Por simple estética, todas las reglas deberían ir en la parte de la portada, sin contar que eso sería de utilidad si lo que se quiere es que la libreta no sea destruida. Además, la letra es grande y hay mucho espacio entre cada regla, donde bien pudieron ser escritas las otras dos… Pero es sólo estética (**)… -_Ryuuzaki tomó un sorbo de té azucarado, volvió su mirada al cuaderno y revisó hoja por hoja en busca de algún desperfecto-_ La conjunción de las hojas tiene un fallo diminuto en esta parte de aquí, posiblemente sea por hojas arrancadas y… aquí… falta un trozo de hoja… ¿Acaso se puede matar sólo con un trozo de libreta?_

El detective estiró la mano hasta el carrito de dulces a su derecha, tomó un par de chocolates y se los llevó a su boca sin despegar su mirada de la libreta, con una ceja arqueada.

-_Si es así… -_continuó pasando las hojas, esta vez de adelante hacia atrás encontrándose con el nombre de su "impostor"_\- Lind L. Taylor… Así que en efecto el primer Kira se sintió presionado… es de esperarse que tras mi anuncio por televisión, Kira intentara actuar más sereno y racional, completamente diferente a Higuchi_\- Una gomita en forma de conejo entró a su boca y siguió con su análisis, sonriendo mientras movía los dedos de sus pies-_ Esto… es excelente… A partir de aquí comienzan los nombres de criminales que empezaron a morir después de las primeras semanas de reclusión de Light y Misa, además de los primeros nombres de empresarios. La fuente es diferente, Higuchi escribía con una pluma de punta más gruesa que el primer Kira… y la tipografía… no es la misma… LOS NOMBRES ESTÁN ESCRITOS POR PERSONAS DIFERENTES…_ SHINIGAMI-llamó-¿se puede matar a alguien con sólo un trozo de hoja?

-No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado

-Si la regla que dicta que las personas mueren si la libreta se rompe o se quema es cierta… la persona que arrancó este pedazo de hoja murió al igual que todas las demás personas, ¿no es así? …Es una forma de destruir la libreta.

-No estoy segura

-¿No?... _Definitivamente está protegiendo a alguien y si mis sospechas son ciertas_…

Ryuuzaki volteó su silla en dirección al Shinigami y observó a su alrededor, pasaban las cinco de la mañana y los investigadores estaban dormidos con excepción del castaño, que lo veía fijamente con expresión dubitativa. El moreno lo miró de reojo y luego chocó su mirada con Rem mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de pastel.

-No se me ocurre otra forma de demostrar mis teorías que comprobando las reglas. Daré aviso a las agencias policiales de todo el mundo para que quede como respaldo y luego destrozaré esta libreta. Si la regla es cierta, todos, incluyendo a Kira, moriremos. Pero sería una lástima que Misa quedara viva, quizá al enterarse de la muerte de su amado Light, ella lo lamentaría mucho. Así que creo que lo mejor será que toque la libreta, así también morirá.

-¿De qué hablas, Ryuuzaki?-Intervino Light, distrayendo al detective del sobresalto de Rem- ¡Eso es una completa locura!

-Dijimos estar dispuestos a sacrificar nuestra vida para atrapar a Kira

-¡Pero Higuchi ya está muerto!-

-No hablo de Higuchi. Es lógico que alguien tuvo la libreta antes de Higuchi…

-¡No seas estúpido, Ryuuzaki!

-Tal vez sea estúpido. Pero recuerda que había dos Kiras, si cada uno tiene una Death Note, no me sorprendería que se conocieran y hubieran mostrado sus libretas para poder observar a sus respectivos shinigamis. Si la libreta se destruye, Kira muere.

-¡¿Y si no es así?!...-El castaño se levantó de su lugar en un sonoro reproche que despertó a todos y se aproximó a Ryuuzaki, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa- ¡¿ACASO NO ESTÁS SATISFECHO DE VER QUE HIGUCHI MURIÓ FRENTE A TUS OJOS?! ¡¿AHORA QUIERES MATARNOS?!

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron el resto de los investigadores al unísono

-L-Light –intervino Matsuda, temblando- ¿qué es eso de que Ryuuzaki quiere matarnos?

-Quiero probar si todas las reglas son ciertas- respondió el pelinegro

-¡Es estúpido, Ryuuzaki! –volvió a reclamar Light

_-Este hombre está interrumpiendo el plan de Light… Pero no puedo matarlo, este es el humano al que Misa ama… pero si ella cae, será ejecutada… ¿Qué hago? Si esto sigue así sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo salga a la luz_

_-_No podemos permitir un riesgo de esa magnitud, Ryuuzaki- comentó el más anciano de los investigadores, acomodándose los lentes con un dedo- ¿qué te hace pensar en esa opción?

El moreno explicó sus teorías y hallazgos sobre la libreta ante la mirada atónita de los integrantes del equipo. Desde que había tocado la Death Note las ganas de atrapar a Kira y la desesperación de pensar que estaba incluso colaborando con él en el caso, estaban controlando gran parte de sus acciones, pero tal excitación mantenía sus habilidades al 110%.

Ryuuzaki sabía que todos los investigadores se pondrían en contra de probar una regla que haría que murieran, sin embargo, aunque él estaba 70% seguro de la falsedad de esta, su verdadero objetivo era ver las reacciones de Rem y Light. Sabía con exactitud que el Light que había trabajado con él durante la investigación a Yotsuba hubiera expresado su preocupación por las familias de los investigadores, pero el Light que tenía en frente no lo había hecho y se había dedicado a insultarlo.

Apretó los dientes al escuchar los votos de desacuerdo con sus teorías. Lo estaban subestimando demasiado y, fuere como fuere, él no soportaba que cuestionaran sus suposiciones con argumentos básicos.

Después de todo él era los tres mejores investigadores del mundo y sabía lo que hacía.

La plática se extendió por un par de horas más hasta que el celular de Ryuuzaki sonó. Por regla, era el único celular que podía estar encendido en la sala de investigaciones. Él lo tomó con dos de sus dedos, suspendiéndolo en el aire y lo colocó cerca de su oído.

-_Ryuuzaki, debo ir al aeropuerto por Matt y Mello_

-¿Cómo?...

-_Mello sabe perseverar_

-Sí, ya veo

_-¿Necesitas algo?_

-No, gracias

Y tan rápido como contestó, la comunicación se cortó. Exhaló con fuerza y se volteó hacia la pantalla de su computador personal, ignorando las miradas de los demás hombres en el lugar. Tenía que ganar tiempo para conseguir las pruebas suficientes. Hablar a la ligera no era una opción…

-_Si las hojas fueron arrancadas, la regla es falsa…si las arrancaron es porque se puede matar sin necesidad de que las hojas estén unidas… Falta un pedazo de hoja, suficiente para poder matar a alguien sin llamar la atención… Higuchi murió en cuanto Light tomó la libreta… Higuchi, un trato... los ojos del segundo Kira…-recostó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y frunció el ceño- _Rem

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Cuando iban en el auto, Higuchi te pidió hacer el trato. ¿Qué trato es?

El eco del lugar captó la atención de todos, acercándolos cuidadosamente para escuchar.

-¿_Si me niego a responder podrán sospechar_?…El humano poseedor de la Death Note puede ver el nombre y años de vida restantes de cualquier persona con verlo a la cara… A cambio de la mitad de su vida restante.

-¡Los poderes del segundo Kira!- exclamó Matsuda derramando café en el piso - ¡Por eso pudo matar a Ukita tan fácil!

-_Misa… ¡Ella sabe mi nombre!_... Y dime, cosa: ¿quién es el propietario de la libreta en este momento?

-Yo-mintió

.

.

.

Había recorrido aquel bosque durante más de quince minutos y estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Todo parecía tan igual que pensaba que el lugar del que le había hablado Light Yagami no aparecería, sin embargo al cabo de un par de minutos más lo había logrado. Se hincó en el piso sin miedo a ensuciar su ropa y comenzó a cavar con sus manos hasta dar con un paquete envuelto en papel. Lo abrió y tomó la libreta negra que había en su interior. Inmediatamente su mente se llenó de imágenes de todo lo que había sucedido durante sus días de criminal, agotándola por la sobre información que recibía.

-Así que enterraste la Death Note para que yo pudiera venir aquí y recuperar mis recuerdos… ¡Vaya! Se siente tan delicada como la primera vez…-Ella comenzó a pasar las hojas de la libreta tal cual lo había hecho la primera vez- ¿Uh? ¡Es una carta! ¡Una carta de Light!

_Querida Misa:_

_Para cuando leas esto ya habrás recordado todo. ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo de la universidad de To-Oh? Decía llamarse Hideki Ryuga… Quiero que escribas su nombre en la libreta y lo mates. Después quema esta carta de inmediato. Toma varias páginas de la libreta y entiérrala donde la encontraste. La próxima vez que nos veamos casualmente tócame con un pedazo de la libreta._

_Si haces esto por mí, lo prometo, te amare por el resto de mi vida._

-¿Qué? Planeaba que recuperara mis recuerdos para matar a Ryuuzaki, su mayor obstáculo… ¡MI RYUUZAKI! ¡Qué desgraciado!... Cierto, lo conocí ese día en la Universidad, el día que fui arrestada… ¡Ese día se veía muy lindo sonriendo!… Su nombre… su nombre… ¡¿CUÁL ERA SU NOMBRE?!... Sé que tenía un nombre curioso pero… no lo recuerdo… Veía tantos nombres y fechas de muerte al día que… ¡Ah! No sé ni el nombre de mi Ryuuzaki…

Una ventisca fría alejó la neblina que invadía el lugar. Ella se sobresaltó un momento y dirigió su mirada al árbol bajo el que estaba. Pudo reconocer entonces una figura masculina, delgada y con alas observándola desde lo alto.

-Al fin he vuelto al mundo de los humanos-mencionó aquella voz mucho más espectral que la de Rem.

-¡Ryuk! –Ella se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto éste tocó el piso- ¡Ha pasado tanto! Un gusto verte, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó antes de sentir como el Shinigami se desvanecía y ella caía al piso

-Lo siento –sonrió- soy tímido, a veces me apeno…

-Casi lo olvido –ella rió y se dirigió a su bolsa de dónde sacó una manzana roja- ten, Light dijo que te trajera una –aseveró con dulzura mientras lo veía comer- ¿en verdad son tan buenas?

-Ah sí, las manzanas humanas son… ¿cómo se dice?... jugosas, creo, son grandiosas…-Él estiró su mano hasta su espalda y sacó un fruto verde militar- tú prueba esta: una manzana del Mundo Shinigami

-No luce muy buena… -mencionó con asco mientras la tomaba entre sus manos

-Una mordida no te matara

-…-Ella se llevó el fruto a la boca y tras una mordida, la escupió y la colocó en el piso- ¡Es arena!...

-Es por eso que las manzanas humanas son mejores

-Ya veo… Oye Ryuk, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo

-Ja, ja, no… me refiero… ¿por qué viniste al mundo humano? Es decir, Rem vino aquí porque se sentía en deuda con otro Shinigami… ¿y tú?

-Estaba aburrido. Light solía entretenerme con sus intentos de derrotar a ese tal L, pero sospecho que ahora contigo todo se volverá más aburrido

-¿¡Me dices aburrida!?

-No realmente, "tonta" es una palabra más exacta

-¡Umh! Pues… apuesto a que puedo divertirte más que Light… a decir verdad, creo que si tú me ayudas, nos divertiremos mucho

-¿Por qué habría de ayudarte? Soy solo un espectador, no estoy del lado de L ni el de Light, mucho menos del tuyo

-Porque si no, no te daré manzanas y actuaré lo más aburrido posible

-No lo sé. ¿Segura va a ser divertido?

-Sí… bueno, eso creo… ¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece si te doy cinco manzanas al día si me ayudas?

-Siete suena mejor

-¡Siete serán! … ahora, lo primero que quiero es que me cuentes el plan de Light.

* * *

(*) La diferencia de horas entre Inglaterra y Japón es de 9 horas, mientras en Wammy eran las 17hrs, en Japón eran las 2hrs del día siguiente.

(**) Considerando que en el anime la libreta no tenía tantas reglas como las réplicas de verdad, que traen varias páginas con reglas.


	20. Capítulo XX

-**Diálogos en cursivas** son pensamientos de los personajes de DN

-**Cursivas centradas** son conversaciones por celular o videos

-Puede haber saltos temporales y un tanto de** OoC**

* * *

Capítulo XX

* * *

Sus ojos ámbar recorrieron el lugar en busca del refrigerador, había pasado toda la tarde caminando por el bosque y por las tiendas en busca de algo para comer en los próximos días y esta vez, su estricta dieta de modelo (la cual sólo había roto en presencia de Ryuuzaki) quedaba fuera de sus planes. Tras haber comido, se dirigió a su cuarto y prendió la televisión. Le daba pereza acomodar su ropa en el closet en sus primeros momentos de libertad.

Era completamente diferente la sensación del aire, era _más_ ligero, _más _frío y _más_ solitario. Más aburrido. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro de aburrición y se dejó caer en la cama con la imagen del pelinegro en mente. Ahora que ya tenía todos sus recuerdos no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. No por matar personas, sino por el simple hecho de haber tenido conocimiento de todo con anterioridad y no le hubiera dicho nada a Ryuuzaki que lo ayudara a terminar más pronto con su caso. Sentía que lo había engañado.

Su camino a casa e inclusive el momento de la comida habían sido especialmente pesados. Ryuk le había contado el plan del castaño según lo que sabía y el simple hecho de que ella apareciera como un peón la hacía sentir como un objeto y no como una persona.

-Así que ese es su plan- mencionó Misa poniéndose de pie para colocarse su pijama a espaldas del Shinigami

-Eso dijo Light

-¡Light es malvado! ¿Entonces sólo me estaba utilizando para que yo pudiera matar a L? ¡Qué desgraciado! Ryuuzaki tenía razón desde el principio… Light no me quiere…

-Es divertido y no malvado ¿Acaso tú no te sientes bien cuando matas?

-Bueno… -ella caminó y de un salto subió a la cama y se sentó frente al Shiniami que imitó su acción- la verdad se siente algo especial… Pero no quiero volver a hacerlo, me entra remordimiento

-Entonces todo será aburrido. Yo tengo que permanecer contigo hasta que renuncies a la Death Note, ésta se acabe o tú mueras.

\- ¡¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡No me importa! Tú y yo hicimos un trato. Dime… Se supone que los Shinigamis matan casi todo el tiempo ¿no?

-No, sólo algunas veces. Los Shinigamis solo matamos para alargar nuestra miserable vida.

-Ya veo… pues ahora cada que mates a alguien, será a criminales que Kira mataría. Sino, Light comenzará a sospechar. Mi Ryuuzaki tiene que ganarle a ese desgraciado.

-¿Quién es ese Ryuuzaki del que no dejas de hablar? ¿Es cierto que es L?

-¡Sí! ¡Es tan lindo, inteligente y tan extravagante! ¡LO AMO!

Ella dejó caer la totalidad de su cuerpo en el colchón de su nuevo departamento con sus manos entrelazadas y recargadas sobre su pecho. El Shinigami no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que terminó elevándolo por toda la habitación. Para cualquier persona, el simple hecho de ver la sonrisa de payaso de aquel ente le podría parecer una experiencia terrorífica.

-¡Oye!- llamó. Su seño se había fruncido levemente, estaba indignada- ¿De qué te ríes?

-¡L LE QUITÓ LA NOVIA A KIRA! – Y continuó regocijándose ante la ironía- ¡Ja! ¡Y supongo que Light sigue pensando que harás todo lo que quiera! –El cuerpo largo del ente terminó en el piso retorciéndose mientras apretaba su estómago-

-Sí… bueno, mi Ryuuzaki me pidió que actuara como si todavía fuera la novia de Light, pero a decir verdad no sé por qué… pero sea como sea… quiero terminar esto ya, no soporto el peso de esos asesinatos y… ¡YO QUIERO ESTAR CON ÉL!

-¿Y qué harás? –inquirió tranquilizándose tras su momento de diversión

-Necesito ver a Ryuuzaki cuanto antes… Por cierto, cuando vaya con Light diré que hice el trato de los ojos contigo y tú me debes seguir la corriente, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Me darás manzanas?

-Ese fue el trato.

-Sabes que si L sabe que tú y Light son Kira, serán asesinados, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

La música sonaba a todo volumen en sus oídos. Había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse en la percusión de "Hysteria". Aquellos momentos en los que escuchaba a Muse eran sin duda alguna los más relajantes de su día. Podía concebir un día perfecto con sólo tres elementos: música, para relajarse; videojuegos, para emocionarse; y Mello, para molestarse entre sí.

Movió su pié con ritmo imaginando que presionaba el pedal que golpeaba el _bombo(*) _, al tiempo que golpeaba _toms (**) _mentales y mordía su labio. Se sintió tentado a cantar, pero fue interrumpido por una envoltura de chocolate, golpeando su sien. Abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con Mello, que lo observaba con brazos cruzados. Se quitó los auriculares y luego escuchó.

-Rockstar, mira por la ventana-

Él obedeció. Al instante pegó sus manos a la ventanilla y sonrió.

-¡Mira, Mello! ¡Ya llegamos a Japón!

-Já… ya no soporto más estar aquí encerrado contigo

-Claro… No te quejes, pudo ser peor. Además, recuerda que tú fuiste quien le rogó a Roger que te dejara venir- remarcó el castaño recordando su recorrido. Habían ido de Winchester a Londres y habían abordado un jet que los llevaba al aeropuerto de Narita.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada. Habían pasado solo seis horas y él sabía que haría falta más tiempo para poder reunirse con el hombre que era inspiración para casi todos los habitantes del orfanato.

Una vez aterrizaron, el piloto se acercó a ellos y les extendió un par de máscaras. Ambos las aceptaron dudosos, pero supusieron que si el aeropuerto había aceptado que un vehículo privado aterrizara en su propiedad tan de pronto, seria porque le debían favore Watari y eso incluso Kira lo intuiría, por lo que no podían arriesgarse a mostrar su rostro.

Se colocaron las máscaras y comenzaron con su descenso a paso rápido. En la pista había un pasillo formado por 8 integrantes de la seguridad del recinto que culminaba con un vehículo color rojo con vidrios polarizados. Frente a las puertas de este se encontraba un hombre completamente cubierto. Vestía una gabardina y sombreros negros, al igual que sus guantes.

Él hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta de pasajeros para que ellos pudieran subir y al instante arrancaron. No pasaron más de quince minutos hasta que entraron en un edificio con varias entradas. El hombre de la gabardina entonces mencionó un leve "cambiaremos de auto" que les hizo reconocer su identidad.

Ellos asintieron y bajaron del automóvil. El hombre hizo una reverencia a otro que se llevó el auto rojo y los tres subieron a una limosina Rolls Royce negra, donde pidió que se quitaran las máscaras y él hizo lo mismo con su traje.

-Watari, ¿para qué L querría ver a Matt?- preguntó el rubio, mordiendo una barra de chocolate

-Necesita de sus habilidades técnicas. Ignoro cuánta información pueda darles, así que por el momento no puedo responder de una mejor forma a esa pregunta.

-¿Pero por qué a ÉL?- Volvió a preguntar. Watari no respondió.

-Mello… relájate, ¿sí?... si me necesita en este momento, tiene que ver con Kira. Si tiene que ver con Kira, no puede ir por ahí pidiendo ayuda a cualquiera. ¿Qué no?

-¡Creído!

-Vaya que eres celoso, Mello…

El anciano continuó manejando por la carretera hasta que hora y media después comenzaba a buscar el edificio entre las calles de Shinjuku (***). Una vez entraron al edificio en el auto, los adolescentes se colocaron de nueva cuenta las máscaras y salieron en completo silencio. De dicha forma subieron hasta la sala de vigilancia donde se encontraba la computadora principal y observaron el lugar con detenimiento.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Watari?- preguntó el castaño

-En un momento vendrá L y te explicará la situación. Yo volveré enseguida, por favor no salgan de este lugar, si necesitan hacerlo háganlo en completo silencio y no abandonen este piso. –Ordenó el anciano y luego señaló uno de los monitores- se encuentran los investigadores del caso Kira, así como el principal sospechoso. No estaría de más que observaran la situación. Yo iré a buscar a L…

Los adolescentes se miraron entre sí mientras el hombre salía del cuarto.

-Este lugar es increíble, ¿no crees, Mello?

Watari recorrió los pasillos del edificio hasta adentrarse en la cocina. Miró a su alrededor y sin encontrarse con el pelinegro tomó un carrito móvil y colocó ahí diversos postres, comida salada y bebidas. Salió con dirección al elevador y subió hasta la habitación que había sido de Misa. Aparcó el carro de metal y entró sin aviso alguno.

Recorrió el lugar con la vista hasta llegar al ventanal, donde vio a Ryuuzaki observando hacia la ciudad con sus manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón. El anciano abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido.

-Hay una segunda libreta en algún lado, Watari. Pero no estaba en el departamento de Misa ni aquí. Yo mismo he dado una revisión aparte de la que hizo el señor Mogi… Tengo una teoría: si Light es Kira como lo supongo, pudo haber escondido la segunda libreta durante el tiempo transcurrido del arresto de Amane hasta que se entregó. Sin mencionar la posibilidad de haber tenido tiempo suficiente para crear un plan bien estructurado… En este momento estoy un 60% de que ellos dos son Kira. No me queda duda de que alguien con los ideales y la inteligencia del primer Kira negaría hacer el trato que mencionó Rem, él no reduciría su tiempo de vida. Sin embargo, el segundo Kira tiene, o un nivel intelectual bastante más bajo, o un gran dolor que le haga menospreciar la vida de esa forma. Misa Amane reúne las dos cualidades… ahí el porqué de que Light aceptara salir con ella sin quererla. Quería, no, seguramente quiere su habilidad para poder matarme y una vez así, tomar mi lugar mientras continúa siendo Kira.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Es muy inteligente, sin duda alguna… Además me baso en lo que dijo Rem sobre el trato y lo que mencionó Higuchi: "Aun si olvidara la Death Note"… Es tan claro que resulta absurdo continuar negándolo. Lo último que me falta es comprobar la regla de los trece días… y esos videos. Quiero comprobar al 100% la participación de Rem en este caso. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a decir mis teorías en frente de Light o de Rem…

-Ya veo

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. El pelinegro después bajó la mirada hasta sus pies, pensativo.

-Quiero confesarte algo, Watari.

-¿Qué sucede?

-…Una parte de mí, más grande de lo que pensaba, se rehúsa a creer que Misa es culpable.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza como diciendo "es lógico".

-¿Matt ya está listo para trabajar?

-Sí

-Perfecto, vamos

Arrastró sus zapatillas gastadas hasta el elevador caminando a un lado de su mentor. Se rascó la cabeza de nervios, era la primera vez que dos de sus sucesores lo verían.

-¡Esto me aburre mucho! No entiendo con quién están hablando esos tipos. ¿Quién es ese tal Rem?

-Yo tampoco entiendo mucho… -mencionó Matt acostado en el piso- pero, ¿el castaño no es Light Yagami?

-Como es el único que no tiene traje, he de suponer que sí… Parece modelo barato

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Cierto!... aunque L dice que Light es muy inteligente

-Patrañas. No me importa. Nadie es más inteligente que L… además, te aseguro a que tú y yo somos mejores que ese niño bonito.

-Bueno. Eso es más que obvio, Mello… Oye ¿cómo crees que sea L?

-No lo sé… pero seguramente…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Watari. Al instante los dos pre-adolescentes se levantaron de sus lugares para observar con detenimiento al hombre que acompañaba al anciano: era alto y de piel casi gris. Sus ojos oscuros estaban cansados y su cara lo demostraba con un par de ojeras bien remarcadas. Su postura era encorvada, completamente desinteresada y floja. Tomó un plato con pastel y lo comenzó a comer mientras caminaba hacia la silla de Watari y se sentaba en su típica posición.

-Soy L-mencionó y dirigió la mirada hacia los dos chicos.

Ambos tenían la boca abierta moderadamente. Sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cavidades y sus cuerpos habían comenzado a temblar. Su sola presencia podía significar absolutamente nada si se mantenía en silencio, pasaría como un insomne perezoso y amargado, pero su tono y sus palabras lo cambiaban completamente todo. Su voz, aunque calmada, era imponente tanto o más que su mirada.

-¿E-Eres L?- titubeó Matt formando poco a poco una sonrisa en su boca- Es… ¡es un gusto conocerte! Yo soy Matt… bueno eso ya lo sabes pero yo… ¡Al fin te conocemos! ¡Es un completo honor que nos hayas recibido y porque en el orfanato nos dicen que nadie antes te ha visto y yo…!... –carraspeó- D-digo… ¿en qué te puedo servir?

-_Este… ¿Este hombre es L? pero si es un… es… ¿L? No, imposible_… - El chocolate de Mello que había quedado a medio camino se introdujo por fin en su boca-

-Ya que han estado enterados del caso Kira, no hay mucho que explicar. –Comenzó a decir mientras se llevaba más pastel a la boca- Seré directo: Matt, necesito que recuperes los videos de la reclusión de Misa Amane y Light Yagami de la computadora principal. Son una de las piezas claves para poder cerrar este caso.

-¡Claro que sí, L!

-Por favor, aquí llámenme Ryuuzaki.

-_Su forma de hablar… ¡NO! ¡No puede ser como el estúpido de Near!_

Watari sonrió y ofreció a los dos amigos un plato con comida.

-Te elegí a ti porque estoy consciente de tus habilidades de hacker y técnico. Además de que no puedo dejar este trabajo a cargo de cualquier persona. ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que esté listo?

-Depende… Dado que es la computadora principal, necesitaré resguardar toda la información primero y dependiendo de la rapidez de la máquina y la cantidad de información existente en ella, puede que sea un proceso de muy rápido a tardado.

-Confío en que harás un buen trabajo. –L tomó el último pedazo de pastel en su plato y continuó hablando- Existe un 30% de posibilidades de que yo muera en los próximos días. Así que aprovecharé el momento en que ingieren sus alimentos para contarles mis teorí…

_-¿Qué?_ ¡NO! –interrumpió Mello, apartando su comida. Se acercó a él y lo apuntó con su barra de chocolate- ¡Tú no puedes ni debes morir! ¡Tú debes atrapar a Kira!, nos lo prometiste a todos los del orfanato, ¡ME LO PROMETISTE A MI!

L enarcó una ceja.

-La muerte no puede predecirse ni evitarse. Sólo producirse.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que dejarás que te maten?!

-No- respondió. Dos de sus dedos partieron un pedazo de chocolate con el que estaba siendo señalado y lo comió- sólo contemplo mi muerte a corto plazo como una posibilidad.

-¡Pero tú no puedes morir! – Dio un paso atrás, parándose completamente derecho-

-¿No puedo?

-Mello, ya bájale- mencionó el castaño. Había comenzado su tarea con las indicaciones que Watari le había dado. Le divertía mucho escuchar la discusión que tenían su mentor y su mejor amigo, pues comprendía bien lo que L pretendía: provocar a Mello. Al conocer a la perfección a su compañero sabía que el investigador estaba logrando su objetivo.

-Es que… -Mello apretó los puños- eres diferente a como te imaginaba… ¡Primero le dices a Matt tonterías sobre el enamoramiento y luego hablas de tu muerte! ¡L no debe ser así! ¡L es…!

-¿Por qué no? – Inclinó levemente su cabeza y se levantó metiendo las manos en su pantalón y acercándose poco a poco a la cara del rubio- ¿Consideras que ser L es una forma de ser inmortal?

-No pero…

-¿Cómo sabes tú la forma en que L DEBE o no debe ser?

-Yo… -Mello había comenzado a temblar. Sus palabras, por más agresivas que sonaran, no parecían afectar al pelinegro quien, sobre todas las cosas, lo miraba con curiosidad- Yo creo que…

-Las creencias son subjetivas

-…L no debería tener tiempo para sentimientos.

-Y no lo tengo. Pero tener sentimientos no es algo que se elija.

-¡Pero es innecesario para L!

-¿Innecesario?... –ladeó la cabeza- Sí, creo que tienes razón…

-¿Eh?

Todos voltearon a ver al pelinegro en completo silencio. Estaba apoyando su pulgar derecho sobre sus labios y miraba el techo.

-Es por eso que quizá Near debería ser mi sucesor –

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!... Tú… tú no me conoces ni a mí ni a Near. ¿Cómo puedes afirmar algo tan delicado?

-¿Conocerlos? ¿Para qué? Con verte cinco minutos me has dejado claro todo

-No es así, tú no puedes conocerme en cinco minu…-el ceño que había fruncido desde que había comenzado su pelea ahora estaba relajándose- ya veo… estabas probándome.

L sonrió aún con su pulgar en los labios. Matt soltó una risa baja aún con comida en la boca.

-Ser mi sucesor no significa que deban ser como yo. Tampoco significa que deban o no tener emociones. Si te soy sincero me siento un tanto decepcionado de la forma en que piensas –El pelinegro giró sobre sus talones y desapareció de la sala de vigilancia, ignorando por completo la reacción del rubio.

-¡ESO DOLIÓ! … Eres increíble, Mello. Dejaste que tus sentimientos te hicieran discutir con tu ídolo. –Mencionó Matt mientras metía comida a su boca y aun masticando comenzó a hablar- te bastaron cinco minutos para crear una teoría, cuando tú mismo me has repetido hasta el cansancio que ni pasando toda una vida con L, alguien lograría conocerlo realmente.

-¡Cállate! ¿No te diste cuenta? ¡Es como Near!

-Ja,ja, no te obsesiones… L es genial. Tú lo sabes… Además, al parecer llegamos en el mejor momento. Veremos a L en acción.

-Tienes razón… pero es que… ¡Ah!... Eres un lamebotas, Matt

-¡Ja! Tú también lo serías si L no fuera tan inexpresivo, ¿no?

-Tsk…

.

.

.

Una leve campanada hizo que todos voltearan. Tras varios minutos de desaparecido Ryuuzaki comenzaba a entrar en la sala de investigaciones con un helado en manos.

-¡Ryuuzaki! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Mencionó el más joven de los investigadores- Light encontró información, al parecer dos reos de la prisión de Fuchu(****) han muerto por ataques al corazón.

-Ya veo- lamió un poco de su helado- Y ocurrió un día después de la liberación de Misa Amane.

-¿De nuevo vas con eso?-interrumpió Light sobándose la sien- Ryuuzaki, ya quedó demostrado que Misa y yo somos inocentes. Además, todos sabemos las condiciones en que viven en esa prisión, ¿y si no fue Kira quien los mató?

-Aún no está comprobado nada, Light-lo encaró clavando sus ojos en la mirada castaña de Kira- que esa regla exista no significa que sea cierta

-¿Entonces por qué dejaste ir a Misa? Si tus sospechas no desaparecen… además, nosotros tenemos la libreta, Misa ni si quiera la vio.

-No solo hay una libreta… sea como fuere, esos hombres murieron de un ataque al corazón. Hay que esperar unos días y observar si vuelven a haber asesinatos. No creo que Misa sea tan tonta como para matar apenas un día después de su liberación.

-¡Ryuuzaki!- exclamaron todos al unísono

-Deja ya esas teorías sobre Misa y Light-reprochó Aizawa

-_Es perfecto… no solo tengo a Misa, Rem y Ryuk de mi lado, sino también a los investigadores… solo necesito esperar a que Misa mat una vez fuera del camino nadie se podrá interponer en la creación de mi mundo perfecto. Tú no lo entenderías, Ryuuzaki. _

El intercomunicador sonó y en una de las pantallas apareció la silueta de la modelo portando la chamarra que llevaba puesta el día que se había ido de ahí. Los investigadores la observaron esperar con una sonrisa mientras los pre-adolescentes hacían lo mismo en la sala de investigación.

-¡Miren es Misa-Misa!- exclamó Matsuda- pobre niña, mientras estemos aquí no podemos encender nuestros celulares así que tendrá que venir hasta acá para estar con Light…

-Sí, pero apenas se fue ayer en la mañana –intervino Aizawa claramente molesto- ¿Acaso esa niña no tiene una vida?

-Light date prisa y ve a verla –interrumpió Soichiro- ¿qué no lo sabes? Nunca debes hacer esperar a una mujer-

-Ah- Suspiró, en esos momentos prefería ver a Misa a estar en el mismo lugar que Ryuuzaki-De acuerdo

Ryuuzaki se sentó en uno de los sofás para observar la escena y las miradas de Rem y Matsuda no tardaron en llegar. Querían ver si ese hombre podría cambiar su expresión facial al verlos juntos. Él se llevó el helado a su boca y se dispuso a ver la escena. Las puertas se abrieron y Misa abrazó inmediatamente a Light, haciendo que Ryuuzaki soltara maldiciones en su mente y frunciera el entrecejo con firmeza.

-¡Light! lo lamento tanto pero no recuerdo el nombre verdadero de Hideki Ryuuga. Lo intenté pero lo olvide por completo… -se disculpó la rubia tras tocar a Light con un pedazo de la Death Note, recibiendo como respuesta un gesto de descontento

-Ya veo, es una lástima…

-¡Pero hice el trato de los ojos con Ryuk para intentarlo de nuevo! –sonrió mientras escuchaba la risa baja del shinigami

-¡No seas tonta, si lo haces, tu vida se reducirá!

-No, está bien, sólo quiero poder ayudarte, Light –sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Era una actriz y podía hacer un buen papel cuando quería, aún si odiara a la persona frente a ella

-Misa…- su tono de conquistador comenzó a relucir- quiero disfrutar una larga vida contigo en un mundo ideal, así es como me siento…

-¡Light!- lo abrazó una vez más- ¡Soy tan feliz!

-Crearemos un nuevo mundo, juntos, será un lugar sin crimen donde sólo vivan personas honestas, ¿quieres?

-¡Sí!... por eso necesito ver una sola vez más a Ryuuzaki, así podré saber su nombre. ¡Sólo necesito que me ayudes a convencerlo! Seguramente no me dejará subir hasta la sala de vigilancia.

-No puedo hacer eso, Misa- replicó- Ryuuzaki duda de nosotros todavía

-Pero necesito verlo… Ryuk ya me dijo que no me ayudará a matarlo y no he hablado con Rem para pedirle que lo haga… ¡Ya quiero que nos deje en paz! ¡Quiero estar contigo lo antes posible!...

-Y yo contigo, Misa… pero es muy arriesgado, no puedo dejar que te expongas de esa forma. Si muere después de que lo veas, todos sospecharán de ti

-¡Light, eres tan dulce!

Misa acunaba su rostro entre el pecho del castaño que sentía como la presión en su torso era cada vez más fuerte. El contacto con Misa le desagradaba, pero sabía que lo estarían observando, así que respondió al abrazo y terminó la visita con un rápido beso que tomó por desprevenida a la modelo que salió saltando de supuesta felicidad mientras oía a un divertido Ryuk burlarse de la escena.

-Eres una niña muy mentirosa… creo que comienzas a agradarme

Ryuuzaki, quien no había apartado la vista del monitor, apretó el puño con fuerza intentando liberar el mar de sensaciones que esa escena le había provocado. Al instante sintió la mano de Matsuda sobre en su hombro izquierdo, en señal de apoyo, ignorando por completo la mirada de Rem.

.

.

.

La noche cayó. Se sentía completamente sola en ese lugar tan pequeño. Aunque ahora ya no tuviera la presión de ser observada las 24 horas por cámaras infrarrojas, se sentía vacía, desesperada. Debido a que ahora ya no estaba al cuidado de L, debía conseguir un nuevo representante para continuar su carrera en Yoshida, por lo que no tenía proyectos en qué concentrarse. Pero eso era lo de menos. Debía buscar una forma en que pudiera ver a Ryuuzaki sin que Light sospechara y sin que el resto se enterara.

Liberó un suspiro y mirando al techo, sintió como su celular vibraba sobre las sábanas de su cama. Lo tomó y observó el remitente. Era un _mensaje de Ryuuzaki_

_-¿A qué __viniste?_

_-Me dijiste que actuara como la novia de Light…_

_-Y lo besaste_

_-Sí, bueno, él me besó. ¿Te enojaste, mi amor?_

_-No vuelvas a venir por aquí hasta que el caso termine. Sigues siendo sospechosa._

Ella leyó vez tras vez el mensaje que Ryuuzaki le había mandado. Estaba segura de que estaba celoso y posiblemente lo habría lastimado. Pensó en las palabras que debía escribir y al cabo de una hora, respondió.

-_Necesito verte. Hay algo muy urgente que debes saber_

* * *

Bombo(*): El "tambor" más grande en la batería, el que está justo en medio y vertical.

Toms(**): los otros tambores, los que están arriba y a la derecha.

(***): En el capítulo 23, durante la persecución de Higuchi, L menciona al director de la APN que éste va de Hibiya (donde estaría Producciones Yoshida) a Shibuya (donde estaría Yotsuba), en ese momento Wedy se va hacia otro lado (Sakura TV). A juzgar por la trayectoria que el Helicóptero de L pudo haber tomado, sin contar el tiempo y las vistas de la ciudad, puedo deducir que el edificio de Ryuuzaki no sólo estaban en Kanto, sino en Tokyo, específicamente en Shinjuku, puesto que éste está muy cerca de Shibuya y es la parte de la ciudad con más rascacielos y más población. n_n no sé si en algún HTR o en el manga venga la ubicación, pero esa es mi teoría. Si alguien sabe la información oficial, por favor dígamelo.

Fuchu(****): Una de las prisiones más estrictas en Japón.


	21. Capítulo XXI

Hola… bueno, en este capítulo empieza el desenlace… debo confesar que sigo deprimida y es la 1.38 am (y contando) y escribir es lo que me distrae…sólo espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo.

Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios.

-Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen.

-Puede incluir OC

.-.-.-.-.

Cambiar de Príncipe

Abrazó su Death Note contra su pecho y suspiró. Todo había cambiado tan rápido y comenzaba a sentir los efectos de forma retardada. Primero había pasado de una vida tranquila a una solitaria; luego de una vida sola a una vida con Rem; posteriormente perdió su libertad por algo poco menos que una pesadilla sádica, para pasar a sus días siendo observada; luego unos pocos días de felicidad y ahora, una vida con Ryuk.

En esos momentos deseaba que el Shinigami a su lado fuera Rem. Abrió su Death Note con delicadeza y la revisó hoja por hoja contando no más de 6 nombres escritos por ella y miles escritos por Jealous. Tenía relativamente poco tiempo matando, pero aun así, estaba consciente de las razones por las que lo había hecho: quería ayudar a aquel que terminó con la vida del asesino de su familia. Y es que le agradecía que él hubiera hecho justicia por ella, porque el sistema jurídico de poco había servido.

Pero ahora sabía que estaba mal.

Ryuuzaki le había dicho alguna vez que todos aquellos criminales que habían muerto tenían familia, hijos, padres… Y ella lo contempló como una posibilidad. Ahora, en completa libertad, la televisión le había mostrado que la realidad iba más allá de sus campañas publicitarias y sus películas: el mundo entero estaba dividido gracias a Kira. Por un lado, el grupo que apoyaba y compartía su idea de un mundo ideal sin criminales, conformado por adolescentes, víctimas y miedosos; por otro, el grupo que lo consideraba un asesino más, conformado por las familias de los criminales asesinados, defensores de los derechos humanos y ONG's pacifistas.

Fuere como fuere, sabía que la libertad que había recuperado no había sido del todo buena para su propia salud. Observaba de forma inquietante como las personas que aparecían en reportajes anti-Kira lloraban desesperadamente por sus hijos muertos. Mensajes como "le faltaba un mes para cumplir su sentencia" eran los que más le dolían, porque la supuesta justicia de Kira no se basaba en más que en fundamentos pasados. Juzgaba a todo criminal, hubiera cumplido su sentencia o no.

Y fue entonces que una bomba de remordimiento explotó dentro de su cuerpo. Ella no era mejor que aquel hombre que había asesinado a sus padres. Era peor. Ella había matado a personas inocentes sólo para comprobar su existencia y probar el cuaderno… Ella era incluso peor que el propio Light.

Sin embargo había algo que no podía negar. A pesar de que esa forma de matar no le provocaba nada al momento, el simple hecho de usar la libreta le provocaba ansiedad, adicción y poder. Esa libreta parecía transmitirle una personalidad diferente que muerte a muerte luchaba por dominar en el cuerpo humano. Quería escribir nombres, sobre todo el de Light, pero no podía. No quería condenar más su alma sin salvación.

Pensó en dejar las pruebas de la culpabilidad en frente del edificio como un paquete, y huir. Pero no podía. Si aún había algo para poder sentirse mejor lo haría, así fuera sentenciada a muerte. Haría lo que fuera con tal de dejar de sentirse así, tan culpable, tan poca cosa. Pero confiaba en que si colaboraba, al menos conseguiría el perdón de Ryuuzaki. Eso era lo que le importaba.

Ella haría todo por Ryuuzaki.

Lloró presionando sus piernas contra su cuerpo al sentirse la peor persona del mundo y tras haber salido de su burbuja de glamour y fama.

_-No… yo no… _

-¿Sabes?- interfirió su Shinigami- si escribieras un nombre más te quitarías esa ansiedad.

-_Yo soy un monstruo… soy mala…_

-Si ya estás condenada a no ir ni al cielo ni al infierno, disfruta de la libreta.

_-Yo soy una asesina… soy una traidora…_

-Tus lloriqueos son desesperantes… ¿Dónde está la chica que me dijo que me daría manzanas si le ayudaba con su plan? No pienso quedarme sin manzanas

_-Soy un criminal de lo peor…_

-Deja de ignorarme o me harás enojar. ¿Qué no tenías tu plan?

.

.

.

Miró el reloj de su celular marcar minuto a minuto. Sentía desesperación por haber estado esperando durante horas aquellos videos. Más aún, se sentía desesperado por los sonidos que su cabeza reproducía sin descanso. Escuchaba campanas golpeando las paredes de su cráneo cada segundo.

Sus ánimos y su energía habían disminuido notablemente con la presencia de aquel ruido que lo torturaba más que la peor abstinencia. Giraba en su silla móvil apretando sus rodillas con ansiedad. Se mordía el labio mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes, Ryuuzaki?-preguntó Light, llamando la atención de todos los investigadores, sin obtener respuesta

No quería hablar con él. Cada vez que abría su boca, le daba más razones para detestarlo. A simple vista podía ser un chico ejemplar, buen estudiante, educado y popular, pero Ryuuzaki, más que cualquier otra persona se daba cuenta de que Light Yagami no era más que un niño machista, con aires de grandeza y una concepción muy infantil del bien y el mal. No era de esperarse que, bajo esas premisas, Kira no buscara asesinar mujeres: era perder el tiempo con algo sin importancia. Tal vez por eso se atrevía a utilizar a Misa.

Apretó el entrecejo y se levantó de su lugar con dirección a la sala de vigilancia. Vio a tres sillas en fila. Una frente a las pantallas, donde dormitaba Watari; una a su izquierda, donde Matt intentaba mantenerse despierto mientras trabajaba; y una a la derecha, vacía, cuyo dueño roncaba en el piso abrazando un chocolate.

-Matt-llamó L

-¿Qué sucede El…Ryuuzaki? – preguntó mientras giraba su silla. Incluso a través de sus gruesos googles y muy a pesar de la oscuridad, podían observarse sus ojos completamente rojos y cansados.

-Deberías descansar. En este edificio hay casi 60 habitaciones para que puedan dormir tú y Mello. Infiero que comenzar a trabajar sin descanso tras un viaje largo, no ha sido nada grato. –Ryuuzaki llevó un dedo a su boca mientras se acercaba a observar la mirada del castaño

-A decir verdad, no, no lo es. Pero dijiste que era urgente y…

-Pero no estás acostumbrado a este ritmo

-Pues no. ¿Tú por qué no duermes?

-Yo no duermo.

-¿Tienes insomnio?

-Mucho trabajo, diría yo.

-Eso no es sano…

-Tampoco lo es fumar y sin embargo a esta distancia huelo el tabaco que traes escondido.

Matt se sobresaltó con vergüenza y sonrió nervioso.

-No te criticaré por hacerlo. Sólo no se te ocurra hacerlo en este edificio o te patearé. Es asqueroso y mata demasiadas neuronas.

-Ja, ja, ¡cómo tú digas, Ryuuzaki!... –bajó la cabeza- por cierto, lamento estar tardando mucho, hay mucha información y eso hace que la computadora vaya lenta en algunos aspectos, pero mañana en la mañana esos videos estarán listos.

-Confió en ello… Pero sugiero que vayas a dormir.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Necesitas descansar tu cuerpo y tu mente para poder hacer un buen trabajo. Prefiero que descanses y hagas un trabajo excelente, a que no duermas y hagas un trabajo mediocre. No soporto la mediocridad.

-S-Sí, Ryuuzaki. ¡Dormiré!

\- Acompáñame.

Ryuuzaki se dirigió a Mello y lo tomó entre sus brazos para salir del lugar seguido por Matt. Subieron por el elevador hasta el antepenúltimo piso y lo dirigió a las habitaciones más alejadas, por seguridad. Colocó a Mello en la cama tamaño matrimonial y guió a Matt a la habitación contigua.

-Intenta descansar y no dejen este piso hasta que Watari venga por ti y por Mello. En cuanto puedas, regresa a tu trabajo.

-Sí, muchas gracias L- agradeció mientras se sentaba en su cama- ¿Sabes? Mello está equivocado, se nota que eres un chico increíble.

-Me has hecho sentir joven- bromeó – Por cierto. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí en la llamada?

-Ja, sí. Podrás imaginarte cómo reaccionó Mello, pero Near dice que si tú eres tan capaz como todo el mundo dice, puedes enamorarte y continuar siendo el mejor… aunque claro, después pensamos que lo que estabas haciendo era prevenirnos en caso de que murieras.

-Ya veo, buen trabajo.

-Oye…- él se quitó los googles y lo miró a los ojos lo más fijamente posible- independientemente de tus razones… ¿en serio estás liado con Mi-Sabrosa Amane?

-¿Mi…sabrosa? – L enarcó una ceja con algo de molestia

-¡Sí! Es que está buenísima… -dijo mientras dibujaba la silueta de un cuerpo femenino con sus manos- Y si tú estás liado con ella, déjame decirte que te tengo una tremenda envidia.

Ryuuzaki lo miró molesto, aunque esbozó una sonrisa en su interior. No lo había considerado antes, pero si ella realmente estaba enamorada de él, eso debía ser una gran victoria ante todo el mundo.

-Descansa, Matt

-¿Eh?... ¡Oye pero no respondiste mi pregunta!

-No son cosas que necesites saber para hacer tu trabajo

Matt se levantó de la cama pero sólo atinó a verlo salir de la habitación. Ryuuzaki se dirigió al estacionamiento mientras enviaba dos mensajes de texto. Uno a Watari, que rezaba "Iré a ver a Amane. Si algo sucede, muestra las pruebas a los investigadores."; y uno más a Matsuda con las palabras "Ve al estacionamiento inmediatamente. No digas nada de esto a los investigadores y no llames la atención."

Tras unos momentos abordaron el Rolls Royce negro y salieron a la ciudad.

Odiaba manejar. No sólo tenía que mantenerse sentado en posición casi-normal, sino que debía poner atención al camino y eso le impedía pensar en otras cosas. Pero era eso o dejar que Matsuda manejara una de las posesiones más valiosas y amadas del inventor. No acostumbraba manejar, era su tercera vez desde los 16 años, pero para su buena suerte, al ser de madrugada, no había tantos autos como para alterar su paz y dificultarle su camino.

-¡Qué bien!- sus manos formaron dos puños - ¡Esto parece una noche de chicos! ¿A dónde vamos?

-Con Misa Amane-

-¿Eh? ¿A esta hora?... Vamos, pensé que me invitarías un trago, amigo Asahi –bromeó recordando el incidente en Yotsuba

-Uh… Iremos con Misa… Te elegí a ti porque tengo un mal presentimiento y tú no sólo eres amigo de Misa, sino que sabes de lo… umh… "nuestro"… y eres el más neutral de los investigadores. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero entiendo que estás completamente comprometido en el caso pero que también eres el más sentimental y humano.

-Vaya… gracias, supongo. Pero ¿cómo que mal presentimiento?

-He confirmado que la propiedad de la libreta puede ser transferida y que los recuerdos se van con esta

-¿Cómo lo confirmaste?

-Cuando estuviste grabando el especial de Kira en Sakura TV, Higuchi y Rem hablaron en auto. El shinigami le propuso renunciar a la propiedad de la Death Note. En ese momento alguien está recuperando las grabaciones de la reclusión. Si Rem aparece, no habrá duda de ello. Misa y Light son Kira. Además… mi intuición me dice que Rem intenta proteger a Amane

-¿Intuición? No podemos basarnos en…

-Como sabrás- interrumpió- la intuición y la deducción son armas importantes para un investigador

-Bueno… tú eres L, tú sabes… pero la regla de los 13 días…

-La regla de los 13 días es falsa. Puedo estar más del 80% seguro de ello

-¿Por qué?

-Uh-suspiró- es demasiada coincidencia que después de dos semanas de reclusión sus actitudes cambiaran completamente y los asesinatos volvieran a ocurrir

-Ahora que lo dices… suena bastante sospechoso

-Lo es. Pero tanto el señor Aizawa, como el señor Yagami están fijos en la creencia de que Light es inocente. Por eso fue que tuve que hacer mis conclusiones a parte.

-¡Ya veo! Y si lo dices en frente de Rem o Light, buscarían como matarte o como contradecir tu teoría

-Así es. Si mis sospechas son ciertas y Rem quiere proteger a Misa, no me matará. Por eso _lo_ o _la_ llevé conmigo cuando le di la noticia a Amane sobre el fin de su estadía en el edificio de investigaciones. Pero no puedo confiarme. El tiempo corre y no puedo desperdiciarlo más.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere Misa?

-No lo sé. Conociéndola debe ser sólo una tontería… Pero si algo sucede, usa tu cinturón para avisarle a Watari… También, hay algo que debes tener. Abre la guantera.

-¿Qué…? – Matsuda obedeció- ¿Una pistola? ¿Qué haces tú con una pistola?

-Es de Watari

-¿Pero para qué?

-Seguramente para que te la pongas de zapato, Matsuda-bromeó

-Oye, no tienes por qué ser así conmigo

-Como sea…

Condujo por aproximadamente 10 minutos y aparcó frente a un edificio de cuatro pisos y paredes blancas. El complejo, relativamente pequeño, constaba de 8 departamentos. Él recordó el mensaje de texto: "departamento 302", y se aventuró al arrastre de pies que lo caracterizaba. Subieron al tercer piso por unas escaleras más bien estrechas y tocaron el intercomunicador que estaba sobre la pared exterior. Pasaron quince minutos en los que había pasado del nerviosismo al enojo y tras tocar por 26va, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Misa a medio dormir. Su cabello estaba completamente enredado y esponjado. Sus ojos hinchados eran adornados por diminutas manchas de residuos de delineador líquido por sus párpados. Había estado llorando.

Tras verlos, dio un paso atrás de sorpresa, la sonrisa que se fue formando en su rostro se detuvo y desvió la mirada. Les cedió el paso y los dirigió al sofá.

-No creí que vendrían tan pronto

-¿Misa?- En ese momento Ryuuzaki intuyó lo peor

-Misa-Misa… -llamó Matsuda- ¿estás bien?

-…No. Por favor, esperen un momento…

Ella se dirigió a su habitación seguida del Shinigami y se sentó en su cama, suspirando.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –preguntó Ryuk

-Sí… Ya no quiero seguir con esto. Si tengo que morir para que todo esto termine, está bien.

-¿Puedo matarte yo?

-No, tú no.

-Igual, hay algo que debes saber. Cuando llegue el momento de su muerte, yo mismo escribiré el nombre de Light en mi Death Note. Es parte del acuerdo entre un humano y un Shinigami y ya que estoy unido a ti, lo ideal sería escribir tu nombre yo mismo.

-Ya veo…

Ella sacó un par de hojas de su buró y volvió a la sala a su encuentro con los hombres que estaban murmurando.

-¿Ya nos dirás que tienes, Misa-Misa? Nos preocupas…bueno- bromeó con tono pícaro- seguramente Ryuuzaki está más preocupado que yo

-Yo…- Misa comenzó a temblar, su voz se quebraba- Yo lo siento… Yo ya no… No quiero

Misa les extendió una hoja de papel la cual fue tomada por Matsuda y tras dirigir una mirada al otro pelinegro, comenzó a leer. La rubia se mantuvo de pie frente a ellos apretando los puños con fuerza, mientras Ryuuzaki la miraba llevándose un dedo a la boca.

-"Querida Misa: Para cuando leas esto ya habrás recordado todo. ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo de la Universidad de To-Oh? Decía llamarse Hideki Ryuga… Quiero que escribas su nombre en la libreta y lo mates"…

Las lágrimas de Misa comenzaron a mojar el piso mientras los hombres se ponían de pie y daban un paso atrás con ojos bien abiertos. Ryuuzaki comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pero alcanzó a tomar la hoja entre sus dedos y continuó leyendo al momento que Misa se dirigía a un pequeño mueble relativamente cercano de dónde sacó la Death Note.

-"Después quema esta carta de inmediato. Toma varias páginas de la libreta y entiérrala donde la encontraste. La próxima vez que nos veamos casualmente tócame con un pedazo de la libreta. Si haces eso por mí, lo prometo, te amaré por el resto de mi vida."… -Elle intentó disimular, pero sus piernas temblaban. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo al policía para prevenirlo y luego se volvió a Misa- _Ella es el segundo Kira, ella sabe mi nombre…_ ¿Vas a matarme?...

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, apretando sus dientes para prevenir más lágrimas. Sus temblores se hacían cada vez más constantes, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía la libreta en sus manos y había comenzado a escribir con dificultad.

-Realmente lo siento, Ryuuzaki…

Las campanas sonaban.

-¿¡VAS A MATARME!?... _¿Me engañó todo este tiempo? _

Pero ella guardó silencio. Matsuda sacó el arma y la apuntó hacia ella.

-¡Misa-Misa, detente en este momento! ¡TÚ NO ERES ASÍ!

En menos de un segundo el policía se armó de valor y se decidió por disparar pero momentos antes de hacerlo, la libreta estaba en el piso. Ryuuzaki había optado por hacer lo mejor para la investigación y su seguridad y había dado una fuerte patada a la muñeca de la rubia cuyos huesos emitieron un leve sonido que anunciaban su fractura.

Los dos hombres se apresuraron a sus acciones ante los gritos de dolor de la chica. Matsuda tomó a la rubia de los antebrazos, cruzándolos por su espalda y la acostó sobre el piso sin ganas de querer hacerlo.

-¿Por qué, Misa-Misa? –Logró articular con voz quebrada- ¿Por qué tú?...

Ryuuzaki observó la escena y mordiendo su labio inferior tomó la libreta con un par de dedos de cada mano. Luego, miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con el Shinigami que los miraba sentado sobre la mesa, con expresión de satisfacción. Con sólo observarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que ella quería que sucediera así.

L abrió la libreta encontrándose con cientos de nombres en distintos idiomas con letra diferente a la de Misa y luego buscó la hoja sobre la cual escribía, esperando ver "Elle" en ella.

Resopló y tras cerrar la libreta se mentalizó para recuperar la compostura. Dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia la chica que lloraba desesperada en el piso, custodiada por el hombre que se peinaba el cabello con una mano, incrédulo.

-Tú no, Misa-Misa… ¿Por qué nos engañaste?... ¿Por qué…?

-Amane…-L se sentó junto a ella en su característica pose- ¿Por qué hacerlo de esta forma?

-Ya no soporto… ¡ESAS PERSONAS, EN LA TELEVISIÓN! ¡TENÍAS RAZÓN, ELLAS SUFREN POR SUS FAMILIARES ASESINADOS POR KIRA!

-Esa no fue mi pregunta… -suspiró abriendo la libreta en la página que había buscado con anterioridad y señaló el nombre en ella- Me refiero a por qué hacer esto

Touta giró su mirada hasta la libreta observando cinco letras grandes escritas con mano temblorosa. Leyó con detenimiento tres veces, decía "Misa A". Los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo, él también entendió que ella lo había planeado todo para que fuera más fácil afrontarse con Light sin tener que buscar un pretexto para entrar al edificio y comenzara a sospechar.

-Intentaste suicidarte… Pero Misa-Misa…

-Matsuda, registra la habitación de Amane en caso de que haya hojas sueltas o cualquier elemento que sirva de prueba, yo me quedaré con ella…

-Pero…

-Ella no puede hacer mucho con la muñeca rota. De todas formas, una vez que termines busca algo para amarrarla.

Matsuda asintió con decisión y corrió a la habitación de la joven. Ella se sentó difícilmente, aun llorando, esperando tontamente palabras de aliento o disculpas por parte de Ryuuzaki.

\- Me mentiste. Te dije que no me gustaban las mentiras.

-¡No! ¡No te mentí! ¡Te lo juro!

-No te creo

-Pero Ryuuzaki… mi amor

-¿Desde cuando tienes tus recuerdos, Misa Amane?

-Desde el día que me echaron del edificio… ¡TE LO JURO!

-No… ¿Desde cuándo sabes de la Death Note?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio mientras Ryuuzaki agudizaba el fruncimiento de su entrecejo. Sollozó un par de veces y entre palabras logró articular:

-Desde que fui a la entrevista con Yotsuba… Rem me lo dijo

-… _No… Misa es culpable y sabia la verdad desde antes que nosotros… _¿Planeabas matarme?

-¡No! Misa ama a Ryuuzaki, ¡No podría matarte! ¡TIENES QUE CREERME! ¡YO HARÍA CUALQUIER COSA POR TI!

Ella intentó acercarse y besarlo, pero fue duramente rechazada con un empujón. En ese momento la falta de glucosa, el incesante campaneo y el estallido de emociones confundían aún más al pelinegro. Él había estado en lo correcto desde el principio, pero más que una victoria, se sentía como una pérdida. Por primera desde que tenía memoria se sentía traicionado, enojado. Por primera vez, no creía poder soportar sus impulsos negativos.

-Me repugnas, Segundo Kira…

.-.-.-.-.

Neko Aisaka: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste y estás invitada de leer mis otros fanfics n.n

Ai-Chanosa: Creo que fue mal planteada la investigación, de hecho si te das cuenta, de la pelea Light-L a lo de Yotsuba pasaron 2 meses… en los que L estaba deprimido. Haha, Mello debía recibir una lección por ir de colado. De hecho la primera vez que vi el anime, no entendí mucho de la segunda parte, pero pff… No lo había pensado, pero sí, si Watari hubiera muerto pero L no, hubiera tornado la historia a una cosa mega emocionante (recuerdas la carita que L puso cuando pasó lo de Watari? Lo que pasó antes de que se borraran los datos, me mata)

R. Malina Westerna: Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta

LxMisaSuperFan: Lo he estado pensando, pedí opiniones y eso, pero aún estoy en búsqueda de los nombres. Alguna idea?

Froz12One: Gracias

Bel-808: Yo también planeo que no sea solo uno x3… pero bueh… Al parecer será difícil que MI L (no lo toque nadie!) la perdone uvu quien la manda a andar de…

Saashi samy: Tsk! Tu idea me pareció por demás atractiva! Y si pensé en ponerlo, pero me atoraría en un futuro porque ya tengo planeado el resto… y sobre lo de la libreta, pf! Me encanta la idea, pero por temporalidad no pude ponerlo ;-; prácticamente de la noche del avión a la que nos ocupa este capi, no han pasado ni dos semanas :c… TÚ! ME ENTIENDES!, Cuando vi que regaló el patrimonio de L entré en cólera… pfff cómo puede ser así?!

Masha Rue: Ja! A mi igual me gustó cuando Light muere, fue bien creepy xD. Me gusta y me motiva mucho que crean que mi Misa es mejor que la original, me motiva a nuevos proyectos.


	22. Capítulo XXII

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios. ¿Saben? Hoy me vi de nuevo la muerte de L y me sirvió para salir un poco de mi depresión (aunque casi lloré). Ahora estoy enojada y me siento impotente xD es de esas cosas que aunque sabes que es oficial y vieja, no deja de causar coraje -.- ¡! Bueno, pues nada, quiero aclarar algo. Cuando hablé de los hijos de Misa, lo hacía porque lo necesitaré para mi próximo fanfic, pueden tomarlo como secuela de esto xD porque me han dado la idea de ponerla embarazada en este fic y lo estoy considerando muy seriamente 7u7

También, yo pensaba en terminar este en el capítulo 25, porque es un número importante, pero para cómo avanzan las cosas, creo que ocuparé más capítulos, ya veremos. Por lo mientras traigo un capitulo corto porque tengo tarea uvu

Espero les guste

Notas:

-**A partir de aquí** **PUEDE que Ryuuzaki llegue a ser MUY OoC.** Espero que no sea el caso, pero si lo es, me disculpo sinceramente, me siento atrapada con mi L, por más que intento no quedo satisfecha xD por eso tardo en subir capítulo.

-Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Cambiar de Príncipe

El cielo estrellado se cubría con nubes grises mientras transcurría la madrugada. La temperatura comenzaba a descender y el frío se trasminaba por las paredes, congelando sus lágrimas. A pesar de que su plan inicial se había echado a perder por la culpa que sentía, su segundo plan estaba saliendo parecido a como lo había imaginado. También era cierto que no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Ryuuzaki. No sólo le había roto la mano, sino que la había ofendido y su tono de voz era mucho más doloroso que su mirada. Sus palabras transmitían enojo y efusividad; su mirada, tristeza.

-¡No me digas eso, por favor! ¡Estoy haciendo todo esto por ti, mi amor!

-Amane, deja de decirme así.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –ella comenzó a gritar mientras sus lágrimas caían hacia su boca. Ella intentaba acercarse a él, pero era rechazada- Ahora que Light será atrapado, tú y yo podremos estar juntos… ¡Ryuuzaki y Misa! ¡Ahora podemos ser novios y casarnos y tener hijos y tener nietos y….!

-Misa: Me…-carraspeó- Nos engañaste. Sabías la verdad de todo antes que nosotros. PUSISTE EN RIESGO A TODOS Y…

Ryuuzaki miró la libreta tras recibir una imagen de golpe. Se dirigió a la contraportada para confirmar sus sospechas y logró divisarla completamente en blanco. Cambió a la portada y observó las reglas escritas en japonés.

Inspiró con satisfacción.

-¿Qué sabes sobre la regla de los 13 días?

-¿13 días?...-hizo un sonido con su nariz- No, nada, no la recuerdo

Ella continuó sentada apoyando su brazo derecho sobre el izquierdo con suavidad. Era la primera vez que se fracturaba. Sabía que la situación se veía mal, pero aunque sentía tranquilidad de estar con él y CONFIABA en que la perdonaría, no podía evitar estremecerse al verlo y escucharlo tan enojado.

Ryuuzaki apretó los labios con indecisión. Tomó el extremo de la manga de su camisa y se dirigió a las mejillas de la rubia para limpiar sus lágrimas, luego, su mirada fue dirigida a la mano colgante de la rubia y se mordió un dedo pulgar.

-Por favor acepta mis disculpas por lo de tu muñeca.

-Esto no me duele tanto como otras cosas. Por favor, Ryuuzaki ¡Debes creerme! Yo estoy haciendo todo por ti.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-¡Estar con Ryuuzaki toda la vida!

-Amane, seriedad

-¡Pero eso quiero! ¡Entiende! Yo ya no quería vivir así porque tú me hiciste ver que era malo. ¡Porque Ryuuzaki es bueno y jamás usaría a Misa como lo hace Light! ¿Por qué no quieres creerme?

-No PUEDO creerte… _yo comenzaba a confiar en ti_-admitió hacia sus adentros con derrota

-Ryuuzaki… ¿Ryuuzaki odia a Misa? No, por favor dime que no me odias, por favor… ¡NO PUEDES ODIARME! ¡YO TE AMO! ¡Por favor, créeme!

Elle la observó con una ceja arqueada y su mirada monótona. La demencia que ella estaba proyectando la había visto muchas otras veces mientras estaba enamorada de Light.

-No puedo- Respondió.

No podía odiarla, pero tampoco podría creerle y mucho menos quejarse, después de todo había tomado la decisión de aceptar, confesar y ceder a sus sentimientos, sabiendo que ella era la principal sospechosa de ser Kira. Se sentía en guerra consigo mismo.

Se levantó e intentó dirigirse a la cocina en busca de algo dulce para poder pensar con claridad, pero fue interrumpido por el peso de Misa, que rodeaba una de sus piernas con su mano sana, rogándole.

-¡Por favor no me odies, Ryuuzaki! ¡Perdóname!

–Deja de hacer esto, Amane. Me estás desesperando.

-Ryuuzaki-intervino el otro pelinegro mirando a Misa en el piso- e-encontré esto- él extendió hacia su jefe provisional unas cuantas hojas de papel, un computador portátil y la chamarra que había usado el día que desenterró la libreta y cuando fue a ver a Light.- El historial de internet no muestra nada extraño, sólo estuvo en redes sociales interactuando con sus fans.

Matsuda volteó hacia el lugar donde estaba el Shinigami y se quedó estupefacto.

\- O-otro Shinigami…

-Hola –saludó tras reír- me llamo Ryuk

-¿Ryuk? – Preguntó para sí el chico de las ojeras- dime, Ryuk, los Shinigamis son una especie de custodios de la libreta, ¿no?

-Ja, algo así

-¿Y tú siempre has estado con Amane?

-No, no, con ella estaba otro Shinigami llamado Rem

-_Entonces sí la intentaba proteger_… ¿Esta libreta se la dio Rem?

-Sí, así es

-¿Y tú estabas con Light?

-No tiene caso ocultarlo, sí yo estaba con él

-Cuéntame su plan

-No, no, eso no sería divertido.

-Bien, cuéntame tú, Amane. Todo lo que sepas.

-¿De qué?

-El plan de Light

-¡No lo sé!

-Tú eres el segundo Kira, debió decirte algo

-No lo sé, ¡en serio! Yo acabo de recuperar mis recuerdos, ¡yo no sabía nada!

Ryuuzaki frunció aún más el ceño y suspiró de resignación. Tendió la mano hacia Misa, quien la aceptó e intentó abrazarlo, pero fue detenida por él y guiada al sofá, donde sólo ella se sentó. Desvió la mirada hacia Matsuda como diciéndole "siéntate con ella" y cambió su estrategia de preguntar sin sentido a la comparación de teorías.

-Sí lo sabes. ¿Por qué Light te pidió justamente A TI que me mataras?

-Hice un trato con Rem. Le di la mitad de mi vida restante y ella me dio el poder de ver los nombres de las personas con ver su cara. Él no quiso hacer el trato con Ryuk, creo.

-¿Entonces puedes ver mi nombre?- presionó sus puños de coraje. Había mantenido su nombre como el secreto más grande del mundo y todos sus esfuerzos parecían haber sido en vano en ese momento.

-No, ya no tengo esa habilidad. Pude verlo el día en que te conocí, pero no lo recuerdo. ¡En serio!

-_¡Ah! ¡No puedo creerte aunque quisiera, Misa! – _Ryuuzaki volteó a mirar a Ryuk, quien asintió riendo_\- por otro lado, ¿debo creer en tu arrepentimiento? Es completamente ilógico que quieras cooperar conmigo y respondas con tanta rapidez. ¿Si fue alguna estrategia de Light? Es posible que exista una segunda carta diciéndote lo que debes decir y hacer... ¿Puede existir la posibilidad de que Misa Amane esté siendo controlada por alguno de los Shinigamis o de Light antes de morir? No… Rem intentaba protegerla y Ryuk no muestra interés alguno en esto, parece estarse divirtiendo. Además lo más seguro es que el plan de Light fuera capturar a un Kira falso para poder quedar libre de sospechas y ser liberado mientras busca como matarme._

-Ryuuzaki, sé que Misa no se merece que confiemos, pero yo creo que está diciendo la verdad…

-¿De qué hablaron Light y tú cuando fuiste a verlo?- ignoró a su compañero

-De matarte… Le dije que había olvidado tu nombre y que necesitaba buscar una forma de que yo te viera de nuevo. Él piensa que tengo los ojos del Shinigami.

-¿Y por eso dejaste que te besara?- preguntó sin pensar. Por primera vez sus cejas podían observarse adornando su mirada -

L recordó aquella escena que le había causado tanto disgusto pero que había tenido que observar por profesionalismo: Misa abrazando feliz a Light, hablando por unos minutos y luego besándose. Recordó que en aquel momento sentía celos y Matsuda era el único que se había dado cuenta de ello y lo había apoyado silenciosamente. No obstante ahora sabía que ella había sido capaz de planear su muerte junto con Light.

-Eh…Ryuuzaki, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Matsuda esbozó una media sonrisa. Pensar que Ryuuzaki estaba celoso y se había atrevido a demostrarlo le causaba gracia. En ese momento tener una sensación positiva entre tanta conmoción, era completamente grato. Él podía entender la actitud agresiva que su jefe tenía, después de todo, se había encariñado mucho con Misa durante su época como representante.

Intentaba serenarse basándose en aquellos recuerdos. Matsuda sabía que la rubia era una persona dulce, trabajadora y completamente emotiva, por eso, aunque creyera en su arrepentimiento, se sentía traicionado al saber que ella era Kira. Por otro lado, sentía repulsión ante la idea de ver a Light: él era el verdadero culpable de todo, el creador de un plan tan abominable que culminara en la muerte de L y un ser tan asqueroso como para aprovecharse de una mujer de esa forma.

Las carcajadas del Shinigami lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Los dos pelinegros voltearon a verlo, él con terror y el otro con extrañeza.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto! –Gritaba el ente entre risas antes de llevarse una manzana a la boca- ¡L le quitó la novia a Kira!

-Oye, tú- interrumpió Ryuuzaki- Si arrancara un pedazo de hoja de la Death Note y escribiera un nombre, ¿la persona moriría?

-Oh si –dijo al parar de reír- definitivamente moriría.

-Bien… -Ryuuzaki dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Matsuda y caminó hacia una de las ventanas y abrió las cortinas para ver al exterior- Hay que llevar a Amane al hospital y después al cuartel general. Hoy atraparemos a Kira… Pero primero, será necesario saber su historia con la libreta desde el inicio. Esta vez, espero que sea sin mentiras.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando sintió un brusco movimiento en la superficie donde se encontraba y al intentar zafarse de su prisión de sábanas blancas sintió un golpe en su cara que le quitó la respiración por un segundo. Después del ataque y tras escuchar la risa de su amigo, intentó incorporarse.

-Puedes tomarlo como una venganza, Mello

El rubio refunfuñó, ahora los papeles habían cambiado y Matt era quien lo despertaba con golpes con almohadas. Sonrió con la mitad de su boca cuando lo vio sentarse junto a él en la cama.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Mail?

-¡Shh!-cubrió la boca de su amigo con sus manos- Recuerda que estamos en el edificio donde está Kira. ¿Acaso quieres que muera?

-¿Y por qué no? Eres desesperante

-¡No estoy jugando!

-No aguantas nada… ¿Dónde estamos?

-Elle… Digo, Ryuuzaki nos trajo aquí, creo que es el piso 24 o 25. No lo sé. Te quedaste dormido en el piso del lugar donde estaba trabajando y te cargó. Y tú que le dijiste tonterías.

-No quiero hablar de L… Él es genial, lo acepto. Pero se parece tanto a Near que…

El rubio dudó. Su intuición le decía que al ser más parecido a su enemigo, terminaría por elegirlo a él por considerarlo el mejor para el puesto y eso no podía soportarlo. Él quería ser el mejor. No del mundo, sino el mejor entre Near y él.

-Bueno, no hablemos de él. Pero entonces hay que hacer algo, estoy aburrido y Ryuuzaki dijo que no podíamos abandonar el piso hasta que Watari viniera por nosotros.

-¿Bromeas? Yo no seguiré órdenes de nadie. Ni siquiera de L

-Me sorprendería que lo hicieras. –interrumpió Watari desde la puerta mientras sostenía una charola con un par de jugos de naranja. Su inusual sonrisa no estaba en su rostro esa mañana. - Matt, es necesario que apresures tu trabajo. Ryuuzaki habló hace poco –suspiró- la señorita Amane le confesó ser la segunda Kira. Pero necesita los videos con urgencia.

-Entonces, ¿él lo supo desde el inicio?-preguntó Matt

-Nunca duda de sus teorías- se acercó y ofreció los vasos a los chicos. Estos aceptaron.- Este caso ha sido muy cansado psicológicamente para él, aunque no lo acepte. Los demás miembros de la investigación tienen cierto recelo hacia él, por lo que no sólo tiene que encontrar pruebas concretas de sus suposiciones, sino que tiene que cargar con hombres que no las aceptan. Su ego ha sido bastante dañado durante los últimos meses. Pero al final, él siempre tiene la razón.

-Por supuesto, él es L-dijo Mello, orgulloso, después de tomar su jugo- ¿Por qué nos cuentas esto, Watari?

-Su discusión de ayer me dejó intrigado. Ustedes son sus sucesores pero no creo que entiendan lo que significa. No es una competencia ni un premio. –Su sonrisa apareció de nuevo- Acompáñenme

.

.

.

-Esto es desgastante- comenzó a hablar Aizawa mientras se masajeaba las sienes- ¿Qué más tenemos que investigar de esta libreta?

-No podemos descuidarnos- respondió Light- dos criminales murieron

-¿Pero cuántas libretas iguales puede haber en el mundo? De haber muchas los asesinatos seguirían ocurriendo en masa, quizás en países diferentes- dijo el mayor de los Yagami

-Pero ese no es el caso –comentó Mogi- He estado monitoreando los medios mundiales en caso de que eso sucediera, pero no ha ocurrido algo parecido.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que Ryuuzaki quiere descubrir?- Preguntó de nueva cuenta Aizawa- Tenemos al Shinigami, tenemos a la libreta y Kira está muerto. Lo que deberíamos estar pensando es qué haremos con la Death Note si no se puede romper ni quemar, además, qué haremos con el Shinigami.

-Rem, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Light recargando su cuerpo en su lugar de trabajo mientras cruzaba los brazos- Si no podemos matarte, ¿qué harás cuando estés libre? ¿Regresarás a tu mundo?

-Eso es lo apropiado

-¿Por qué viniste a este mundo? – Soichiro se acomodó las gafas con un dedo-

Rem lo miró de reojo, se encontraba atrapada. La idea era ayudar a Misa pero sin que Light sospechara que quería perjudicarlo. Por lo tanto había decidido mantenerse al margen y responder solamente lo estrictamente necesario lo más seria posible.

Su mente comenzó a formular una teoría que desviara la atención de la verdad. La mirada de Light la presionaba en sobre medida. Se volteó hacia el más viejo de los presentes para comenzar a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta del ascensor abriéndose.

-Ryuuzaki, Matsuda ¿Dónde estaban?-inquirió el mayor de los Yagami-

-Con Misa Amane- musitó L mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-_Ryuuzaki, eres tan ingenuo… Misa ya habrá visto tu nombre y en cuanto menos lo esperes, al fin desaparecerás de mi camino_\- Light sonrió mentalmente

-¿Qué? ¿Con Amane? ¡Pero si se fueron por horas! –Articuló el hombre de cabello rizado, después volvió a masajearse las sienes- No nos digas que sigues creyendo en que es culpable. ¡Ya deja esas teorías!

\- Vamos Ryuuzaki, ya deja de molestarnos con eso- refunfuñó Light

-No creo que entiendan…-miró al castaño - Light, no sé cómo tomarás esto, pero desde unos días antes de que se fuera… No, incluso antes de capturar a Higuchi, ella y yo manteníamos una especie de relación amorosa en completo secreto

-¿Qué? Ryuuzaki, no seas ridículo… _¿Qué demonios cree que hace? ¿Probándome? No… Misa me ama, seguramente lo hizo sabiendo que sólo así conseguiría su nombre… después de todo, puedo estar seguro de que la involucrada en su accidente en navidad fue Rem… _

-¿Ridículo?- Tecleó algo en la computadora- Claro, Light

Todos voltearon a ver la pantalla principal mientras aparecía la grabación de la cámara de la cocina justo en el momento en que comenzó su beso. En ese momento Light sintió hervir su sangre de coraje y vergüenza. No le importaba que su supuesta novia estuviera con su enemigo en una situación comprometedora, sino que estaba quedando como un completo idiota en frente de todos y sobre todo de su padre. Su orgullo estaba resultando seriamente herido mientras apretaba los dientes con furia y respiraba con agitación.

La pantalla transmitió entonces otra escena diferente, esa vez, la grabación donde él y Misa dormían en el sofá.

-¡¿Te metiste con mi novia?! _No… Imposible… ella me ama a mí, ¡ella debe serme fiel a mí!_ _¿Y si dijo algo?_

_-_Sí, lo hice_-_ confesó cínicamente con un dedo en la boca. Sabía que era una forma nada convencional de capturar a un criminal, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de ver como reaccionaba ante presión psicológica. Si él era Kira, sentiría miedo de ser echado de cabeza y lo golpearía-

-¡Ryuuzaki! ¿Qué significa esto?- Cuestionó Soichiro, enfadado por la humillación que le estaban haciendo a su hijo

-Ya lo dije. Ella y yo manteníamos una…

Las palabras de Ryuuzaki fueron interrumpidas por un golpe a puño cerrado en su mejilla, que lo tiró de la silla.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!-

Ryuuzaki ahogó una risa de satisfacción, se levantó sobando el lugar del golpe y al levantarse alcanzó a darle una patada en medio de la cara. Los investigadores intentaron detenerlos, pero Matsuda se interpuso con brazos abiertos.

-Jefe, todos, déjenlos…

-¿Tú sabías esto, Matsuda?

-Sí, jefe. Lo sé todo.

-¡Eres un hipócrita!- Light volvió a acercarse a Ryuuzaki y lo tomó del cuello. Pudo sentir como los videos le habían servido de perfecta excusa para golpear tan fuerte como quisiera a ese hombre que tanto detestaba.

La pelea continuó entre patadas y golpes que se extendieron por toda la superficie de la sala de controles, dañando incluso unas computadoras. Light, extasiado por el daño que estaba produciéndole a Ryuuzaki, no podía evitar dirigir miradas de odio a Rem, pues esperaba que hiciera algo para lograr el plan que tenían meses atrás.

-Creí que no te importaba- pronunció L, sosteniendo los brazos de Light detrás de su espalda, con fuerza. – Después de ser liberado dijiste que no te interesaba, incluso la hiciste llorar.

-¡Es mi novia!- Gritó librándose de su agarre, derribándolo y quedando sobre él. Seguramente Ryuuzaki intentaba provocarlo para hacerlo quedar mal frente a Rem y justificarse frente al equipo

-Y mi amante- mencionó sin cambiar un poco la expresión monótona de su cara. Sus ojos grises se cerraron cuando Light comenzó a atacarlo a puñetazos uno tras otro.

-¡Desgraciado!

-Di lo que quieras-sonrió, con sus ojos completamente abiertos y cambió de posiciones, apresando las muñecas de Light con sus manos. Su adrenalina iba creciendo, sin duda alguna, Light había terminado siendo más predecible de lo que pensó que sería- …pero ella ha confesado.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!

En ese momento, tirado boca arriba con el cuerpo de Ryuuzaki apresándolo, dirigió la mirada hacia la parte superior de las escaleras y pudo observar como Ryuk estaba burlándose de él mientras comía una manzana. Su sangre hirviente se heló. La presencia de su antiguo shinigami sólo significaba algo:

Ryuuzaki lo sabía todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lamento que sea tan cortito uvu y perdón si no era lo que esperaban…

Masha Rue: Tus palabras me sonrojan n/n me alegro que te esté gustando y sí, creo que muchas personas coincidimos en que Death Note, así como emociona, te deja con un gran letrero de "WTF?" en la cabeza .-.

Ai-Chanosa: Como en el final, cuando la imagen del Light bueno se cruza con Kira, eso me mató. Esa libreta lo convirtió en algo fatal. Jaja, de hecho, no sé, me está gustado la unión Matsu-L, es bien extraña xD la usaré para un fanfic de crimen, que voy planeando… si es que me llega la inspiración. A mi también me dolió lo de Misa xD pero se lo merecía! … y tienes razón, hay grupos que apoyan a Kira pero no a L 7m7… será porque se tardó mucho en atraparlo? Osea, Light, aparte de todo, desprestigió la imagen de L en esos 4-5 años que pasaron -.-

Froz12One: Gracias nvn

Naliny: Ay! Gracias! Siempre es un honor que lectores/lectoras se sumen y opinen sobre mis trabajos n.n Definitivamente, creo que a todos nos está dando más pena L que Misa u.u

LxMisaSuperFan: No morirá! Eso te lo aseguro uvu

Bel-808: Exactamente uvu es muy desconfiado. Gracias por tu comentario!


	23. Capítulo XXIII

Cambiar de Príncipe

El reloj marcaba ya las 11:24 de la mañana, pero todo se veía completamente igual desde la sala de controles. Ahí no pasaban las horas, no pasaban los días, siempre estaba oscuro, iluminado solamente por las pantallas que transmitían las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad.

Watari midió el tiempo en su mente. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, su protegido había pasado alrededor de cinco o seis horas interrogando a Misa Amane y otras dos en el hospital. Al principio le parecía increíble pensar que Ryuuzaki se hubiera atrevido a golpear a una mujer, pero tras escuchar sus palabras, sintió alivio de saber que había sido un accidente.

Sorbió un poco de su té mientras observaba, junto con los candidatos a ser L, cómo Ryuuzaki hacía uso de su capoeira para hacer frente a los puñetazos de Kira. Por momentos intercambiaba la mirada hacia la pantalla que mostraba la habitación donde Misa Amane estaba encerrada; no podía evitar sentir lástima al verla llorando de esa forma, pero tampoco podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Al parecer a ese tipo le gusta mucho provocar a las personas- Interrumpió Mello sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Watari lanzó una mirada de reojo.

-Es una forma de presión psicológica, Mello, es divertida-contestó su amigo

-¡Argh!... Watari, ¿esto es estrictamente necesario?- Mello gruñó agitando su cuerpo. Había sido amarrado a una silla.

-Son órdenes de Ryuuzaki. No puede permitirte andar libre en un momento como este

-¡No soy estúpido como para interrumpir!

-Pero sí impulsivo, Mello

Su amigo rió sonoramente. Tomó una de las galletas que el anciano había llevado al lugar y la comió con lentitud. Podía sentir la mirada azulina de su amigo llena de incomodidad y rabia. Por momentos volteaba a verlo moverse en su silla, agitando los cabellos rubios que le llegaban a la barbilla y se preguntaba cómo era posible apreciar tanto a alguien tan agresivo. Sonrió y regresó la mirada a la pelea en pantalla.

-¡Ryuuzaki, te ordeno que dejes a mi hijo en este instante!

-Bueno, jefe, Light comenzó… -abogó Matsuda

-¡Tú cállate! ¡Ryuuzaki, deja de jugar!-interrumpió Aisawa- no sé si sea el momento, pero todos estuvimos hablando. Yo no creo que tenga caso que sigamos con esta investigación. Kira ha muerto, tenemos la Death Note y tenemos al shinigami… Yo considero que…

-Light Yagami es Kira- mencionó L sin soltar las muñecas de Light, observando sus ojos- _Así que ya viste a Ryuk… _

-¡Que no soy Kira! ¡Kira era Higuchi!-Light impulsó su cuerpo para liberarse y poder levantarse.- _¡¿Qué esperan para matarlo, Rem, Ryuk?! _

-No, Light, tú eres Kira- Él señaló con uno de sus dedos, incorporándose en su acostumbrada posición curvada.

-¡Que no!- se acomodó la playera e hizo una seña con la mano que iba del hombro hacia abajo, negando. Manipuló sus ojos para comenzar a llorar con semblante de desesperación- ¡Ryuuzaki, entiende! ¡Ya nos has hecho mucho daño a Misa y a mí! ¡Déjanos en paz!

Mogi y Aisawa esquivaron a Matsuda, que aún se mantenía impidiéndoles el paso y cada uno tomó a Ligh respectivamente para evitar que volvieran a golpearse. Ryuuzaki usó un poco de fuerza para quitar la mano que Aisawa tenía en su hombro derecho y luego el hombre comenzó a hablar.

-Ryuuzaki, entiende que no tienes pruebas para seguir acusando a Light, debes dejarlo ya, te estás obsesionando con algo imposible

Todo se quedó en silencio. Matsuda suspiró pensando en el daño que provocarían sus acciones, pero se abrió el saco y tomó la carta de Misa de una bolsa interior. Carraspeó atrayendo la atención. Al instante, Light reconoció la hoja y sintió un golpe imaginario en el estómago.

-Querida Misa: Para cuando leas esto ya habrás recordado todo ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo de la universidad de To-Oh? Decía llamarse Hideki Ryuga. Quiero que escribas su nombre en la libreta y lo mates.

-_Esa es la universidad de Light_…-pensó Soichiro

-_No…No puede ser… ¡No quemó la carta! ¡Me desobedeció! ¡Tendré que matarlos a todos!_– Light intentaba controlarse físicamente. Su rostro denotaba confusión y atención hacia lo que estaba escuchando, pero por dentro, estaba comenzando a sentir miedo. Se irguió, siendo soltado por Mogi, y recuperó su semblante de chico ejemplar- ¿Qué es eso, Matsuda?

-Una carta que tú le escribiste a Misa- lo miró y pudo observar también que L caminaba hacia el conjunto de mesas que había en el centro de la habitación. Luego continuó leyendo- Después quema esta carta de inmediato. Toma varias páginas de la libreta y entiérrala donde la encontraste. La próxima vez que nos veamos casualmente tócame con un pedazo de la libreta. Si haces esto por mí, lo prometo, te amaré por el resto de mi vida.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no fuiste tú quien la escribió, Ryuuzaki? –Interrumpió Aisawa- después de todo tú eres el amante de Amane, bien pudiste escribirla tú para incriminar a Light…

L tomó la libreta con dos dedos y la abrió en una página del inicio al azar, antes de cambiar de letra a la de Higuchi. Luego arrastró los pies hasta Matsuda y le tomó la muñeca con dos dedos para que mostrara la carta de frente.

-La tipografía es la misma. Por si fuera poco, entre las pertenencias de Misa estaba el guión de la entrevista que Light le corrigió una noche. La tipografía también corresponde… Ella dijo que en la entrevista hablaría de su novio, pero sabía perfectamente que esas preguntas no llegarían. Lo hizo para poder demostrar que quien escribía en la Death Note era Light, ya que no tenía idea de la carta que él le había escrito.

-¡Esos tipos son unos estúpidos!- exclamó Mello desde su lugar al ver la escena- ¡¿Por qué no le creen a L?!

_-¿Qué? ¡ESTÚPIDA! Pero eso significa que entonces…No, no, ellos deben creerme, no hay forma de que una prueba tan subjetiva como esa los convenza._

-Ella podía ver a Rem antes de capturar a Higuchi. Por lo que Amane me contó, cuando la conociste la obligaste a pedirle a Rem que me matara. El día que los conocí en la universidad ella pudo ver mi nombre gracias a que había hecho el trato de los ojos del Shinigami. Deduzco que por eso le hablaste en cuanto ella se fue, para que te dijera mi nombre, pero no contabas con que ella fuera aprehendida en ese momento…

_-¡Maldita sea! _O-oye, en verdad no sé de qué estás hablando… Deja de jugar, L.

-Ahora ella está encerrada en una de las habitaciones de este edificio. –Habló dirigiendo la última oración hacia Rem. Watari, quien lo oía desde la sala de controles, colocó la imagen de Misa llorando en una habitación completamente diferente a la suya en una de las pantallas. Ella aún tenía su camisón de dormir y un yeso cubría su mano y antebrazo.

-¿Qué le pasó?-cuestionó Mogi, claramente preocupado

-Intentó suicidarse- respondió Matsuda, evitando la completa verdad. Los investigadores resoplaron creyendo que aquella reacción sería normal en ella-

Rem abrió fuertemente los ojos. Su momento de sorpresa fue interrumpido cuando escuchó la risa de Ryuk, justo unos metros sobre ella. Subió la mirada y lo observó sentado en las escaleras superiores, con una pierna colgando y la otra doblada hacia él. En un momento de distracción por parte de los humanos presentes, voló hacia él, encarándolo mientras ella flotaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Habló con cierto tono de molestia, lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchada por Light- ¿Por qué no estás con Misa?

-Ella no deja de llorar y me estaba desesperando. Es más divertido estar aquí –admitió cínicamente

-¿Dónde está?

-En el piso 19 creo, no lo sé

Rem desapareció entre las paredes mientras Ryuk devolvía la mirada a la escena. Ver discutir a los humanos rara vez era divertido, pero ahora parecía un juego de peones llevado a cabo por un Todopoderoso.

-Sin embargo-continuó Ryuuzaki soltando a Matsuda y llevándose un el pulgar al labio, volviendo a hablar con tono de chantaje. Odiaba que cuestionaran sus palabras.- entiendo sus dudas acerca de la carta. Pueden revisarla por ustedes mismos si eso es lo que desean. Yo, por mi parte, lamento tener que hacer todo esto.

Elle tomó la libreta con ambas manos y de un rápido movimiento la rompió a la mitad. Todos los investigadores quedaron en Shock, incluyendo a Light, quien inmediatamente reaccionó con agresividad. ¡Estaba destruyendo su libreta! ¡Su arma para crear el mundo perfecto! Además, si no morían en ese momento, no sólo la regla de la destrucción se vendría abajo, sino también la de los 13 días.

-Oye, no seas cruel –mencionó el shinigami bajando de donde se encontraba- me costó mucho trabajo robársela al Rey.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES, IDIOTA?! ¡VAMOS A MORIR! – Light llevó las manos a la cabeza, apresando sus cabellos

-¡Ryuuzaki! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! –secundó su padre

-¡No quiero morir!-comentó Aizawa

-No moriremos. –Interfirió Ryuuzaki- La regla es falsa… ¿Matsuda?

-¿Ah?, ¡Ah, sí!- Él dirigió sus manos hacia su espalda baja, tomó la libreta que se encontraba dentro de su pantalón, siendo apretada por el cinturón y la colocó en manos de Ryuuzaki.

-Esta es la Death Note que Misa Amane tenía en su poder. Solamente fue utilizada el día en que su amenaza salió en televisión, por lo que los nombres escritos por ella no llegan ni a siete. No fue encontrada entre sus pertenencias al ser recluida, porque ella te la había dado para ganarse tu confianza. Al ser puesto bajo aviso, tuviste tiempo para crear un plan que terminara por liberarlos de sospechas, satisfacerme el encontrar a un Kira falso y poder matarme cuando recuperaras tu poder.

_-¡PERRA DESGRACIADA! ¡TAMBIEN EN ESO ME DESOBEDECIÓ! ¡NO ENTERRÓ LA DEATH NOTE Y LE CONTÓ TODO!… RYUK ESTÚPIDO… ¡¿Cómo le permitiste tal tontería?!_

-¡Ella mató a Ukita!- Aisawa apretó los dientes.

-Sí… Es entendible que al creerse de utilidad para su máximo ídolo, aceptara no sólo acortar su vida, sino servirle. Al igual que la otra libreta, esta tiene las reglas escritas. Pero en la contraportada no hay nada –él abrió la libreta en dicha parte y la mostró completamente en blanco. Un leve sonido de campaneo volvió a su cabeza, distrayéndolo un segundo.- Por supuesto que… si tocan la libreta, verán al Shinigami que ha estado observando todo esto.

-_No, no, no, no, no…_ ¡Es… una trampa! -comenzó a caminar hacia atrás alejándose lo más posible a Ryuuzaki-¡Misa finge para sacarme del camino y continuar con su romance contigo!

-Por desgracia para ti… no es así, Light. No tendría ningún motivo. Ella entiende a la perfección que tus sentimientos hacia ella son falsos, Ryuk se lo ha confirmado. Bien pudo dejar de ser tu novia antes de comenzar lo nuestro, así que tu teoría no es lógica.

-Esperen –mencionó Aisawa- ya no entiendo nada.

-Quizás si lo ilustro, entenderán mejor. Toquen la libreta.

– _¿Ilustrar?..._ _Debo pensar algo rápido_

.

.

.

Ella sollozaba. El ardor de sus ojos era insoportable, pero no podía dormir y ya no le quedaban lágrimas para derramar. Su corazón se apretaba de angustia al no saber que estaba pasando. Tenía miedo que, en un malentendido, Ryuk o Rem terminaran matando a Ryuuzaki. También pensó que en ese momento todos deberían estar odiándola, incluyendo a Mogi y Matsuda, por no mencionar a Ryuuzaki, quien había sido muy frío con ella desde que se enteró.

Se acurrucó en el sofá donde estaba y se cubrió con una ligera manta azul que había encontrado dentro de los cajones del ropero.

-Misa…-llamó Rem, sorprendiéndola. Ella inmediatamente esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad al ver al Shinigami frente a ella

-¡Rem! ¡TE HE EXTRAÑADO MUCHO! ¡Ya recordé todo!

-Lo sé, el humano al que llaman Ryuuzaki en este momento está diciendo todo. ¿Es cierto lo que dijo? ¿Te quisiste suicidar?

-…-ella bajó la mirada- sí… me siento culpable, ¡maté personas inocentes!... por eso intenté escribir mi nombre en la libreta, pero Ryuuzaki la pateó y me rompió la mano por accidente

-¿Ese humano fue el que te hizo eso? –Preguntó con su voz lenta, hincándose frente a ella con una sola rodilla apoyada en el piso-

-Sí, pero por favor ¡no le hagas nada!...Por favor, por favor, cuida que no lo maten…

-Misa… ¿de verdad tú amas a ese humano?

-¡Sí! ¡Misa lo ama!, no le hagas nada por lo de mi mano…

-¿Y tú?

-Yo estaré bien… creo… por favor, cuídalo…

-Misa… Si eso quieres, así será

-Rem… hay algo más que quiero pedirte

.

.

.

Todos habían tocado la libreta con excepción de Light. A pesar de ya haber pasado la máxima expresión al ver por primera vez a un Shinigami, ver a Ryuk les había provocado escalofríos, no sólo era físicamente más horrible, sino menos serio que Rem. Su risa, sumada a su apariencia de un payaso gore eran más terroríficas que su simple existencia.

-¡entonces la libreta es de verdad!-exclamó Soichiro

-Por supuesto... Señor Yagami, lamento tener que hacer esto, si usted lo prefiere, podría esperar en otro lugar, considerando su historial cardiaco…

\- No, quiero enterarme de todo…

-Papá, no puedes creerle a este tipo, ¡sus teorías son contradictorias!

Ryuuzaki dirigió una mirada a la cámara de su computadora, asintiendo. Watari colocó en las pantallas el video de Misa que Matt había logrado recuperar. Light no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su corazón se había acelerado.

-Durante sus primeros días de reclusión, Misa no hizo ningún comentario; pero después de un par de semanas comenzó a pedir que la mataran. Seguramente a Rem. Ya que el Shinigami se mantuvo fuera del lente de la cámara, el único momento donde se puede observar es este- miró hacia la pantalla, intercalando las miradas con el lugar donde se encontraba el castaño. La transmisión mostraba la mano de Rem siendo pasada por la frente de Misa- Por supuesto, que podemos escuchar su charla con Misa y su despedida. Pero después de esto, ella comenzó a llamarme acosador. Ahí ya había perdido sus conocimientos sobre la Death Note…

-Es… es cierto, ¡ahí está su mano y esa es la voz del Shinigami! – Mencionó Aisawa-

-Por parte de Light… -la imagen de Misa fue cambiada por la de Light en el piso, junto con Ryuk sentado en la cama- No hay nada que explicar

-¡Hijo! No… ¡TÚ NO! – Soichiro se acercó a él, decepcionado y con rastro de lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir.

La boca de Light comenzó a abrirse, sintió como sus piernas estaban a punto de fallarle y ante la risa de Ryuk, tropezó en un intento de alejarse. Había comenzado a sudar frío y repartía las miradas entre los investigadores y su padre. Sus pensamientos comenzaban amontonarse en su cabeza en una búsqueda desesperada de un plan B, pero la sobreinformación lograba anular toda idea posible.

-Yo… ¡Yo no recuerdo eso! –mintió a su padre, sin ocultar su cara de miedo. Sus cejas se levantaban en el entrecejo y un hilo de saliva salía de su boca al gritar- ¡YO NO LO RECUERDO!

-Light… -llamó Mogi, adivinando lo que Soichiro, ahora hincado en el piso, pensaba en ese momento- tú no tocaste la libreta…

Su temblar se hizo más notorio. Se había descubierto a sí mismo

-_¿Matarlos? No… no me da tiempo… ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! No… Si voy a morir, L morirá conmigo… ¿Dónde está Rem? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debe estar con esa estúpida de Misa!..._

_-_Has perdido, Kira…_ -_mencionó L, montándose en su silla con aire triunfal. Para el arresto él no haría falta.

_Sonaba una campana_

Arrastró su cuerpo con ayuda de sus talones con el objetivo de llegar a las escaleras transparentes que lo llevarían a la planta baja* pero Mogi y Aisawa corrieron tras de él, provocando que éste volteara sobre sí y con dificultad comenzara a correr por las escaleras. Matsuda, quien aún traía la pistola alcanzó a perforarle un tobillo, lo que provocó su caída inmediata, deslizándose por los escalones.

Light gritó. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado tanto hasta figurar solamente dos diminutos puntos marrones en sus globos oculares. Apretaba los dientes mientras intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero sabía que eso ahora sería inútil. Una de las manos de Mogi apresó su brazo para levantarlo y poder ponerle unas esposas, pero Light agitó su cuerpo e intentó huir de nuevo.

-¡RYUK, MÁTALOS! ¡MÁTALOS A TODOS!

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron al unísono los policías

-¡MÁTALOS, MÁTALOS, MÁTALOS!

-No tengo ganas-respondió con cinismo

_Sonaban dos campanas_

Matsuda disparó al otro tobillo cuando el estudiante intentó huir haciéndolo chocar contra el piso de nuevo. Las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse sobre sus mejillas por la adrenalina y el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Había sido traicionado por Misa, por Rem y ahora por Ryuk. Fue levantado con brusquedad. Aizawa abrazó su cuello con la fuerza de un brazo y con el otro ayudó a Mogi a juntar las muñecas en la espalda baja para poder esposarlo.

-¡NO! ¡DÉJENME! ¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡El mundo está podrido y sólo yo puedo salvarlo!- Agitó su cuerpo. Sus palabras salían con dificultad por la presión que estaba siendo ofrecida a su cuello, y su boca mostraba ahora su blanca dentadura en una expresión de miedo mezclado con esfuerzo.

-No, Light- interrumpió L, moviendo los dedos de sus pies, observándolo fijamente- No eres un salvador, eres un asesino. Un criminal con una visión infantil del bien y el mal. Un niño que recién aprendió la palabra utopía y quiso aplicarla en su vida.

-¡No! ¡Tú deberías entenderme!...

-No. Yo no soy un asesino.

-¡Ryuk!... ¡Ryuk, mata a L! –exclamó ante las miradas de todos, su padre había comenzado a presionar su pecho con sus manos por la agitación y L fue en ayuda de él mientras Matsuda aún apunaba al castaño.

_Tres campanas sonaban_

-¡Mátalo! ¡MÁTALOS A TODOS! ¡Mata a Misa!

Ryuk sacó su libreta y comenzó a escribir. Primero un ideograma.

_Y Light sonreía con demencia._

Luego otro ideograma.

-¡Mátalo, mátalo!

_El campaneo se volvió incesante._

Y al comenzar a escribir el último ideograma, el paro cardiaco se hizo presente. Sus ojos comenzaron a perder brillo y un inmenso dolor albergó su cuerpo, paralizándolo por completo. Su garganta comenzó a taparse y su vista se ennegreció.

-No… yo soy Dios… no quiero…Misa...

Y la cabeza de Light colgó sobre sus hombros. Su expresión de dolor y terror se había quedado marcada como un tatuaje en su rostro. Sus ojos sin vida ahora veían hacia la nada. L inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad para ver su expresión por debajo y tras constatar que estaba muerto, dirigió una mirada al Shinigami y luego atendió al Yagami mayor, quien, al ver a su hijo morir, había comenzado a llorar sin orgullo.

-Yo no fui… -mencionó Ryuk, en ese momento Rem apareció descendiendo de las escaleras- ¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Sí-respondió calmadamente- ese asqueroso humano le hizo daño a Misa

-¡Oye! ¡Yo iba a escribir su nombre!

-Como sea…

.

.

-¿Pero entonces por qué el Shinigami de la grabación apareció con la libreta de Amane?- inquirió el hombre de cabello rizado, sobándose las sienes, habían pasado ya cinco horas discutiendo el tema para poder cerrarlo

-Porque Ryuk no está aquí para ayudar a nadie. Seguramente Light estaba consciente de que él no lo ayudaría a matarme, pero Rem sí lo haría si la vida de Misa dependiera de ello…

Todos asintieron en señal de entendimiento. Soichiro Yagami estaba descansando, pero eso no impidió que los demás se encargaran de los últimos detalles. L tomó un sorbo de su té azucarado y se agarró las rodillas con fuerza.

-Sobre Misa Amane…

-¿Qué? ¡No me digas que pensarás exonerarla!

-Yo digo que ya ha cumplido su deuda-mencionó Matsuda- sí, es una asesina pero lo confesó todo y…

-¡ELLA MATÓ A UKITA, DEBE MORIR!

-¡Señor Aisawa!-interrumpió L- pido prudencia con sus palabras

-Ustedes no le harán absolutamente nada a Misa-abogó el Shinigami- de lo contrario, sus destinos serán como el de Light Yagami

-Ella debe pagar-mencionó Lawliet para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Rem, quien lo miró con odio- es una asesina al fin y al cabo… Sin embargo, pudimos terminar con el caso gracias a ella y su cooperación.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos?...

.-.-.-.-.

*consideremos que el lugar está en los pisos subterraneos por seguridad.

Bueno! Oficialmente termina la vida de Light en mi fic *-* ahora sí, que venga la historia telenovelezca de drama, amor y OoC de L y Misa! (bueno no tanto así)… L sufrirá~~~ Y Misa sufrirá~~~ y todas nos emocionaremos *-* recuerden que recomendaciones y comntarios son bienvenidos~

Quiero disculparme si el capítulo no es lo que esperaban. He tenido una semana pesada sentimentalmente hablando y hoy escribo esto a las 2:43 am unu ya no sé ni lo que digo!

Peero… quiero que sepan que estoy muy feliz porque gracias a ustedes, Cambiar de Príncipe ya pasó los 100 reviews! Gracias a cada una (o uno?) de ustedes y en especial a Carito Uchiha, quien se toma la molestia de comentar capítulo a capítulo. En serio eso me emociona tanto que estoy preparando sorpesas~~ una de ellas es un lemon Mello x Lectora y otra es un lemon LxMisa que estaré publicando hoy o mañana, a más tardar el lunes~…

Gracias por todo!

Respondo comentarios!:

Bel-808: xD me recuerda a unos videos que andan circulando, llamados Deal with it xD los has visto?

LxMisaSuperFan: Ellie es tan directo *-* lo amo mucho mucho

Masha Rue:¡Sí al bebé! Gracias nvn sabes? Creo que de haber visto los videos, todo se hubiera resuelto uvu

Ai-chanosa: Tranqui, se pondrá bueno x3… L se desgasta mucho, y de hecho se ve mega débil sntimentalmente en varios capítulos, ;-; desgraciados… /… Me… pusiste un sufijo… */0/* ME PUSISTE UN SUFIJO! Me haces feliz /… lamento si te decepcioné ;-;

Rox: Bwaha esa parte también la amé xD

Denix-shin &amp; Froz12One: gracias por sus comentarios!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	24. Capítulo XXIV

Hola. Bueno, me deprimí, la verdad el capítulo pasado creo que lo hice muy inconsciente. Efectivamente vi las tres películas live action (pff, ¡Matsuyama mi amor!), pero no las tuve en cuenta a la hora de escribirlo xD. Es que yo misma me atrapé, las deducciones de mi L fueron tan perfectas que Kira no tenía salida. De hecho, mi plan era que Light terminara disparando, no Matsuda, pero como digo, me quedé atrapada. Pero si quieren puedo cambiarlo :'c

Hoy traigo un capítulo especial, es corto, pero es el antecedente para comenzar ahora sí con todo lo demás ¡Aplausos! (?)… Bueno, el caso es que **ESTE CAPÍTULO está inspirado en la canción 12:30 del grupo Beast.** No tanto en la letra, pero sí en la canción. Estaría genial que **la escucharan antes de leer lo que vendrá**. Si quieren leer la traducción, está perfecto, igual, incluiré partes de la canción a modo de song fic.

Por último, he publicado un lemon LxMisa llamado "ansiedad". Ya saben que si quieren leerlo, lo encontrarán entrando a mi perfil.

Notas de la autora:

-Letras en cursivas: En este capítulo serán parte de la canción.

-Puede haber mucho OoC

-Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino, ya tendría 3 hijos con L y mataría a todo el que lo criticara y lo viera uvu (¿)

.-.-.-.-.

**Cambiar de Príncipe**

.-.-.-.-.

_¿Así terminará lo nuestro?_

_El cielo en cualquier momento se derrumbará._

Las campanas habían dejado de sonar. Por suerte para él, quien había muerto era el más grande asesino serial en la historia del mundo. Lo había buscado durante más de un año y ahora que había conseguido deshacerse de él, no lo sentía como una victoria. Al contrario de lo que pudo pensar que sucedería, se sentía insatisfecho.

Habían pasado solamente dos meses desde que el caso Kira se había resuelto y el edificio había quedado vacío de nuevo. Había recibido las disculpas de todo aquel que había dudado de su palabra pero se sentía incómodo con la idea de que, quien más sinceramente se disculpara, fuera el padre de Kira. De no haberlo detenido, Soichiro Yagami hubiera sido capaz de salir de la cama del hospital donde fue a parar por problemas cardiacos, solamente para arrodillarse a sus pies descalzos y buscar salvar un poco de honor.

Pensó que el hombre estaba cargando con una culpa que no le correspondía. Él no había sido quien había creado a Kira, de hecho nadie lo había obligado. Había sido él, Light Yagami, quien se había condenado a un final tan trágico como el que le daba a todo criminal y opositor. Le daba lástima.

Pero más lástima se daba él.

El fuerte llanto del cielo había cubierto la totalidad de su cuerpo sin dejar un solo punto seco. No parecía importarle estar en la cima del mundo, seguir manteniendo su prestigio y haber devuelto al planeta al caos necesario para vivir en equilibrio.

Se sentía patético al recordar que había sido engañado por Misa Amane. L había comenzado a confiar en ella; había abierto su mente y, muy a su pesar, su corazón. Y quizás eso lo orilló a no exonerarla y buscar la forma de que pagara por sus crímenes, incluyendo el último: ser la autora intelectual del asesinato de Light Yagami. Sin embargo…

Su mirada al recibir la noticia la recordaría por siempre. Sus ojos completamente vacíos de esperanza y llenos de culpa y tristeza lo miraron con tanto terror que sintió a la perfección la lucha que su cuerpo libró para no vomitar su alma.

Era difícil, sí, pero había sido lo mejor.

Miró al horizonte, completamente perdido en la inmensidad del cielo grisáceo. La lluvia comenzaba a sentirse tibia de tanto que había interactuado con su cuerpo. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro y bajó la mirada. Sus mejillas apresaban las comisuras de sus labios, doblándolos hacia abajo y sus cejas se levantaban al centro.

Estaba deprimido.

_Tu brillante sonrisa, tus cálidos brazos,_

_me temo que no podré volver a verte o acariciarte otra vez._

Durante su vida, había considerado que la existencia de los sentimientos y emociones eran una distracción ridícula e innecesaria para crear la sociedad perfecta e inteligente que cualquiera soñaba. Pero si todas las personas fueran neutrales… ¿qué sería de su vida? No investigaría nada, por supuesto. Esas sensaciones eran las que motivaban a todos a dar color a la monotonía de su vida gris. Por eso mismo había decidido discutir con Mello el día que lo conoció.

Aun así, por mucho tiempo se había dedicado a eliminar todo rastro de emoción que afectara sus habilidades deductivas. Pero ahora, a sus 25 años y medio, veía que, inconscientemente, lo había hecho más por miedo que por concentración. Porque los sentimientos no eran para cobardes; eran para aventureros, para personas fuertes.

Él no era fuerte.

No se _sentía_ fuerte.

La impotencia de su cuerpo en ese momento era solamente comparada con la que sintió el día en que sus padres murieron. Todas sus energías habían sido robadas a tal punto de no querer ni abrir la boca para degustar un buen trozo de pastel de fresas desde hacía tres semanas.

Misa Amane, la verdadera, lo cautivó de la forma más estúpida posible con su inocencia. Él mismo cavó su tumba al convertir las visitas nocturnas en una costumbre y el rozar de sus labios en necesidad...

Ryuuzaki miró de soslayo hacia la puerta que varias veces Misa había cruzado con él y regresó la mirada al piso. En pocos segundos se encontró protegido de las gotas de lluvia y cubierto con una toalla blanca.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Preguntó Watari, hincándose a su lado sin importar que su fino traje se mojara. L sólo lo ignoró mirando aún el piso- Han pasado tres semanas, me preocupa que esto se esté descontrolando. Debes comer algo.

Negó con la cabeza y la desvió al lado contrario. Apretando sus rodillas, empequeñeciéndose.

-Elle, me preocupas… -suspiró. Su protegido lucía aún más demacrado que durante el caso Kira. No comía, tampoco dormía, mucho menos trabajaba- al menos entra o te enfermarás…

-No quiero- logró articular con voz apenas audible

-Por favor…- imploró. Su acostumbrada sonrisa no se observaba en su rostro desde que el moreno había dejado de comer-

-Déjame… -Mencionó con molestia. Luego hundió su cara entre sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas.

-Hijo… -insistió con la palabra como último recurso. Muy rara vez lo llamaba de tal forma.

Watari lo observó. Parecía estar viendo al Elle Lawliet de 15 años que generalmente le respondía de forma grosera, estresado por los casos que tenía que resolver mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a no dormir tanto como acostumbraba. ¡Siempre había sido un necio!

_Ahora somos como las agujas del reloj a las 12:30, dándonos la espalda…_

_caminando hacia diferentes lugares, sin vuelta atrás._

Pasaron cinco minutos en que lo vio en la misma posición y cuando comenzaba a resignarse, escuchó la temblorosa voz de su pupilo. Su cabeza se colgó hacia atrás, dirigiendo una mirada a la sombrilla negra.

-Es que no lo entiendo…

-¿El qué?

-Sabíamos que esto sucedería –él se hincó con piernas juntas justo frente al anciano.- Sabíamos que Misa era culpable, lo supimos desde el primer momento en que la vi en la universidad...

-Así es

-Entonces… ¿por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué siento esta presión en mi pecho que no me deja respirar con normalidad?

-Lo hablamos con anterioridad. Te enamoraste, Elle. Y que la señorita Amane te haya ocultado información vital para la resolución del caso, te hizo sentir traicionado. Pero debes entender de una vez que ella no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Enterarse que era el segundo Kira sin recordar absolutamente nada, no era muy fácil de decir. Tú no le hubieras creído y ella no hubiera tenido nada que revelar. En mi humilde opinión, creo que esperarse a tener sus recuerdos fue lo más sensato.

-No… ella me mintió, Watari.

-¿Y tú? ¿Acaso no querías salir con ella en un principio para investigarla?

-…-suspiró y apretó los labios, luego destensó sus hombros- supongo que tienes razón… pero... por más que intento no puedo creer

-El día que la señorita Amane y tú estuvieron en el helicóptero, te pregunté qué pasaría si ella fuera culpable ¿recuerdas?

-Sí… así que a esto te referías…

-Así es

-Esto… -dudó, apretando los puños- ¡no me gusta, Watari!

-Puedo verlo, pero tú fuiste el que decidió que ella debía…

-¡YA LO SÉ!.. ¡Pero no lo acepto! ¡No me gusta!... ¡La extraño! ¡¿No lo ves?!

Wammy reprimió sus palabras. Su rostro mostraba tristeza al procesar lo que estaba presenciando. Ryuuzaki se dejó caer, apoyando sus codos en el piso y hundiendo sus dedos entre su cabello mojado, rasguñando su cuero cabelludo. Sus ojos completamente abiertos se fijaron en la nada y, apretando los dientes, L no pudo evitar llorar.

-Las lágrimas sinceras son buena señal, joven L…

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro al imaginarse al niño que había llevado a Wammy's House 17 años antes. No le gustaba verlo sufrir, pero se sentía satisfecho de que por una vez, el pelinegro fuera 100% honesto consigo mismo sin terror a nada. Colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros del chico, que respondió lanzándose a él en busca de un abrazo que consiguió protectoramente.

Watari tenía la impresión de que L Lawliet al fin había madurado.

.-.-.-.-.

_AY! Si no hice que se les estremeciera al menos un poco el corazón, me deprimiré… pero si lo hice, espero me hagan feliz con un review (no se necesita tener cuenta en FanFiction para hacerlo)_

_Ya sé que les habrán surgido dudas… pero se resolverán con el paso de los capítulos siguientes n.n_

_Respondo! Ahora sí que fueron muchos reviews *-* :_

_**Shiori:**__ Muchas gracias por tu comentario! n.n_

_**Neko **__**Aisaka**__: Sí! Se lo merecía, desgraciado ;_;_

_**Ai-chanosa**__: Me mata imaginarme a Mello así xD… yo también odio a Aizawa. SIEMPRE LO ODIÉ.. Gracias, me alegro que te gustara nvn y de hecho, desde antes que me dijeras, ya tenía planeado qu hablaran */* _

_**Rox:**__Tod s amamos a Matt, Matt es amor con todo y sus 3 minutos de aparición en el anime y pocos cuadros en el manga u/u … __jaja es sin duda alguna algo que se me hace muy interesante investigar, cómo es posible que con UNA SIMPLE FRASE en el anime, haya vuelto locas a todas xD … bueno, estaba lindo, igual. Yo también planeaba una muerte más espectacular ;_; lo lamento tanto! Casi lloro cuando pensé que no había gustado ;-; todos me recordaron lo del live __action_

_**Masha **__**Rue**__: xD ahora que lo pienso, Ryuk haciendo pucheros sería adorable xD_

_**Carito Uchiha**__: Al fin puedo responderte por aquí x3. Ya sabes, en serio te agradezco infinitamente que me hayas comentado cada capítulo, se siente bonito. Jaja y sobre la muñeca de Misa, ¡si fue accidente!, L bobo uvu _

_**NataliasoloNaty**__: BAILEMOS TODAS! … jaja, gracias por tu review, en serio significa mucho para mi que te tomes el tiempo de hacerlo_

_**LxMisaSuperFan**__: CONTIGO QUERIA HABLAR! (¿) Jaja, de hecho no pensaba en hacer un fanfic así, sino un crossplay. Es mi sueño así bien intenso xD me imagino siendo Matt o L… Pero, me acabas de meter la idea. Me esforzaré en pensar en algo, aunque sea corto ;) … qué cosas te hizo analizar? O.o_

_**Sahas samy**__: A mi tampoco me cae bien, me enoja y me indigna tanto ;_; y si, la idea es que haya bebés, pero no en este fanfic, sino en otro que estoy pensando nvn _

_**Bel-808**__: espero hayas encontrado los videos, de hecho hay dos de Death Note, no están tan buenos (bueno, sólo me gustó uno), pero me matan de la risa xDD *se hace pequeña* ;_; todos me dicen lo del live __action… _


	25. Capítulo XXV

Hola n.n de nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios. Me puse a pensar en lo afortunada que soy, de que en serio me dejen reviews, porque me puse a revisar algunos fanfics que leo y me doy cuenta que no tienen muchos lectores que se manifiestan, como el caso de "El ladrón de memorias" de , que es sin duda alguna (para mi) uno de los mejores (o el mejor) fanfic de Death Note que he leído… pero bueno… espero que sigan apoyándome nvn me alegro que les haya gustado mi mega OoC de L *corazón corazón*

Por cierto, acabo de publicar un pequeño oneshot sobre lo que (a mi punto de vista pesimista) significaría ser un sucesor de L. Se llama "sucesor" y es categoría K+

Notas:

-Death Note no me pertenece

-No explicaré mucho acerca de la depresión de Misa a menos que me lo pidan. Yo no lo considero del todo importante ya que todos sabemos cómo es de impulsiva la chamaca.

.-.-.-.-.

Cambiar de Príncipe

.-.-.-.-.

-Señorita Misa, si quiere que esto funcione, tiene que poner de su parte. Su recuperación había sido extraordinaria, pero desde hace unas semanas está en retroceso. Si quiere que la ayude, tiene que hablar. Recuerde que si exterioriza sus pensamientos, yo podré ayudarla y sanará más rápido. Comprendo su situación, estar encerrada sin tener contacto alguno más que con su psicóloga, en un país desconocido, ha sido muy difícil. Si usted desea, podemos hablar en japonés para que se sienta en casa, pero por favor, TIENE que hablar. Cuénteme, ¿qué le sucede?

Hablaba una mujer. Sus cabellos lacios y castaños le llegaban hasta la barbilla y su blanca sonrisa hacia juego con sus ojos color miel. A lo largo de **tres** meses, había encontrado la forma de vestir y hablar para que Misa Amane no se sintiera deprimida. Por su trabajo, día a día recordaba el momento en que ella había llegado a aquel gran departamento de Winchester. Débil, con los ojos completamente rojos de tanto llorar y con ojeras tan marcadas como el rubio de su cabello. Durante el viaje había aprovechado una escapada al sanitario para rasguñar sus piernas y brazos hasta amenazar con sangrarse.

Aquella vez había sido un día frío como los que Inglaterra acostumbraba a recibir, pero la rutina en su trabajo se rompió en cuanto su jefe la citó en la oficina principal. Roger, el encargado del orfanato The Wammy's House, le había dado la noticia de su nueva ocupación: dar una terapia a la modelo japonesa Misa Amane. Al momento se negó, ¿por qué ocuparse de una modelo cuando su trabajo de profesora y psicóloga para niños súper dotados era mejor? ¿Por qué justamente ELLA?

Por órdenes de L, claro estaba.

Si el gran L, _SU L_, estaba detrás de todo, esa tal Misa Amane debía ser un caso importante y, por supuesto, no podía dejarse a cargo de cualquier persona. Por lo que desde entonces, agradecida por la confianza que el mejor detective del mundo le había dado, pausaba sus obligaciones en la institución para viajar al departamento en el que la actriz y modelo estaba bajo reclusión.

Según había escuchado, ella había sido una asesina que había cometido sus crímenes bajo la influencia de una obsesión. ¿Qué razón había entonces para no estar en prisión esperando la inyección letal? ¿Por qué querer apoyarla?...

Fuera como fuera, aquella mujer de 23 años debía cumplir su trabajo y ayudarla a enfrentar sus culpas y obsesiones.

Su primer encuentro había sido agresivo. La rubia había tenido que ser amarrada a un sofá individual para evitar que siguiera aventando cosas hacia los guardias que la habían llevado a ese lugar. Recordaba que no dejaba de gritar su desprecio hacia Inglaterra y sus deseos de querer volver con un tal "Ryuuzaki" a Japón.

Durante una semana la rubia se rehusó a decir palabra alguna sobre lo que había sucedido, pero ella había sabido cómo ganar su confianza para que pudiera hablar. Lo primero que escuchó fue, por supuesto, algo que creyó la locura más grande en la historia de la humanidad…

Sin embargo, los dos meses siguientes a aquella ocasión en que había hablado por primera vez, los intentos de suicidio no habían parado. Ocurrían generalmente durante las noches, cuando sabía que los guardias cambiaban de turno. Pero ninguna vez había funcionado. Siempre había algo que salía mal para ella. Atribuyó dicho suceso a que, a pesar de haber acortado su vida una vez al hacer el trato de los ojos con Rem, la vida que le había dado Jealous era mucha más que el doble.

Después de cada intento hacía siempre lo mismo. Se llevaba las piernas hacia su pecho, y las abrazaba mientras lloraba y pedía a sollozos la presencia de su Shinigami. Pero ella no aparecía.

Deseaba que con las Death Notes que fueron quemadas frente a sus ojos, también se hubieran ido sus recuerdos, pero no era así. Rem tampoco había querido quitárselos bajo la promesa de que la visitaría seguido, mas no había recibido ni una visita suya…

Se sentía abandonada y tal soledad la sumía en una ansiedad monumental. Sus dientes rasgaban y mordían la piel de sus dedos de forma que era común ver sus manos manchadas de escarlata. Sus brazos y piernas extraña vez no tenían heridas nuevas y el que sus ojos se tornaran rojos de tanto llorar era una rutina.

Aunque el último mes todo había cambiado…

-¿Qué?...Misa…- la psicóloga arregló sus lentes tras escucharla emitir sonidos- Ya habíamos hablado de esto. Rem no existe. Es imaginación tuya. Fue una alucinación. Sé que es difícil de aceptarlo, pero no hay posibilidades de que todo eso que me contaste fuera cierto. No hay libretas asesinas, no existen los shinigamis, son solamente leyendas urbanas de un país lleno de mitos aterradores. Todas esas teorías te están causando mucho estrés y no es bueno para tu salud. Te he notado diferente físicamente. ¿Has comido bien? ¿Has dormido a tus horas?... Recuerda que dependiendo como avances, tu sentencia puede ser reducida.

La mujer se acercó a la modelo y la tomó de la mano. Era común que ella, Angelique, dejara a un lado su relación de psicóloga para pasar a una relación de "amistad", ya que eso a Misa le daba más confianza y la mejoraba visiblemente. Vivir en soledad era difícil y para alguien que estaba acostumbrada a ser rodeada por admiradores, lo era mucho más.

-No me gustaría que volviera a sucederte lo de los días pasados… Sigues pensando en eso, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?- preguntó, intuyendo ya las respuestas- ¿Cómo? ¿Te dijo algo importante? ¿Quieres contarme, Misa?- frunció la boca- ya veo… no, no debes hacer algo que no quieres. Nunca debes. Sin embargo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí como doctora y como amiga… No tengas miedo.

El viento golpeó contra las ventanas del departamento. Misa se abrazaba las rodillas y mordía su labio. De un momento a otro comenzó a llorar. Estaba confundida, deseaba estar con su madre, con Rem, con Ryuuzaki, con alguien que no fuera su doctora. Quería sentirse amada y no sólo acompañada.

Controló sus sollozos y tras mantenerse un momento más en silencio, se decidió a hablar. Lo hiciera o no lo hiciera, se daría cuenta de ello en poco tiempo.

-Angie- san… -Misa miró hacia la ventana, un tanto avergonzada y dolida. Sus uñas rasguñaban suavemente sus propias rodillas. Exhaló y la miró a los ojos- El doctor dijo que Misa está esperando un bebé…

-¿Un bebé? –preguntó la mujer, intentando parecer sorprendida. Para ella no era un secreto lo que le ocurría a esa modelo, era demasiado transparente y algo como un embarazo en una persona tan delgada como ella, era difícil de ocultar incluso aunque apenas empezara a notarse.- ¡Misa, qué emoción! ¡Es una buena noticia!

-¡NO! ¡No lo es!-negó con la cabeza de forma brusca- ¿Sabes que pasará? ¡Engordaré! ¡Me pondré fea!- ella se levantó de su lugar, dejado ver la ropa que llevaba. Un pantalón de pijama a cuadros en rojo y guinda, y un top negro que le dejaba al descubierto la zona del estómago y el vientre- ... y lo peor… dudo que Ryuuzaki quiera saber más de mi cuando eso pase… ¡NO QUIERO SER MADRE SOLTERA!

-Pero Misa, ser madre es algo increí-

-¡MISA ESTÁ ATERRADA! –Apretó sus cabellos rubios- ¡Ryuuzaki no la ha venido a ver ni una sola vez! ¡Misa no sabe nada de él!... Seguramente ya dejó de amarme… No quiero que deje de amarme, ¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO!

-Misa –la castaña se levantó y la abrazó protectoramente- tranquilízate. Ahora más que nunca, debes avanzar con tu terapia… Debes entender que estás bajo arresto domiciliario y tienes suerte de estar en un departamento de lujo, con todas las comodidades; y no en una fría y gris celda esperando tu muerte. Ahora tienes una razón para llevar todo esto adelante, querida…

-Quiero a mi mamá…quiero estar con Ryuuzaki…

-Misa-ella sonrió y la guió al sofá de nueva cuenta- Llevamos tres meses hablando y aún no has querido contarme cómo es ese tal Ryuuzaki

-Bueno…-ella se tranquilizó inmediatamente al pensar en él. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaron- es una persona increíble. ¿Sabes? Es muy inteligente así que siempre está trabajando, es bastante serio pero a veces es muy dulce y considerado; a simple vista es muy extraño, pero para mí, es muy lindo… a decir verdad, creo que me enamoré de él sin fijarme tanto en su físico… no sé cómo describirlo, a decir verdad. Sólo sé lo que siento… no porqué.

-Y supongo que ese hombre es el padre de la criatura…

-Sí- ella agudizó su sonrojó y se escondió entre sus hombros- sé que la forma en que llevamos lo nuestro no fue la mejor, pero yo lo amo y sé que él me ama… o me amaba… no lo sé… por eso debo verlo y… -ella comenzaba a dudar de sus palabras. Su ilusión se había roto al pensar nuevamente en su situación- Angie-san, ¿tú te has enamorado alguna vez?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?... pues a decir verdad…

Angelique apretó sus puños. Aquella pregunta la había llevado hasta su infancia en The Wammy's House. Ella no había sido exactamente solitaria, de hecho siempre estaba con un grupo de tres amigas con las que compartía todo, incluyendo los malabares que hacía para poder espiar al niño que le gustaba desde que había pisado aquel lugar.

A sus 11 años ella había conocido lo que era enamorarse a primera vista de alguien a quien recordaba bien: un niño dos años mayor que ella, de cabello tan negro como la oscuridad. Sus ojos grises afinaban el bronceado europeo de su piel…

Él siempre estaba solo. Durante los días se la pasaba encerrado en una habitación especial y las pocas veces que salía, se alejaba de todos aquellos que quisieran acercarse. Él, como todos los niños del orfanato, había recibido un sobre nombre. Al ser una persona completamente solitaria, nadie sabía cuál era el suyo. Pero ella sí. Lo había escuchado en alguna ocasión y era tan fácil que nunca se le olvidaría: "L"

-¿Angie-san?

-Discúlpame Misa-Misa… estaba recordando… Sí, sí me enamoré de un niño, cuando yo era pequeña. Pero eso fue hace 17 años y estoy segura de que ese chico ni me recuerda… A pesar de que le perdí la pista, sé que se convirtió en alguien muy importante… Pero eso no importa… mejor, continuemos con tu terapia…

.

.

.

La rutina había regresado a la normalidad. Ryuuzaki había optado por distraer su mente y evitarse más sufrimiento. Las noches en las que Watari había estado con él acompañándolo en su depresión le habían servido para darse cuenta del daño que se hacía a sí mismo. Durante más de dos meses y medio había guardado un duelo innecesario y no permitiría que su vida se derrumbara más. Si quería que las cosas mejoraran, debía comenzar por ser un poco egoísta.

-Ryuuzaki-llamó el anciano desde la puerta, entrando con una charola que llevaba una tetera y un par de tazas de porcelana- He recibido una llamada desde Inglaterra.

-¿Sucede algo en el orfanato?

-No, no-mencionó mientras servía té en una de las tazas- Creo que sabes bien qué es…

-Ya veo…

-Ryuuzaki. ¿Has considerado…?

-No. Ya lo hemos hablado. No quiero verla. No puedo. Yo soy quien la envió ahí y no interrumpiré su tratamiento.

-Pero Elle…

-Por favor, no me contradigas…He tomado mi decisión y no la cambiaré. Los errores que ambos cometimos en el pasado, por desgracia, forman parte del ahora. Pero no cometeré un error más. Si tú quieres ir a verla, hazlo. Yo tengo que atender el asunto del el sabotaje de la Casa Productora Satchi, aquí en Tokyo y posiblemente me involucre en el caso del asesino de Francia. Así que estaré ocupado por unos cuántos días.

-Entiendo

-Sólo necesito que me dejes un archivo con los contactos necesarios…

\- ¿Seguro puedes tú solo?

-Sí, ¿cuándo te vas?

-En un par de horas… ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje a la Señorita Misa? Ella ha de seguir pensando que la odias…

Elle se llevó un pulgar a la boca y miró al techo. ¿Qué era lo correcto? Cualquier cosa que él dijera, hiciera o no hiciera, podía resultar contraproducente para la salud de la rubia. No podía negar que tenía mucho que decirle, pero tan sólo recordar cómo se habían dado las cosas le provocaba un dolor intestinal bastante fuerte. Él no podía perdonarla, pero tampoco odiarla…

Ryuuzaki tomó un sorbo de su café y miró a Watari de reojo.

-…No, gracias

.-.-.-.-.

Boom Baby! Bitch Character aparece!

Respondo comentarios:

**Carito Uchiha:** Watari es un amor nvn… a decir verdad, imaginarme así de frágil a L me deprime también uvu

**LxMisaSuperFan**: Lo del GB está resultando mega difícil, es un reto que quiero cumplir ¨*-* pero no consigo que se me ocurra algo que me convenza!...

**Madame Lau&amp;Froz12One**: n.n helo aquí

**Ai-chanosa:** Mi idea era que Misa estuviera presente, así que dispararía a Misa y a L, pero mi L no arriesgaría tanto dejando que Misa estuviera presente… por eso no lo puse :c también pensé en que L disparara, pero de inmediato la descarté… Y osea, la escena de la lluvia es de lo mejor! En serio, me parte el corazón y me llena de ternura… A mi tampoco me parecía tan OoC, sabes? Porque yo sé lo que es tener muchos problemas guardados y cuando no aguantas más, explotas. Por eso el salto temporal, porque Ryuuzaki estuvo dos meses sin decir nada al respecto hasta que no aguantó uvu… y sobre lo de Watari, ya te había dicho que estoy preparando unos drabbles chulísimos… x3 y sí, creo que veré sherlock…

**Masha Rue**: espero que ya estés mejor nvn … L tratando bien a Misa de por si es OoC xD… me alegra haber cumplido mi objetivo de crearles nudos en el estomago uvu jaja es que no podía poner que L necesitaba cariño, para eso me tiene a mi! xD y pues no, no va enganchada a mi otro fanfic, sólo quise hacer algunas referencias… mi otro fanfic pienso editarlo, no me gustó a donde lo llevé… Ok, a partir de aquí te hago un mini súper spoiler de la película , así que si no quieres, no lo leas: En la película engañan a Light de forma que terminan atrapándolo, para no darte tantos detalles, hacen uso de cámaras de seguridad. Lo triste es que Ryuuzaki escribe su propio nombre más la fecha de su muerte (en 23 días) para evitar que lo maten en segundos.

**MinaLawliet:** Yo también casi lloro uvu me inspiré en un fanart de él que me gusta mucho…

**Rox:** Ay! ;-; no te deprimas, mejor vayamos a golpear a pseudo-Lights a la calle! ;-; a mi también me vale Misa xD por eso no puse mucho de su situación en este capi…


	26. Capítulo XXVI

Hoy estoy confundida… Fue un día muy emocionalmente pesado. No sólo tuve una discusión fuerte, sino que me desanimé porque quiero empezar con el fanfic de L y Matsuda que había comentado, pero quiero que sea espectacular y no me gusta como lo redacto! Y eso me estresa… Lo bueno, es que mañana(hoy) regresaré a bailar con mi grupo después de dos meses nvn si quieren apoyar, pueden buscarnos como Alpha Draco en FB (#PublicidadTime)

Bueno! Antes de las notas, declaro a L Lawliet como patrimonio de la hermandad de FF. UvU

NOTAS:

-No habrá triángulo amoroso… sino un cuadrado amoroso, toda linda yo *-* y con un personaje de la serie. Adivinen y les daré una galleta.

-Rem no puede estar en el mundo humano (bueh, no "puede") porque la única libreta que tiene es la suya, no la que pertenecía al mundo humano. Pero aparecerá, aparecerá.

-Death Note me pertenece a petición del público, ya que mi relato de los hechos es mejor que el creado por los señores Tsugumi Ooba y Takeshi Obata… bueno! Según Masha Rue! xD *le da amor*

-Death Note no me pertenece, pues

Cambiar de Príncipe

Sus miradas se fijaron en el edificio blanco que se levantaba sobre todos a mitad de la calle. En la esquina, lo único que se observaba era parte del perfil de sus caras, espiando los movimientos de aquellos policías encubiertos que hacían guardia a la entrada del lugar.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, preciosa?

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre decirme preciosa, perro infeliz?...

-Ya va, ya va… ¿pero estás seguro? Si nos descubren en este lugar, no dudes en que nos darán un sermón de dos horas, nos castigaran por tres meses y le contarán todo a L…

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-No. No me da miedo hacerlo, me da miedo tu plan… Digamos que tus planes…

-Mis planes son perfectos, Matt. El problema es que tú no sabes ejecutarlos.

-Claro…

-Ya, cállate.

La mirada azulina del rubio brilló al ver que los guardias comenzaban a hablar entre sí. Hizo una seña con la mano y se colocó una gorra para cubrir la peluca negra que traía puesta. Su compañero se colocó además unos lentes de sol en vez de sus acostumbrados googles y tomaron cada quien un par de mochilas con artículos varios, tal como si hubieran regresado de viaje. Inflaron el pecho y caminaron hacia la entrada del edificio, haciéndose pasar como dos vecinos más.

Al pisar las escaleras que los guiarían al tercer piso, apresuraron sus pasos. Durante varias madrugadas habían escapado del orfanato sólo para espiar cada uno de los departamentos hasta percatarse de que el 301 estaba vacío. La noche anterior, durante el cambio de turno de los policías que custodiaban el departamento 304, Mello había aprovechado para violar la cerradura del que sería ahora su escondite.

Tras revisar el lugar, tanto él como su amigo se habían dado cuenta que todo sería más fácil de lo que se pensaba. Sólo necesitarían cuerdas, fuerza y mucha rapidez. Su plan era sencillo: subirían al techo, pero ya que las escaleras hacia tal lugar estaban custodiadas también, tendrían que hacerlo por una pequeña ventana que todos los departamentos de ese piso tenían en el techo de los baños. Una vez ahí, entrarían al departamento de Misa Amane.

-Buenas tardes –mencionó Mello al guardia del 304 con naturalidad, Matt llevaba un tabaco en la boca, por lo que sólo levantó una mano hacia el hombre. Este devolvió el saludo a ambos y fijó su mirada en ellos. – ¡Al fin en casa!

Mello utilizó la llave que había realizado esa madrugada con ayuda de Matt y los dos entraron con naturalidad al departamento. Una vez dentro, escucharon una puerta abrirse. Era la del departamento de Misa. Angelique, una de sus profesoras, estaba saliendo segundos después de que ellos entraran. Ambos suspiraron al saberse afortunados de no ser descubiertos y dejaron las mochilas en el piso.

-Estuvo cerca

-Cállate, es nuestra oportunidad

.

.

.

Misa Amane se había quedado pensando en las palabras de su terapeuta. Hasta ese momento no había pensado que el suceso que ahora marcaba su vida le serviría como motivación para recuperar la paz y el bienestar que sentía durante sus épocas de felicidad a lado de sus padres.

Se recostó en el sofá donde había estado platicando con Angelique momentos antes y comenzó a tocar su vientre con suavidad. No era que la idea de estar esperando un bebé le desagradara. La ilusión que sentía de tan sólo imaginarse con un pequeño entre brazos le llenaba de dicha y la hacía sentir realizada como persona. Sin embargo, su idea siempre había sido formar una familia con un hombre a su lado y desde hacía meses, ese hombre tenía el rostro de Ryuuzaki.

Pero ella estaba sola.

Por su cabeza pasaron infinidad de teorías y preguntas ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Creería que sí era hijo suyo? ¿Pensaría que era de otro hombre? ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Volvería a verlo algún día, al menos? ¿Qué pasaría con ella al salir de su encierro? ¿Qué le diría a la prensa sobre su desaparición y embarazo? ¿Qué pensarían sus fans? ¿Tendría a más doctores y guardias vigilándola en su estado?

Sin duda alguna, ser la segunda Kira era mucho menos estresante y demandante que ser una mujer embarazada y sola.

Suspiró. Los sobresaltos emocionales la cansaban mucho, por lo que los días en los que más extrañaba la compañía de Rem y de Ryuuzaki, dormía más de lo requerido hasta que las náuseas la despertaban.

Decidió aprovechar el clima de aquel día para disfrutar de una buena siesta bajo la luz natural que entraba por las ventanas. Sin embargo, un estruendoso sonido la sorprendió. Se levantó y sin dudarlo dos veces, tomó una de las lámparas de la sala para atacar en caso de que fuera un ladrón que hubiera encontrado la forma de entrar. Debido a su historial, en aquel departamento no había objetos filosos con los cuales pudiera hacerse daño, por lo que la comida que consumía era introducida al departamento por los guardias y hasta los más básicos cuidados personales, como la depilación de sus piernas eran también supervisados.

Caminó hasta el lugar donde había escuchado aquel sonido y al entrar al baño pudo ver la puerta corrediza de la ducha abierta. Se aferró con fuerza a la lámpara, tratando de no lastimar la mano que había estado enyesada por dos meses y al estar cerca de la ducha se dio cuenta que la abertura del techo estaba desprendida y podía verse el cielo desde el lugar donde estaba.

Una mano le cubrió la boca y otro par la tomaron de las manos.

-No hagas ningún ruido- ella intentó defenderse y gritar, pero al reconocer la voz, no pudo más que tranquilizarse e intentar mirarlos- somos los pupilos de L, nos conocimos en Japón cuando murió Kira

Ella asintió y Matt la soltó de su agarre. Mello hizo lo mismo con su boca y luego ella se giró.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí en Inglaterra?

-Aquí vivimos… -comenzó a hablar Matt. Mello se limitó a observarlos recargado en la pared mientras mordía una tableta de chocolate, ya se había quitado la peluca- Nos enteramos que estabas en este lugar bajo arresto domiciliario y quisimos venir a verte… bueno, en realidad, quise. Mello sólo me ayudó porque le prometí hacer todos los trabajos que él tiene como castigo por ir a ver a L sin ser requerido…

-¿No estarán en problemas si los descubren?

-Sí, por eso no digas nada… ni siquiera a tu psicóloga… De hecho, a ella menos que a nadie

-De acuer… ¡OIGAN! ¿Ustedes pueden hablar con Ryuuzaki?

-¿Eh? Bueno… no. Es que…

-Él sólo llama en contadas ocasiones –intervino Mello, desinteresado- sólo él puede contactarnos, mas no a la inversa

-Rayos…

-¿Sucede algo, hermosa? –inquirió Matt, con una sonrisa

-Sí… eh, bueno… -Ella caminó hacia su habitación, seguida de los adolescentes- Les voy a contar, pero con la condición de que si Ryuuzaki llama, ustedes lo convenzan de venir a verme… ¿Sí?

-Imposible-Mello mordió su chocolate- Escucha rubia, nadie debe enterarse que nos escapamos del lugar donde vivimos. Si hacemos algo para convencerlo, él sabrá que estuvimos contigo

-¡Por favor! Ustedes son listos y sabrán cómo hacerlo

-¡Misa me dijo listo! ¿Acaso no es preciosa, Mello?

-Tsk… mejor dinos ya lo que te sucede antes de que le des armas a Matt para no dejar de hablar de ti en una semana

-Hace dos semanas un doctor vino a sacarle sangre a Misa para hacer unos estudios porque había estado sufriendo desmayos y nauseas sin razón alguna. Después de unos días trajo este papel –Mientras hablaba sacó un sobre blanco de su buró y lo entregó a los sucesores.

Matt la miró dudoso mientras sacaba el documento. Por lo que ella había dicho, los dos ya comenzaban a entender la situación incluso sin tener que leer ese papel. Las pupilas de Mello se fueron dilatando al tiempo que detenía el masticar de su chocolate.

-Mi-sa… -Titubeó el castaño al ver los análisis que la rubia le había otorgado- ¿Estás embarazada?... ¿entonces era cierto? ¿Tuviste que ver con L?

-Oye eso suena feo…-reprochó antes de esbozar una sonrisa- pero sí… mi hijo es de mi Ryuuzaki

-Es… ¿es una broma? –Interfirió el rubio, molesto- ¡¿te metiste con L?! … ¿Qué demonios les pasa por la cabeza a ambos? ¿Qué no se les ocurrió cuidarse? ¿Acaso ninguno de los dos pensó que eso no funcionaría? Él es el mejor detective del mundo y tú solo eres una…

-Mello- interrumpió Matt- cierra la boca

-No…-Misa fijó su vista en el piso- está bien, yo soy una asesina y él es bueno… aun así… aunque él nunca me pueda perdonar, yo en serio lo amo

-Joder, Amane Misa-maldijo Mello- ¿cómo piensas que L reaccionará si se entera que estás preñada?

-Mello, controla tus palabras o te golpearé

-Pero Matt, en serio ¿cómo creen que reaccione? Él no va a venir hasta acá a llevarte con él y ser una familia feliz, Amane Misa. Él no renunciará a ser lo que es solamente por un mocoso resultado de una calentura cursi…

-¡Ya basta!- gritó al tiempo que sus manos aprisionaban el cuello de su amigo contra la pared. La modelo había comenzado a llorar dejándose caer en el piso- La salud de Misa no está bien y tú sólo hablas para preocuparla más. ¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza? Está esperando un bebé, ¿no puedes tener un poco de prudencia? ¿Tan estúpido eres? ¿Acaso no te quedó claro lo que L te dijo el día que llegamos?

Mello atinó a darle un rodillazo a la entrepierna de su amigo el cual lo soltó al instante. Quería gritar que aquella situación le parecía absurda, pero esta vez Matt tenía razón. Además, si Misa se volvía a deprimir, seguramente revelaría que él fue el culpable y no quería problemas.

-Estaré en la sala, no te tardes mucho con tu novia, el cambio de turno del guardia es en 25 minutos.

-Sí, lárgate ya- Matt se reincorporó aún adolorido, se peinó el cabello con su mano mientras veía a su amigo partir. Luego cerró la puerta de la habitación y se hincó junto a Misa para abrazarla-Mello es un idiota. Tiene una especie de obsesión con L, esto no le debe resultar fácil bajo ninguna circunstancia… Aun así no debería tratarte de esa forma. Es maravilloso que estés esperando un bebé de L, Misa. Si él es como yo supongo, la noticia le encantará…-en su búsqueda de las palabras correctas optó por bromear para hacerla sonreír- Si no lo acepta, podrías esperarme unos años y verás que me puedo convertir en un buen padre para tu pequeño-

-Ja! Ay, Matt, eres muy gracioso…

-Al menos dejaste de llorar-limpió los restos de lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas-… no deberías preocuparte tanto por esto, puede hacerte daño… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes embarazada?

-Tres meses…

-Ya veo… ¿sabes? Yo soy huérfano y creo que no debería decírtelo, pero tu niño o niña será afortunado incluso de tenerte solamente a ti…

.

.

.

-¿E-Está seguro de esto?

-Por supuesto…tenemos permiso de las embajadas y la policía nos estará siguiendo de cerca todo el tiempo. No hay de qué preocuparse, creo que usted, incluso, debería saber que es lo mejor en su condición. Será solamente por hoy, claro. Mañana podrá volver a darle terapia a la Señorita Amane.

-Pero Señor Watari, si la prensa la ve…

-Estoy consciente de los problemas que traería la exposición al aire libre, señorita Angelique, pero he de suponer que estar encerrada sin ninguna compañía resulta contraproducente para su recuperación. El mismo L ha dado autorización, mi deber sólo es informarle a usted.

-Entiendo, si L lo manda, que así sea…-ella desvió la mirada de su interlocutor para evitar el sonrojo- Señor Watari, si no es indiscreción, ¿por qué L tiene tantas consideraciones con Misa? digo, sé que es una mujer muy tierna y famosa, pero…

-Es información que no estoy autorizado a darle. Sin embargo, es natural que L se preocupe tanto por la señorita Amane. Ahora, si me permite, tengo que verificar lo que usted me comentó en nuestra llamada

-Vaya con cuidado, señor Watari

El hombre sonrió y se colocó su sombrero negro. Si planeaba salir con Misa Amane a recorrer las calles de Winchester, con policías detrás de ellos, no podía revelar sus identidades, por lo que el sombrero era perfecto para disimular ser Watari e impedir que los periodistas lo reconocieran como el inventor Quillsh Wammy. Subió a un Rolls Royce de su colección y condujo por poco más de 15 minutos hasta llegar al edificio donde se encontraba la modelo.

Subió al tercer piso y al posicionarse frente al edificio 304 se identificó con un documento oficial donado por la embajada japonesa en Inglaterra. Tras leerlo, el guardia abrió la puerta y cedió el paso, a lo que Watari respondió con una reverencia.

Una vez adentro, pudo escuchar el choque de la porcelana recién lavada sonando al fondo del lugar.

-¿Angie-san?-se dejó escuchar- estoy en la cocina levantando la vajilla, por favor espera un minuto

-Me temo su psicóloga no vendrá hoy, Señorita Misa

Los platos dejaron de sonar al momento en que Watari habló, de un momento a otro escuchó los pies descalzos de la modelo pisar con rapidez el piso de madera y dirigirse hacia él para abrazarlo con desesperación. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría de tan sólo imaginar que Ryuuzaki podía encontrarse en el mismo lugar que ella.

-¡Watari! ¡No puedo creer que esté aquí! ¿Ryuuzaki vino con usted? ¡DIGAME QUE SÍ! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!... –Misa volteó a todos lados ilusionada en busca del pelinegro sin encontrarlo- ¡¿Ryuuzaki?! ¡¿Ryuuzaki dónde estás?!

-Señorita Misa- Watari colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de rubia para calmarla- Ryuuzaki no pudo venir, se encuentra terminando un caso importante y…

-Aún me odia, ¿verdad?...- especuló bajando la mirada. Se sentía decepcionada y completamente desilusionada. Sin embargo, tenía a ese hombre frente a ella y él sin duda le daría su mensaje. Un pequeño brillo de esperanza se reflejó en sus ojos y al subir la mirada, le dirigió una sonrisa- me alegra que esté aquí, Watari

-Señorita Misa…

-Por favor, sólo dime Misa

-Sí. Misa, mi visita no es una casualidad. Verá, me llegó un rumor y me gustaría confirmarlo… Si usted desea, podemos salir a caminar un poco. Conseguí permiso para estar fuera por treinta minutos bajo vigilancia de sus custodios. Por supuesto que usted usaría una peluca para no ser reconocida por la prensa.

-¿Qué si quiero? ¡Pero claro que sí! Aunque sea media hora, ¡quiero salir de este lugar!

Ella corrió a su habitación a cambiarse, no sin antes agradecerle y darle un beso en la mejilla al anciano. Abrió su closet y se colocó una falda suelta color negro, junto con una blusa roja y un par de botas negras a juego con un abrigo. Durante los días pasados había confirmado que la gran mayoría de su ropa, la cual era completamente pegada, comenzaba a apretarle un poco. Ya no podía utilizar sus acostumbrados vestuarios de lolita gótica y varios de sus pantalones también quedaban descartados.

Sin importarle lo que las personas dirían de ella, decidió no ponerse maquillaje. Únicamente se recogió el cabello para colocarse la peluca que Watari le daría y salió de la habitación.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos…

Watari le extendió la peluca con una sonrisa en rostro y los dos salieron del departamento. A una calle del lugar se encontraron con un pequeño parque en el cual podrían hablar con calma. Dos de sus custodios los seguían a una distancia moderada, pues, por órdenes de su superior, no se les estaba permitido escuchar nada de lo que aquel hombre diría, ya que los asuntos relacionados con L eran siempre confidenciales.

Los dos se mantuvieron sin hablar por unos minutos sintiendo el viento frio chocar contra sus rostros. El silencio en aquel lugar era increíblemente tranquilizante para ambos, sin embargo, el tiempo corría y no quería desperdiciar absolutamente nada de él.

-Misa… antes que nada, me gustaría que no infiriera que Ryuuzaki la odia. Ha pasado unos meses muy difíciles desde su partida. Sin contar lo que pudo haber sentido durante el caso Kira y su resolución. Por otro lado, eso no significa que la comprenda del todo. A decir verdad, que alguien se gane la confianza de Ryuuzaki es extremadamente difícil y al sentirse traicionado, me parece normal que la haya rechazado cuando le confesó la verdad.

-Eso lo entiendo… -Misa unió sus propias manos mientras miraba al piso- sé que hice mal, pero si yo decía algo, Light podía sospechar y entonces todo estaba en peligro… además yo no sabía si lo que Rem me dijo en Yotsuba era cierto o sólo lo decía para ayudar a Higuchi

-Y eso lo comprende, pero no puede evitar sentirse traicionado… Misa, siendo sincera, ¿cómo se ha sentido los últimos meses?

-Terrible. Extraño mucho a Ryuuzaki, me aburro mucho en ese lugar y para colmo no se me está permitido ni cocinar. Además mi única visita es Angelique-san y ella intenta convencerme de que Rem es un invento mío…

-Y seguirá haciéndolo. Usted y yo sabemos que no es una alucinación, pero lo mejor sería que frente a ella fingiera asimilarlo como cierto. Recuerde que su sentencia está estrechamente ligada a su recuperación psicológica. Lo que usted ha hecho es algo muy grave, y no me refiero a los asesinatos, sino a los atentados contra su propia vida.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Rayos, me siento muy tonta… Pero ¿sabe? Ya no lo haré más… ahora tengo una razón muy poderosa para poder seguir adelante aún si no vuelvo a ver a Ryuuzaki…

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

-Pues, Ryuuzaki no ha venido a verme en tres meses… creí que él me buscaría alguna vez, pero no ha sido así… Sea como sea, todos los días, sin excepción alguna, espero a que él pueda venir hasta este país sólo para saber de mí…

-Créame cuando le digo que no lo hace con malas intenciones. Él simplemente no quiere interferir en su tratamiento. Lo que me lleva a la razón por la que he venido a hablar con usted.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La señorita Angelique me confesó que usted está encinta. ¿Eso es cierto?

-¿Qué yo estoy en dónde? –Preguntó con una clara confusión en su rostro-

-Encinta, quiero decir-apretó los labios, temeroso- ¿usted está embarazada?

-Ah… bueno… ¡Hey! ¡NO ES JUSTO!-ella se detuvo, claramente molesta. Empuñó sus manos y pisó fuerte un par de veces con el pie derecho, haciendo un pequeño berrinche- Angie no tiene derecho alguno a decirle eso, ¡Yo quería revelárselo!... –ella suspiró con resignación antes de poner una sonrisa en su rostro- Hace unas semanas tuve mareos muy seguidos y me llegué a desmayar un par de veces, así que un doctor sacó muestras de sangre para hacer unos estudios y…

Ella parloteaba de forma rápida, sin embargo, todas aquellas palabras que su boca recitaba eran apenas murmullos audibles para Watari, quien se había quedado repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras "yo quería revelárselo" en su mente. Al mirarla, podía ver como sus labios se movían, pero no así lograba entender ni una de sus palabras.

Poco a poco una refrescante sensación se expandió por todo su cuerpo haciendo que su corazón marchara más rápido. Todos aquellos nervios que le habían surgido desde que había recibido el rumor por parte de la psicóloga se convertían en felicidad. Sonrió de lado a lado y sin dejar que la joven terminara su plática, la abrazó tiernamente.

Tal acción había tomado desprevenida a la actriz quien, tras un momento de shock, cerró los ojos lentamente y disfrutó del contacto y la loción del anciano, tal como si fuera su propio padre quien la abrazaba.

-¡No tiene una idea del regocijo que siente mi alma! Esta noticia sin duda alguna me ha llenado de júbilo y vitalidad… Señorita Amane, ¡muchas felicidades! –Él soltó el abrazo dejando ver sus labios temblorosos, señal de que reprimía las lágrimas- ¡Esa criatura es una enorme bendición!

-¿Sí?...-una sonrisa fue naciendo en su rostro- ¡SÍ, es cierto!... ¡Vaya Watari, no creí que esto le emocionara tanto!

-No hay lugar a dudas. Me siento emocionado, tan lleno de goce. Creí que moriría sin poder llegar a ver a un descendiente legítimo de Ryuuzaki, una criatura a la que pueda ver como mi nieto…

\- _Nieto_…¡Ah! ¡Un nieto, Watari!

Misa brincó un par de veces mientras aplaudía y después lo abrazó de nueva cuenta. Ella comenzaba a considerar que subir de peso y perder su figura no era tan malo si podía sentirse como en ese momento junto al _abuelo _de su hijo.

.

.

.

La sala de investigaciones comenzaba a ser un desastre. Había platos y tazas sucias a lo largo de lo que había sido el lugar de trabajo de Light Yagami y decenas de hojas en el lugar que correspondía a Kanzo Mogi. En la pantalla una gran bandera a tres colores ilustraba la comunicación. Por los altavoces se escuchaba una voz gruesa perteneciente a un hombre, al cual L respondía en su idioma.

Una pequeña campana avisó que alguien estaba saliendo del elevador, al escuchar un suspiro reconoció de quien se trataba y sin girarse, continuó hablando.

-Oui, c'est ça. Je peux deduire qu'il se trouve dans le 15e arrondissement de Paris… oui, j'attends l'information restante… (T : Sí, así es. Puedo deducir que se encuentra en la/el 15 barrio/vecindario/delegación/colonia de París… sí, espero la información restante)

-He vuelto- saludó Watari

-Enhorabuena

-Ryuuzaki, me voy por tres días y tiene este lugar hecho un desastre…

-¿Desastre? Pero si los archivos están en orden. Terminé el caso Satchi el mismo día que te fuiste y estoy por terminar el caso de Francia. Eso no es un desastre…

-No me refiero a eso… Como sea, hay algo urgente que tengo que discutir con usted

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió, desde que comenzó a hablar con el anciano no lo había visto a los ojos y su silla no se había movido ni un milímetro, sin embargo, la pregunta que escuchó después lo hizo girar

-¿Aun no considera ir a ver a la Señorita Amane?

-No, aún no. Ya lo hablamos y a decir verdad, comienza a desesperarme tu insistencia

-Ryuuzaki, es importante que vaya a verla

-No

-Ryuuzaki…

-No, Watari, deja de insistir

-... –el anciano aproximó la silla giratoria más cercana y se sentó frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos. Sabía que Misa le había prohibido contar algo de lo sucedido, pero su pupilo estaba resultando muy terco a la hora de acceder a verla- Elle… Misa tiene tres meses de gestación.

.-.-.-.-.

CHAN! ¿Cómo creen que reaccione mi L? o.o

Neko Aisaka: continué pronto!

Ai-chanosa: normal que se enamore de Ryu-san uvu y ni tan señora que es 2 años menor que L xD… Y ya tengo pensados los primeros 4, letras A,B,C y D 7u7 en cuanto publique el primero nos ponemos de acuerdo, va? xD y sí! Lo veré porque me gusta fangirlear contigo

LxMisaSuperFan: SERÁ ABUELO!... no está en un manicomio uvu está en arraigo domiciliario, y sí, Misa sabe que son la misma persona, lo dice en el capítulo donde encuentra la carta de Light, me parece…ese fanfic no recuerdo haberlo leído… no se, recuerdas como se llama? Seria interesante ver el ooc de Near x3

Bel- 808: mientras te encuentres bien, no importa si desapareces de FF unas semanas… mmmm tú que dices? Dejamos vivir a Angie o no? xD a mi me da penita…

Masha Rue: nuuu, Misa no tiene algo tan grave como para estar en un manicomio xD y sí, se pudo haber salvado pero en l DN que ellos tenían, esa regla no aparecía y para que te enchiles más, una curiosidad: Hay una regla que dice que si escribes el nombre de una persona 4 veces de forma errónea, la DN se vuelve inservible. Light escribió un buen de veces el nombre del tipo de la moto.

Rox: L es de todas uvu y de hecho planeaba meter a Matt el capi anterior, pero decidí meterlo en este mejor xD trabajare mucho para que ese pequeño sea tan adorable y tan L-astico que todas se enamorarán o-ó

Princessathenea: efectivamente pensé en obsesiva compulsiva nvn … y asojncvjmod tu comentario me hizo feliz, me alegra muchísimo que pienses eso de mi y de mi historia, muchas gracias!


	27. Capítulo XXVII

Fueron días difíciles… sin embargo, escribir es algo que me calma… si soy sincera con ustedes, muchas veces reflejo un poco de mi sentir en L o Misa… sobre todo con L. Este fanfic ha ido de la mano con mi vida de tal forma que lo que escribo o pienso escribir muchas veces se materializa en mi historia de amor, mega curioso… pero bueno…

Antier vi un video LxLight que me apareció de pronto y… me emocionó, así que me siento culpable xD… Por eso me llenaré de LxMisa para quitarme esos pensamientos pecaminosos.

AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJARON. EN SERIO, SI USTEDES SE EMOCIONAN CON VER QUE ACTUALIZO MI FANFIC, NO TIENEN IDEA DE COMO ME EMOCIONO YO CON REVIEWS TAN HERMOSOS. De igual forma, hago un agradecimiento especial a todas aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta en FF y se tomaron la molestia de comentarme.

Realmente este fanfic y ustedes me han dado emociones muy hermosas : ) y Vaya! 158 reviews ya! Creen que logremos alcanzar los 200 al terminar la historia? Espero que sí.

Notas:

-Puede haber OoC

\- "~" alarga la sílaba

.-.-.-.

Cambiar de Príncipe

Su expresión monótona de indiferencia se modificó poco a poco. Sus ojos se abrieron con lenta insistencia haciendo que sus globos oculares comenzaran a dolerle. Su boca se abrió moderadamente por más de un minuto en el cual su saliva se juntó bajo su lengua. La rigidez que su cuerpo había mantenido fue desapareciendo de forma que dejó caer su totalidad en la silla gris. Las fuerzas que tenía habían sido sustraídas por aquella simple frase que había sido soltada de golpe.

Observaba a Watari en busca de algún indicio que le demostrara que era una broma o una simple presión para aceptar ir a verla, pero la relajación y felicidad en su rostro eran más que inquietantes. Con sus manos subió sus propios pies a su asiento y apoyó su antebrazo en su rodilla para poder recargar su mejilla en él. Sus pupilas eran dos diminutos puntos en un océano blanco-rojizo.

-¿Acaso no es una noticia maravillosa?

Elle no respondió, sentía cómo la impotencia debilitaba su cuerpo al punto de hacerlo temblar por la pérdida de fuerza.

-¿Elle?

-_¿Un… bebé?_

-Ryuuzaki, ¿está bien?

La poca pigmentación que su cuerpo aún tenía, pareció disminuir aún más convirtiéndolo en un completo fantasma.

-Elle…

Ryuuzaki parpadeó un par de veces saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Por más que trabajara su mente, no podía procesar del todo la información de forma crédula.

-Eso que dices… ¿es cierto, Watari?

-Ella me lo confesó y pude observar sus estudios de laboratorio. Traje una copia. Tiene poco más de 14 semanas de embarazo -El anciano metió su mano dentro de su saco y de una bolsa interior extrajo una fotostática. La sostuvo con suavidad frente a los ojos de su pupilo, sonrió con gentileza y antes de volver a guardarla mencionó con diversión:- Puedo sacarte una copia a ti, si lo deseas. Esta es mía.

-P-pero…no… ¿cómo?-carraspeó y abandonó su posición para llevar un dedo a su boca con algo de pena, desviando la mirada hacia el piso- Estoy consciente de que el ritual para procrear fue realizado de forma acertada pero…

-Elle, por favor, ve a verla

-Yo… no, no. No puedo. –giró su silla para quedar frente a su computadora. Comenzó a teclear algunas palabras en francés mientras seguía hablando- Ya te dije que esto puede resultar contraproducente y no quiero que esté encerrada más tiempo del debido. Si es cierto lo que dices, en un par de meses terminará su tratamiento y tendrá cinco o seis meses de gestación, pero si yo me presento en el departamento y altero su estado de ánimo, puede que…_Un bebé_… puede que su terapia se alargue y argo, su reclusión. El objetivo es que mejore, no al contrario. Ese fue el trato con Rem... Mantener a Misa a salvo de todo proceso jurídico, dejarla con sus recuerdos de la Death Note para que pudiera visitarla (*) y ayudarla psicológicamente para que no se hiciera más daño.

-¿Ha considerado que su presencia la motivaría incluso más para salir de esa depresión?... –se levantó de la silla y se aproximó a él, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su pupilo- Comprendo que ella mintió a todos los investigadores, incluyéndolo a usted, pero es imposible que mienta acerca de sus sentimientos. Es una mujer muy noble, no lo haría. Ella lo ama.

-Yo… _Un hijo con Misa_… No sé, no puedo ir… -Dejó su escritura y abrazó sus piernas haciendo una expresión de indecisión- Watari… ¿cuál es la posición de Misa respecto a este asunto?

-Ella…-dudó, pensando en sus palabras. No quería que sonara chantajista, pero tampoco podía mentir- al principio la noté con duda, temerosa de ser madre soltera.

-_¿madre soltera?_

-…Pero parece que ya está más emocionada, debido a que, sea cual sea tu postura al respecto, Elle, yo sin duda alguna lo veré como un nieto. Le daré todo mi apoyo moral y si es necesario, económico.

-Comprendo tu decisión, Watari… _¿ella quiere ser madre soltera?, _estaré en mi habitación, por favor, no quiero que nadie me moleste. Ni tú ni Francia.

-De acuerdo

Watari se alejó para ceder el paso a su pupilo e hizo una reverencia. En una ocasión como esa, lo que menos esperaba era pasar de la relación de fraternidad que siempre relucía en momentos emotivos, a una relación de Amo-Mayordomo. Cuidar de L había sido un gran reto desde el principio, pero el ocultar sus sentimientos lo hacía más fácil. Se limitaba a obedecer sus órdenes y satisfacer sus deseos de glucosa, hasta que en ocasiones, Ryuuzaki se animaba a revelarle algún malestar emocional de forma fría y como un simple comentario. Sin embargo, desde que Misa Amane había entrado en su vida a profundidad, L se daba el lujo de expresar un poco más.

El investigador se quedó mirando hacia la nada, hundido en la oscuridad de su habitación. Las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse conforme transcurría el atardecer. Estaba confundido. Para sí, no podía negar que sentía una especie de rechazo a la idea de ser padre. Era un detective buscado por criminales y requerido por países enteros. Además, que aquella criatura fuera hijo de una famosa idol japonesa, tampoco era consolador.

Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y las llevó a su cabello, presionándolo por estrés. Caminó por el resto del cuarto en busca de respuestas a la petición de Watari hasta llegar al centro el cual, sin más, decidió utilizar como escenario para una pequeña rutina de capoeira que le quitara un poco su sentir.

Después de una serie de patadas, se dejó caer boca arriba con ambos brazos y piernas estiradas, perdido en el techo iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol. De pronto, cerró los ojos.

-_Tendré un bebé con Misa... No, eso es imposible. Yo no puedo ser padre, no tengo tiempo… un hijo, de Misa y mío…mío y de Misa… Misa… _

Entre pensamientos, aquel suceso que creyó imposible en su vida comenzaba a tomar forma. Repetía las palabras como si quisiera analizarlas letra por letra para encontrar una pista o significado oculto

_-un be-bé…un descendiente…_ _¿Padre?... Pa~dre, pa~dre. Padre, un hijo… Misa será madre, yo seré padre… ¿Seré padre?..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sacó el celular de su bolsillo con dos dedos diestros. Tras marcar unos números con un dedo zurdo, lo colocó cerca de su oído en su muy peculiar forma de agarrar las cosas. Movió los dedos de sus pies y en cuanto el interlocutor respondió, habló, casi en un suspiro de emoción.

-Watari, voy a ser papá…

.

.

.

Habían pasado apenas unas horas desde que había comenzado a asimilar la noticia. De todas formas, Elle Lawliet sabía que su mentor insistiría hasta la saciedad con tal de lograr que él viajara a Inglaterra, por lo que en cuanto comenzó a considerar volver a su antiguo hogar, el anciano ya tenía todo preparado para viajar, y eso incluía una computadora con toda la información de resguardo que había sido borrada de toda máquina en el edificio, en caso de que alguien lograra entrar al edificio de Tokyo.

Mientras enviaba la resolución del caso de Francia, Wammy pudo observar a su pupilo sentado en los asientos de la ventanilla del otro lado del pasillo. Su dedo estaba en su boca, pero no lo presionaba, lo mordía. Lo hacía con tal insistencia que lograba sangrarse levemente. Sus talones subían y bajaban con ansiedad provocando que todo su cuerpo se tambaleara al mismo ritmo.

Las palabras habían sido claras: "No sé si puedo perdonarla, pero tienes razón en que debo ir a verla", y ahora, más de nueve horas de vuelo después, estaba a punto de llegar al aeropuerto de Londres, donde, por si fuera poco, tendría que esperar aún más tiempo para llegar a Winchester.

Estaba nervioso. El fruncimiento de sus cejas complementaba su cara de concentración en sus pensamientos. Le emocionaba de sobremanera sentirse cerca de Misa después de tanto tiempo pero al mismo tiempo temía que su obsesión se hiciera más grande al verlo frente a ella. Su comportamiento comenzaba a alterarse por la angustia que sentía, quería arribar cuanto antes.

-Ryuuzaki, ¿qué sucede?

-Esto se tarda mucho, Watari

-Bueno, es el tiempo normal de vuelo a Inglaterra, lo sabes bien

-Comienzo a desesperarme

-Ya veo. Estás nervioso

-Qué intuitivo

-Pareces un adolescente grosero, Ryuuzaki. –Reprochó con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de tomar un sorbo de té- Tendrás que ser paciente, porque antes de tan siquiera pensar en ir a verla, tenemos asuntos que atender en el orfanato.

-Pero ya pasaron nueve horas cuarenta y dos minutos…

-¿Ya has pensado en qué harás cuando la veas?

-¿Saludarla?

El hombre se llevó dos dedos a su frente. Podía tratar con el detective a todas horas de su vida, pero definitivamente había momentos en los que no podía tratar a Ryuuzaki como persona y mucho menos si hacía algo que no le gustara del todo.

Después de unos minutos más, Watari le extendió un abrigo negro al pelinegro junto con un sombrero, tales como los que él usaba. En un vuelo comercial, ambos podían pasar desapercibidos con su apariencia, sin embargo, en un vuelo privado con un avión comercial, no.

Para ese tipo de casos siempre hacían lo mismo. Se cubrían por completo al llegar al aeropuerto, tomaban un taxi hasta algún lugar y al bajar tomaban otro que los dejaba cerca de su destino. En esa ocasión, por suerte, Roger había ido a recogerlos, por lo que fue poco el tiempo en que Ryuuzaki tuvo que llevar puesta una máscara.

-Es un placer verlo, joven Ryuuzaki- rompió el silencio del ambiente. La lluvia comenzaba a caer conforme entraban en Winchester- Debo decir que me sorprendió mucho ver que mi estimado Watari se fuera tan pronto como llegó y un par de días después regresara con usted. ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? ¿Se adentrará en el caso del banco de Londres?

-Nada de eso

-Si no es indiscreción, ¿a qué debemos el lujo de su visita?

Ryuuzaki se quedó observando a la nada un par de momentos, pensando en sus palabras. Su boca cubría una pequeña sección de un bastón de caramelo de grandes dimensiones que había comprado al salir del aeropuerto.

-Seré padre, Roger

El director frenó de golpe y lo miró por el retrovisor. Se veía claramente sereno a pesar del estruendoso sonido de las llantas resbalando con el asfalto mojado.

-¿Frenar era necesario?-mencionó soltando un poco la bolsa de caramelos que había cuidado con anterioridad para evitar que se rompieran-

-Lo lamento, joven Ryuuzaki, pero… creí haber escuchado que usted será padre

-Así es

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Roger-interrumpió Watari llamando su atención, negó con la cabeza para que no hiciera más preguntas- considero que lo más prudente es que hablemos en el orfanato

Su amigo asintió y después de acomodar sus lentes, continuaron su camino. Poco más de quince minutos después, el auto se detuvo frente a las rejas de la enorme edificación en la que Ryuuzaki había pasado cinco años de su vida. Al observar a través de la ventana podía darse cuenta que la lluvia no era impedimento para que algunos de los habitantes de ese lugar jugaran en el jardín.

-Vuelve a cubrirte, Ryuuzaki-ordenó Watari

-Realmente no considero que…

-Vuelve a cubrirte, Ryuuzaki-subrayó

-De acuerdo-obedeció con resignación.

Roger bajó, tomando un par de paraguas del asiento del copiloto y abrió la puerta de Watari, quien, inmediatamente, agradeció y fue en busca de su favorito.

Las rejas se abrieron y el trio se aventuró dentro del lugar. Las miradas y murmuros de los niños no se hacían esperar. Algunos se acercaban y otros sólo miraban a lo lejos, desde las ventanas, desde el patio, desde la puerta…

_-¿Quién es ese que viene con Watari y Roger?_

_-¿Será un nuevo integrante?_

_-No, está muy grande_

_-¿Por qué camina así?_

_-¿Y si fuera L?_

_-No seas tonto, L no vendría al orfanato, nunca lo ha hecho_

_-¿Por qué trae una máscara?_

-Oye, perro, mira quienes vienen ahí –Mencionó Mello terminando de masticar su último trozo de chocolate con leche, observándolo desde su habitación-

-Estoy terminando este nivel, no molestes. Mejor dime, ¿quién es?

-Los ancianos y L

-¿L aquí?, qué novedad

-¿Vamos?

-Negativo, huelo a cigarro y sinceramente no me gustan sus regaños… Son feos

-Tsk, cobarde

-¿Se habrá enterado ya del estado de Mi-Sabrosa?

-Eso creo. ¿Quieres dejar de decirle así?

-Es que está hermosa, hermano, y tiene unas…

-¡Jeevas!

-¡Shh!

Los tres hombres entraron en la oficina principal librándose de los niños que los habían comenzado a seguir. Una vez ahí, el ambiente cambió drásticamente, era más tibio y casero. Desde una silla frente al escritorio se levantó una mujer a traje sastre. Su sonrisa relucía por encima de todo objeto dentro de la habitación.

-¡Roger, lo estaba esperando!- saludó antes de percatarse de las otras dos presencias- ¡Señor Watari, ha regresado!... ¿eh? No… no sabía que esperaban visitas, perdón por la indiscreción. –Angelique se dirigió a Ryuuzaki, quien se iba quitando la gabardina- Mucho gusto señor, soy la psicóloga de esta institución, mi nombre es-

-Angelique Bridge, de Bristol –interrumpió al quitarse el sombrero- ¿tú eres la psicóloga de Misa Amane?

-¿Qué? –sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Ese hombre sabía tanto su alias como su apellido falso y la ciudad donde había sido recogida por Watari tras la muerte de sus padres. –S-Sí, así es… No me diga que usted…

Ryuuzaki se quitó la máscara y buscó la bolsa de caramelos que había encargado a Watari mientras se quitaba su disfraz. Tomó uno y comenzó a comerlo, sosteniéndolo con dos dedos de forma vertical. La expresión de confusión que la castaña tenía cambió por una de asombro y felicidad. Sus mejillas ardieron al ver que se trataba del mismo niño que espiaba día con día en el orfanato. Ahora era mucho más alto a pesar de su forma tan extraña de pararse, sus hombros se habían ensanchado al igual que su espalda y su cintura continuaba igual de pequeña a como lo recordaba. Por encima del cuello de su camisa holgada se observaban sus muy marcadas clavículas.

Sus ojos eran más intensos a como los recordaba. Grises, casi completamente negros con sus pupilas crecidas por obligarse a mantenerse despierto. Dos cuartos de luna adornaban su rostro logrando una expresión aterradora seriedad y odio. Sin embargo, sus labios tenían un filtro(**) bastante hundido que resaltaba su labio superior(***).

Él la miraba con confusión. Su postura encorvada ya no le parecía extraña, sino amenazante. Su cuello normalmente alargado hacía verlo, incluso, atrevido al momento de acercarse sin expresión, miedo o nervio alguno.

-¿Qué yo…?

-E-eres L…

Ryuuzaki enarcó una ceja. Nadie más que los veteranos de aquel lugar conocían su apariencia y de ellos, sólo los más confiables sabían su identidad. Después de un rápido flashback, sonrió con malicia.

-Tú eres la que me espiaba en el orfanato. La de las amigas turcas.

El tono de piel de la inglesa se intensifico. Sentía su cara completamente caliente y los músculos de su cuerpo temblaban con fuerza. Se cubrió la cara y se alejó de él, haciendo una reverencia.

-Me disculpo infinitamente por eso

-Respóndeme. ¿Tú eres la psicóloga de Misa Amane?

-S-sí, sí lo soy

-Perfecto- Caminó hasta la silla donde ella se había estado con anterioridad y se sentó en su típica posición, extrañando a la mujer presente- Dame tu reporte.

-B-bueno, L, yo… de hecho…

-Por favor, llámame Coil.

-C-Coil, de hecho… es hora de ir a verla

-Bien, guíame. Me interesa verla. Quiero que me cuentes absolutamente todo lo que has observado, el avance de su recuperación y las expectativas que podemos tener.

-Sí… Roger, ¿puede darme las llaves del auto?

-Sí. Maneje con cuidado por favor, señorita Angelique

-Descuide, no le fallaré

Ryuuzaki dejó caer sus hombros, de nuevo tendría que ponerse su disfraz.

.

.

.

Conforme miraba las calles pasar, el latir se su corazón se hacía más insistente. A pesar de sentir un mar de emociones dentro de sí, aquella mujer no le daba la confianza suficiente para ser de otra forma que la usual.

-Coil-llamó la mujer al volante- ¿te molesta que te haya espiado durante mi infancia?

-A decir verdad no es algo que haya tenido presente en mis memorias hasta el día de hoy. Así que no-

-Oh…- un fuerte golpe de realidad la había desanimado. Apretó con algo de fuerza el volante del auto y continuó- Bueno, sobre Misa Amane… Es una mujer muy tierna, más de lo que pensé

-Lo sé- dijo sin pensar. Al darse cuenta, no pudo evitar apretar un poco el pantalón del lado invisible para la castaña-

-Ella iba avanzando muy bien, pero recibió una noticia que la desconcentró mucho. Está embarazada y un miedo bastante grande se apoderó de ella. Tiene dudas y esas dudas se convierten en obsesiones.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí, no quiere ser madre soltera. No deja de hablar de un tal Ryuuzaki de Japón, el padre de su hijo. Ya que está sola, tiene miedo al no saber sobrellevar la situación adecuadamente… su miedo inicia en su odio por los cambios. Siente rechazo a enfrentar cosas nuevas y dejar el pasado atrás. Sin embargo, desde la visita de Watari, ella ha ido mejorando notablemente. Está más motivada a salir adelante y ese es el primer paso para que todo el esfuerzo y tiempo invertido resulten satisfactorios.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitará estar así?

-Inicialmente, unos tres meses más, pero cabe la posibilidad de que ese tiempo disminuya… Perdón que me involucre en donde no debería, pero, ¿por qué tanta insistencia con Misa Amane?

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? –Ryuuzaki ignoró la pregunta. Comenzó a morder su labio suavemente-

-No, de hecho, es ahí –señaló un edificio-

Se detuvieron en frente del edificio y bajaron. Por educación, Ryuuzaki bajó primero y abrió la puerta a la psicóloga que inmediatamente sufrió de un sonrojo. Subieron al piso tres, departamento 304 y se identificaron. Al llevar una máscara, L se presentó como tal y de la misma forma en que Watari le había dicho. Después, los guardias que custodiaban la puerta, se alejaron del departamento y se encontraron con sus semejantes a las afueras del edificio.

\- Sólo le pediré de favor que no la interrogue, podría ser muy malo para ella- pidió mientras tocaba el timbre

-No pretendo interrogarla-tragó saliva- sólo quiero verla…

Angelique lo miró de reojo. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho ese hombre?

_-¿Quiere verla? ¿Por qué?... Bueno, quizá no esté de más preguntar… _Eh, Coil… ¿Por qué razón tú…?

La puerta se abrió antes de poder terminar la pregunta. Ryuuzaki inspiró con fuerza en cuanto el interior del edificio comenzó a mostrarse. Desde el aadentro se escucharon pasos alejarse con rapidez.

-¡Angie-san! ¡Rápido! ¡La serie está por terminar!

Angelique sonrió con nervios hacia Ryuuzaki al darse cuenta que ella había abierto y corrido hacia el sofá inmediatamente.

-Le gusta mucho una serie, es una comedia musical, la ve todos los días…

-Entiendo… Entremos ya, por favor

Los dos entraron, cerrando la puerta. Pudieron observar que Misa estaba de rodillas sobre el sofá, observando la televisión, vestida con una camiseta de manga corta que dejaba a la vista su estómago y un short de pijama color azul. L se quitó su disfraz y se llevó un dedo a la boca. En esa posición, los tres meses de embarazo eran apenas notables, pero para una modelo de vientre plano, la curva que comenzaba a dibujarse en su cuerpo no podía esconderse.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al verla de nuevo. Para él, se veía incluso más hermosa que de costumbre.

-Señorita Misa…

-Rápido, Angie-san, Luke está apunto de besar a…

-M-Misa – Logró articular Ryuuzaki. Ya no podía negar su nerviosismo por ver a dicha mujer frente a él- _Voy a ser padre… _

Misa quedó en shock, sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto giró la cabeza y lo vió parado en una posición diferente a la usual. Se había erguido y la observaba de una forma extraña.

-Es… Estás aquí… -ella se levantó con cuidado. Talló sus ojos pensando que era una alucinación más, pero al constatar que no era así, sonrió como nunca antes había sonreído.- ¡RYUUZAKI, MI AMOR! ¡ESTÁS AQUÍ!

Angelique sintió el peso de su cuerpo recaer en su corazón. L, SU L era el mismo al que su paciente esperaba día con día con emoción por ser el padre de su hijo… Perdida en sus pensamientos, lo único que pudo procesar fue la escena que estaba presenciando.

Misa corrió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Para sorpresa de la castaña, el pelinegro se había deshecho de su frialdad y la estaba abrazando de la misma forma.

-Creí que no vendrías nunca…-Misa comenzó a frotar su mejilla sobre el pecho de Ryuuzaki, aun llorando- ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

L la separó con suavidad para observarla y deslizó uno de sus dedos por su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas. Se sentía atrapado, ¿cómo debía actuar? ¿Qué debía decir?

-¿Tú me has extrañado? ¡Dime que sí!

-Sí-dudó un poco. Sabía lo que sentía, pero sentir y poder expresar era diferente… Él no era un hombre que pudiera revelar sus emociones tan fácil y eso posiblemente dañaría a Misa.

\- ¡¿Cuánto?!

-Yo… -apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada, recordando la escena que había protagonizado con Watari un mes atrás- más de lo que me hubiera gustado

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Ryuuzaki extrañó a Misa!... –volvió a abrazarlo-

-M-Misa…

-…¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Debes saber algo importante!... –Ella se separó de él y se paró con firmeza, llevando una mano a su vientre- Y-y-yo… Yo estoy… eh… -cerró los ojos temerosa por la respuesta que le daría, pero se animó gracias a que si algo malo pasaba, confiaba en Angie para que la ayudara-

-Ya sé que vamos a ser padres…

-¿Eh?...¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME DEJA DECIRLO?!... ¿Acaso ya todo el mundo lo sabe?...

Ryuuzaki esbozó una media sonrisa y la jaló con suavidad de un brazo para tenerla cerca. Durante todo su viaje había pensado en las palabras y acciones que debía decir y hacer y ahora que había llegado el momento no se sentía capaz de mantener su parte racional dominando sobre su parte emocional.

-Es una increíble noticia

Sus dedos esqueléticos tomaron a Misa del mentón y apresó los labios de la rubia con los suyos propios. Se estaba liberando de una enorme ansiedad que no lo había dejado en paz desde la última vez que la había visto.

Los dos cerraron los ojos al contacto, ignorando todo a su al rededor. Comenzaron a mover sus labios con suavidad hasta que Ryuuzaki rompió el beso y hundió su frente en el cabello de la modelo, avergonzado consigo mismo por su falta de auto-control frente a Angelique.

-Misa está feliz...

-Eso es bueno, Misa... Yo... Los dejaré solos un momento

Las lágrimas amenazaban a salir de los ojos de la psicóloga quien salió con rapidez del departamento y se abrazó a sí misma hundiendo sus uñas en sus brazos por coraje. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía esa loca que no tuviera ella?

.-.-.-.

No se necesita cuenta en FF para dejar un review nvvn

*Rem: debido a que se quemaron las libretas, la única disponible es la de Rem, por lo que no puede regalársela a Misa y considerando que

**filtro: la parte bajo la nariz, que da a la separación del labio superior

***N/A: No pude evitar pensar en los labios de Matsuyama mi amor, *-* acaso no es perfecto?

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! lamento si hay errores, escribo desde mi celular y tiende a separar palabras

**SweetAmu**: Jaja, morí con lo de los cigarrillos XD los suyos serían de chocolate, claro… Me da gusto que te agrade mi fic nvn

**Saashi samy**: Misa era inteligente, pero Light llegó y ella se obsesionó, y de ahí se fue para abajo. Después, pasó de ser personaje principal a ser incidental, eso me molestó. Pero por el momento debe ser un poco obsesiva. XD pero… Near es mega pequeño! O.o

**Carito Uchiha**: L es un terco, pero todas lo amamos 3 wiii piensas que mis capítulos son hermosos /

**Shiori: **WATARI ES UN AMOR! Yo también me emociono, sabes? Esto se pone bueno hasta de escribir! =D ya muero por que llegue el momento! Y creo que será en el siguiente capitulo! Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de dedicarme unas palabras

**Princessathenea: **Tú que piensas que hará la psicóloga? X3

**xPhantomhive: **Tus palabras me hacen feliz, en serio que me da mucha felicidad que me digas que mi fanfic alegra tu día! A mi me alegran sus comentarios!

**MinaLawliet:** Todos amamos a Matt, por qué? No lo sé, pero lo amamos xD ¿te encontré? No lo he leído, es yaoi o algo así? .. me da mucho gusto que te guste mi historia, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review

**Rox**: No sabes la alegría que me dio tu comentario! me la paso actualice y actualice mi correo con la esperanza de reviews uvu Matt también se está convirtiendo en patrimonio de la humanidad tal cual L xD por qué lo amamos tanto? (aparte de estar buenote)… jaja, yo le hubiera dicho varias cosas, como por qué no se cuidó y eso, pero no tan agresiva… bueno sí, L ES DE NOSOTRAS! Ò-O … y son imaginaciones tuyas xD Matt tiene 15!

**LxMisaSuperFan: **Oh… estás cerca de conocer al del cuadrado amoroso Angie-L-Misa-¿? Juju … y seguro borraron ese fic porque me lei todos los de ese tema y pff xD me hacen falta más…

**Ai-chanosa: ***Sonrojación* nvn tu comentario me gustó muchito… con lo que me gustan los reviews largos! Jaja xD Nu, Matsu no es~ jaja me voy dando cuenta que puede que mis Mello y Matt se porten muy gays, lo hacen? … jaja me gusta que pienses eso de mi fic también u/u … SÍ! LO LLAMÓ PRECIOSA! (referencia a mi otro fanfic, el de Mello y Matt) … Soy mala por dejar los capítulos en lo más interesante bwahaha que edad tienes? Y ajfiojwie no puedo ver el anuncio desde mi cel ;_; lo veré cuando esté en compu

**Masha Rue: **Jaja es que L se la pasa ocupado como para levantar todo xD por eso Watari pasa de ser un mega inventor, a ser mayordomo de un tipo con cerebro privilegiado / si! PUDRANSE LIGHT Y MUNDO PERFECTOOO!... nvn el otro lo publicaré cuando tenga dos o quizá tres capítulos ya escritos, será thriller~

**Grecky**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! jaja esa parte también me hace reir nvn

**Bel-808: **Espero tengas una buena semana! Y si, L está de berrinchudo xD


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

Hi! Hoy traigo un anuncio triste u.u… efectivamente, la tercera es la vencida, por lo que ahora sí, el fin está cerca xD… contando este, calculo un par de capítulos más. Por costumbre/obsesión mía, terminará en número non, pues NO ME GUSTAN los números pares, me dan ansiedad e.e… #Confesión

Otra cosa, en este fanfic NO HABRÁ NINGUN HIJO DE L. Terminará con Misa embarazada, porque tengo planeado otro fanfic donde sí salga el chamaco o chamaca en cuestión, pero no quiero contar de nuevo cómo se conocieron y blablá así que será una especie de secuela, de la cual, publicaré (o pretendo publicar) el primer capítulo en cuanto publique el fin de éste.

**Notas: **

-Tanto las expresiones del capítulo anterior como algunas otras que he escrito durante este y otros capítulos, **han sido basadas en las aparecidas en el capítulo 12 del anime**, entre los minutos 9 y 13, a partir de que aparece el título del capítulo. Es decir, desde que Misa responde al video que los investigadores enviaron, hasta que la escena de la sesión de fotos. Ahí hay bastantes más expresiones de Ryuuzaki que en toda la serie (mentira xD, exagero, pero sonríe y es tan "asdf")

-Por lo tanto, considerando sus expresiones durante la serie, no considero tan OoC las expresiones y acciones del mio. BwAHAHA

-Ryuuzaki es patrimonio de la humanidad y Kenichi Matsuyama es perfecto, porque lo digo yo y mis lectoras =/=

-Contiene OoC

-Death Note no me pertenece

**-ESTECAPÍTULO ES ALGO PESADO Y PUEDE QUE HASTA LAS HAGA SUFRIR. **

**Cambiar de Príncipe**

A través de la puerta se escuchaba un leve tronido provocado por los labios de las dos personas dentro del departamento. Una pequeña risa femenina la metió aún más en sus alucinaciones. No necesitaba ver lo que pasaba para poder imaginarlo, seguramente estarían besándose con desesperación, compartiendo su amor en una batalla de lenguas. Seguramente incluso estarían acariciándose y abrazándose con fuerza. Seguramente…

Pero no era así.

Ryuuzaki mantenía una de sus manos presionando la cintura de Misa con bastante suavidad y la otra la suspendía con nervios sobre uno de los brazos desnudos de la rubia, apenas rozando milímetros de su piel. Aunque con ella sus movimientos y actitudes eran menos limitados que para el resto del mundo, seguía sin acostumbrarse a ese tipo de situaciones.

Su beso era tímido, tal como si fuera la primera vez que sus labios chocaran entre sí y se acariciaran sin rastro alguno de lujuria. Al separarse, Amane rió con ternura y esbozó una sonrisa con sus pequeños labios. Los vellos de sus brazos se habían erizado y, al igual que Ryuuzaki, su pecho experimentaba de una reconfortante frescura.

Misa lo analizó de arriba abajo con la mirada. Ryuuzaki había vuelto a la posición en que lo había visto momentos atrás: no completamente erguido, pero sí menos encorvado.

-¡Vaya! Estás más alto

-Sólo me paré diferente… -él desvió la mirada observando el departamento con cuidado. Lo había comprado meses atrás exclusivamente para la reclusión del segundo Kira, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de ver ni una sola foto del lugar, pues confiaba en el buen gusto de Watari.

-Sí me di cuenta –ella observó el conjunto de gabardina y sombrero en el piso y se agachó por éste último- ¿esto es tuyo?

-Así es. La policía no dejaría entrar a absolutamente alguien más qu Watari a ver a una asesina peligrosa. Pero entenderás que no puedo darme el lujo de revelar mi identidad tan fácilmente, por lo que, de ahora en adelante, cada que estés con Angelique y/o cerca de un policía, te refieras a mi como L, a excepción de que hables algo relacionado a tu embarazo, entonces llámame Ryuuzaki. Por último, si tienes contacto con la prensa, no reveles absolutamente nada sobre el padre de tu hijo.

-Eh… Misa no entiende, ¿por qué no puedo revelar algo sobre ti a la prensa?

-Nadie puede saber que L es el padre de tu hijo. Sería extremadamente peligroso… Ahora bien, lo más seguro es que si la prensa hace cuentas, relacionarán tu embarazo con Light Yagami. En ese caso, no lo niegues, pero tampoco lo aceptes. Tampoco reveles que está muerto. Limítate a hablar de ti y el estado de tu gestación solamente.

-Sí, entiendo… haré lo que dices, Ryuu- L. Haré lo que dices, L. –ella sonrió algo incómoda. No le gustaba tener que esconder su relación con el padre de su hijo, pero si era cierto que la policía sólo los dejaría entrar a él y a Watari por quienes eran, L debía ser muy poderoso entre los gobiernos- Agáchate- ordenó y cuando obedeció, le colocó el sombrero negro. -¡Ah! ¡Pero si te ves muy guapo así!

-…-Ryuuzaki miró al techo y se llevó un dedo a la boca- ¿Guapo?

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Definitivamente nuestro bebé será precioso!

\- … Tiene una madre hermosa- dijo sin pensar, su cuerpo había tenido un nuevo escalofrío al escucharla hablar de ellos como uno solo- _nuestro bebé… nuestro… de Misa y mío… _

-¿En serio lo crees?

-¿El qué? –Salió de su ensimismamiento-

-Lo que dijiste…

-¿Qué dije?

-¡Osh! Olvídalo…

La modelo entonces lo guió al sofá donde él adoptó su acostumbrada posición y ella se colocó frente a él, sentada sobre sus propias piernas. Pudo notar casi de inmediato como ahora él, pulgar en boca, observaba fijamente la parte de su abdomen.

-Realmente...-articuló con dificultad sin apartar su pulgar- aun me resulta un poco imposible e increíble de aceptar. En mis 25 años de vida no pasó por mi cabeza ni una sola vez la posibilidad de tener alguna especie de relación afectiva y mucho menos convertirme en padre.

-¿Ni una sola vez?- lo miró confundida

-Así es. Este momento me parece extraño… - Mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus pies y mano izquierda, sacó su pulgar derecho de la boca y apuntó con el índice hacia el vientre descubierto de Misa. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y dejándose llevar por un poco de curiosidad infantil que no sentía desde sus años de hijo de familia, preguntó: - ¿qué se siente?

Ella se sonrojó por un momento.

-Es… horrible. Me empieza a dar mucha hambre, me siento más pesada, mis vestidos ya no me quedan, me dan nauseas muy seguido e incluso algunas veces llego a vomitar.

-Ya veo-mencionó entre una risa (*) – Debe ser difícil. Y será peor.

-¡No me espantes! ¿Sabes qué pasará con mi carrera ahora?

-No. No lo sé, supongo que será un reto para ti. No sólo tendrás que enfrentar a la prensa y las preguntas sobre su padre, sino mantenerte en forma una vez hayas dado a luz para poder continuar con tu trabajo.

-¿Mantenerme en forma?... –Amane abrió los ojos con brusquedad e intentó bajar la camisa que llevaba puesta para cubrir la piel que quedaba descubierta- ¡No mires a Misa! ¡Misa está gorda!

-No, no lo está

-¡Claro que sí! ¡¿No entiendes lo que significa?!

-Yo nunca he estado embarazado, Misa… -bromeó-

-¡Ay, no seas bobo!

-Deberías aprender a controlar tus impulsos y no alterarte tan rápido y fácil por cosas tan banales como el peso. Misa Amane es perfecta tenga el peso que tenga.

-Piensas… ¿Qué soy perfecta? –sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con singular felicidad- ¿En serio no te importa?

-Creo haber mencionado alguna vez que te admiraba desde que saliste en la portada de la revista Dieciocho, así que puedo hablar como fan. Puede que no tenga alguna idea de cómo ven las modelos a sus semejantes, pero sé que para las personas normales, el peso que una idol adquiera durante el embarazo será justificable socialmente. Además, creo que te verás adorable.

-¡Eso es muy lindo!- ella se acercó a él y plantó un rápido beso en sus labios- Te amo, Ryuuza… ¿¡DIJISTE QUE LAS MODELOS NO SOMOS NORMALES!?

Ryuuzaki esbozó una sonrisa, realmente le gustaba jugar con el tiempo de percepción de las personas, sobre todo con el de Misa. Después de todo, ¿qué persona que conociera a L era normal?

.

.

.

La llegada de L había sido una revelación, no sólo había movido a cada uno de los sectores de Wammy's House, sino que ahora el ego que caracterizaba a Mello era mucho mayor, por ser uno de los pocos en conocer su identidad. Sentado en una silla caoba, miraba a los demás presentes con semblante victorioso. Guiaba las mordidas a su chocolate con el sonido que su amigo hacía con sus manos sobre sus propias piernas, figurando un par de tambores.

Al otro lado de la habitación, su más grande competidor se entretenía con un grupo de muñecos astronautas y un cohete color rojo.

-Roger está tardando mucho- se quejó Matt

-Velo de esta forma, perro. Si se tarda más, nos podremos levantar tarde mañana y no tendrá derecho a decirnos algo

Pasaron quince minutos desde que habían llegado a ese lugar. El reloj marcaba la hora de la cita. 12:30 y por la ventana, la luz de las farolas en la calle alcanzaba a entrar para iluminar el lugar junto con la provocada por dos pequeñas lámparas dentro de la habitación.

A las 12:31, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de Ryuuzaki coloreada por los tonos naranjas de la luz. Se adentró con imponencia siendo seguido por Watari que cargaba una charola con un kit de té. Ryuuzaki aprovechó la falta de Roger para sentarse en su lugar con su mayordomo parado a su lado.

-_¡Bien, es L! –_Mello sonrió de lado_\- ¿Qué dirás ahora, Near? Eres el único que no lo conoce. Esta vez, llevo ventaja…_

Near dirigió una mirada de reojo al escuchar el té hirviendo caer en un cuenco de porcelana. Al terminar, pudo intuir con sólo utilizar su oído, que aquel hombre había agregado y deshecho 11 cubos de azúcar en su bebida.

-¿Para qué nos citaste aquí, L?- preguntó Near con más molestia que interés, deseaba estar dormido

-¿Q-Qué?-preguntó Mello, parándose de su silla- ¿Cómo es que sabes que es L?- Mello se acercó al escritorio y se recargó en él, inclinándose hacia Ryuuzaki- ¿cómo lo sabe?

-Mello-llamó Wammy- mantén la compostura

-Yo lo traje a este orfanato-Ryuuzaki tomó un poco de su té y luego, lo miró fijamente- ¿Puedes regresar a tu lugar?

Mello bufó y golpeó el escritorio, luego se sentó en su silla y cruzó los brazos. De nuevo se sentía inferior a Near.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ryuuzaki?-preguntó Matt esta vez- Todos los niños del orfanato se la pasaron hablando de ti desde que llegaste, incluso a la hora de la comida, de lo único que hablaban era de ti, de quién podrías ser y…

-Hueles a cigarro- afirmó subiendo una ceja y luego de una pausa continuó hablando- …Antes que nada, lamento la impuntualidad.

-Pero si sólo fue un minu…

-Me encontraba donde Misa Amane –interrumpió de nueva cuenta- Como sabrán ella está recluida en un departamento no muy lejos de aquí, se me fue el tiempo en ese lugar en cuestión. Ahora bien, la razón por la que están aquí es para comunicarles que ella está embarazada y que el bebé es mío. Generalmente este tipo de noticias las mantendría en silencio, pero debido a que ustedes son mis potenciales remplazos, creí importante anunciárselos con la doble intensión de que no creen conjeturas apresuradas e innecesarias acerca de lo que pasará con la sucesión.

-En serio sigo sin entender cómo pudiste meterte con una mujer tan estúpida y vulgar- Mencionó Mello

-¡Ya te dije que está bien buena, hermano!

-¡Cállate, perro!... ¿Y ahora que planeas hacer, L?, ¿te casarás y jugarás a la familia feliz con ella y el chamaco?

-Que ella tenga un hijo mío no cambia en absoluto las cosas y mucho menos las apresura, Mello. Si quieren que me sincere, efectivamente siento algo fuerte por ella. Puedo decir sin miedo alguno que estoy enamorado.

-¡Pero estar enamorado no es amor!

-No he dicho que la amo- Arqueó una ceja. En ese momento la expresión de Watari cambió, no esperaba en lo absoluto las palabras de su pupilo- Tampoco he dicho que formaré una familia con ella. Dije que estoy enamorado y que su hijo es mío.

-¿¡PERO ACASO ESTÁS IDIOTA!? –Matt, quien se había mantenido atento a las conversación, se levantó y subiendo al escritorio, lo jaló de su playera blanca- ¿¡Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso le va a provocar a Misa!? ¡La herirás! ¿¡Para qué tuviste un romance con ella si no la amabas, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!?

Ryuuzaki mantenía su semblante indistinto. Esa reacción pudo haberla esperado de Mello, sin duda alguna, pero no de Mail. En una mirada rápida a la habitación, pudo notar la diversión de Mello junto con el interés que aquella situación había despertado en el menor de los niños. No le gustaba que se atrevieran a cuestionarlo, mucho menos alguien tan pequeño como Matt.

-¡Que seas L no te da ningún derecho a jugar con las personas! ¡Mucho menos con alguien tan tierna como Misa Amane!

-No sé qué obsesión de adolescente tengas con ella, pero no pienso discutir con un niño, Matt…-con uno de sus pies lo fue alejando con lentitud, claramente molesto- Watari, llévatelo de aquí, por favor

-…No -Watari se aproximó a Matt y lo cargó para bajarlo del escritorio y luego recuperó su postura frente al detective, indignado- esta vez, creo que él tiene razón. Sólo es cuestión de que analice la situación y se dé cuenta que con esos pensamientos no sólo lastima a la señorita Misa Amane. Ahora, si me disculpa, me retiraré a mis aposentos- Watari hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

-¡Me das tanto asco, L Ryuuzaki!- Continuó gritando Matt. Mello previno las nuevas acciones de su amigo y lo tomó de la cintura para evitar una pelea. Con una mano le cubrió la boca y utilizando todas sus fuerzas, lo arrastró fuera del lugar.

-Oh, no, se rompió -Near torció la boca al percatarse que uno de sus astronautas se había roto. Se levantó de su lugar y tomó cada uno de sus juguetes, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de cruzar, se volvió hacia el hombre en el escritorio- Felicidades por tu paternidad, L

Near salió del lugar y Ryuuzaki se dejó caer en la silla, llevándose una mano a la cara. Aquel momento por fin había terminado.

¿Por qué hacían tanto escándalo por algo como eso? Él jamás le había mentido a Misa, jamás le había dicho algo que no sintiera. Le gustaba, sí, y sentía algo que había adjudicado al enamoramiento pero… ¿amor? No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el enamoramiento y el amor no eran la misma cosa. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que era el amor si nunca antes lo había sentido?

Por otro lado, era cierto que si le comentaba cierta situación a su amante, ella empeoraría y podría hacer algo en contra de su vida y la de su hijo.

Suspiró. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por los comentarios que había recibido de Matt y sobre todo de Watari. ¿Acaso lo había lastimado a él también? En ese caso, tendría que disculparse cuanto antes y aclarar la situación.

Se levantó de su lugar y antes de si quiera pasar el límite del escritorio, la puerta se abrió dejado ver a la mujer castaña en ropa de dormir. Su cabello estaba completamente recogido y no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje en su rostro. Ella siempre había sido una mujer muy atractiva incluso sin él.

Ryuuzaki frunció levemente el ceño al ver interrumpido su plan. Regresó a la silla del encargado e hizo un ademán a la chica para que se sentara frente a él. Con solamente su presencia comenzaba a sentir angustia.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Sucede algo malo con Misa?-

-No. No lo sé… disculpa que me entrometa, Coil, pero… iba pasando y casualmente escuché la conversación que estabas teniendo con el amigo de Mello, el que siempre lleva playera de rayas… -Ella miraba sus propios puños, apoyados sobre sus piernas- ¿es cierto lo que dijiste?¿no amas a Misa?

-No sé explicarlo. Nunca antes me había preocupado por saber lo que era el amor. Si la amo o no, no lo sé. Sólo sé que siento algo por ella. Algo grande.

-A ver, dime, ¿qué sientes?

-¿Intentas psicoanalizarme? ¿Darme una terapia?

-¡NO!, no, no pienses en eso. –Ella movió las manos de un lado a otro, negando- sólo que, si tú no la amas yo… no puedo dejar que la sigas viendo, por más poder que tengas. Perjudicarás todo el trabajo. Si vas, sólo la ilusionarás más y la caída a la realidad será peor.

-¿Me estás prohibiendo ver a la madre de mi hijo?

-Así es. Por otro lado también me gustaría ayudarte, por eso creo que podrías sincerarte conmigo y decirme qué es lo que sientes. Quizás así salgas de dudas.

-No tengo otra opción, no es un tema que quiera hablar con cualquier persona.

Angelique tragó saliva al sentirse observada por L. Si era cierto que él no la amaba, podría tener alguna oportunidad de poder conquistarlo durante el tiempo que le quedara de reclusión a Misa.

-_De acuerdo, tranquila, no demuestres que estás nerviosa… tranquila, tranquila_, ¿Te atrae físicamente?

-Sí

-_Tsk, lo dijo sin dudar… bien, tu mantén la calma, era obvio…_ ¿La has extrañado?

-Sí

\- _Mierda. _¿Qué tanto consideras que te preocupas por ella?

-Considero innecesaria la respuesta puesto que es lo primero que te he preguntado al verte.

-Cierto, cierto... ¿te sentirías capaz de dejar que otra persona la pretendiera y fuera un padre falso para su hijo?

Ryuuzaki imaginó rápidamente la escena y sintió un fuerte malestar casi al instante. ¿Misa y el bebé? ¿Con otro hombre?... ¿SU MISA? ¿SU Misa y SU hijo? Definitivamente no.

-Eso no pasaría ni pasará

-¿Te sentirías capaz?-remarcó la pregunta, levantándose de su lugar, rodeando el escritorio y sentándose sobre él, frente a Ryuuzaki.

-Creo que esto no está funcionando, vete

-Es una pregunta fácil, sólo responde con sí o no. ¿Te sentirías capaz de dejar que ella se enamorara de alguien más? _Di que sí, di que sí_

-He dicho que te vayas

-¿TE SENTIRÍAS CAPAZ? –Ella se acercó a su rostro de forma desafiante, por momentos alternaba la mirada fija en sus ojos, con rápidos vistazos a sus labios.- _¿Qué le pasa a este hombre? ¡NUNCA HACE EXPRESIONES!_

-NO. Ahora vete.

-De acuerdo, pero así nunca podremos averiguar si lo que sientes es amor o no. Sea como sea, Coil, por favor no regreses al departamento hasta que termine la terapia de Misa. Si todo sale bien, en tres meses estará mejor. Por lo mientras, seré yo quien vigile su embarazo y la acompañe en cada cita con el doctor.

-No tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden.

-Tú no puedes tener ningún contacto con ella. Eso solamente traería ilusiones a Misa que se romperían con el tiempo. Buenas noches, L.

Ella se levantó de su lugar y antes de salir de la habitación, plantó un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios de Ryuuzaki.

-Angelique- la llamó haciendo que parara en el marco de la puerta- Existe algo llamado espacio personal. Respétalo.

.

.

.

-¿Angie-san?... Angie-san, estás muy callada el día de hoy. ¿Qué te pasa?

Por puro instinto, Misa había medido el tiempo con la cantidad de autos que escuchaba a las afueras del edificio. Diez, quizá 15 minutos en completo silencio. Generalmente, Angelique era la primera en hablar y sus terapias comenzaban inmediatamente, pero esta vez era diferente, había algo en ella que no le gustaba y que estaba preocupándola.

De pronto, la castaña comenzó a llorar.

-Ay, Misa… es que no sé qué hacer.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es que… hay algo que debes saber, pero es peligroso para tu salud.

-¿Qué es?...-Misa se acercó a ella, imaginándose lo peor- Dime por favor… ¿Le pasó algo a L?

-Sí y no… te contaré, pero por favor, prométeme que no te alterarás ni que harás algo para atentar contra ti

-Te lo prometo, te lo prometo. Ahora sé que intentar suicidarme es tonto, además, tengo a mi bebé y él no se merece eso… ¿QUÉ PASA?

-Ayer en la noche iba a la cocina por un vaso con leche y escuché a L hablar con uno de sus discípulos… L le decía que sólo te había utilizado para poder acostarse contigo porque le gustabas mucho, pero que no te ama y si está aquí contigo es solamente para ver si era cierto que estabas embarazada.

Misa quedó petrificada. Angelique era su psicóloga, ella no le mentiría nunca.

-Cuando salió de la habitación me miró y me dijo que no volvería a venir a verte… luego…

-¿Luego?...

-Misa…

-¡¿LUEGO QUÉ?!

-Intentó besarme… naturalmente que yo lo rechacé pero… ¡me siento culpable, Misa-Misa!

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Después, los sollozos de la rubia comenzaron a oírse al compás de las manecillas del reloj de pared.

-Él…no…él… ¿Por qué?... ¿¡Por qué, Angelique!? ¿Acaso soy tan molesta como todos dicen? ¿Por eso nadie puede enamorarse realmente de mí? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

-Misa, ¡no!, ¡no te alteres!... yo estoy contigo, siempre lo estaré…

La castaña la abrazó con fuerza mientras Misa comenzaba a llorar. Las lágrimas empapaban su blusa color azul. Por momentos soportó los rasguños que Misa hacía inconscientemente sobre sus piernas. Acarició su cabello e, intentando no sonreír, continuó hablando.

-Un hombre así no debe estar en tu vida, Misa… creo que fue mejor que lo supieras en este momento. Ahora, no te dejes derrotar, utiliza esto como fortaleza para seguir adelante, como la guerrera que eres. Yo estoy contigo.

.

.

.

-Ryuuzaki- Watari tocó la puerta de una de las habitaciones del orfanato. Estaba cerrada con llave y atorada con algo. Eventualmente y sólo por las tardes o las noches, esa puerta se abría para ir en busca de suministros- RYUUZAKI, RESPONDEME.

-¿Ahora sí me hablarás?- preguntó del otro lado de la puerta-

-Ryuuzaki, han pasado tres meses. ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un infante?

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy terminando un caso

-Debo comunicarte algo. Abre la puerta, por favor.

-No. Vete.

-Ryuuzaki…

-¿Qué…?

-Misa ha pagado sus crímenes y terminado su terapia psicológica con éxito. Hoy la acompañé a su visita con el ginecólogo, creí que te interesaría ver las imágenes del ultrasonido…

Hubo un momento de silencio. Habían pasado tres meses desde que había dejado de hablarle a ese hombre y a todo aquel que lo rodeaba. Todo el día se ocupaba en casos difíciles para evitar los sentimientos que la ausencia de Misa le provocaba. El debate interno entre lo que sentía, pensaba y creía, sin embargo, se había intensificado en los momentos de distracción. Tres meses habían sido suficientes para aclarar por completo lo que sentía por Amane.

-También, te envió una carta…

Watari comenzó a deslizarla con suavidad bajo la puerta sin terminar de hacerlo, pues Ryuuzaki la había jalado casi de inmediato. A través de la puerta se pudo escuchar el sonido del interruptor y posteriormente, el de una hoja desdoblándose. El anciano miró al piso, confundido por la actitud que su pupilo estaba teniendo desde meses atrás. Le dolía la actitud tan egoísta que había tomado y la forma en como lo había alejado de él.

Giró sobre sus talones y antes de marcharse, escuchó el sonido de un espejo romperse, acto seguido de lo que parecía ser un mueble golpearse contra el piso.

-¿¡Ryuuzaki!? – Watari manipuló la perilla de la puerta con insistencia, sin conseguir resultados. Luego comenzó a golpear con fuerza la puerta- ¡Ryuuzaki ábreme!... ¡Ryuuzaki!

Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad dejando ver a un L más que furioso. Su rostro había comenzado a adquirir color por el cólera que estaba pasando. Su respiración era agresiva y sus ojos rojos amenazaban con dejar salir las lágrimas. En una mano sostenía la carta que Watari le había dado momentos antes y luego, apretando los dientes, soltó la pregunta:

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ANGELIQUE?

.-.-.-.-.

*: Durante la reclusión de Misa, L le pregunta cómo se siente y cuando ella le responde, Ryuuzaki menciona "Cierto" de forma divertida (Versión latina haciendo LxMisa a KandraK desde tiempos inmemorables, pls)

¡No me odien! Tenía que ponerle drama! /

En el siguiente capi explicaré que pasó en esos 3 meses con los personajes /! Y aparece el otro integrante del cuadrado amoroso. NO ES MATT. Es un personaje al que hice referencia en uno de los capítulos anteriores al lemmon =) si adivinan, los meteré como OC en algún fic mio~…

**No se necesita cuenta en fanfiction para dejar un review**

Respondo comentarios:

**NataliaVizz:** qué tierno de tu parte! Jaja, de hecho, así pues como no quedar embarazada? xD al menos se hubiera cuidado 7n7

**Bel-808**: Qué tragedia ;-; pero yo entiendo, por eso mismo dejé mi fanfic de L hace tiempo, no tengo ganas ni inspiración y eso me angustia u.u al menos estás bien 3

**MinaLawliet**: Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara la expresión de mi L, traté de imaginarlo lo más neutral posible, ni agresivo ni cursi… Y sobre el fic, creo que lo buscaré. Sobre eso, hay un fanfic que es mi favorito, de hecho, se llama "EL LADRÓN DE MEMORIAS" y está narrado por Matt. Es una joya, si tienes tiempo y te interesa, estaría genial que lo leyeras. La autora es mi ídolo 3

**Carito Uchiha:** L me sacó más risas que todos los demás juntos en el anime xD ay! Que bonito eso del medidor de perfección ;-;

**Ai-Chanosa:** Ai-san! Ahora si la odias un poquito? Calmantes montes, mija xD, las opiniones de todas son respetables y son hermosas para mí sólo con que se tomen la molestia de comentar n.n y por supuesto que no lo estoy xD, sólo que he tenido todo un drama con mi wey y me acabo de enterar de una mega traición de alguien que creí mi amiga… y djnosjmaspj tu me entiendes, Kenichi labios hermosos Matsuyama *-* Y jaja de entrada, creo que si es mejor solo porque L no muere! SI! 3 Buscaré ese video que me dices xD ya me entró la curiosidad, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo de entre la uni, mis ensayos con Alpha Draco, los fanfics y mi wey. xD

**MashaRue:** Jaja, lo del examen también me mata, es algo que debía poner sí o sí, me encanta Watari, es tan majo 3, y definitivamente, los reviews son un vínculo lector-autor, y es uno muy hermoso, en serio no saben lo que siento cuando veo que comentan que les gusta mi trabajo. Me hacen sonreir, esté donde esté, y me sacan de mi depresión o mi ensimismamiento… por supuesto que, además, me ayudan a dirigir la historia.

**Saashi ****samy:** xD suena interesante, pero a Near no lo topo, por eso casi no escribo de él, no sé como hacerlo, es peor que si intentara escribir de Light xD y sí, habrá un L territorial, que no te quepa duda…

**xPhantomhive:***Se tapa los oídos*

**vernica:** yo también *-* jaja, gracias por tu comentario 3

**Rox:** *babea al recordar a Matsuyama mailov* weeee! No me creerás, justo cuando me llegó tu comentario YO TAMBIÉN IBA EN EL METRO! IBA SONRIENDO COMO ESTÚPIDA! / y sí, ahora que mencionas lo de los adolescentes, tienes razón xD y sobre el hijo… es un adelanto, pero sí, tendrá los hermosos ojazos guapotes de su padre 7u7

**Jesicaoscura:** Hola! Gracias por comentar, bueno, es entendible, por eso en el capítulo lemon puse las advertencias, no estaban obligados a leerlo.

**LxMisaSuperFan:** a ver, adivínale, adivínale xD me llena de emoción que te provocara eso con el reencuentro u/u es muy lindo!


	29. Capítulo XXIX

Hi! Uf! Estos días han estado mega pesados! No sólo tengo muchas leyes y libros que leer para dos exámenes que seguro repruebo, sino que desde que volví a bailar me he sentido más exhausta y mi agenda está a full con ensayos, eventos, tareas, el fanfic, los planes para los otros fanfics, mi vida personal y familiar, etc. Pero aun así, aquí ando, porque ustedes me hacen muy feliz nvn

También, una de las razones por las que no abandono esto, es porque veo al fandom muy solito. A comparación de otros idiomas, los fanfics de DN en español que se actualizan seguido, son menos :c al menos así lo veo yo… Pero mientras tenga vida, imaginación y obsesión por DN, aquí me tendrán.

¡Aplausos!

Ok…

**Notas:**

-Puede contener OoC

-El fanfic termina en el cap. 31

-Death Note no me pertenece, pero me hace muy feliz que ustedes me digan que sí *^*

.-.-.-.

Cambiar de Príncipe

_Ryuuzaki: _

_Han pasado ya seis meses desde que la verdad se descubrió. He entendido que lo que hice era más malo de lo que creía, pero que lo había cometido por tener un problema bastante grave. Creo que la muerte de mis padres me afectó mucho. Me obsesioné tanto con que ese maldito recibiera su castigo, que incluso me uní a un asesino que tenía una forma tan paranormal de matar, por el simple hecho de haber eliminado a quien me arruinó la vida. _

_Pero eso ha quedado atrás. _

_Desde que me trajeron a este lugar, no hubo ni un solo día en tres meses que no esperara una visita tuya, un beso, un abrazo. Hasta que ese día apareciste y me hiciste inmensamente feliz con tu presencia. ¿Sabes lo que sentía mi corazón en ese momento?..._

_Creo que no_

_¿Sabes por qué lo creo? Porque Angelique me ha confesado todo. Me ha dicho que te escuchó decir que no me amabas, que sólo habías estado conmigo para poder tener relaciones… No dudo que incluso me utilizaras para poder atrapar a Light. También me dijo de tus insinuaciones hacia ella y las citas que has tenido durante los tres meses siguientes a tu visita… incluso de la inglesa a la que pretendes._

_No tienes una idea de cuánto me dolió saber que yo realmente no te importaba. No sabes cuántos días estuve llorando… De Light lo podía creer, porque él era un asesino, pero ¿tú?... tienes a Watari, un hombre ejemplar y no has aprendido nada de él… no eres más que una basura. Un asqueroso y mentiroso poco hombre que no tiene ni el coraje de decirme las cosas._

_Pero gracias a Angelique ahora entiendo muchas cosas de la vida y sé que tanto Light como tú fueron grandes errores en mi historia._

_En primer lugar, quiero que sepas que yo voy a seguir viendo a Watari cuantas veces él desee, porque ve a mi bebé como su verdadero nieto. Pero en cuanto a ti, no tienes ningún derecho sobre tu hijo. No has estado conmigo en ninguna consulta médica, ni siquiera has venido a mi primer ultrasonido fuera del departamento… ¿Cómo puede haber alguien como tú? Tan desinteresado, tan despreocupado… ¡Estoy esperando un bebé tuyo! ¿No te importa? _

_Si tan sólo hubieras venido un día más… hubieras tenido la oportunidad de ver lo hermoso que es sentir las patadas que me da desde el interior… Pero no quisiste, no lo hiciste…y ahora ya es tarde._

_En segundo lugar, quiero decirte que me regresaré a Japón, no te diré donde, apuesto a que si te interesa, lo investigaras. A eso te dedicas, ¿no?... podrás ver a nuestro o nuestra bebé las veces que quieras. Pero legalmente no tendrá padre y no dejaré que te lo lleves en ningún momento y bajo ninguna situación. Así estarás feliz, ¿no? Es como tú decías, ser hijo de L sería muy peligroso. _

_Bueno, pues al parecer conseguiste lo que querías. Mi bebé no tendrá padre, pero me tiene a mí y a su abuelo y eso es mucho más que suficiente. _

_Sin algo más que decir, espero que seas muy feliz con la inglesa esa que Angie-san me contó. _

_Adiós, L._

_~Misa Amane_

.

.

.

Después de tanto tiempo, respirar el aire del exterior la llenaba de alegría. Parecía un sueño, un regalo dado por la vida para compensar tanto sufrimiento. Se sentía libre, renovada, plena. Ahora aceptaba, con mucho trabajo, que había sido un instrumento que tanto Light como (supuestamente) Ryuuzaki habían utilizado para sus propios fines egoístas, pero no le importaba, porque a pesar de todo, ella no estaba sola y nunca más lo estaría.

Se tenía a sí misma, a sus fans, a Watari y sobre todo, a su bebé. ¿Qué más daba si Ryuuzaki no estaba a su lado? Ella era completamente capaz de ser madre soltera. Aprendería con o sin ayuda. Se basaría en los recuerdos de su mamá; en sus enseñanzas y sus errores. ¡No necesitaba a un hombre con ella! ¡No a alguien tan pervertido! ¡No a alguien que sólo la había visitado una vez en seis meses de reclusión!

Además, Rem la observaba desde algún punto del mundo Shinigami, lo sabía. La había visitado un par de veces durante las noches, tiempo suficiente para convencerla de mantenerse al margen y no hacer algo por matar al padre de su hijo.

Desde que Angelique le dijo la declaración de L, todo cambió. Ella se había decidió a salir adelante y ahora no sólo se sentía capaz de enfrentar la soltería de la mejor forma posible, sino que en su corazón albergaba un inmenso calor familiar que le recordaba a su vida antes de la tragedia. Watari velaba por ella, hacía todo lo legalmente posible para poder visitarla de una a dos veces por mes y cada tres días mandar un nuevo regalo el cuál, tras las evaluaciones necesarias por parte de la policía, pasaba a ser parte de las pertenencias de la rubia.

Ropa, biberones, sonajas… Todo aquello que necesitaría el bebé, además de, por supuesto, ropa de maternidad.

Por otro lado, Matt había continuado escapándose del orfanato solamente para verla y conversar un rato en completo secreto. Ninguno de los dos diría nada nunca, por supuesto, sobre sus visitas nocturnas. Él se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en algo parecido a un hermano menor para ella. Por momentos, incluso, llegaban a tocar el tema de L sin obtener información alguna. Se sentía preocupada. Aunque ahora estuviera decidida a no quererlo a su lado, le preocupaba no saber absolutamente nada de él, pero Matt lograba hacerla sonreír.

Estaba agradecida.

Y su primera acción al ser liberada, había sido, por supuesto, atenderse debidamente en una clínica especializada y no como lo había estado haciendo su ginecólogo personal. Watari había estado con ella y lo que habían visto en el ultrasonido era sin duda alguna el mejor regalo que pudieron haber recibido. Como un pacto padre e hija, el anciano y ella habían jurado mantener el secreto el sexo de la criatura.

Después de la consulta, ella había optado conocer un poco de Inglaterra, sola. Durante su encierro había decidido recuperar su antigua vida en su departamento en Japón el cual adornaría y pintaría de acuerdo a su nueva vida de madre. Volvería a Kyoto, el lugar que la vio nacer. Sin embargo, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de conocer las calles de Winchester en sus últimos días en ese lugar.

Todo se sentía increíblemente tranquilo a comparación del estrés de las calles de Japón, tan llenas de gente que no paraba en todo el día. Todo era menos cálido en esas tardes de comienzos de agosto, pero para una actriz como ella, el cielo grisáceo y viento frío mezclados con la arquitectura del lugar era un escenario perfecto para una película.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, se imaginó como protagonista de una cinta cinematográfica y paso a paso surgieron deseos de experimentar ayudando en algún guión o quizás en la dirección… Podría ser…

Tras varios minutos caminando, metió sus manos en el abrigo blanco que portaba y se dio cuenta que había llegado a un parque un poco más grande que el que Watari y ella habían recorrido tres meses atrás. En el momento pensó que sería buena idea buscar un lugar para descansar, pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando un grupo de reporteros corrieron hacia ella como si fuera una presa en el reino animal y ellos fueran los depredadores. En menos de un minuto, se vio rodeada de éstos y de uno que otro fan o curioso que tuviera ganas de observarla.

La era Kira había quedado atrás, ahora había vuelto a ser la idol Misa-Misa.

.

.

.

Su frustración estaba llegando al límite. Momentos antes se había regañado mentalmente por haber permitido que sus impulsos dominaran su cuerpo y terminara golpeando y tirando cosas de su propia habitación.

De no ser por Watari, en ese momento Elle Lawliet estaría caminando de un lado para otro con postura cual niño regañado. Sin embargo, él lo mantenía quieto, sentado en la silla giratoria de su amigo Roger mientras le vendaba la mano que momentos atrás se había cortado con un espejo el cual había roto a puño cerrado.

-Es increíble pensar que L pudiera sucumbir a la irracionalidad de un impulso y un sentimiento tan banal como el enojo-comentaba uno de los presentes en aquel lugar

-Esta vez... Estoy de acuerdo con Near-secundó Mello-

-Merecido se lo tiene- habló el tercero en la línea, interrumpiendo su juego por un momento- por desgraciado

-Por favor, niños, esto no es un juego- interrumpió Watari

-Por supuesto que no lo es, pero tampoco entiendo. L: tú mismo dijiste que no querías formar una familia y tampoco amabas a la rubia idiota.

-Hey-interrumpió Matt en voz baja, regañando a Mello con la mirada, a lo que él respondió con un ademán de la mano que indicaba que seguiría hablando.

-¿Y ahora te alteras porque te mandó a volar? Es eso, ¿o es por orgullo?

-¿Qué hacen aquí? No recuerdo haberlos llamado

-Ryuuzaki-habló Watari terminando de vendar la mano- seguramente están preocupados

-En realidad...-continuó el castaño- yo vine a reírme de él

-Salgan de aquí -reprochó Ryuuzaki, con mirada de cansancio a la situación- mejor vayan a buscar a Angelique

-¿Tu novia? -preguntó el de playera a rayas-

-No es mi novia.

-Tsk, ella babea por ti, te ha estado visitando cada día sólo para intentar que abrieras la puerta y hablaras con Watari. ¿Por qué no sales con ella y dejas a Misa para mí? -bromeó. Enseñó sus dientes en una sonrisa de lado, concentrado en su juego, mientras recibía la mirada penetrante de Ryuuzaki.

-...sal de aquí ya

-Ya voy, ya voy... Idiota...

.

.

.

_¡Misa-Misa! ¡Misa-Misa! ¡Unas preguntas por favor!_

_¿Regresará a Japón? ¿Por qué desapareció?_

Amane estaba atrapada. Ser bombardeada por preguntas le había gustado en el pasado, pero ahora, aunque le gustaba la atención, se sentía sofocada. Su panza había traido consigo una sensación incómoda de claustrofobia.

-Por favor, ¡déjenme en paz!

_-¿Cuántos meses tiene de embarazo? ¿Venderá la exclusiva a alguna revista?_

_¿Se casó? ¿Volverá al modelaje después de esto? ¡Misa-Misa!_

-Aléjense. ¡Me lastiman!

Los micrófonos se acercaron más a ella, casi golpeándola. Ella se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse y cerró los ojos. En un momento, la bola de reporteros y curiosos se disipó a la fuerza. Un hombre se abría paso entre aquella pared de cámaras.

-La señorita ha dicho que se alejen-mencionó el hombre protegiéndola con un medio abrazo sobre los hombros. -Está embarazada, tengan un poco de consideración

El hombre comenzó a caminar con ella bajo su brazo, alejando a los reporteros con su mano libre. Misa había reconocido aquella voz de algún lado, pero su mirada al piso le impedía ver el rostro de su salvador. Caminaron a la máxima velocidad prudente aún entre preguntas sobre la identidad del hombre.

Al pasar unas calles llegaron a un auto el cuál abrió a toda velocidad y al abordarlo, se perdió entre las avenidas del lugar, creando un laberinto que los paparazzis no pudieran seguir. Tras unos minutos, pararon.

Ella lo había reconocido desde el primer momento en que lo vio dentro del auto. Su cabello largo era completamente oscuro, sus ojos eran grises*. En otra situación, pensaría dos veces en estar con él, pero la había salvado y al menos debía ser agradecida.

-Ya no nos seguirán -comentó el hombre recargándose en el asiento de piel de su auto de lujo. - Es una increíble sorpresa encontrarle en Inglaterra, sobre todo, embarazada.

-Yo...

-Espero se acuerde de mí, señorita Amane. Nos conocimos en Japón hace más de medio año. De todas formas, permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Reiji...

-Namikawa-interrumpió la chica- Sí, lo recuerdo. Era el jefe de un departamento o algo así

-Con anterioridad. Me honra decir que hace un par de meses me nombraron Presidente del Grupo Yotsuba en Japón... Espero que mi intervención no le haya molestado.

-¡En lo absoluto! Gracias a ti pude escapar de esos reporteros. Ellos saben ser muy molestos cuando se lo proponen. En verdad, muchas gracias. -Ella sonrió. El pasado que marcaba a Yotsuba y a ella estaban relacionados, pero sin duda alguna, él no se veía como un hombre peligroso. - ¿Cómo puedo pagarte?

La expresión en el rostro de Namikawa cambió. Había estado un poco nervioso por saber cómo reaccionaría ella ante el atrevimiento de subirla a su auto, pero ahora esa sensación había desaparecido. Colocó su antebrazo izquierdo en forma horizontal y sobre él, su codo derecho. Su mano diestra se tomó su propia barbilla con ligereza y tras unos segundos, sonrió seductoramente.

-Sería más que suficiente si aceptara tomar algo conmigo. Conozco un buen café-bar por aquí cerca.

-Sería un placer. Por favor llámame Misa.

-Entonces, dime Reiji.

Namikawa volvió a encender el auto y condujo por siete calles hasta parar frente a un local con fachada en colores blanco y azul. Desde afuera podía sentirse el encanto del lugar.

-Aquí sirven un buen té de jazmín. Es... Una recomendación. -sacó las llaves y antes de que Misa abriera su puerta, llamó su atención- por favor, permíteme abrir la puerta por ti.

El pelinegro se bajó del auto y se dirigió por el frente hacia la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y tendió su mano para que la rubia se apoyara al bajar. Ella la aceptó gustosa pero tímida. Tras cerrar el auto, Namikawa ofreció su brazo y ambos caminaron juntos hasta adentrarse en el local. Inmediatamente al cruzar la puerta, un intenso olor a café la hizo respirar profundo. Le gustaba tomar café, pero tendría que sacrificarse esta vez para evitarse malestares.

-Bien, por allá hay un lugar

Los dos cruzaron por el local entre rumores y miradas. La habían reconocido ahí también y comenzaba a temer por un escándalo.

Al llegar, Namikawa jaló la silla y la ayudó a acomodarse lo mejor posible, luego él tomó su lugar frente a ella. Pasaron una decena de minutos hasta que una mujer llegó con una orden. Un whisky para el hombre y una malteada de fresa para la rubia, además de un pedazo de tarta de vainilla con una variante muy extraña sobre éste: salsa picante para saciar su antojo.

-¿Qué haces en Winchester, Misa?

-Eh... Yo... Mi doctor me recomendó estar tranquila y en Tokyo me sentía muy estresada. Una amiga me dijo que la vida europea me vendría bien así que…

-Comprendo. Supongo que con un hombre acosándote, la paz no existía en Japón- Él rió un poco y peinó su cabello con una mano.

-¿Eh?...-ella dudó un poco hasta que recordó que ellos sabían que L la había interrogada- ah, sí... Así es, era de hecho muy estresante, pero eso ya es pasado... ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Mi esposa falleció hace tres años exactos. Vine a visitar su tumba. Él recargó su mentón en su mano y miró por la ventana- Decidí quedarme aquí unos días y aprovechar para ver las posibilidades de expandirnos por Europa.

-Lo...lamento mucho... -ella dejó de comer un momento, observándolo. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, pero su cara tenía expresión seria- ¿puedo saber cómo pasó?

-Íbamos a tener un hijo. Algo salió mal durante su embarazo y el parto se adelantó entrando los siete meses, pero ninguno de los dos sobrevivió.

-Es... Una tragedia- Misa dejó su tenedor a un lado y tomó la mano que sostenía el vaso con licor, a lo que el hombre sonrió con suavidad.

-Por cierto, quiero disculparme por las molestias que pueda provocarte. He notado que han estado mirando hacia acá y algunos han tomado fotos con sus teléfonos móviles. No quiero que tengas problemas con el padre de tu hijo...

-No, no... No te preocupes por eso... -ella sonrió con tristeza- mi hijo no tiene padre.

-Oh... Lo siento, no me digas que...

-No es lo que piensas. Es sólo que él sólo ha estado conmigo una vez desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada... Al parecer ya tiene a otra y por eso no quiere estar conmigo. Nunca me amó como yo creía...

-Qué estúpido.

-¿Qué?

-Que ese hombre es un estúpido por desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa. Dejar ir a una mujer tan bella como tú y a un humano inocente. Creo que es muy cobarde de su parte.

-Mh –negó con la cabeza- está bien… tal pareciera que el amor no es para Misa… Los novios que Misa ha tenido sólo la han utilizado o salen con ella por obligación… Durante mucho tiempo me pregunté si… acaso Misa era tan detestable como le decían…

-No lo creo… -el hombre cruzó las piernas y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla bebiéndose el resto de su whisky- no te conozco, pero podría apostar a que eres una mujer interesante y dulce

Ella se sonrojó al mirarlo a los ojos. No podía evitar pensar que ese hombre, mucho más grande que ella, era una perfecta mezcla entre guapura, porte, caballerosidad y éxito personal. _Una mezcla perfecta entre Light y Ryuuzaki._

Una leve caricia la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Namikawa sostenía su mano mientras la recorría con uno de sus pulgares.

-Yo nunca desperdiciaría la oportunidad de estar con una mujer tan bella como tú – y tras terminar la frase, besó la mano que sostenía

.

.

.

-¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Ryuuzaki! –Matt entró con un computador portátil en manos. Había pateado la puerta de la oficina de Roger para poder acceder a la habitación que L tenía en The Wammy's House- ¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Ryuuzaki!

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- preguntó manteniendo la vista fija en un documento que tenía en la mano sana -¿Encontraste a Angelique?

-No~… Pero sí encontré algo que te será interesante…

-Dilo rápido y vete

-Mira~

Matt giró la computadora, poniendo la pantalla en dirección a Ryuuzaki. En ella se podía observar un grupo de pestañas de navegador abiertas. En una había una nota sacada de la sección de espectáculos de un periódico online; en otra, un grupo de publicaciones realizadas en redes sociales y en otras más, videos y fotografías. Todas tenían los mismos factores en común: Misa Amane, su embarazo y un hombre pelinegro.

-¡NOS LA ESTÁ BAJANDO!

Elle fijó su mirada en los contenidos y como pudo arrebató el portátil de las manos del castaño para observar con más detenimiento. Al ver la foto lo reconoció en seguida.

-_Reiji Namikawa… ¿qué hace en Inglaterra?_

Ryuuzaki mantuvo su semblante serio, pero por dentro comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente enojado. Ver como otro besaba la mano de SU Misa Amane le estaba poniendo celoso y su situación empeoró una vez que recorrió las diferentes pestañas y leyó los títulos que inferían la relación de los dos protagonistas y la supuesta paternidad del hombre.

-¿Conoces a ese hombre?

-Sí. Es del Grupo Yotsuba, donde pertenecía el tercer Kira. Tenía entendido que se convirtió en Presidente de la empresa hace un tiempo.

-Así que es exitoso, ¿eh? Y muy bien parecido.

-Uh…

-Velo de esta forma: al menos te cambió por alguien muchísimo mejor

Ryuuzaki dejó el computador en el piso donde estaba sentado y, apagando el suyo, se levantó y caminó con su usual lentitud hacia la puerta.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a buscar a Misa…

.

.

.

Ryuuzaki contó los minutos que tardaba en terminarse su paleta de colores. 45 minutos y era la segunda que se comía desde que había llegado a la puerta del departamento de Misa. Entre la conmoción interna que había sufrido, había olvidado las llaves del lugar en la oficina de Roger.

Recordó una y otra vez las imágenes que había visto. Misa sonriéndole, Misa mirándolo, Misa siendo besada en la mano, Misa tomando su mano… Misa y el hombre misterioso, la nueva pareja sensación de internet. Misa…

_-Tonterías… _

L se levantó al escuchar un par de risas femeninas en ascenso. Por curiosidad, decidió esconderse en las escaleras que llevaban al otro piso, teniendo sólo un pedazo de espacio para poder observar lo que pasaba. Unos segundos después de esconderse, miró a Amane llegar con Namikawa, apoyada en su brazo. Lo primero que vio, por supuesto, fue su rostro: estaba visiblemente más feliz… y hermosa. Lo segundo que observó fue sin duda alguna su creciente embarazo. Ahora toda su delgadez había quedado atrás para dar paso a una redondeada panza que la hacía ver adorable e indefensa.

-Fue un verdadero placer que hayas aceptado esta pequeña e inesperada cita. Hacía mucho tiempo no tenía una plática tan refrescante

-El gusto fue mío. Una vez más, gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hoy. Espero que no me molesten mucho en los siguientes días

-Espero no traerte problemas

-Para nada, ya te lo he dicho, el padre de mi hijo no es más que un desgraciado que me ha cambiado por otra y ha olvidado a su hijo…

_-¡Eso no es cierto!_

-No deberías pensar más en eso –Reiji tomó la mano de la rubia una vez más y la besó-

-Se siente lindo que hagas eso… -susurró, sonrojada-

-Amane Misa, ¿aceptarías vernos una vez más antes de que vuelva a Japón?

-No sé…

-Entiendo…

-Mañana, podrías acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas para mi bebé… si no es molestia

-No importa el lugar, sino la compañía.

-¿Pasas por mí a las 12?

-Estaré esperando ansioso

El pelinegro hizo una reverencia antes de besar una última vez la mano de la rubia y sonreír con elegancia. Ella, en un impulso, se atrevió a abrazarlo de forma tierna.

Ryuuzaki se sentía derrotado.

.-.-.-.

*La Wiki los trata de azules, pero yo los veo como grises e.e

**No se necesita cuenta en FF para dejar un review nvn**

Lamento si no les gustó el capítulo, como les digo, estoy bien estresad ;_; también quería subirlo ya…

Las que adivinaron, pls, díganme las características físicas y nombre para su OC, serán victimas en un próximo fanfic… =)

Respondo!:

**DanoninoPeace:** Gracias! Me llena de alegría saber que te clavaste tanto para devorar capi tras capi! *-* Gracias, gracias.

**Carito Uchiha:** Definitivamente, no le hubiera creído! Pobre Eru ;_;

**LxMisaSuperFan:** oye, es que L se pasó u,u Matt quiere mucho a Misa… y no, no creo hacer mención de Maki x3 de hecho ni por la cabeza se me pasó, no me gusta.

** Westerna:** definitivamente quedan bien traumadas xD

**Vernica:** Noo! xD

**Nit**: ay :') tres veces? Eso es muy bonitoooo y que digas que Death Note me pertenece me hace sentir algo muy bello, en verdad. Gracias! Tu comentario me alegró mucho cuando lo leí, porque aparte me diste tus opiniones de mis lemmons y asi… gracias, de verdad

**Victoria**: Muchas pensaron en Mello xD pero no, sería reeete explosivo o.o

**Masha Rue**: a mí también me traicionaron… pff y Namikawa mailove, me quedé con ganas de ver más de él, además, el doblaje en latino tiene una voz tan osomente sexy…

**Bel-808**: Ese era el objetivo! Que se indignaran con L uvu y ps de nada, ya verás que te llegará la inspiración pronto!

**Rox**: No me odies ;-; no plox! Y si, ya se va a acabar umu pero hey! Comenzará uno nuevo, con el hijo/hija de Misa y Eru 7u7… Más material para fangirlear a gusto! Y jaja pues no lo sentí, osea, iba sonriendo asi como nunca antes, pero todos venían bien en su onda xD eres de México?

**Ai-chanosa**: Sí, es fan de Misa… sabes por qué lo pienso? Porque es mucha casualidad que L supiera de las actividades de Misa en la revista, viendo que no sabía con exactitud que las cintas las había enviado ELLA, sino que sólo sabía que lo había hecho una mujer. No se si me explico xD… no, lo del menor era por Near, obvi xD y de hecho no lo había pensado así, pero tienes razón, bastante humano ha sido con ella…

**KokoroH:** Y cada que recibo reviews me hacen feliiiiz!


	30. Capítulo XXX

Estoy… muy triste. Debo confesar que me siento completamente derrotada. Es como si algunas de las cosas que escribiera entre Misa y L fueran una visión de lo que me pasará en mi relación amorosa…Entonces, puedo entender perfectamente el sentir de mis personajes… Y no sé hasta qué punto eso sea bueno…

Nota:

-Nami-Papacito-Kawa menciona en el episodio 19, "avisaré que llegaría tarde a casa", por lo que supongo que a sus 31 años, viviría con su esposa nvn bueno, pues yo la maté

-Contiene OoC

-Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía o se cortan las palabras, escribo desde el celular

.-.-.-.

**Cambiar de Príncipe**

L bajó las escaleras. Cinco minutos habían sido suficientes para que el empresario se fuera del lugar en su auto. Respiró profundo teniendo en mente que él era L, el mejor investigador privado del mundo; Erald Coil, el segundo; y Deneuve, el tercero. Él se había enfrentado a Kira frente a frente, incluso a golpes; por supuesto que podía controlar esta situación.

¿O no?

Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la puerta del departamento 304 y la observó por un par de minutos. ¿Qué era más estúpido? ¿Que tuviera que tocar la puerta de su propio departamento? ¿No encontrar las palabras para poder enfrentarse a Misa? ¿No poder ser racional con ella? ¿Pensar que ella se veía mejor con alguien tan apuesto y considerablemente más expresivo como Namikawa?

Sea como fuere, enfrentaría lo que viniera.

El sonido de un televisor encendiéndose fue justo la señal para lograr su cometido. Llamó a la puerta y esperó atento a que se abriera. Una vez la puerta se abrió, lo primero que hizo fue observarla de cabeza a pies, llevaba un vestido ligero de color rosa, seguramente con el que dormía. Su mano tembló al momento en que su mirada llegó a su panza, un impulso le dictaba que la tocara, que sintiera aquello que Misa describía como "patadas", pero no podía ser tan impulsivo.

-Mi-Misa...-titubeó de forma extraña

-Ah... -La cara de felicidad de Misa ahora denotaba molestia. Desvió la mirada mirando al pasillo, como buscando una solución- eres tú. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedo entrar?

-No. ¿Qué quieres?

-Entrar

-Que no

-Este departamento es mío…

-¡Umh!... Entra, entonces. Pero no te quedarás por mucho.

Ryuuzaki entró, considerando eso una micro victoria, casi una pérdida. Las palabras que tenía pensadas no servirían de nada con la actitud de Misa, por lo que, al mirarla de lejos, toda frase se comprimió en un sólo pensamiento: se sentía estúpido al haberse perdido cada mes de gestación.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó cerrando la puerta mientras veía como Ryuuzaki adoptaba su característica posición sobre el sofá, mirándola con un dedo en la boca-

-Te ves hermosa- mencionó sin titubear haciéndola sonrojar, abrazaba sus piernas intentando controlar la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir

-G-gracias, supongo

Misa bajó la mirada, apenada, pero sin perder el fruncimiento de su entrecejo. Se sentó frente a él y vio la mano de Ryuuzaki con una venda manchada de sangre.

-¿Que te pasó? –inquirió con voz notablemente preocupada-

-Rompí un espejo

-¿Por qué?... –Esperó sin respuesta, por un momento creyó que Ryuuzaki había adoptado una posición de niño regañado- …Espera aquí

Misa se levantó y se dirigió al baño, de donde regresó con una bolsa con una nueva venda, algodón y alcohol. Luego, se dedicó a quitar la venda de la mano de Ryuuzaki, encontrando varias cortadas en diferentes proporciones por toda la mano, sobre todo por la palma y los nudillos.

-¡Ve nada más! ¡Eres un irresponsable! ¡Pudiste hacerte un daño peor, idiota!

Misa comenzó a curar las heridas después de varias horas que estas habían sido hechas. Por momentos, mientras no estaba ocupada presionando un poco de algodón con alcohol, no podía evitar acariciar "disimuladamente" la piel que no estaba rasgada. L mordía el pulgar de la otra mano, sin contener una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía como Misa enredaba su mano con la venda.

Al terminar, L se quedó mirando hacia el vientre de la modelo, con la misma sonrisa que momentos antes tenía.

-Gracias por eso…

-De nada –mencionó dejando a un lado la bolsa de algodón, antes de ver la expresión de Ryuuzaki- ¿Q-Qué miras?

L no respondió, tal como si no escuchara las palabras de la rubia. Tras unos momentos, ella se sobresaltó ligeramente, tomó su mano sana y la colocó sobre su panza. L quedo petrificado al contacto, por primera vez estaba siendo testigo de cómo alguien golpeaba el cuerpo de Misa desde el interior.

-¿ahí, sientes?

-Si...-Su expresión se intensificó abriendo un poco más los ojos- Es...

-¡Ahí!, otra vez.

-_Mi hijo..._

-Generalmente se inquieta mucho a estas horas... ¡Ahí, de nuevo! Ja, ja, de hecho, duele un poco…

-Maravilloso...-susurró-

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, eran incomodas, pero emocionantes. Ryuuzaki, en un impulso emocional, subió su mano para acariciar una de las mejillas de la rubia. Cuando Misa se dio cuenta, él se estaba acercando en busca de un beso. Sin inmutarse, sin retroceder. Amane lo hizo también durante un momento, hipnotizada por la monótona seguridad de su rostro y su mirada grisácea. Su cuerpo temblaba de emoción, había esperado tres meses para poder besarlo de nuevo...

Y justo eso le hizo reaccionar.

-Esto está mal...-retrocedió-

-¿Qué? -Ryuuzaki se sorprendió ligeramente, ¿lo estaba rechazando?- ¿por qué?

-¿Crees que puedes aparecerte así, después de tanto tiempo alejado de mí y de mi bebé, besarme y solucionarlo?

-...

-Así no son las cosas, Ryuuzaki, yo no soy un juguete al que puedes manipular... ¿Por qué estás aquí, es más?

Ella había vuelto a estar enfadada y Ryuuzaki había recuperado su semblante tradicional.

-Quiero aclarar las cosas que menciona tu carta...

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Yo sí. Todo eso que escribiste es... completamente falso

-No te creo. No viniste a verme en seis meses, más que una vez, Ryuuzaki, ni cuando Watari venía lo hacías...

-Angelique dijo que era lo mejor para tu terapia

-¿En qué demonios sería mejor?

-No tendrías cambios innecesarios de humor y eso facilitaría todo aún más...

-Entonces… ¿no viniste por eso?... ¿y lo que dijiste?

-Seré honesto contigo... Sí dije que no te amaba y que no sabía si formaría una familia contigo pero...

-¡VETE! –la rubia se levantó y apuntó hacia la puerta. Sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir al escuchar esa declaración

-No

-¡VETE, VETE, VETE!

-Misa... escúchame... a estas alturas deberías saber que no me interesan las relaciones afectivas con las personas, con un par de excepciones: Tú y Watari. ¿Enserio crees que yo puedo hacer eso que dices?

-No me interesa. Vete, vete.

-Misa...

-¿Acaso alguna vez me quisiste?-Misa comenzó a derramar lágrimas aún si las intentaba retener- ¿Acaso alguna vez lo que tuvimos fue cierto?

-N-no llores. -apretó los puños con culpabilidad- no me gustan las mentiras...

-¿¡entonces por qué las dices!?

-Yo NO estoy mintiendo

-¿¡entonces!? ¿por qué…?... ¿Por qué pasó lo del helicóptero si no me amabas? ... ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, vete.

-Déjame hablar

-¡LARGATE!

-Amane...

-¡Largo! ¡Largo! ¿Olvídate ya de esto, de acuerdo?

-No. No puedo. No quiero. Misa...

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. La presión en el corazón de Misa fue incrementándose cada vez más. Había escuchado la verdad se su boca. ¿Salir con otras? ¡bah! Él era libre de hacerlo, ella lo hacía con Namikawa y ella había incluso sido novia de Light mientras se entregaba a Ryuuzaki, pero ella sí había sentido amor y él no.

-Si eres sincero...-comenzó, articulando de forma inconsciente palabras que no quería decir- Bien, yo también lo seré... Yo ya no sé si te amo, Ryuuzaki. Creo que fuiste solamente una obsesión, un capricho

-Tú- sintió un golpe irreal en el estómago-... ¿No me amas?

-NO, así como tú tampoco. Entonces, no hay nada que hablar. Vete, quiero descansar.

-Claro, supongo que ser el centro de atención en internet junto con Namikawa es muy cansado...

-¡No lo metas a él! Él fue muy lindo conmigo hoy, ¿¡escuchaste!? Así que... Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

-Todo internet piensa que Namikawa es el padre de tu hijo. DESMIÉNTELO

-Umh, ¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso?

Misa inclinó su cuerpo hacia Ryuuzaki, colocando las manos en su cadera de forma autoritaria. L sólo la observaba y se cuestionaba que tanto podía solucionarse discutiendo como seres vivos incapaces de racionar. Luego, L se levantó para encararla. Su sentir podía englobarse en la palabra "pésimo". No sólo quería quitarle los derechos de su hijo, sino que dejaba que a los ojos de todos, el padre fuera otro.

-Es MI hijo

-¿TU hijo? ¡Tú no has estado conmigo ni un día! ¡YA VETE!

-De nuevo, este departamento lo compré yo. No me voy si no quiero.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces me voy yo –Misa tomó su celular y su abrigo del sofá donde estaban y abrió la puerta del lugar

-¿A dónde vas?

-…Con Namikawa

-No- él fue en su búsqueda y la detuvo a unos pasos de las escaleras- no es necesario. Ya me voy.

.

.

.

Reiji Namikawa era un hombre admirable. Más pronto que tarde había terminado la carrera de finanzas en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de todo Japón y poco después, logró entrar y cambiar de empresas cada vez para mejor. A sus 26 años se había casado con su antigua compañera de instituto y a los pocos meses de casados, había recibido la noticia de que su familia aumentaría. A pesar de parecer un hombre completamente serio y enfocado en nada más que su trabajo, era una persona completamente sensible y aquella noticia, por supuesto, lo había llenado de felicidad. La ilusión que le provocaba pensar en su propia familia era tal, que cuando el fatídico día llegó, sintió que su mundo se rompía en pedazos tan diminutos como sus esperanzas.

Tres años después, se había encontrado con una persona que desde el momento en que la conoció, creyó que era una de las mujeres más hermosas del planeta. Misa Amane, posible segundo Kira. Una modelo, actriz y cantante exitosa, de belleza y ternura envidiables.

Por supuesto, nunca imaginó volverla a ver después del día en que la entrevistaron para la contratación de su campaña de publicidad, pero lo había hecho en el lugar menos imaginable en una situación tan poco cómoda y por más conveniente. Ella, soltera y embarazada; él, soltero y sin familia. ¿Qué más podía pedir a la vida que una oportunidad de recuperar lo que había perdido?

Después de todo, le parecía excelente haber creado tan buena química con ella desde que la salvó de los reporteros y ahora, cada que repetía lo que llevaba preguntando durante los últimos 30 minutos, Reiji consideraba a Misa Amane la mujer más inocente y feliz del lugar.

-¿Qué te parece este?-preguntaba la modelo con una sonrisa de boca en boca, al mostrarle un mameluco en color amarillo claro-

-No me gusta

-Tienes razón… es muy apagado- lo dejó en su lugar y tomó otro, ahora en color verde- ¿Y este?

-Está mejor… Misa, veo que llevas sólo ropa en colores neutrales, ¿ya sabes cuál es el sexo del bebé? –

-Oh, sí, lo descubrimos ayer…-ella colocó la prenda sobre el montón que Namikawa cargaba con el brazo derecho a forma de cuna.

-¿Descubrimos?

-Sí- husmeó por otro anaquel- su abuelo y yo… ¿Quieres saberlo?

_-¿Abuelo?_

Namikawa observó la ilusión en sus ojos caoba, peinó su cabello oscuro con la mano izquierda y asintió con la cabeza, media sonrisa en boca. Misa le hizo una seña para que él se agachara lo suficiente para alcanzar su oreja y al confesarlo, Reiji se sorprendió.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Sí!

-¡Vaya! Felicidades, Misa… es una maravillosa noticia

-Muchas gracias, Reiji…

La modelo hizo una mueca de desprecio hacia lo que estaba encontrando en dicho anaquel y luego volteó a verlo, ensimismado.

-¿Estás bien?... ¿Reiji?

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, sólo me surgió una duda… puede esperar a que estemos en un lugar más privado.

-¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo? Creo que lo que llevo es lo más bonito de este lugar- bufó- esperaba más…

-Llevas casi un cuarto de la mercancía…

-¿Crees que es mucho?

-Já… por supuesto que no- esbozó una sonrisa. Él realmente estaba acostumbrado a los lujos y la vida cara, por lo que, de ser él quien comprara todo eso, sin duda alguna hubiera optado por elegir más de lo que ella eligió. – Quizá suene un poco atrevido, pero por favor, déjame pagar a mi…

-De ninguna forma. Es mi bebé y yo puedo pagarlo…-le sonrió- ¿Sí?

-Umh- frunció los labios- no puedo ir en contra de una sonrisa tan bella. De acuerdo, pero yo pago la comida.

-¡Trato!

.

.

.

-Joven Ryuuzaki, ¿me dirá ya qué le sucede?- preguntaba Watari, a un lado suyo. Había llegado apenas hacía 5 minutos y al hacerlo, se había encontrado con un L recostado de perfil a la computadora, abrazado a sí mismo con el brazo izquierdo, con la cabeza protegida por el brazo derecho, lado donde tenía la venda. Estaba dormido, pero no tardó en despertar al sentir la leve brisa del viento provocado al cerrar la puerta.

-Misa dijo que ya no me ama

-¿Por eso está así? Que yo recuerde, tú habías dicho lo mismo hace unos cuantos meses

-Sí, lo dije- se reincorporó juntando sus piernas en postura mariposa- pero eso fue antes… Además… -L giró su cabeza hasta la pantalla de su ordenador y pasó a una ventana con las últimas noticias del espectáculo, donde, por supuesto, aparecían las últimas fotos de la pareja comprando ropa de bebé– Se encontró con Reiji Namikawa y al parecer, se llevan bien

-¿Y eso te preocupa?

-…

-Entiendo…

-No me gusta esta situación

-Eso puedo verlo, joven Ryuuzaki, ¿ya intentó arreglar las cosas con ella?

-Sí

-¿Y?

-Me corrió del departamento- bajó la mirada a sus pies, el fleco le había cubierto los ojos, pero Watari sabía bien el tipo de expresión que podría tener- Pero pude sentir a mi hijo, Watari… -apretó su puño

-Esos momentos son formidables. Debo admitir que yo me emocioné demasiado cuando lo sentí

-Ya lo creo… -Ryuuzaki se sintió tentado a semi- sonreír pero paró al llegarle una interrogante a su mente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Angelique ya llegó de ver a sus pacientes ajenos al orfanato

-¿Puedes citarla en la oficina de Roger? Cuanto antes, por favor.

-Enseguida

Los dos hombres se levantaron y el más grande se apresuró a su tarea, pero antes de salir, la voz entrecortada de su pupilo lo detuvo. Sólo él sabía lo difícil que todo estaba resultando para alguien tan antisocial y poco expresivo como L.

-Lamento si te herí hace tres meses

Watari sonrió y asintió aún de espaldas. Ryuuzaki se estaba rascando la cabeza, apenado por tener que disculparse de esa forma por haber sido sincero sobre sus sentimientos sobre Misa tan tarde.

Tras unos minutos, Angelique arribó a la oficina de Roger encontrándose con Ryuuzaki parado frente al escritorio. El reloj marcaba las 7:32 pm, hora en que debía estar en dando clase. Ella entró sonriente al lugar, ante la mirada de Ryuuzaki. Lo veía por primera vez desde meses atrás y eso, sin duda alguna, la llenaba de nervios. Sus ojos la emocionaban con sólo sentir que la observaba.

-¡Ellie! Me dijeron que me buscabas.

-Sí-respondió fríamente-

-¿Estás bien, querido? Estuviste tres meses encerrado y me tenías muy preocupada. Te juro que cuando me dijeron que querías verme, me emocioné tanto…-ella se acercó durante sus palabras y lo abrazó por el cuello- Luces serio…

-Estoy furioso

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-¿Pensabas decirme sobre la liberación de Misa?- se liberó del atrevido abrazo-

-Pues….-comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, ¿acaso ellos dos ya se habían visto? No… eso era imposible, Misa no quería verlo, de eso estaba segura- pues naturalmente

-Salió libre hace tres dos días por la noche, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme?

-Es que tú estabas encerrado en tu cuarto y no querías ni responderme…

-Pudiste decirlo a través de la puerta

-Sí pero…

-Más importante aún- de su bolsillo sacó la carta que ella le había mandado y que él ya había leído más de 10 veces- ¿Por qué me levantas falsos con Misa?

-¿A…qué te refieres?

-Le has hecho entender que jugué con ella y no la visité por razones por más estúpidas

-No sé de qué hablas. _¡Estúpida, estúpida! ¡Le dijo todo! _

-¿Con quién crees que tratas? –L se acercó, incrédulo por la subestimación, pero sin perder su semblante serio-

-Yo sé que…

-Escucha. Eres una increíble psicóloga y has hecho un trabajo formidable con Misa. Pero no te involucres en asuntos que no te corresponden. Has conseguido que Misa Amane tenga una opinión negativa de mí, pero si pretendes, de alguna forma infantil y ridícula que yo tenga algo contigo, déjame decir que las cosas no funcionan así en la vida real.

-Y-yo…

-Me siento decepcionado. Para alguien que se ha criado en una institución tan exclusiva como The Wammy's House, esperaba mejores intrigas, un mejor plan.

-Pero…

-Cabe mencionar que nunca me has interesado y jamás lo harás. No me pareces atractiva, interesante y ahora, tampoco te considero honorable.

-¿C-cómo puedes decir esto?

-¿Te parece poco que gracias a ti y tus idioteces, Misa quiera quitarme los derechos sobre MI hijo?

-¡Ah!... ¡Misa, Misa, Misa! ¡Esa estúpida rubia! ¡¿Qué carajos le viste?! –ella golpeó con algo de fuerza el pecho de Ryuuzaki- ¡¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?! –se alejó un poco, caminando en círculos por el lugar- Yo soy inteligente, capaz, profesionista, hermosa, completamente sana, legalmente limpia…

-Pero no eres ella

Angelique frunció el ceño, ese hombre la estaba humillando de la peor forma que podía imaginar en ese momento.

-Sólo dame una oportunidad de enamorarte, Coil. ¡SÓLO UNA!

-Te daré la oportunidad de hablar con Misa y aclares las cosas, sólo de eso

-Pues no aclararé nada con esa asesina estúpida

-Controla tus palabras, que es la madre de mi hijo

-Quien te cambió por alguien más. ¿Ya viste las noticias? El tipo que sale con ella en las imágenes es todo un bombón. Serio, discreto, caballeroso, guapísimo…

Angelique comenzó a contar con los dedos las cualidades que Namikawa podría tener, basándose en las fotos y videos que había visto por televisión e internet. De un momento a otro sintió su brazo ser jalado con brutalidad por Ryuuzaki, quien seguramente odiaba ser comparado con el empresario.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa? ¡Me lastimas!

-¡Iremos al departamento de Misa en este momento y le aclararás todo!

.

.

.

-Es una lástima que no pudiéramos realizar nuestro almuerzo en el restaurante, es sin duda alguna uno de los lugares que más valen la pena en esta ciudad.

-Bueno, realmente creo que debo disculparme contigo, no creí que seríamos atacados por tantos reporteros de espectáculos, ¿esto no afectará a tu carrera empresarial?

-No tiene absolutamente nada de malo. No he cometido ningún crimen. Mi imagen no debería afectarse por salir en una noticia con una mujer tan hermosa como Misa Amane. No soy casado, tú tampoco.

-Creo que tienes razón, de ser un caso de infidelidad, sería un completo escándalo.

-Como sea, creo que aun así no me arrepiento, esta comida es deliciosa

-¿En serio lo crees?... Mi madre me enseñó a cocinar un poco antes de que muriera, pero desde esos días yo no había vuelto a practicar, es un milagro que saliera bien

-Eres una excelente cocinera, Misa

Tras ser interrumpidos por una ola de paparazzis, la pareja escándalo había optado por regresar al departamento de la rubia para comer y seguir conversando. Al llegar, bajaron del auto infinidad de bolsas con ropa de bebé, vestidos para Misa y uno que otro lujo alcohólico de Namikawa, aparte de bolsas con víveres y uno que otro antojo de la mujer.

-Reiji… ¿en serio no te molesta que te consideren como el padre de…?

-Un poco-interrumpió dejando a un lado los palillos chinos desechables con los que comía y limpiándose la boca con elegancia- Me molesta por ser meramente especulaciones.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que sería mucho mejor si fuera verdad

Misa se sonrojó ante la atrevida declaración del pelinegro. Tomó un poco de agua y tras aclarar su garganta comenzó a hablar.

-Es muy bello que digas eso… pero…

-Déjame adivinar- Namikawa colocó su cabello detrás de su oreja, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos- aún sientes algo por el padre de tu hijo

-S-sí… ayer vino a verme, de hecho. Discutimos y le dije que no lo amaba para que se fuera… me siento algo mal por eso, ¿sabes? Porque yo sé que él no me ama y que no le interesa nuestro hijo, pero aunque también sé que lo mejor sería darme otra oportunidad con alguien… yo no puedo dejar de amarlo.

-Es comprensible- Namikawa tuvo entonces una sensación extraña entre pesadez y libertad. Misa comenzaba a gustarle, pero ahora sabía que sería difícil poder llegar a ella, lo que sin duda alguna le decía que aun podía evitar ser lastimado y lastimarla a ella- ¿Intentó arreglar las cosas?

-Algo así… pero me dijo la verdad… o SU verdad. De hecho, él es un hombre muy inteligente e importante, no creo que me mintiera pero…

_-¿Inteligente?... Kira, Seis meses, las muertes pararon, atraparon a Higuchi, seis meses, segundo Kira… _Misa Amane… -interrumpió recargando sus codos en la mesa y colocando su mentón sobre el cruce de ocho dedos-

-¿Qué pasa?

-El padre de tu hijo… ¿Es L?

-¿Q-qué? ¿C-Cómo lo supiste…?

-No lo sabía –sonrió cerrando los ojos por victoria- era una suposición. Verás. Hace seis meses te entrevistamos para nuestra campaña publicitaria con la doble intensión de descubrir quién era L y asesinarlo. Sabíamos que tú habías sido interrogada, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, me lo preguntaron…

-Después de eso, Kira… es decir, Higuchi dejó de matar. Hace seis meses L terminó con la investigación y bien pudo darse la oportunidad de tener algo contigo, a quien ya conocía

-Algo así… pero por favor, no le digas a nadie, por favor, por favor…

-No lo diré, pero no por él, sino por ti y tu bebé… sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar que seria mucho mejor que te alejaras de él, es tan odiado como respetado. De hecho me parece increíble que una sola persona tenga tanto poder sobre las naciones.

-Agradezco que no reveles nada de eso…

Namikawa abrió los ojos y aproximó una mano a Misa, peinando sus mechones rubios para descubrir sus ojos

-No podría dañarte nunca, Misa

-N-Namikawa...

-¿Cómo? ¿ya nos hablamos por nuestro apellido?

-L-lo siento... Es sólo que... ¿A ti... T-te gusta Misa?

-Quizá suene apresurado, pero sí

El hombre sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes y continuó comiendo. Aunque la diferencia de edades era mayor a la habida entre Ryuuzaki y ella, Misa no podía evitar sentirse halagada. A pesar de que acababa de conocerlo, él había demostrado más interés que cualquier otro hombre con anterioridad. Ella confiaba en él. ¿Qué fin podría tener para utilizarla? Él tenía exito por sí mismo y era dueño de una fortuna mayor a la suya; no necesitaba pasearse con una modelo para ganar clientes y tampoco estaba involucrada en alguna cuestión que necesitara ser investigada por un empresario. Namikawa era sincero , sin duda alguna y su compañía era agradable. La hacía sentir como humana y no como un objeto.

Por esa misma razón, deapués de comer optaron por ver una película en la sala, sin darse cuenta, las horas habían pasado entre pláticas y películas en la sala. La tarde iba para largo y la hora de la cena se acercaba, Namikawa se ofreció esta vez a ser quien cocinara y Misa accedió hasta que una llamada interrumpió la situación. El presidente de Yotsuba se disculpó por truncar sus planes y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

-Lamento no cumplir con mi compromiso contigo- mencionaba abrochando su saco negro, ya fuera del departamento.

-No te preocupes, trabajo es trabajo. Suficiente has hecho por mi en dos días, no quiero quitarte más tiempo

-No me quitas el tiempo, Misa-besó su mano- para mi es un privilegio poder estar contigo

-¡Qué galante!... Eh. Entonces, ¿regresarás a Japón mañana en la noche?

-Sí, ¿Irás a despedirme?

-Posiblemente...

-Excelente. - la tomó de los hombros- Misa... Aunque comprendo a la perfección tu situación emocional, me gustaría hacer un trato contigo: analiza la situación y, si tu desición me favorece -acarició una mejilla- búscame.

-M-me parece bien...

-De igual forma, espero me disculpes

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

Namikawa sonrió, conservando la confianza en lo que pensaba. Se acercó con cuidado a su rostro y posó sus finos labios sobre los de Misa. Al no sentir que se alejara, el pelinegro comenzó a moverlos con delicadeza y lentitud, disfrutando cada milímetro de la carne de la rubia.

Ella temblaba, aunque comenzaba a disfrutar el contacto, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Ella, semi petrificada, hizo lo mejor que podía hacer: no respondió ni rechazó en ese momento, simplemente dejó que el hombre jugara con sus labios, creyendo que su temblor corporal era una respuesta positiva.

Poco a poco los recuerdos de Ryuuzaki volvieron a su cabeza y cerró sus ojos dispuesta a corresponder el beso, pero Namikawa se adelantó y se separó, besando inmediatamente su frente.

-Me interesas mucho, Misa Amane. -peinó su cabello mientras veía como ella miraba incrédula al piso, tocando sus labios con dos dedos- Estaré esperándote en Japón, me encantaría conocer a tu nueva familia y, si me lo permitieras, ser parte de ella.

El ojigris se enderezó con aire triunfal y por última vez besó la mano de la modelo. Al dirigirse a las escaleras, mencionó un leve "con permiso" a dos personas que se encontraban mirando la escena y al descender, dejó libre la vista a la embarazada, quien se encontró con la sonrisa de Angelique y la mirada perpleja de Ryuuzaki.

Misa aún tocaba sus labios.

.-.-.-.

**No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review.**

Ay pero qué afortunada esa chamaca

¿Qué les parece? ¡Ya se termina en el otro! Pero descuiden, recuerden que seguiré haciendo fanfics, entre ellos, la secuela de este y otro LxMisa n/n ¿ustedes que cren que sea el hijo de Ellie? ¿Niño o niña? Propónganme nombres para ambos casos! =D

¿Cómo creen que termine?

Por cierto, no haré tan cursi el final 7n79, no, no. No seré taaan OoC, ya saben x3

Respondo!:

Carito Uchiha: En la secuela nvn

**NataliaVizz:** Qué bien que ya tengas Megas de nuevo nvn… wa! Y es que era inevitable, Namikawa es un bombón.

**Neko Aisaka**: Sé lo que es eso jaja xD aunque yo leo luego luego cuando actualizan algún fanfic que me gusta y estoy de acuerdo contigo, L se lo merece porque no se esforzó por Misa 7n7

**Victoria:** osea su hija con Near?

**Bel-808:** Meh, a mi también me dio problemas, muchísimos xD y es que no sé qué pasó, desde el 14 de febrero todos los que leía dejaron de actualizarse .-. y me angustio porque quiero leer xD y sdjicniajsk pero es que tambien pocos dejan comentarios y eso…

**LxMSF:** Jaja morí con lo de Matt en la DN xD pobrecito, él sólo quiere a Misa, tiene 15 años por Dio xD 3

**Ai-chanosa**: Me pasa lo mismo con el mio de L xD y ya me siento angustiada por eso. Y sí, entiendo eso, pero sabes? Es mejor que terminen a que los dejen incompletos, por ejemplo, estaba leyendo uno LxM y yo toda feliz de llegar al penúltimo capítulo… y cuando veo, el último NUNCA LO SUBIÓ! Y sí, Misa es muy estúpida xD y nah, no se enamorará, la terapia debió servir de algo x3 y jajaj sí, de hecho, lo de los OC's es así como dices xD bien linda yo, eh?

Y lo de la escena, pues fue raro, porque se supone que L no sabía que era Misa, pero cuando la vio lo dedujo y después dijo que habían encontrado cosas en la habitación de Misa y blablá… no sé, es raro o.o

**Masha Rue**: YO LO CONSUELO! *0* Cuando me dijiste lo de la voz de L en inglés, me fui a buscar un video porque no lo recordaba bien. Oe! La escena donde se presenta con los de la ICPO es ÉPICA CON ESA VOZ! ÉPICA, ÉPICA, ÉPICA! Y su voz normal me gusta tambien *-* incluso me puse a fangirlear y bof! Pero la voz latina de L es tan osom, definitivamente, un trabajo espectacular el latino (con todos los personajes)…Y ya veré como meto tu OC x3 y pues, si meto a mis fans, es porque soy lo que soy gracias a ellos u.u

**Rox:** xD no podía no meter esa frase! Jajaja y SÍ! TAMBIÉN SOY DE LA CD! Entonces yo te entiendo perfecto, el clima fue horrible sobre todo por Ciudad Universitaria! Gosh y luego para colmo el pT%$" calor en la tarde -.-


	31. Capítulo XXXI - Final

**_Cora Izumi: Por favor, si vas a tomar mi trabajo, pon el autor y el link de esta historia como referencia y no lo trates como tuyo. Trabajé muy duro para esto. _**

_Notas: _

-Junto con este, publico el primer capítulo de la** secuela** (**Tomorrow**). Podrán encontrarla en mi perfil o en el inicio del fandom.

-Contiene **OoC intenso** y puede que hasta cursi

* * *

**Capítulo XXXI**

* * *

_Se lo merecía_. En el fondo pensaba y repasaba ese pensamiento. Se lo merecía porque no había hecho algo por evitar todo ese lío. Si en vez de deprimirse hubiera optado por seguir a su lado… si no hubiera dicho que no la amaba… Pero ahora ella se veía de cierta forma feliz por el gesto de cariño que Namikawa le había ofrecido.

Ryuuzaki intentaba controlarse. Varias veces, durante la investigación de Kira había momentos en los cuales se sentía impotente, pero más allá de alguna ocasión en la que demostró depresión, su sentir se reflejaba solo en un apretar de puños intenso. Esta vez optó por lo mismo, sus ojos eran lo único que cambiaba en su rostro. No había fruncimientos de labios, no había temblor de cuerpo.

Después de todo _se lo merecía._

-Misa- Angelique rompió el hielo al llamarla- No me digas que ese papacito es tu novio… ¡Vaya suertuda que eres! -se giró hacia Ryuuzaki y lo abrazó por el cuello- ¿ves, mi amor? ¡Te dije que no había nada que temer!

-¿Mi…Amor? –preguntaba Misa extrañada. Sus dedos dejaron de acariciar sus labios y ahora se apretaban junto con el resto de su puño. Con esa simple frase, la atmósfera confusa se había tornado una pesadilla

-M-Misa… -comenzó ella- yo… en serio lo lamento… pero… me enamoré de Ryuuzaki y… acepté ser su novia-sonrió- y la verdad, no sabes lo feliz que me hace haberte encontrado con ese hombre, así ya no me siento culpable

-Deja de enredar las cosas-mencionó Ryuuzaki en tono molesto y bajo para no hacer un escándalo, mientras se libraba del abrazo claramente enojado- dile la…

-No-interrumpió- no tienes por qué justificarte… Mejor los dejo solos. Buenas noches.

-Misa…- insistió Ryuuzaki

-Misa, preciosa- la psicóloga habló esta vez, su tono de voz era agudo, queriendo parecer amigable- lo lamento pero es que, lo que sentimos él y yo…

-…Tú eres una perra- mencionó dándose la vuelta y entrando a su departamento dejando a una sorprendida e indignada Angelique.

-Me… dijo perra…

Misa cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, sin evitar los sollozos. No entendía qué acababa de pasar. Por un lado, Namikawa acababa de besarla y eso no le había desagradado del todo; por otro, había visto una escena que no creyó que le importaría. ¿Por qué le dolía si ya había asimilado la idea de no estar con Ryuuzaki? ¿Por qué le dolía si él mismo había dicho que no la amaba?...

Porque ella sí lo hacía, por supuesto.

-_Bien Misa… Analiza las cosas –_pensó al momento en que sus lágrimas escaparon, aún recargada en la puerta_\- Namikawa es lindo contigo, es guapo, atento, educado, maduro… Ryuuzaki dijo que no te ama y Angelique dice que son novios, pero él la rechazó… ¿entonces a qué vinieron sino a presumirme su relación? … no, eso no puede ser, yo lo amo y… él a mí no… __¿entonces qué te pasa? Angelique te lo dejó muy claro en las terapias, eres una chica inteligente y exitosa, no necesitas a un hombre y mucho menos a un patán a tu lado… pero… no, pero nada, si él está feliz sin ti, tú tienes que ser feliz sin él…_

Sin evitarlo más, dejó salir la totalidad de su dolor en un inimaginable llanto casi silencioso. Le dolía rechazarlo, lo que él hacía, sus palabras; le dolía que él estuviera presente en cada momento de su vida, le dolía que él estuviera afuera con ella.

Escuchó un par de reclamos a través de la puerta. Era la voz de L siendo distorsionada por las paredes gruesas del departamento y el sonido de los sollozos de la rubia.

Pasaron las horas.

El eco del lugar era sorprendente. Pared a pared chocaba el sonido del reloj de la sala. Su cuerpo le decía que durmiera, que descansara por su bien. Pero no podía. No después del día tan ajetreado emocionalmente que más que cansarla, le producía agobiantes alucinaciones y recuerdos. Sus ojos caoba se cerraban y volvían a abrirse de golpe. Tampoco podía dormir, sabiendo que L, SU L, estaba fuera de su departamento, montando guardia cual custodio encorvado. Le había pedido que se fuera, pero había sido inútil en 5 ocasiones. No quería irse hasta poder hablar con ella, pero de forma grosera le había cerrado la puerta cada una de las veces.

Se levantó y se colocó un par de pantuflas blancas y su bata de dormir. Salió hacia la cocina encendiendo cada una de las luces en su camino. Un antojo increíble de manzana con mermelada de fresas y salsa picante le pedía a gritos que comiera no importaba la hora.

Tras cumplir su antojo, Misa Amane sacó una barra de chocolate de entre las provisiones y se dirigió a la puerta para entregársela a aquel hombre que no había comido un gramo de azúcar en casi 9 horas de espera. Pero una voz la detuvo en seco:

-Ya se fue

Era Rem. Sus visitas nocturnas eran tan impredecibles como su vida en la última semana. Sin embargo, a pesar de su clara emoción, no había euforia, no había abrazos, ni gritos de recibimiento.

-Rem, ¿cómo estás?

-La pregunta más bien es para ti -la señaló con uno de sus largos dedos, alzando su monumental extremidad derecha- He visto lo que pasó desde el mundo Shinigami. Ryuk también lo vio. Él ha estado más atento a esto que yo

-Debe estar riéndose de lo lindo- mencionó mientras abría inconscientemente la barra de chocolate en sus manos- ¿se divierte?

-Eso parece...

El silencio tomó poder por algunos segundos incómodos para la Shinigami cuyo único ojo se paseaba por cada milímetro de la expresión de Misa.

-Le he matado-mencionó y Misa abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿Qué?

-Le he matado, a Destiny Brightman. Angelique, como la llamabas.

-La...-Misa comenzó a temblar, su cansancio no le permitía más que sentirse incrédula, tal como si estuviera soñando- ¿por qué?

-No era más que una vil mentirosa. Te hizo sufrir.

-¿por- por qué lo dices?

-Tu humano decía la verdad en todo...

-¿Ry-Ryuuzaki decía la verdad?

-Así es. Él no está interesado en las relaciones afectuosas

-¿Y… lo de no amarme era cierto?

-Eso escuchó Ryuk, no es algo de lo que yo pueda estar segura

-Oh... –desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño- ¡¿por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?!

-Engañar al Rey de los Shinigamis no es tan fácil. No nos está permitido venir al mundo humano a menos que sea por una Death Note

-No... No sé qué pensar... esto… Angelique y… luego lo de Ryuuzaki… yo… yo…

-¿qué piensas hacer?

-yo... Me regresare a Japón hoy mismo... Creo que será lo mejor... –

Misa tensó cada músculo de su rostro, quería evitar llorar de nuevo, pero el silencio del lugar y sus hormonas no ayudaban en lo absoluto. Sus lágrimas se rebelaron aun en contra de su voluntad y antes de pensar si quiera en sentarse en el sofá, caminó al encuentro con Rem, dándole un abrazo que fue correspondido con una sola mano.

Sentir su esquelético y frío cuerpo la calmaba y la hacía sentir en confianza. No tenía mucho tiempo conviniendo con ella, quizá ni siquiera habían llegado a ser tan buenas amigas, pero existía algo fuerte entre ellas. Algo que no podía describir como amor o cariño. Algo que simplemente no tenía nombre… Algo que terminó por calmarla y hacerla dormir.

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió sin aviso alguno. Una silueta blanca resaltó entre el resto del panorama. Apartó su mirada de la ventana y la dirigió hacia él. No hacía movimiento alguno más que el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar. Lo miraba atento. En su mano tenía un robot rojo con azul que él mismo le había regalado al llegar a ese lugar.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-preguntó al darse cuenta de que para nada tenía su semblante acostumbrado. Sabía, por el corto tiempo que había convivido con él y por las pláticas con Roger, que ese chico albino tenia pesadillas constantes que no le contaba a nadie-¿has soñado con ellos? - lo miró asentir sin interés. La pesadilla no era la razón de su visita.

Caminó pisando su pantalón blanco con los talones y se sentó en el piso frente a él, luego tomó uno de sus rizos y lo enredó en su dedo.

-Cuando la mencionaste por primera vez, a Matt, Mello creyó en que perderías la objetividad. Yo, de cierta forma también lo pensé.

Ryuuzaki se llevó un dedo a la boca, atendiendo a la conversación, era obvio que se refería a Misa. Hablar con Near sin duda alguna siempre le parecía interesante. No se involucraba en asuntos personales, no opinaba de sentimientos ni sensaciones. Era por eso que el momento le parecía muy peculiar.

-Dije que si eras tan bueno, podrías sobrellevar un enamoramiento y continuar siendo el mejor del mundo.

Near lo miró con decepción.

-Has resuelto casos en tiempo y forma durante los últimos tres meses. Me parece que incluso has logrado conservar tu papel como el mejor del mundo. Pero perdiste la objetividad... Te volviste débil.

Ryuuzaki se extrañó por un momento pequeño.

-Buenas noches- dijo el albino y salió del lugar no sin antes hacer un ademán hacia la computadora. L comprendió y revisó las páginas que últimamente había estado viendo y una publicación llamó su atención:

"_Mis queridos fans! Cómo están? No tienen ni idea de cuánto los extraño! Sé que tienen dudas acerca de las fotos que han estado circulando por internet, pero no se preocupen, todo lo aclararé pronto. Por lo mientras, quien irá al aeropuerto por mi? =D la cita es pasado mañana por la mañana en el aeropuerto de Narita, en Japón!" _

Ella se iba... Eso, por alguna razón, le provocaba un intenso dolor en la boca del estómago. Era ridículo, si quería huir de él, tendría que abandonar la galaxia, no sólo Inglaterra. Él la encontraría donde fuera que se escondiera. "Es tu trabajo" rezaba la carta con mucha razón.

Sin embargo, no le fue difícil formularse la idea que le molestaba: las horas concordaban… se iba con él. Se iba con ese empresario de cabello sedoso e increíble seguridad en sí mismo. Ese hombre de hombros anchos, cintura pequeña y altura considerable... Ese tipo que lo había hecho pensar en qué estaría mal con su propio físico.

El _imbécil _con quien se había besado.

-_Eso es todo_\- resignado, se recostó sobre su costado encimando su cuerpo a las decenas de papeles que tenía en el piso junto a él y con el brazo izquierdo alcanzó su último pedazo de dona de chocolate y lo comió–"_los sentimientos son una demostración de distracción mental que terminan en sensaciones de dolor_."-Comenzó a recordar sus palabras exactas en aquella cafetería donde había discutido por última vez en el cumpleaños de Misa- "_Pasas una vida construyendo una armadura completa para que nadie pueda herirte y entonces, una persona estúpida se aventura en tu vida estúpida y les das una parte de ti." _– su dedo izquierdo se alzó con cuidado y se adentró en su boca cual bebé- "_Te come por completo y te deja llorando en la oscuridad. Es un verdadero dolor que te descuartiza"… un verdadero dolor que ME descuartiza… Vaya tonterías… ¿esto es el amor?... _

Ryuuzaki observó la foto de Misa que mostraba la pantalla de su computador. Sonriente. Le gustaba que fuera así, que sonriera a la vida a pesar de las adversidades, que lo hiciera porque él no podría hacerlo jamás. Él no servía para eso y no le importaba no hacerlo. Le importaba que ella lo hiciera.

En ese momento de resignación y aceptación, decidió dejarla en paz para que fuera feliz así fuera con otro siempre y cuando siguiera sonriendo. Pequeños recuerdos de su día llegaron a su cabeza y, ante la mirada caoba de la fotografía, dejó que la pesadez de sus parpadeos lo sedujera y lo llevaran en busca de unos minutos de paz que se extendieron hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ese día llovía. Era el clima perfecto para un funeral, el cual se realizó fuera del orfanato por cuestiones de superstición. Angelique había muerto de un inesperado ataque al corazón mientras dormía, al menos así lo indicaban las personas que habían visto el cadáver.

Ryuuzaki, quien estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, se había negado a ir al evento, al igual que unos cuantos niños y profesores. Decidido a olvidarse de todo cual pesadilla, se había puesto a trabajar en un nuevo caso que lo mantendría forzosamente en Inglaterra por un par de semanas más. A partir de ese momento, Misa Amane debía salir de su historia.

Tocaron la puerta. Con un seco "adelante", los tres sucesores se adentraron en la habitación del pelinegro, observando con curiosidad el banquete de postres que había en el piso.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Mello comiendo un trozo de su chocolate con leche

-Debido a que me quedaré un par de semanas en Winchester, decidí que sería la oportunidad perfecta para probar sus habilidades deductivas. Como una excepción, trabajarán conmigo en este caso. No es complicado, así que…

-¿Es una broma?- comenzó Matt, quien había escuchado las cosas a la mitad antes de opacar lo que oía con sus propios pensamientos- ¿Misa Amane se va hoy a Japón y tú estás trabajando?

-…-Ryuuzaki lo miró con ceja arqueada y labios fruncidos- Sí

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…-Comentó Mello

-Tú cállate, "Mells"…

-Continúo-interrumpió Ryuuzaki- Hace 9 días se realizó un fraude en…

-¿Por qué a los adultos les cuesta tanto trabajo expresar sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué son tan tontos como para dejarse llevar por malos entendidos y malos momentos?

-Matt, déjate de tonterías y…

-Que te calles, Mello… L, ¿por qué eres el único idiota que no se ha dado cuenta de que perdiste? No sólo te enamoraste, ¡la amas! ¿Es tan difícil de entenderlo? ¡Hasta la pelusa se dio cuenta de ello!

-Haha, te hablan, rata

-¡Que te calles, Mello!

-Matt, ¿puedo continuar?- insistió Ryuuzaki llevándose una galleta a la boca-

-No. ¿Por qué eres tan estúpido? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué…?

-Perdiste la objetividad –complementó el albino en tono desinteresado

"Objetividad" era una palabra fuerte. No sólo denotaba la falta de cualquier elemento que pudiera inclinar un asunto o tema hacia algún lado de la balanza, sino también conllevaba consigo, la posibilidad de pensar crítica e inteligentemente respecto a dicho asunto, sin juicios de valor.

Desde el día anterior, para Near, "objetividad" significaba algo más que nunca diría y que jamás creyó que pensaría, pero que Mail parecía comprender a la perfección.

-¿Acaso olvidas que acaba de conocer al tipo hace tres días? ¿Cómo puede enamorarse de alguien en ese tiempo? ¿Y si es una persona peligrosa? ¿Y si sólo la utiliza? ¿Por qué no eres objetivo?

-Soy objetivo. Ella está bien con Reiji Namikawa. ¿Puedo continuar?

-¡NO! ¡Se objetivo! ¿Es tan difícil?... De acuerdo: Ella te ama. Tú la amas aunque no lo aceptas. Si se aman, ¿qué les impide estar juntos?

-Ay pero qué cursi…-mencionó Mello recargándose en la pared-

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto este asunto? Tengo entendido que tú solamente has visto a Misa una sola ocasión- preguntó el pelinegro llevándose el pulgar a la boca, tensando al instante a Matt.

Mello, quien había abierto también los ojos al pensar que podrían descubrirlos, salió en su defensa:

-Eso es porque nos molesta tu actitud. Eres muy transparente, manipulable por tus propios sentimientos. De seguir así, tus habilidades comenzarán a decaer y ser L será poco más que una aspiración vacía.

Ryuuzaki no le creyó, pero eso era lo de menos. ¿cómo era que alguien más conociera sus sentimientos mejor que él?

Los dos adolescentes tenían la razón. Había perdido la objetividad… y L DETESTABA PERDER.

.

.

.

-Es una gran sorpresa que decidieras venir conmigo-hablaba Namikawa con diversión en su tono- y mejor aún que encontráramos un boleto disponible

-Sí, bueno…Creo que es lo mejor, ¿sabes? Aquí ya me han lastimado mucho y tengo que hacer lo mejor para mi nueva familia, así signifique apartarme de su padre…

-Entiendo. Creo que es una acción bastante inteligente. Me sorprendes. Para ser sincero, creí que eras mucho más sentimental, más apegada a las emociones

-Lo soy pero… bueno… -dejó que el silencio terminara la frase. Miró por la ventana del auto en el que iban. Era extraño sentir de nuevo que era una pasajera y no el copiloto. De igual forma, le costaba expresar todo lo que quería con uno de los empleados de Namikawa en Inglaterra manejando el auto. – Yo sólo quiero que no malinterpretes las cosas… Eres muy bueno conmigo y eres muy bien parecido pero…

-Tranquila. Lo sé de sobra. Agradezco tu sinceridad.

-Yo no quiero ni puedo tener una relación hasta que no deje de amarlo…

-Ya lo he dicho, si alguna vez te decides a mi favor, búscame.

Namikawa sonrió seductoramente y recuperó la vista hacia el frente con brazos y piernas cruzadas. En pocos minutos llegarían al aeropuerto de Londres que los llevaría hasta Narita. El cielo comenzaba a pintarse con en tonalidades naranjas y violetas. No llovía como en Winchester, por lo que las condiciones de vuelo eran perfectas para salir sin contratiempos.

Al descender, el reloj marcaba las 6:15. Misa se cubrió los ojos con unos lentes oscuros y amarró su cabello para pasar un poco desapercibida, aunque sabía que sería imposible pues a esas alturas ya todos reconocerían al hombre "misterioso" con ella.

Caminaron entre los pasillos blancos del lugar buscando un lugar para comer algo de subir a su vuelo de 12 horas, pasando desapercibidos en algún momento en que las personas no prestaban atención más que a las tiendas que había en el aeropuerto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al llegar? – hablaba Namikawa jalando la maleta de Misa y la suya propia.

-Buscaré un nuevo departamento en Kyoto. El mío es muy pequeño…

-Déjame ayudarte con eso, por lo menos.

-no, no… no quiero darte más molestias

-No es ninguna molestia. Puedo conseguirte un buen lugar desde Tokyo, tengo contactos. Si quisieras, podrías quedarte unos días en mi casa en lo que encontramos el lugar, lo amueblamos y demás.

-Es… es muy amable de tu parte, gracias.

Los dos entraron a un pequeño restaurante donde de nueva cuenta los antojos dulces y picantes de la rubia no se hicieron esperar. Los empleados lo cumplían, ¿cómo no? Era Misa-Misa, ídolo japonés, debían complacerla para que hablara bien del lugar.

Después de consumir sus alimentos y una pequeña sesión de fotos con los empleados y clientes del lugar, los dos salieron, huyendo de los periodistas que en algún momento se encontraron. El reloj marcaba las 7:48, comenzarían a llamarlos para abordar su vuelo en cualquier momento.

Elle, por su parte, se reclamaba mentalmente por lo estúpido que se había comportado al perder tanto tiempo. Se repetía la pregunta que sus sucersores le habían hecho minutos atrás: "¿La amas?"... Y se mantenía en silencio dentro del Rolls Royce negro que manejaba Watari a la máxima velocidad permitida, pues sabía que de abrir la boca, lo único que saldría de su boca serían gritos.

Al llegar, dejó atrás el auto, casi abriéndolo en movimiento con la intensión de salir lo más pronto posible a buscarla. No necesitaba pedir informes, el camino lo sabía a la perfección, pero la intriga lo hacía sentir desorientado.

Aún encorvado, corrió lo más pronto que pudo y de la mejor forma que pudo. La torpeza de sus movimientos era compensada con la agilidad y el largo de sus piernas. Los choques contra las personas provocaban un ambiente de histeria entre los mismos clientes de las aerolíneas, volviéndolo todo aún más pesado.

-_Que no se haya ido_\- repetía en su mente una y otra vez, sin perder el semblante serio de su rostro. Por momentos mordía su labio con fuerza tal que en un par de ocasiones logró sentir el sabor a óxido de su sangre a punto de salir por una diminuta abertura hecha con sus propios colmillos

El llamado a abordar el vuelo con destino a Narita, Japón, no se hizo esperar más, provocando que el sudor que escurría ya por los costados de su cabeza se tornara helado. La buscaba con la mirada, desesperado. No le respondía las llamadas, tampoco la había alcanzado en el departamento.

-_¿Dónde carajos estás, Misa?- _Buscó con la mirada orientándose para encontrar el lugar por donde pasarían para acceder a su vuelo.

Una pequeña sensación de alivio surgió en su pecho al ver a la pareja en cuestión caminar hacia el pasillo en cuestión. Tomó aire para poder continuar corriendo e ignorando los reproches de las personas contra las que chocaba, logró emitir el nombre de la actriz de forma casi ahogada por su falta de aire.

Ella se detuvo al escuchar la voz, inquietando un poco al pelinegro que iba con ella. Este, al girar, pudo darse cuenta de la situación. El gran L era un hombre con facha de adolescente rebelde y despreocupado, dueño de una mirada aterradora y dominante. Sin embargo, había dejado la arrogancia de la que se jactaba para ir en búsqueda de Misa Amane.

Namikawa sonrió suponiendo que ese era el fin de la diminuta esperanza que pudo haber tenido con la modelo, pero no le importaba, era mejor en ese momento en que sólo comenzaba a ilusionarse con la posibilidad de una familia, a después, cuando ya la tuviera y dejarla fuera prácticamente imposible.

Aún agitado por su trayecto,Elle se acercó y la tomó de la mano en un rápido movimiento, pero no logró hacerla voltear ni levantar la mirada del piso. Sin moverse más que por la excitación de su pecho, habló con su voz monocorde:

-No te vayas

Hubo silencio. Aquella escena había tomado desprevenida a la rubia que ya se veía en el vuelo a su país.

-Por favor…

La mirada de Ryuuzaki comenzaba a tornarse suplicante por los nervios que la falta de palabras provocaba. Misa volteó a verlo, sus ojos transmitían la angustia que sentía en su corazón. ¿Por qué lo hacía? La había lastimado y ella a él, ¿Por qué estar ahí? ¿Por qué querer seguir con una farsa si no había amor?

-Suerte- susurró Namikawa ofreciendo un último beso en la otra mano y siguiendo su camino con frente en alto

-Podemos vivir donde tú desees- habló de forma estúpida, buscando cualquier cosa para evitar que se fuera- En Europa, América, Asia, donde sea... Pero no te vayas, no ahora… no con él

Ella se quedó paralizada, solamente observándolo. Su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta que Ryuuzaki por primera vez, por su propia cuenta, le había tomado de la mano. Un leve sonrojo nació en sus mejillas y las ganas incontenibles de besarlo surgían, pero no podía hacerlo, él no la amaba.

-Quédate conmigo

Ryuuzaki intentó dirigir su mano vendada hacia la otra mano de la rubia, pero ella la apartó, frunciendo el ceño y controlando su sonrojo.

-¿Por qué? Tú no me amas…

-"Los idiotas son personas que subestiman sus deseos. Cuando tienen hambre, comen; cuando quieren leer buscan un libro; cuando lloran, buscan consuelo"; Cuando aman, lo expresan… Yo…

Elle dudó un poco. Maldecía su propia vida por no tener la experiencia para poder decir el tipo de cosas que correspondían a ese momento. No sabía qué decir, no sabía si incluso lo que dijera estaría bien o mal. Apretó la mano de la modelo con un poco de fuerza y continuó hablando.

-Yo no he sido un buen idiota… Me gustaría serlo. Uno grande…-carraspeó, su respiración ya se había nivelado- Muchas veces, las cosas deben llegar a un límite para poder responder a aquellos impulsos que negamos por mantener una imagen ante los demás o para no mostrarnos honestos con nosotros mismos...

-Ryuuzaki…

-No soporto verte con Namikawa, Misa…

-Yo...

-Una rutina como la que llevo es aburrida, peligrosa. Nunca se había visto afectada por relaciones afectivas, es por eso que yo no podía comparar lo que se siente el amor ni había dado oportunidad a que algo como eso interviniera en mí_. Demonios, sólo dilo, sólo dilo, sólo dilo_… Yo… creo que un sentimiento como el amor puede tener cabida en mi vida…no, yo creo que ya tiene lugar en ella…

-Entonces tú…

-A…-apretó los dientes y los nudillos de su mano izquierda. Las palabras que tenía en su mente no podían expresarse con tanta facilidad. Se sentía impotente, ridículo. Se sentía humano…- _sólo dilo, Lawliet… cr- creo que _amo a Misa Amane

-Tú… ¿me amas?

Ryuuzaki sintió entonces la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas y su corazón palpitar tan rápido que comenzaba a doler. Qué ridículo se habría de estar viendo ante esa chica que poco antes le había dicho que sólo había sido un error.

-Aún si me ves como un capricho, yo…

-Yo te amo, Ryuuzaki…

-Quédate conmigo- pidió al escuchar las últimas palabras y la última llamada para abordar el vuelo-

-Quieres decir que...- sus ojos comenzaban a obtener el brillo que había perdido meses atrás. Su pecho estaba fresco, con un peso menos de encima

-Que podemos intentar algo...Que podemos formar una familia, juntos. Como pareja…

Misa sonrió emocionada. Quería gritar, correr, quería anunciarle a todo el mundo que la felicidad estaba regresando a su vida en completa plenitud.

De pronto y sin esperarlo, su vista se nubló con los cabellos azabaches del detective y sus labios fueron presionados con dulzura. Tal como si fuera una película que ella protagonizaba, el mundo completo desapareció a su alrededor, dejándolos a ambos en la inmensidad de la nada, provocándole un escalofrío que terminó conectando cada uno de sus sentidos.

El investigador comenzó a mover los labios tal como ella le había enseñado más de medio año atrás. Un gran vacio se compensó en su interior. Nunca, ni siquiera durante la investigación de Kira, había estado tan seguro de sus pensamientos y su sentir.

Por un momento, le pareció escuchar las burlas espectrales del único shinigami macho que conocía, pero poca importancia tomó. Quería concentrarse en el presente y en esa que parecía ser ya la culminación del drama que llamaban "malos entendidos" en el clímax de las historias de amor. Entre suspiros, el beso comenzó a tornarse desesperado. Saboreaban sus labios con intensidad sin dar paso a sus lenguas.

Ryuuzaki posó su mano vendada en la cintura de Misa y la acercó a ella con suavidad, logrando el roce de su plano abdomen con la panza seis-mesina de su chica. Ella posó sus manos alrededor del cuello del ojigris y después de unos segundos más, se despegó entre tronidos por el beso y una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior.

-Entonces, ¿me estás pidiendo ser tu novia? – ella sonrió como nunca lo había hecho antes. Ryuuzaki le dirigió entonces una media sonrisa mirándola a los ojos, pegando su frente con la de Misa Amane.

-No exactamente

L Lawliet, muy a su modo, le estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

.-.-.-.-.

~KandraK

13/03/2015

.-.-.-.-.

Espero les haya gustado, perdón por la cursilería, pero… debía / dije que no sería tan cursi pero es que eso último hasta a mi me emocionó al escribirlo.

Bueno, antes que nada, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Quiero agradecerles por seguirme a lo largo de 31 capítulos. Realmente jamás imaginé que llegaría a tantas personas y a tantos capítulos, sobre todo porque USTEDES construyeron y re-dirigieron el rumbo de mi historia. En serio muchas gracias. Gracias a este fanfic no me dejé caer en el momento tan duro que he estado viviendo, y por supuesto, todo se los debo a ustedes, mis lectoras.

En serio aprecio a todas aquellas que me leyeron pasivamente, aquellas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review, aquellas que se crearon una cuenta sólo por mi, a las que dijeron que mi versión de Misa y de la historia era mejor a la original, a las que dijeron que DN me pertenecía… En serio, me hicieron inmensamente feliz.

**Gracias totales.**

Recuerden que nos seguiremos leyendo en la secuela de este fanfic, así como en mis próximos proyectos de DN (que tengo varios). De igual forma, pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo por Mensaje privado o directo en mi ask, el link está en mi perfil.

Sin más, vamos a los últimos agradecimientos! Los de este capítulo, los contestaré por mensaje privado y, en caso de que sean huéspedes, en el segundo capítulo de la secuela.

Gracias por todo.

**Nit:** Namikawa conmigo plox! … jaja, gracias por lo de la admiración, me sonrojas n/n y a mi me alegran mi día con sus comentarios tan lindos!

**Rox:** de hecho! Fue bien pro, así bien jai clas el Ryuuzaki *-* "no hay pa' todas"… y como no recuerdas a Namikawa?! Es el wey que Light hizo aliado en Yotsuba nvn y ya verás, haré una limonaada exclusiva para ti nvn tú nomas dime de qué pareja y me esfuerzo! Jajaj y morí con lo del calentamiento global y lo de Hija del Mal… es que es una sorpresa nvn

**Carito Uchiha:** es que tenía que aprovechar, no? El que se fue a la villa, perdió a su Misa :V y que bonitas palabras las tuyas, en serio aprecio que te gustara mi fanfic nvn

**LxMisaSuperFan:** yo también lo prefiero xD estaba bien bueno el Matt jaja

**DanoninoPeace**: es una lástima que nos hayamos conocido tan poco por medio de reviews, nvn gracias por tu comentario

**NataliaVizz:** mmm siempre te puedes cortas las venas con un pedazo de algodón o.o

**Ai-chanosa:** no lo escribo todo. Escribo una parte en la compu y lo paso al cel y lo voy escribiendo durante el día nvn … me dijiste maldita ;-;! Hieres mi kokoro!... mejor casémonos uvu (¿) y según yo, se sabía solo que era de una mujer, mas no así de Misa, aunque tienes razón, creo que si lo inventó, aunque ese dato de la revista aun me deja con dudas :/ y la escena del live es delo más tierna! Osea… como le da la paleta y Light así con cara de "Aléjate de ella, maldito, muérete"

**Bel-808:** COMENTARIO N. 200! Felicidades~~ Y si, yo seguire tu fanfic hasta que se termine o yo muera uvu

**Masha Rue:** jaja, no me odies u.u terminó bien, no? … esa escena de las patadas, de hecho, la pensé más agresiva, pero pff mi corazón LxM me hizo ponerla cursi uvu … me dijiste "gran" *0*! Te amo… y sii, en latino tiene juventud y expresión xD en las otras es más neutro y maduro… y sabes? Creo que si usaré uno de tus nombres nvn

**Shiori:** agradezco mucho tu comentario! de hecho es una suerte que no lo haya dejado a la mitad. Acostumbro a hacerlo xD

**MinaLawliet:** verdad que queda bien? Como que a Misa le van más los pelinegros uvu! Gracias por tu comentario

**Victoria:** gracias por tus sugerencias


End file.
